My Home-girl, Tsuyu (Tsuyu Lemon X Male Reader)
by YuNarukamiStatus
Summary: Ever wanted to get with Tsuyu but not sure where to start? Well here's a story for you as Tsuyu developes as a hero and a love interest!
1. Chapter 1: Tsuyu, the Home-Girl

Hello everyone, Im putting out this one to see where it goes for my 2nd lemon fanfic I've ever done. I was able to fit in a hot scene and sex scene, which I made longer than I thought, so that was interesting. As of now I have a few ideas to try out, but I wanna come back to this cuz I do like most of how this starts and formulate about things while off of the keyboard. Especially to any My hero academia fans, let me know what you guys think about the story thus far (and as you guys can figure, Tsuyu is my favorite character, but Bakugo, Todoroki, and Fumikage are really exceptional).

Anyways enjoy eue.

Chapter 1: Tsuyu, the home-girl -

—

The evening welcomed my now sleeping person to birds chirping..Rather loudly..Wait evening..? Holy Shit, Im fuckin' late for my first day?! I ran downstairs to see if mom and dad were there, no luck. Fuckin' hell, they had work today, huh? I sighed, feeling like total ass. Knew I shouldn't have jerked it for another hour last night. I went ahead and opened my almost empty fridge..Pondering how the hell I'll make noodles and chips a good-enough meal, with soda cans as my drink…This shit sucks, and I can't live like this. I need to get my ass right so I can start earning a living from being a hero. At least I've been training so I can tear into some villain ass. I ate a lonely as fuck meal by myself, wondering what to do today and watched the news on TV. Yup, pretty shitty time, even for 1pm. After I finished eating, I decided to get my ass in gear, packing up my school supplies and ran my ass to school, "Hopefully I can just stay after and make up what I missed" I thought to myself.

"Hey there, you're late today?" Sky Queen asked me, who I knew last year, Kiriya, from 2nd year. She had a slim bod, short, rounded hair, wore a blue jumpsuit that resembles a flying squirrel (she really liked the tail). As her name implied, her quirk allows her to fly through the skies, not exactly like Superman, more like she can do so by using the winds to fly practically anywhere, especially on windy days. I kept suggesting her to be called 'Wind Queen', but she never listened to me about it. "Mind giving me a lift, 'Wind Queen'?" I said jokingly, "Im gonna let you be later than you should just for that!" she yelled, "Alright alright, just take me to school" I responded less recklessly, "Mmmmm, fine but you owe me, ok?" she replied, still a bit pouty. "Hey, what're you doing out of class at this time?" I asked, "Oh yeah, the teacher let me go out to get some supplies for this one class project. Said I'll be back in 5 minutes" she explained, "Oh ok" I answered, hopping up to her, got a snag on her hand and got on her back. I actually figured she'd drop like a rock with me on her like this, but it seems her quirk also allows whatever's touching her to be as light as her. Since her ability is already pretty useful, she's made some money on the side from rescues and all…Lucky ass..Hey, why doesn't she share that dough with me?! What ev, I'll come back to it later.

After 5 minutes of flying to U.A, she drops me off at the entrance and flies through her class' opened window. I rushed into school to get to my last period class. When I stepped into class, my eyes caught a glimpse at this one girl, she had a dopey face on her, long black hair..Some nicely sized knockers..But she didn't look too special, however I was curious enough to get to know her. Everyone else didn't interest me in the slightest. "-me. Hey, I want an answer, boy! How come you're late?" the teacher happened to ask me persistently, "Sorry. I had a rough night last night" I replied, "Well we don't have homework today, and I won't mark you as absent. Just don't be late again!" he yelled, "Ok ok old man! Get off my dick!" I shouted in my head, picking a seat. I saw that the seat next to her was empty. Makes me wonder how come no one seems to sit next to her. I was kinda nervous to talk to her, but I distract myself a bit by getting my paper and pen for notes. "Hey there, Im Tsuyu. I don't think we met" She tries to talk to me. Ok, maybe I can kinda see why..Her voice is rubbing me the wrong way..A bit groggy..Not the best start, but I'll see where this goes. "Hello Tsuyu. What'd I miss?" I asked, "Eh, nothing much. Just going over how the class will go" she replied, "Figures...Say, what's your quirk?" I asked, "Well I can do whatever a frog can do" she replied…Ok now I can reeeally see why people don't wanna talk to her much. What could someone do with frog powers? Sounds pretty gross too.. I heard they can jump pretty high, are pretty good fall-resistant, and of course there's extending the tongue. Not gonna lie, got alot of dirty thoughts for her tongue. "Do you know what your quirk is yet?" Tsuyu asked, "Hmm..as far as I know..It's only to change my skin to green" I answered, "You mean you're like a chameleon man?" she asked, "N-no..It doesn't make my skin change to other colors...So..Not sure what it's all about yet. Im trying to train it to see what I can really do" I replied, "Sounds pretty lame" she abruptly replied, "(Well you're one to talk. Frog abilities don't sound too impressive either)" I thought to myself…Don't ask me why but..The more I hear her voice, I keep wondering how she sounds like if she moaned..Dammit, even I can't believe what Im thinking. "Hey, can I have your number? Wanna see if we can hang sometime" I asked her, "You'd..Wanna hang with someone like me? Uhh, ok then" she agreed. I handed her some of my paper, and a pen, then she wrote her number down. Wow, normally when I ask a girl this, they give me the finger or say they're too busy. I mean with this girl…Not sure if I should feel lucky or not. Sounds like she never had a guy ask for her number before. She seems cool though. I feel like I like talking to her. "Alright here ya go" she said while blushing slightly, handing me her digits. "That has to be the first guy that asked me for my number..Why am I a bit happy about it? Hmm, I guess it'd be nice to have company" she thought to herself. "Hey you two, is there something you wanna share with the class?" the old teacher asked, "Maybe about how they're dating?" a student asked, "Eww, why would anyone date her?" another student said, "Hey asshats, it's not even like that. Im trying to make a new friend is all" I said to them, "(Friend…Ok..)" she thought to herself rather lowly, "Well you and your friend can talk after class, got it?" the teacher said before continuing his lecture.

So an hour of this boring ass science class continued, and I realize joy was an emotion when I heard the school bell ring. Finally, we can get out of this hellhole. "Shit..I almost forgot that I got to see about staying after school today" I said to myself. Tsuyu looked at me, asking "Mind if I go with you?", "Oh? uh sure. Got no plans yourself?" I asked back, "Just a homework or two. We can go to my house so we can do them together" she replied, "Hmm. I guess. I'll have to call my parents first before we head to your place" I answered and she nods a 'yes'. I actually didn't expect someone like her to ask me that, but I can't complain. It'd be boring and depressing to do all this alone. We both go out of the class as the last people to exit the room. Both of us went from class to class, and each teacher said I don't have work, and not to be late again. Fortunately. The more we walked down the hallways, I kept hearing "This guy's trying to go out with her gross ass?" "What a weirdo" "Dude, this guy's going out with the frog girl", and these guys are supposed to be heroes soon? My ass. I look at her hand, and see that it's a bit glossy..and green..Dont tell me she even has that slimy skin frogs sometimes have. At least she doesn't give people warts..I hope she doesn't. The last teacher we checked commented "Oh, you got..uuh..her as a friend?" he asks, "What's that supposed to..Ugh yeah, she's my friend" I answered, "Well, Im glad to see you make a new friend. See you tomorrow" he mentioned while seeing us off. Damn, ever since I've been going out…I mean been hanging with this chick, everyone's been giving me looks. We headed outside and lean against the school's wall as I make the call to my parents, which I had no luck on. "Fuck. They're not picking up" I complained, "Hmm, let me call my parents. I guess I don't mind going to your place" she said while calling her dad. I get the feeling that she's putting in some effort in trying to hang with me..Maybe to exploit what having a guy-friend is like..or she actually wants me.

She gets done with the call, informing "He said it's ok for me to spend the night", "(W-what the hell?! What'd I miss here?! I thought it was to see if she can just come over, not spend the night! I never even met them and they think it's ok for me to have her under my care?)" I pondered to myself worrisomely, "Hey, don't sweat it. The only thing is that I just need to do all of my homework" she added, "Uhh, ok. Well my house is this way" I led and she followed, but I shortly stopped when she held my hand, making me shiver from how clammy her hand was. "Wh-what's the idea?" I asked a bit nervously, "My dad also said that where ever I go with you, we have to hold hands. That's ok, right?" she lets me know, "A-alright then" I said, "You seem to have been working out. You got a good grip on me" Tsuyu comments, "Is it too tight?" I asked, "Nah. I like it actually" she said while smiling at me. Is she starting to like me? Even if she said 'I really like you' she'd still be hard to read…Maybe Im overthinking it? With her slimy hands soon feeling like Im really dating a frog, the sun doesn't help by making her sweat, feeling as if my hand got dipped in some murky-ass water. Not something I could wipe off my clothes. I'll have to wash my hands when I get home. Kiriya, where the hell are you when I need you? "Yknow, we can stop holding hands so we can find a place to wash yours' " she abruptly informs, "(Now you tell me this?! Don't put us on thin ice now)" I said in my head. Her now swampy smell doesn't help. We come from a convenient store with a restroom and continued my endeavor to home, on-foot. After 10 more minutes of walking, and using five more places to wash my hands, we finally approached my house.

We stepped inside, "Nice place you got here. Think I can move in?" Tsuyu jokingly asked, with a straight face even, "Well, I don't think our parents wouldn't want you to move in" I replied. "When'll your parents be back?" she asked, "I don't know but if they aren't here now, they're pulling an all-nighter at work" I answered, "Oh good. We got the house to ourselves then" she happily said….I think she wants to fuck…Yeah, once we're done with the homework, she'll be the homework next. Looking at her body again, she's got a nice ass too. I'd give it a poke. "Before we start, how good would you say you are at taking down criminals?" I asked her, "Im probably one of the worst when it comes to fighting, but Im pretty good at holding people down with my tongue and stomach mucus" she answered rather laxly. Stomach…mucus..? Does that mean she even barfs on people to fight? I really wouldn't wanna take her on, but if I think about it, that might be the point. She does have some actual potential if she's gonna go that far…Holding down..Anyways, dirty thoughts aside, we take care of her homework, which Tsuyu turned out to know most of, even to where she was teaching me some things. "Get it now? Basic geometry isn't so hard if you apply your formulas" she says, "Y-yeah, I get the picture better now. Thanks. Im never gonna use this in the real world though.." I spoke, "Well, just think of it as getting used to applying what you know. Besides, what if we face someone with a mathematics quirk? You never know" she replied, "Sounds as lame as this homework" I responded, "Speak for yourself, pickle-skin" she oddly said positively, to try to make fun of my underdeveloped quirk. Gotta say, she's smarter than I thought. "Speaking of food, what ya got in the fridge? Im getting a bit hungry" she asked, "Cmon, I'll show you" I replied, going downstairs as she followed. I stopped in front of the fridge, acting hesitant when I remember how empty it was.."What's the matter, big guy?" she asked, I wouldn't go as far as say big guy, but lifting 75 pounds is nothing to me. Flattery aside, I had to answer, "Well ya see..I..Dont have much food in there.." I said lowly, "Oh? Having money troubles?" she asked with more concern in her voice, "Yeah..Im hoping this hero thing'll work out..Or else it's all over" I replied, "It's that bad huh? Well there's always going around town and see if crime's goin-" she tried to suggest but I interrupt her rather angrily with "You don't get it! Your quirk sucks! My quirk sucks! We're not gonna get anywhere like this, so stop being so damn optimistic!", making her back away at first.

Tsuyu sees that I was frustrated so she didn't take it too offensively when she started thinking about what's been up with me. "My dad said something else to me too.." she began, getting closer to me, "Y-yeah? The hell is it?" I asked, "…For me to move in with you. My parents are sorta poor too, and wanna put their faith in us to make a living.." Tsuyu informs, looking slightly sad, holding my hands. Is..is this really happening..? Im not even sure if I l-like her that much, and she springs this responsibility on me? Dammit! I might not be so lucky with her after all.."Im sorry..I don't think this'll work.." I said while looking away unconfidently, "We have to make it though" she replied, "But I know we can't! We're gonna be considered to be jokes as heroes and making money this day and age is just outta the ques-" she interrupts with a kiss after bouncing up to me..Did..she just give me a peck?

-LEMON TERRITORY-

"You can't say all that when we haven't even tried. We can make it work" she reassures to me. "…..Yeah. I have someone in mind who can help. Im real sorry I acted like that to you.." I expressed, "I know you're frustrated. Maybe I can help with that.." Tsuyu said suggestively, "Hu-" I tried to ask but she quickly inserted her long tongue into my mouth, then freely caresses around the interior of my mouth, holding me to the fridge..It felt strange at first, but I let this happen..Didnt take long for it to feel great. A minute into the long-distance, sensual make-out, she started looking into my eyes with her eyelids shutting with her mouth. She then takes back her lengthy tongue to see how well her effect well…Affected me…She saw that it did something for my little buddy, and it took me a moment to notice that her tongue wasn't wrestling my entire mouth. "Did you like it? Your mouth wasn't bad, but I moistened it for you" Tsuyu asked, "….Dont stop, baby" I suggestively pleaded, making her blush, "O-ok man..Mind lifting me this time?" Tsuyu asked. I started by lifting her legs with my arms til she was able to wrap her legs around my waists, "Alright buddy. Say aw" Tsuyu demanded calmly. She awaited me to open my mouth, slowly drawing her face close to mine..I mean she tastes a bit strange..Like just what fuck does she eat..? "Are you trying to tease me? Well two can play that game" Tsuyu said suggestively, pinning her hand to the fridge, unbuttoning her shirt while looking deep into my eyes, making my heart race, "The boys do stare at them but..You should know the deal with that. You'll be the first lucky guy to see them" she comments, "Im not sure what to feel..Not that I give a damn. You're real smooth, baby" I said with a lusty tone, "Im glad. Thought you'd be weirded out, muscles" she slyly compliments, and grinds her cunt on my shaft.

What a play, she's trying to get me to moan so my mouth can open, and sling her tongue to get at mine, "Cum or open up. Your choice" Tsuyu said while laying her head on me, grinding on my pelvis faster with her panties, making me feel the right parts..She then started to give some interesting, yet groggy moans, oddly maintaining my erection as I felt her privates moisten on mine. I bring her chin up, making her look into my eyes, going in for the kiss on her lips, which she was a bit surprised about, then she slowly slips her tongue in, tilting our heads together..Which got a bit passionate faster than I expected..since we also exchanged a few gazes into each other's eyes. After a good moment of our hot make-out session, she whips her tongue back into her mouth, looking a bit shy, "W-would you..wanna take this to your room, big guy?" Tsuyu asked me, which I nodded rather excitedly to. So we held hands, with her leading. I looked up Tsuyu's skirt as we went upstairs, seeing her wet panties, which were pretty drenched at the bottom. "Enjoying the view down there?" she asked, "Of course, babe" I replied, still following her. We entered into my room. Her legs opened to me while on the bed, "wonder how I taste down here?" Tsuyu asked, "You don't even have to ask, home-girl.." I said even though I felt like it was unlikely that I'll like how she'd look or smell down there. I went ahead and took her panties off as she lifts her skirt, watching me as I slid them off her rather attractive legs. I come up to her and put my hands on her firm, very soft lower torso, "B-before you continue..Are you thinking about..being with me?" she asked while blushing, "For now..Let's say we're friends with benefits" I said, "T-that's fine by me…Go ahead, hot stuff" she said, preparing for her big boobs to be felt on. I work my hands up to her big melons, and as I start massaging them, she gyrates slightly and lets her head fall back, letting out her strange moans. Holy shit, even with her clothes on, these puppies feel so soft. My hands caress and felt small balls behind her areola region of her breasts, which she enjoyed plentifully with her eyes closed. She mustered up enough consciousness to inform me, "Y-you..can take off my shirt now..if you wanna..", which I went ahead and did so, releasing alot of hot air from the rest of her torso, enough to melt any ice. My eyes witnessed some of the most beautiful tits ever, with nipples that were ball-pointed and pink areolas, and were a bit shiny, as if I struck gold, porcelain gold, complete with a few freckles.

"Like what you see?" Tsuyu asked rhetorically and lustfully, which I couldn't help but put my mouth on them, making her moan more attractively, and I sucked on them even though they were a bit sweaty and had slimy fluids. They're more than worth getting a few strange tastes out of. She watches as I slowly lick and feasted on her juicy boobs..Wish the juicy part didn't make much sense in context. "Graaaug, k-keep going..Eeeerrp…Eeeeeerp" she pleaded while moaning, and I started to rock my head a bit while sucking on her breasts. I was also getting used to her odd moans..I know, I'd weird myself out too if I read half this stuff…Several moments go by and I was finally able to remind myself that I had a cunt to attend to, so I slowly drifted down south. "Oh..I forgot about that too. Take your time.." she commented, trying to catch her breaths. My tongue slid across her vaginal lips after spreading them, "GraaauAaau..I..Im really sensitive down there" she informed with her broken moan, and I stick my tongue in and out of her tight love tunnel, making her head fall back, facing the ceiling and her hands on my head to make me go even deeper..Next time we really should do this after a bath..cuz this area probably smells the worst..Well I can imagine her ass being even worse. Her body's really testing how much I want it, almost as if she planned this….I went in deeper anyway by gripping her butt with both hands, and her legs went over my shoulders, practically hugging her inner thighs to me. "W-whoa big guy, I thought you didn't want me that much. I can't complain though" Tsuyu commented before returning to reach an orgasm, which she felt from her fingers to her torso, and from her pelvis to her toes, letting out a big moan with her tongue out..which others would guess to be a long, shy burp..It was an..interesting moment.

I start slapping her butt a bit to get her attention, breaking her enjoyment, "Wha..What's up, stud?" she asked with a dreary face, then she saw that I was really hard, "Oh..You sure..? Ok then" she added, putting her legs in the air, knees touching the bed. S-she's apparently pretty flexible..I'd expect much from a frog girl. She tastes her own cunt with her long tongue, "Uhhh..Sorry about that.." she said a bit lowly, looking even more embarrassed..You're really killing me and all but..I can't help to wonder how often she does that..What is weirder is that, she got some enjoyment from that, yet can't she just stick her whole tongue in there…? "Im ready when you are…" she said. This should be the best part..Maybe besides anal. I plunged my cock deep into her brightly pink pussy as she makes louder moans. "Eeeeeeraauu, Eeeeeraaaug! Y-your so big! Haaaauh!" she yelps, taking a good genital pounding from me. My dong was already starting to erupt. Her cunt might be pretty unpleasant to approach but damn does the inside compensate. I felt the squishiness of her womb after going balls deep, and was just amazing when she actually squeezed on me. "I…I can't go all the way now..Maybe later when we are prepared..I gotta.. do something.." she thought to herself, trying to plan fast enough before her mind goes completely blank. Moments before I burst her full of sperm, her mouth starts to bloat, and when I noticed, I slowed down..Aw shit, don't tell me she's gonna spew on me. She lets out a load of yellow gunk from her mouth, which had enough force to blow me against the wall, sticking me to it. It took me a moment to realize this, and I panicked, trying to struggle out of it as it hardens on me. "H-hey! What the fuck is all this?! Why'd you do this to me?" I yelled, "Oops. Looks like I forgot to clean out alot of gunk I built up from my stomach..It must've got really upset when we were doing it" she explained, "Fuck an 'Oops'! Get me down from here!" I yelled, "we're gonna need tons of water, hold on" she said as she got dressed and came back in with a bucket of water. Tsuyu threw the contents on me, making me fall off of the wall. "Alright, now..Hmm? Holy fuck! Look at all this muck on my body!" I loudly complained, "Hmm. I got an idea" she said, confident in what she's gonna do.

I found myself in the front yard, on the wall of the house, and being hosed down by Tsuyu. All-Might just so happens to see what was taking place on a stroll, "Uhh..What's going on here?" All-Might asked, "Let's say there was an accident in bed. Nothing to see here" she suggested as he power-walked from the scene. This is really gonna suck to live with her, but…I guess she'll make everyday interesting for me from here on. Despite what happened, she's pretty cool to hang with. Pretty much have my hands tied one this one, but Im really curious to see where all this goes. "Oh yeah, and my dad had an injury so we have to pay for that too" she lately informs. Dammit, Tsuyuuuuu!


	2. Chapter 2: The Evolving Quirk

Hello readers and holy shit, thanks for the 225 views for JUST the first chapter! I'd never think it'd get like 4 favorites and 3 followers. Really sounds like y'all are enjoying this stuff, so I might as well keep it up. Had a bit more story than I thought to get thru, but there's a decent amount of fucking at the end. Sorry if you guys kinda waited for a bit for this, but it's here now. Also if you're not afraid of some anthro ass, I also did a previous story that has more sex in it, but is lengthy in comparison. Either way, seeing there's interest for this is motivating so I really appreciate it! (sorry for those that saw this as chapt 8 lol)

Anyways, enjoy eue.

Chapter 2: An evolving quirk -

—

After getting hosed down by Tsuyu, and having casual strollers either laugh or stare at me, we both walked back upstairs from my living room. I was drying myself, but got impatient so I took my shirt off, and stopped when she was watching me with a blushed face. "No no, keep going" she said with a faint smile. Not sure how I should feel with her throwing up on me…Doing her..and having her start to live with me…Fuck it, I'll keep undressing. By the time I got down to my undies, she abruptly asked "Got any clothes I can borrow?", which made me bat my eyes at her, seeing that she's topless and in her undies as well. "The hell?! Y-you should've asked before taking your clothes off!" I shouted in surprise, "What? You don't like what you see, muscles?" she asked, "I-I mean..I do..but..Hold on.." I replied, unsure how to respond, hiding my boner as she grabs my shaft, "So you're ready for another go, big guy?" she teasingly asked, "N-not now..More than likely tonight" I said. Makes me wonder how much she thought about what we did while hosing me. She'd be weird like that.

I gave her some tight, blue pajama pants and a gray shirt. Then I proceeded to dress myself in some pajamas too. "You said you can have pickle skin, right? Lemme see" Tsuyu asked, "Oh uhh.. here" I replied, giving her my arm, and turn a bit of the forearm to green. She pokes it, but nothing happens. "I think we should figure this out before we go around earning money from crime fighting. Stand on that wall" she demands, pointing at a wall..Thankfully not the one she barfed me on. "Like thi-" my question gets stuffed by her tongue jabbing my face, "What's the big idea?!" I asked loudly, "Hold still" she demanded more, flinging many tongue-jabs at me, leaving bruises, making me fall on my knees. Holy shit were they fast. Like damn, not only does it get me off, but it can take me down too. "You fuckin' lied! I thought you said you were one of the worst fighters" I yelled, "I am. You should see guys from my other classes. I just trained my tongue really well" she says, "Now use your quirk again", she added. I activate my quirk, and my bruises turned green, returning my skin back to normal. "Looks like you have a sort of regen quirk" she speculates, "But…I could've been sure I controlled it before.." I said while recalling other times I used it, "I wonder if it can do the same for your sperm count" Tsuyu said with a smile, making my eyes roll, "Really helpful..I should be able to do more. This can't be it..Didnt you discover that you had more abilities?" I asked her, "Now that you asked, I have been able to have hard skin, grow horns, and have other properties from all sorts of reptiles" she replied. Wow really? Even she has some actual potential with her frog abilities..Or rather reptilian abilities..Im even more grossed out at the thought I was raw-dogging her. Kinda scared to go back in bed with her.."You may have to train more to get more out of your quirk, or even when you're fighting out ther-" she was saying assuredly but stopped talking when she heard "A flying woman is reported to be kidnapped by a criminal and his accomplice downtown. The dangerous duo seem to be racing somewhere, heading out of town" coming from the TV, showing recent news. "Flying girl…Kiriya?! Tsuyu, I know that girl!" I yelled, "I already have an idea. Follow me" she hurriedly scurried downstairs, and I kept up the best I could after putting on some pants. I had no idea she was this damn fast…Does this have to do with her idea?

Tsuyu brings us to a nearby shore and takes off her shoes and socks, hanging her hands together in front of her. "What're doing?" I asked, "I was gonna ask you that. Hold on to me" she ordered. "Ok, but they're getting-" I tried to say before she darts off across the water while I held on her for dear life, legs flying behind me, "H-h-h-how the hell're you doing this?!" I shouted, "You seen one of those green basilisks that run across water? Well I can pretty much mimic that with it's kind of feet" she elaborates, and noticed her webby, thin feet. "Wow, that's great! It seems like you practiced on this" I complimented, "Nope. First time doing this" she said, "What the hell, Tsuyu?! You wanna drown us?!" I shouted in panic, "No time for that. Keep you're eyes peeled for those goons. The reporter said they were going out of town" she reminds me. After two more minutes of using her newly found feat (pun unintended), we see one of crooks in the middle of a nearby park, catching his breathe, "Turn here! I see the asshole" I ordered. Conveniently, the place was connected to the shore, so she turned rather fast, on a dime even, and I hopped off of her, confronting the bastard. "Alright man. What type of shit you got cooking? How you wanna get your ass beat?" I asked, "Like hell you're takin' me, kid!" he shouted while pulling out his gun. "Ok tsuyu, I'll distrac…Huh?" I turned to her but she was out of sight, "The fuck did she go?!" I asked myself as he fired at me, I dropped to the ground in time, "Hold still, dammit!" he demanded and I ran to the other side of him, "This is a bad time to screw me, Tsuyu! Just what the hell?!" I shouted in fear as he kept shooting at me, and landed a shot at my arm, making me fall on the ground in pain after a loud grunt. I scurry on my back as he was getting closer to me for a better shot, "This is how people make up 90% of the news yknow! She knows I can't take on someone with a gun!" I complained, "Funny kid, but Imma have the last laug-" he was about to say before getting hit by a rather powerful water shot from a nearby steep pond, strong enough to make him stumble forward from the hit. I get it! She's setting up a monkey-in-the-middle situation for us. He turns around, seeing her head poke out of it, trying to shot at her but is unable to land a shot, her head poking back out in a random spot from each miss. "This fuckin' girl! She's makin' fun of me with dat dumb face, eh?!..Im outta ammo!" he shouted in frustration, throwing his gun at the ground. As much as I wanted to laugh at the sap, I went in, yelling "Thanks for the opportunity, sucker!" while rushing in and dropped my heel on him, making him drop to the ground. I grabbed his collar from behind, threatening him while flexing my other hand with an angry expression, "If you don't wanna die now, best you tell me where your buddy is heading!" I ordered, "Ok ok man, he's up ahead of your girlfriend! Please let go, I wanted to just get some cash outta thi-" he tried to explain but I knocked him out with a flurry of punches, "Go ahead, Tsuyu! We can still catch him!" I shouted and she hops out of the water, going after the real threat.

I grabbed the gun, used my quirk on my arm and followed her as she leaped the rest of the way to today's kidnapper. He'd have a good quirk to shoot Kiriya outta the sky, so I'm scared to find out what he can do. When Tsuyu came up to him, she saw a circular wireframe forming around her for a split-second, which made her heart skip a beat, and she hopped out of it in time before it exploded. Then she saw him, a black clocked man with a rough face. "Go away" the man demanded, which she ignored before trying to shot him with her last reserves of water, scoring an unexpected hit on him, making him let of Sky Queen. "What made you wanna kidnap her? She did nothing wrong" Tsuyu tried to reason, "As if I'd tell you.." he said lowly while deploying multiple bomb spheres around him, but they were thrown off when Kiriya blew gusts at him, adjusting the positions of the explosions away from Tsuyu. "Good one, Sky Queen" Tsuyu gratitudes, charging him down with her horn she formed on her head, sliding him away from the civilians and her. "These two aren't bad users, but I'll need a better candidate than them" he thought to himself, then threw Tsuyu into a building but she stuck onto the wall of it, and crawls higher when he tried to punch her on it. His attention is diverted when I threw a gun at his head, batting his eye at me, "Im the one you want to face. Leave her alone!" I yelled, putting on a determined face. "Tell me, what is your quirk?" he asked, "Im the one asking questions, dickhead! What're you trying to do here?!" I asking insistively and aggressively.

"..If you must know..I have a certain curse from killing a mysterious man with this quirk..Passing it onto a worthy user has been my goal for a while.."

"That still doesn't explain why you kidnapped my friend here!"

"The criminal I helped..He said I'd draw out a worthy user if I stir up trouble for him. He just happened to know about your friend."

"What's this "worthy user" bullshit you're going on about?"

"It is a dangerous power…I prefer not to ever use it…I know I can find a more fit user than me.."

"It sounds like it's separate from the one you were using on me."

"Tsuyu…Go."

"Huh?"

"Leave here with Kiriya! I'll handle this on my own!"

"….Call me, ok?"

Tsuyu hops away with an exhausted Kiriya on her shoulder. "If you can best me, boy. I will grant you this power" he states, "What exactly is it anyway?" I asked, "The man called it 'Soul of the Sovereign Beast'. If you were to gain it, you should also give up you're path of being a hero" he informs, making me weigh my options. "Im gonna do more good than you ever will with it. Really wish you could just give me that power right now" I said to him, "….Dont say I didn't warn you" he replied, getting ready to fight me….At the back of my head, it did cross my head that I had a hard ass time against just a normal crook with a gun, now Im taking on a good quirk user. I have to both think outside the box on this, and use what little quirk I have to even put up a fight against him…I got a really good one then. I ran at him, making him try to line up a string of bomb spheres, then I grabbed the gun on the ground, jumped to the side, and while I was sliding, I fired the last bullet in the chamber which shot through his arm to his surprise, making him fall to his knees. "I thought that…My accomplice used all the shots earlier" he commented in confusion, "Your buddy was an idiot. He didn't even check the chamber since he was too busy being angry. He used 5 bullets instead of 6. I counted" I explained, throwing the gun away. I checked my arm to see how much it healed, then noticed something molding on it..Is my quirk already getting a new ability? The man blew up a hole in the building behind him, and leaps into it, having high ground, "Now you cannot reach me, and I can keep detonating while you're in front of me" he said, "That is if you can see me" I said while running to the side of the building, figuring out what was forming on my arm.

The building was, unfortunately for me, about 500 meters wide, so he can poke his head out and keep track of me. I was also starving so I can't be attempting to run a marathon. A few tails start to pop out of the healing portion of my arm, and as the spot shrunk, the more the lifeforms grew…I think I have to improvise a new step before finishing the fight..It'll hurt like hell though..I wanted to test my healing limits. "You can't keep running for long" he comments before setting a sphere ahead of me, which I tried to dodge, but got the right side of my body blown up, making me fall on my stomach. I grit my teeth from the agony of almost losing an arm, which I can't feel anymore and see that alot blood and flesh is running off of it….Just as planned. I immediately use my quirk to heal it, noticing every part of the arm was trying to put itself together, turning greener and greener. "I don't think s- Hmm?" He said while seeing a frog catch his eye, which he didn't pay no mind to and tried to resume in finishing the job, but is bit in the neck by a snake, which he grabbed, "What the hell's he trying to pull?" he asked himself. "You enjoying my pets?" I taunted, smiling up at him with a hand in my pocket as I stood and watched him fall out of the building from the bite. He lands on the ground, barely able to move. "What'd..you..do?" he asked, trying to fight his unconsciousness, "Seems that while Im using my regen, I can create living things, and morph them into another living thing" I elaborate with a still-healing arm, "(Dammit..I still can't move it. Looks like I need to improv a bit more)" I thought to myself as I dashed at him. He tried to jab at me but it was too weak to phase me, and I went behind him, hooking my arm around his neck, pulling us close to the building. "Put another bomb around us. Im sure you can survive your own explosives, right?" I taunted some more, making him make a quick decision before he goes unconscious, "Pretty clever, boy…Too bad you didn't count on me actually..using it" he said as he put a sphere around us. What an asshole! He's really gonna blow us both up! I threw my phone at the grass with my healing hand, in front of us, hearing it being caught by none other than Tsuyu, who decided now's a good time to check on us. "Hold on, Im comin-" she tried to say before seeing us being engulfed in an explosive flame, blowing her backwards. She waves away the smoke, trying to see the aftermath, hoping that I at least survived the explosion, starting to sweat. "Are…Are you ok?" she hesitantly asked, seeing me leaning my back against the building, clothes almost ripped from the fires, catching my breath.

"Phew..I thought you didn't make it for a sec" Tsuyu commented with a sincere voice, "I was able to survive..solely due to this.." I said while showing her my hand holding a white essence that looked like fire, "Is that the curse he mentioned?" she asked, "Yes..'The Soul of The Sovereign Beast' he called it. It seems to do wonders for my regen apparently" I shortly explain before collapsing to the side. "I gotcha" she said after darting to me and catching me in her hands, "He also said that..If I were to receive this, I have to give up on being a hero. I can't wait to test this shit out though" I added, "Just be careful with it..Im really just glad you're just ok" she comments, "So you really do like me?" I jokingly asked, "Look..I rather that we go all the way when we're really in a relationship" she lets me know, "So it'll take more than a near-death experience to get with you. brutal" I jokingly replied, making her blush and look away. "G-gimme your loot now!" the same crook from earlier demanded with a knife in his hand after shortly approaching us. Bad move..Maybe his last since Im gonna make him my test dummy. Tsuyu was about to use her tongue to attack from a distance, "I got this, home-girl" I said after standing up on my feet. "Weren't you having issues with me earlier? This'll be easy..Wait..did you do that to him?" he asked while seeing his dead friend on the building, "You're about to end up looking worse" I said, "O-oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" he said while charging at me, not knowing I was already in front of him, making him jump back at the last second when he looked down at me, "Eat this, Fucker!" I yelled as he became frightened. " _FIST OF THE SOVERIEGN BEAST_ " I shouted in my head, delivering a punch to his gut. The force made him slide back, and when he tried to move, he started to combust from his stomach, screaming in agony as the flames tore open a hole in his stomach, and Tsuyu acted quickly by shooting him with water from her mouth, but barely helped as he…Well died. "You really should've ran..I gave you a chance to run too" I comment before getting hugged from behind by Tsuyu, "W-we're trying to be heroes, right? Then promise that you won't use that again..You had two people die today" she said while trying not to tear up..I kinda did wish I thought about my actions more..At the same time, I know I need a killer move and can't always see myself as a hero, especially with this power. Something told me that things will get harder from here on..and I know I'll want Tsuyu for those hard times. I picked up my phone before I forgot.

I turned around to her, saying "Im sorry..You had to see that.." before I kissed her, which made her look lowly. "At least we saved one person.." she thought to her, trying to stay positive. Our moment was cut by our growling stomachs. "I rather that we go around helping out when I have my get up. Wet pajamas just won't cut it" Tsuyu suggested. I saw that the goon's wallet fell out of his pocket while he was dying. When I looked through it, he had 40$ in it, yet he's still trying to rob people? And I thought I was terrible. "let's keep this as our secret, but we should get going before broadcasters show up. Go for..a burger, or something" she suggested as we fled the scene, going to a fast-food place. After getting our food, she started asking me a few things.

"How were you even able to beat a guy like that?"

"Well it took alot of planning and more thinking to get around his bullshit. Remember his quirk?"

"Yeah, putting explosions anywhere"

"So I thought, 'what if I made him get hit by his own explosion?', but before that, I wanted to test how strong it actually was, as well as my own regen"

"What happened exactly?"

"I took the hit. Tried to heal, but noticed the spots I was healing also had this molding shit happening. Turned out I can spawn living things from that. I used a frog at first, but turned it into a snake."

"Wow. I would've never guessed. You can take care of yourself just fine with that"

"It seems I can only make small things though..Anyways, when the snake bit his ass, it was able to make him drowsy and fall out the building he tried to snipe me from."

"Drowsy? That's a bit off. I could've been sure it'd poison him. Sounds like you really can do whatever with your critters."

"Hmm, now that you said it like that, I really do have some potential, do I?"

"What about after that?"

"My arm was still healing, so I put my other arm around him and…You saw the rest."

"He sounded pretty brave to do that. Im honestly not sure what'd I'd do, so you had a much better chance at beating him than me."

"Maybe barf on his eyes to blind him? Dunno either actually, besides trying what I did. Also if you wanted my burger, just ask."

"I didn't say anything."

"…Then what did I hear..?"

I see a fly buzzing around..Then it hit me. Im able to hear thoughts of other species. Never did that before, so this Soul of the Sovereign Beast is probably accelerating my quirk's capabilities. Perhaps my choice was better than I thought. "I might be able know what living things are thinking now..sooooo" I said while looking at her, "You're thinking aboooooout us in bed" I jokingly said, "You're not that far from the truth" she comments, but I only meant it as a joke though. Well. "Let's get back home" she said, "ok, home-girl" I replied as we left the premise with a leftover bag of what we didn't eat. "We're starting to kiss more often" she brings up, "Yeah..Do you like it when we do?" I asked, "Well yeah.." she said lowly. I know, Tsuyu. I'd feel like I got my balls kicked if you killed someone too. As much as I wanna say how kick-ass this power is, there's a notable compromise here. Using my new power, or care about our relationship, and I know I wanna be with her. She seems to feel the same too. That being said, she finds it in herself to hold my hand as we walk home, probably due to habit. "If you gotta use that, at least protect me and others with it" she said. Just when I thought I figured out her mindset. "What u wanna do when you get in?" I asked, "I was gonna ask you that" Tsuyu suggestively replied. Even more so.

When we get to my room, she locks the door. It's like 7pm now, so might as well fuck, right? She walks up to me, lowers my pants to see how hard I am, which of course, I was almost fully erect, and she keeps walking, making me go backwards, then making me sit on my bed. Tsuyu's rather smooth motion makes me lean on my back as she crawls on top of me, and she rubs her hand down my shirt..which had her slime on it. Ok, at this point, I had to ask. "When're you gonna shower so you can get this stuff off?" I asked, "So you wanna shower together? That can wait, stud. For now, I wanna distract myself with you" she replied..I'll come back to that thought later. She gets my anticipation going by licking my face with her long, sensual tongue, and rubbing my upright member with her cunt, and ass, all during some intimate eye contact. W-well Tsuyu, I didn't know you were good at this. Upon going in for the kiss, she sticks her long tongue in slowly, and starts making out with me for a good minute. Her tongue squirms all around my mouth as our mouths made constant contact with each other..It would've been a bit better if she didn't have that blank stare she usually has..but Im starting to get used to it..Among many other things. Tsuyu finally takes out her tongue, almost intentionally making me gasp for air. I can only take so much tongue. "I made up my mind.." Tsuyu starts, while stretching her tongue to under her stomach, to her pajama pants, lowering them and wraps her tongue around my dick, making the tip rub her anus, "I really want you.." she declared while lowering her eyelids to me. Even with her saying that, Im..Still shaky on knocking her up..Does that mean she'll lay eggs if I do her?

Tsuyu's hands plant on both sides of me to support herself up, "Do you like this?" she asked while moving my joystick around her sticky yet hot ass, "…Can I just..fuck that slimy ass?" I said while breathing slowly, "And I thought I was gross" Tsuyu replied while blushing and lowering her tight asshole on my throbbing tip. She makes slow, yet croaky moans as I start going deeper in the depths of her asshole, "I-Im..g-getting really stretched now..H-hold me" she informs, and I grabbed her sexy ass cheeks, making her lower even further on me and retracting her tongue. Then we suddenly hear a plop sound when I probed balls-deep in her, "G-give…give me a minute.." she pleaded, trying to get used to the size of my dong, and I start massaging her nice, round cheeks, making her head lay on my chest….I regrettably really like being so deep in her rectum. "Keep massaging me there..big guy..I like it" Tsuyu said, trying to relax herself from the insertion, and eventually moved her hips to remind me that sex is still happening. I started kissing her soft lips as she stared into my eyes, and she turned up her speed, soon rocking the bed on me. We were getting sweaty at this point, but..It was hard to keep going with her swampy stench getting even worse. This made me want to climax even faster, so I was giving it to her quicker, making her jump on my pelvic area as she was moaning faster. She then lays on her side, putting her leg over my shoulder, and I continued going deep into her anus. After a minute, my steamy goo started to leak out, "L-Let loose, buddy" she tells me, so I released all my juices into her rectum a moment after my pelvis was touching her sticky crotch area, and shots of sperm were flying out of her hole in no time, making her give a really hot, shuddering moan, indicating her enjoyment from the dicking. A moment later, I was on top of her, and we found ourselves making out passionately as she looked into my eyes drearily. I could see how much her feelings have progressed for me..and I know she feels mine too…I guess that'd happen after you given your virginity to each other.

"Did you enjoy all that?" Tsuyu asked, "As much as you did" I replied, "Then you enjoyed every inch of me" she delivered pretty attractively. She wasn't far from the truth, despite dealing with other aspects of her body.. "You'll be the first guy I slept with" Tsuyu says, "You'll be my first too..lovely- I-I mean Never mind" I blurt, "Don't worry man. I love you too" she said calmly, making me blush. Tsuyu goes into the bed to rest, each breath ending in croaks and I cuddle up to her from behind..Cant wait to shower with her tomorrow. She really needs it. I put my hand on her curvy hip as we both laid together on our sides. Tsuyu's hand caresses mine as she kept my hand on her hip. I think she's trying to tell me something…What a girlfriend…A hot one if you ask me..Wait are we steady yet? I need to make sure...Damn my dick hurts.

Read Chapter 3 if yall havent!


	3. Chapter 3: The Very Needed Shower

Hello fellow readers! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, but wow over 500 views?! I'd never think this would get so much attention, let alone gain favorites and follows. I enjoy reading the reviews too ^^. Even some of you gave my other story a chance, which I really didnt expect. Speaking of which, I wanna finish chapter 10 of it before I keep going with this (...it's done now btw lol). I'd say this chapter's a treat though, maybe aside from a chunk of story to get through, there's a pretty hot scene towards the end that surprised even me while jotting it down. Keep the reviews and follows coming, and I'll keep these chapters coming as well.

Anyways, enjoy eue

Chapter 3 -The very needed shower:

—

Mmmm..I've never felt so comfortable while sleeping..Aside from Tsuyu's smelly hair..Smooth body..and something really slimy around my privat- What the hell?! "You can stop spooning me now. Time to wake up" she abruptly says while tugging at my shaft with her tongue, "And you can let go of ME! UUGGH! Why'd you tighten your grip?!" I shouted, "I wanted to make sure you were awake" Tsuyu plainly replied. Well trust me, that's plenty to wake up to.

"Anyways…Would you wanna shower together..?"

"Maybe after we get some crime fighting done."

"Oh crap! There's still school too!"

"Well yeah, that's why I woke you."

"Maybe more crooks will see us this tim-"

"Honey, we're home. Are you up for school?"

"FU- I-Im up, mom! The hell are we gonna do now?! I forgot to tell them you're pretty much living here!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot too."

"You're not helping!"

"Cmon now. I made breakfast already."

"Y-yeah, Im comin'! You better hide yoursel-"

I turned to Tsuyu but she seemed to have disappeared, "Dammit! Well whatever, there's always my last period with her" I remind myself. After dressing and getting my backpack, I then took my ass downstairs, deciding whether I should tell my parents about Tsuyu or not. Definitely not mentioning about what we've done together, damn that. "So how was you're first day of school? Me and your father came in at 2am.." mom tiredly said, "Well..I did make this one friend" I mention before sitting down, "Oh really? What's this friend like?" mom asked as dad's attention was caught, "Uhh..Well..She's-" I tried to begin but dad interrupts with "So it's a girl, eh? My boy's trying to score already?" he asked with skepticism, "It's not like that, old man! W-we're just friends is all" I answered with a slightly shy voice. "Little man, you know you don't have time with women, unless we're talking about sky girl! We have bills to pay!" dad yells at me, "D-don't raise your voice at him. He's doing his best to be a professional hero, right?" mom asked, looking for confirmation, "Well Im on my way there. I recently got my quirk to work thanks to her" I answered, "T-that's great, sweetie. You hear that? H-his new friend helped him" mom said to pops, "About damn time too" he coldly replied. Gramps' grumpy ass never liked how any of us didn't seem to have quirks, especially while heroes are out there making at least 10 times as much as us. Mom always felt like kissing his ass calmed him down, which she isn't helping there. I know, Im not sure how they're still together. Hope your old ass is happy now, gramps. "Finish your meal, boy. School's awaitin' ya" he rudely reminds me, "Your 16 hour job's waitin' too" I reminded him back, making him stand up, yelling "NOT ANOTHER DAMN WORD!", "H-honey, p-please! L-Let's not fight" Mom pleads as things became silent. Fuckin' geezer ticks me off at times..I leave with my backpack..Missing Tsuyu.."Will you tell us more about your girlfri-" I interrupt her with "She's not my girlfriend!", "S…Sorry.." she apologized, "…I'll see about having her over today" I replied while walking off to school.

It really didn't have to get that bad there..Im sure she'd be able to handle that better if she was there..Damn, I really can't get her out of my head. Maybe I do actually have some feelings for her.."Hey there man. Whaccha thinkin' about?" Tsuyu abruptly asked me, "W-what the hell?! Where'd you even come from?" I asked in surprise, "The building" she answered. You're shitting me, right? Well actually..I said to myself about fall-resistance, but there's also climbing buildings, so I shouldn't be surprised. "You didn't answer my question" she reminds me while holding my hand, "O-oh right. Uhh nothin'..Just a bit of a fight when I brought you up. It should be ok to have you at home now" I elaborate to her, "No need to fight over me. Sorry if it was tense though" she said, "Anyways, after school ends today, I'll get my outfit so we can go around together" she adds, "What about my costume?" I asked, "You can always be my sidekick. 'Least for now" she says with a smile as I try to hide my angered face. "Don't be too mad. I look really good in it" she mentions. Making me think of what it'd look like, building my anticipation to see her in it. "You never told me what your parents were like. Mind telling me?" Tsuyu asked, "They…Let's just say we're getting by..As you can guess, we really need this hero thing to work, and they're in their 50s" I informed, "I'll take some weight off ya in no time. Didn't you mention about knowing this one person who can help?" she ends up asking, "Yeah, let's talk to her after school" I respond. Her hand has become less slimy..and round- Wait, does she have my hand on her ass?! "So how are you with your parents?" she abruptly asked, "I-I uhh..We don't exactly see eye to eye, especially with my dad. He even got mad at me when I told him about you, which I didn't even say much..There's also how they don't have a quirk" I answered, "I know I can break the tension, so leave it to me" Tsuyu said to me with a smile, making me feel rather concerned, knowing how unpredictable she's been…Now give me my hand back! "Oh yeah, sorry about that. I was thinking about something" she said as we held hands normally. Before we got to the school, I made sure I saved her number with the other hand. "Did you know we have first, and fourth period together too?" Tsuyu asked, "First is math…and fourth is..Oh yeah, P.E…." I remind myself, thinking about how Tsuyu looks in her P.E. uniform..Tight shorts..A nice shirt.."They're gonna make us swim today. I know I'll be be able to easily lap them" she adds, making me now think of her in a swim suit…"You ok down there? We can try using the bathroom together real quick" she suggested, "Wh-what the hell?! Not on the way to school!" I replied in surprise, "So I can pour cold water on it, silly" Tsuyu corrects, "T-then I'll do it by myself!" I flustered, "Well you're fine now, so no worries" she said with a faint smile. Yeah, Im watching you.

We enter in the school, go into our first class. First guy I see, some pissed blonde dude, legs crossed up on his desk, who I ignored and found a seat I could be in with Tsuyu. "That guy's Bakugo. He has an explosion quirk. Apparently has a pretty bad temper, but hasn't been much of a bully lately" Tsuyu explained to me, "So he's Michael Bay then? Gotcha" I replied. "Alright class, you see the equations on the board, do 'em" our teacher commanded. "I forgot my supplies, can you lend me some?" Tsuyu asked, "Lateness much?! You should've told that to me before we left!" I discretely shouted at her as we took our seat, "We were rushed" she replied. After sighing, I gave her some paper and a pencil. Bakugo turned his head at us with a shocked look on his face, "(This guy's with her?! What a weirdo. Dunno what he's thinking)" he thought to himself, and returns to his work. I saw him turning in my peripheral vision, must be surprised to see me of all people be with her..I think I'd weird myself out if I saw us like this. "I know we don't see each other for a few more periods, but at least we'll have lunch before fourth period starts" Tsuyu said to me while doing the classwork. An hour and half of Tsuyu taking notes, being lectured on equations, and having the class stumped when the teacher asks about last year's math lingo, class ends. We unfortunately have homework from it. I'd expect much from math class. "Don't forget to buy the math book from a bookstor- Bakugo, I didn't say you can leave!" the teacher tried to announce before seeing Bakugo leaving on his own, and shutting the door behind him. Damn man, it's like that? Wonder what's eating at him. I have a feeling he's really good with his quirk by now..Thinking about it, my only defense would be using the Fist of the Sovereign Beast. "Remember, look for me during lunch" Tsuyu said as I nod and give her a few pencils and papers, then she gives me a peck on the cheek before going to next period….The hell's she doing?! I know people saw that! I bat my eyes a few times, and see that those that saw try to play it off as if they didn't see shit, including Bakugo, who seemed a bit jelly the next second. I paced myself to my next class before anyone could ask me anything. Good thing people wouldn't wanna ask Tsuyu anything, given how people see her.

Upon arriving to my next class, I sat down…Of course thinking about Tsuyu again..I wonder if she's thought about me. "Good morning, class. Hope everyone's ready for social studies" our hot teacher says..Oddly distracting me from thinking about Tsuyu, but doesn't detract from the fact that it's gonna be a boring class. After another hour of trying not to fall asleep from the lecturing, the bell woke everyone up, making everyone eager to exit. I went to third period, which was literature (how apparent). Entering the room, no one interesting aside from this one busty student, who I'd think was 18 already. I sat down, took notes, and shit, next thing class was ending already..After the teacher woke me up. Could've been sure I slept well last night too. Our fat-ass of a teacher said he'll give us some homework by tomorrow on grammar, and gave us a short study guide for Friday's test. As my stomach was growling after getting out of class, it reminded me that it was time for lunch.

I power-walked to the Cafeteria, as well as most of the other students, who were soon swarming the place. Damn, I'll have to get a good spot in line. Ended up being the 11th person in line, I saw Tsuyu being in a separate line and we waved to each other as she pointed to the table behind her. Must want me sit there when I get my food. After doing so, I went to the table me and Tsuyu wanted to meet. She had a similar meal like sliced beefs and corn.

"Did that guy ever say how he got that soul thingy you have now?"

"He said he got it from killing a guy that had it..The way he mentioned it made it sound like he did so through self-defense."

"Makes me wonder how the guy before him got it. Maybe he was somehow strong enough to beat a monster?"

"Are there monsters in the real world or what? This is my first time hearing all this.."

"No. It could be some guy with a really good quirk, able to transform into a beast. Hmm, maybe you can consider him as a monster at that point."

"Do you think we could ask around and see if anyone knows the user to that? Been curious to know at least the names. Soul of the Sovereign Beast is mouthful."

"Sure thing man."

"Oh yeah and…Don't forget your costume."

"I got it from my second period."

"Sweet! Cant wait to see you in it!"

"You're that excited to see me in it?"

"Well…and in a swim suit too."

"I gotcha covered next period. What'd you want your costume to be? You can ask any teacher about it."

"Hmm..Something I guess that can resemble my quirk..Making living things..Turning green.."

"You can go with a Chameleon look, yknow."

"Like hell I am. Man…This is a tough one. Maybe I should ask a teacher about it."

A gang of bullies catch us eating together, "Hey guys, look at this weirdo hanging with the frog girl" one of them taunts while laughing, "You bastards can go annoy someone else. We're just talking here" I said to them, "Oh? And what if we don't and ask for your money? Don't make us use our quir- huh?" another said as a slug slithered up to his shoulder, scaring him as he tried to slap it off, and his hand sprouted small branches. "(Can I grow trees now?)" I mentally question myself. Tsuyu followed up by tongue-jabbing him down..Dont make things worse, dammit! "Go away. All four of you" a scarred teen said to them, "T-todoroki?! Let's scram, guys!" they said as they ran away from him. "Who's that guy?" I asked her discretely, "That's Todoroki. He has a fire and ice quirk. Mostly uses ice though" Tsuyu informs as he walks away. Judging how those clowns reacted, he must be one of the top students around….Thinking about what he can do legit scares me..Im not even sure if my Soul of the Sovereign Beast can thaw me out of being frozen, or if my regen can fight frostbite. Either way, really glad he helped us there. "Besides practicality, what's his deal with him only using ice?" I asked, "One of my friends, Izuku, said it was daddy issues" Tsuyu answered. Well..He does have that scar for a reason. Tsuyu interrupts my deepening thoughts when I see her tongue extending to me with some of her food on it, "Want some?" she playfully asked, "Of course not!" I reply, "Your loss" she said before retracting, and returns to eating. "Mind feeding me the rest?" she asked, "I-I guess…" I replied, giving her a spoon full of jello she had. She bit on the spoon while leaning on me. She let me put her costume in my bag. We spend a few minutes finishing our meal, with the bell ringing sooner than expected.

That means gym class..which means seeing her in a swimming suit..MMM! I held in my excitement as we went to gym class together.

Fortunately our lockers had our gym (with the guys) shorts and shirts in them, but we had to change in front of each other. As long as no faggot didn't approach me, I didn't mind doing this. Oh shit that's right, dont we have a male gym teacher while the girl students have their own female teacher? After I got dressed and exited, I hear a "Hey there, stud", making me turn behind myself, seeing Tsuyu in the back of the hallway. Would've been creeped out if it weren't for her looking really hot in that one piece…Yes I got hard immediately. "You better do something about that before someone sees you" she suggests, "I blame you and all but…Can I feel? Wait, aren't you supposed to be with other girls?" I questioned, "I dressed early to see you" she answered. I think we both knew our time would be short here, so after feeling her up before anyone else could see, she reminds "There's still a rock in your pants", "Y-you look really good in this.." I compliment as we both blush, "You think so…? Well..I can take this home with me too" Tsuyu responds, looking down at my hands squeezing her really firm breasts, "I'll let you feel some more at home. I think I gotta go back to the group now" she adds, scurrying to the other hallway on all fours. Good move too. A few guys came out a moment later..But shit! I gotta do something about this hard-on! "What you doing back there?" one of them asked, I played it off by having my hands in my pocket in time and looking away, "Just thinking about shit. Nothin' to see" I reply, they continued their day. I wish I had a plan to snoop in on Tsuyu as she swam in the other swimming room..Im not sure how to feel after reading that.

It really didn't feel like we had the same class together at that point. Of course, whatever we did in gym I happened to outdo everyone in the class, especially with a lil' Sovereign Beast power abuse. Be it 50-meter dashes, doing the most push-ups, highest jumps..Wait I can jump high now? I know that'll be useful. Only fell short on those arm-to-toe stretches. Yeah I can use regen, but Im still kinda ass at it (as far as stretching). Anyways, gym passed by quickly. Same for the rest of the classes apparently, which were pretty much lecture central. I did happen to meet this one girl for language arts, Ochako, who pretty much was the motivated leader when we were paired up randomly with two other students. Then there's this Izuku guy Tsuyu told me about, who I wasn't able to talk to at all. Got too busy with boring-ass history classwork. I got to the last class with Tsuyu. Before the teacher got to chewing our ears off with another lecture day, she told me about their quirks. Interesting how much better they got with those type of powers, especially Izuku, or Deku rather…I'll call him Deku. He sounds like he can easily outdo my Fist of the Sovereign Beast, "Todoroki was able to beat him before" Tsuyu added. Damn really?! This Todoroki guy really is scary. Our old-ass science teacher threw the book at us, making us do classwork after almost an hour of lecturing. FINALLY, all that shit was done for the day. Felt lucky as fuck that he didn't give us homework.

We shortly asked around the school about if they ever heard of this new power I have. No luck. Some theorized that it's a quirk that can be transferred, but the user has to die to do so, which actually sounds accurate. "Hey, maybe All-Might knows a thing or two?" I asked, "Wouldn't hurt to ask. He's likely to know since he's been, like, everywhere. Ask him about your hero costume while you're at it" Tsuyu replied. How apparent she brought it up, I forgot to ask a teacher about a costume. And Im supposed to be the mind reading potential. I don't think we'll see him anytime soon. We ended up going to a restaurant, using it's bathroom for her to change into her costume she took from my backpack. While I waited, I saw trouble, then I see two guys get out their guns from their bags. One of them made his way to the cashier, yelling "Gimme your money now!" as the other robber holds his gun out, then I bat my eye to Tsuyu as she comes out with her costume."It's some hero, take her out!" the first robber orders, making him shoot at her, but I got in the way of the oncoming fire "PALM OF THE SOVEREIGN BEAST!" I yell as I hold out my white fiery palm, which was strong enough to melt the bullets upon contact but a few passed through my hand, making me deactivate it and holding it in pain, "Fuck!" I cursed. I thought fast, grabbed Tsuyu, shot a hole in the ceiling with my Sovereign Beast Fist, the white embers punching a hole in the roof, and I jump up with her, "Yeah that's right! Take you and you're girlfriend with you!" the shooter yelled…Im really tempted to kill that guy now. "We sure found trouble quick" she said as we land on the roof, "No time for jokes! We gotta plan to get around their rifles" I said as my regen activates. "Cant you do the same for if you punch it downwards?" Tsuyu asked, "…Dammit" I reply as shot a Sovereign Beast Fist shoot down the ceiling, hearing a frightened scream from one the thieves. "Can you use one of your critters on them?" she asked, "I'll try" I replied, molding four snakes from my now green hand, dropping them from the hole of the ceiling. "I-i-is that a snake?! How'd four get in?!" the robbers panicked, then we heard a big thud, "H-hey phil, get up! Get up! We're supposed to be robbin' here!" he said while panicking about his friend being paralyzed on the floor, "That's our cue" Tsuyu said as she dropped on the standing robber.

"My barf's pretty bad, so stay down, ok?" Tsuyu warned, "G-get off of me, kid! I aint doin' time like this!" he complained before being barraged by Tsuyu's tongue strikes, knocking him out, "So stubborn" she commented. I see the other guy seeming to have a seizure from his bite as the snakes disappear, "Eh, he'll be fine" I commented, "We got things taken care of here, people" I added while calling the cops and handing the phone to Tsuyu. "Did you two…Stop these robbers on your own?" the owner came out and asked, "Yup, nothin' to it" I said proudly, "We can't thank you enough then. It's rare we get attacked like that. Here's some money for your troubles" the owner happily said while taking out his wallet, "Oh you didn't have to do tha-" I stopped mid-sentence when I see him give Tsuyu the money, "Oh thanks, mister" she gratified….Ok, I should've saw that coming. "Umm, I made those snakes by the way", I informed him, and found myself kicked out of the place, "W-what the hell, man?!" I yelled in frustratedly, "Keep you and your dangerous creatures to yourself!" he yells at me before shutting the door, with Tsuyu walking out, "Cops should be here in a few" she lightly informs…Whatever! What matters is that no one else didn't get hurt in all that, especially Tsuyu, and we made some dough off of that.

"Let's try to find one criminal in the act" Tsuyu suggests, "Alright. We'll have to find Sky Queen. Oh yeah, we didn't see her at school, right? She must be healing from yesterday's attack at home" I said, "Sure thing, man. You lead the way" she agrees. It'd be a good time to see if I can heal others too. Ok, so her house should be a few minutes from here. "We made 100$ from that by the way" Tsuyu suddenly informs, "…Stop being late at telling me shit!" I complained but am really glad we made a good amount of cash. "I found out that the Soul of the Sovereign Beast makes me faster too" I informed her while gesturing her to get on my back, "Is there anything you can't do?" she somewhat rhetorically asked after getting on my back, "…It doesn't seem to hold a candle to someone like Todoroki, and i know there're stronger users than him out there" I mention, and take off running to Kiriya's house. "I know you'll get better some day" Tsuyu comments.

We arrived in less than a minute, and knocked on her door. She opens the door to us, with her body wrapped in bandages..Made my spine shiver a bit. "Hey there, is this your new friend?" she asked, "Yeah, my home-gi-" she interrupts me by shutting my mouth, "Call me Tsuyu. I've been fighting crime with him today" Tsuyu introduces, "Oh has he? Well come on in" she said while walking back to her room. "What'd you do that for?!" I whispered, "My dad said no one should know we're living together" Tsuyu answered. Thinking about it, I wouldn't really want anyone to know we're living together either..Let alone have folks find out we're fucking. We followed, and end up being in Kiriya's room, which looked pretty girly with pink walls and toys laying around. Me and Tsuyu catch her up on what my quirk can do, "Small creatures huh? Not bad I guess" she commented, "(The hell is a 'I guess'?! Don't make me forget to heal your ass!)" I shouted internally. "We're here to ask if you know about any crimes that've been happening" Tsuyu said to her, "Sorry..I haven't heard any crimes..even when I see the News. I can't see much of it anyway when Im busy with sleeping in bed" she explains, "If only that guy didn't hit you so hard.." I said lowly, "If you're able to heal yourself…Can you try it on me?" Kiriya asked, "Well I was getting to that" I replied as I put my hands over her torso region. "And don't you dare fondle me, you perv" she said, "S-shut up! Let me focus here" I replied. Strips of skin and flesh hover on her, starting to meld with her body, then she started yelping in pain, is it really hurting her? I gave it a few minutes before I looked through her wrappings, and fortunately her wounds have started to dissipate, as well as turned greener like my regen area. Am I able to give people regeneration too? Either way, this looked a bit different than when I heal myself..Seems that Im making new skin tissues. The three of us, hoping the healing would work, notice that Kiriya was having a hard time breathing, fading into unconsciousness, "K-kiriya, stay with us! Please!" I pleaded, but her eyes were shutting, and next thing we knew she was out cold. Is this how shit my healing is…? I rather not think about if Tsuyu got hurt like this…"H-hey.." Kiriya abruptly calls to us, "Kiriya? What is it?" I asked, "Before..I rest..That guy you fought…He knew my dad..Behemoth..Who turned villain..Into the Sovereign Beast..I never knew what happened…to him.." she tried her best to explain, which made me silent…Now's not the time to tell her..How that guy went down..Tsuyu holds my hand, saying "We should get going. Let her rest", "…..Fine" I replied. After exiting, I felt more guilty about how I let him die like that.. Maybe having his soul within me is worse than I thought…

After me and Tsuyu sped to my house, I got a text from Kiriya, reading "I feel alot better thanks to you. I think I'll be able to crime fight by tomorrow. Let's meet after school so I can give you two some money"….Thanks Kiriya. "Why so emotional? I thought you'd look forward to our little bathing together" Tsuyu asked in concern, "I-it's nothing. Let's head in" I said. We saw that my parents were already gone, "At least text them to let 'em know Im here" Tsuyu said, which I went ahead and did as I went upstairs with her.

"You don't have to lie to me."

"W-what're you talking about?"

"I know that situation got you down. Let me take your mind off of it."

"Didn't you say you wanted to go out and do one mor-"

"There's always tomorrow, right? Don't stress yourself out, man."

"*sighs* You're right.."

"I don't have any homework. What about you?"

"Yeah, just one"

"Since you're not yourself, I'll give you that reward now. It's around 6:30pm anyway"

"But Tsuyu.."

"No buts. We can always come back to it after our little fun together."

"If you insist."

"I'll even let you undress me."

"Yeah I'll- Wait what?! I-I mean s-sure" I said as she let me get my pajama pants, and we went to the bathroom together. "Just take my googles off, then slide your hands down my outfit" Tsuyu said to help me start. My fingers were rather tingly with excitement after taking the googles off, then worked my hands down her rubbery suit, making her body feel that much more squishy..I felt a bit dirty undressing a hero..A really hot one at that..She extended her tongue to turn the knob and run the water. I got her clothes down to her waist, freeing her big boobs as they bounced out, and unbuckled her belt..My eyes drifted to the mirror and couldn't help but watch as I undressed her. "You look like a pro in the mirror. Keep it up, hot stuff" she comments, and starts putting her hands on mine when I get down to her hips, "I want you to feel every inch of this..You really like it here, huh?" Tsuyu asked in a lewd tone while briefly looking back at me, "You know it, home-girl" I replied just as naughtily. Not ceasing to impress me for a second, Tsuyu undoes my belt and pants with her tongue..Having her tongue swirl around my mid region was an…interesting experience..Even got a rise out of me..If she wanted to tease me with it for a night, I'd like that..Very much.

When I got down to her knees, she bent over as my face brushed against her slimy cheeks..Which I oddly liked. After ignoring that for a bit, I finally got down to her ankles and feet, "I got something else for you when we get in the tub.." Tsuyu suggestively said, making me blush and I took the rest of her clothes off. I took the rest of my clothes off as well, and Tsuyu was watching me the whole time as she took her gloves off..With a faint smile, then licked her lips slowly, making me a bit more self-conscious than I should. The second I got in the tub with her, she pushed me down, making her end up on top of me. While we both lied there naked, she looked into my eyes as her tongue starts to caress and juggle my half-chubbed penis and balls, then wrapped her tongue around it, "You're taste cleaner already.." she comments, and tightens her grip on me before giving me the best tongue-job ever. There's a part of me that'll regret saying this but…"Oh Tsuyu, don't stop, baby" I moaned, "You still haven't gotten your reward, so enjoy this for now" she lets me know while continuing the tongue-job, then lifts her ass above the rising waters to help lean herself forward more. After a few groggy moans and taking a moment to close her eyes, enjoying how my dick is being straightened upwards while ensnared by her tongue, she notices my gaze drifting to her rear, "I think it's time for your reward then..Or should I say our reward" she said as she lets me go, turns around and lifting her really nice, drenched buns at me while planting her hands on the wall. I got very red at this moment..I read her mind a bit and..she wants me to do analingus..A-alright then.."Don't be shy now.." she nervously said, and I grabbed her ass, then inserted my tongue into her rear's hole..Even swirled my tongue into it, "Keep…Eeeerp..Going..Eeeerp.." she moaned. I was hesitant to try this but…At least it was really clean in there..As long as she enjoyed me doing this, that's all that mattered..I took my tongue in and out of her ass..Making her moan some more as I sped my tonguing.."Im ready..D-do me.." she moaned out as she put her knees together. Tsuyu felt me moving backwards, then spreads her ass to me, preparing for my other entrance as I jerked it to a beautiful view of her now clean, long, hair with green sheen and her round, porcelain ass pointed to me..

She then spreads her vagina to me, and my throbbing cock pierces into her cunt, making her give out a really hot moan. We found ourselves loving every moment of the intercourse that was happening. "H-harder, big guy" she lewdly pleaded, so I gave it to her ass harder, to where some of the water was rushing out of the tub..Then it happened..I nutted pretty fast into her, crushing my pelvis into her butt cheeks as she put on a really strained expression. After a few more pumps to her cunt, I held her hips close to me as I was releasing..It was the best. "You..feel..better?" Tsuyu asked in a breathy manner, which I nodded yes to. Something tells me we won't be trying that again though..

We took several moments to catch our breaths then she leaned up and made out with me. Next thing we found ourselves resting in the bed together, both in our pajamas, still in a bit of shock at what we did. "…Hey..If it makes you feel any better, I can't think of anyone I'd do that with, so…Think we should go steady?" she asked, "Well, you are living with me, so might as well" I answered. Tsuyu then hugged me happily, "I'll try my best..but please don't leave me" she lightly pleaded. Dude, I just hope I didn't get her knocked up. Dealing with enough as it is.

Read Chapter 4 if yall havent, readers!


	4. Chapter 4: Overwhelming quirks

Hello once again readers, it is me once again, back with yet another chapter of our lovely Tsuyu fanfic, which btw now has over 1000 total views. Again, 1000 VIEWS! I never thought I get so many people interested in this story. With all this said, I wanna do a bit of an apology for not only taking a while to get this done but for also making this my new longest chapter I've ever jotted down to date (like fitting two days into one chapter? Idk what i was thinking tbh). Now how many words is this exactly? Weeeeell [Insert "It's Over 9000 Joke" Here], so yeeeah really dont wanna make extensive writings like this again, but this should be a pretty good read nonetheless. Still has sex at the end, which I wanna increase the number of per chapter, and it really is something for me to think about.

I may work on finishing the Lammy fanfic so I can get to doing the Rouge fanfic x-reader (which im still enjoying to write for -u-), but might be 10 chapts left of this (ABOUT THAT! I have more than I thought lol), maybe even more if I play my cards right. But yeah, anyone reading this, dont be shy to comment what yall think of the story so far (or how froppy it makes you ^uo)

Anyways, enjoy eue

Chapter 4 - Overwhelming quirks (and sex in the rain):

—

Me and Tsuyu were sitting in.."Our bed", studying after finishing homework, which honestly boiled down to me ending up laying on my back as she just spouted info to me, "And that is all you have to know about the pythagorean theorem. You got all that, sweety?" Tsuyu asked. "Yeah ye- Wait, did you call me 'Sweety' just now?" I asked, "Well yeah, Im supposed to call you that since you're my boyfriend, right?" she answered. Huh, seems like she's gotten used to how things are in our relationship already. Maybe getting into that cute, sexy ass will be easier from now on. "If you kill someone again though, I'll break up with you for a week, so watch yourself, mister" Tsuyu says abruptly, "W-what the hell kinda rule is that?! Do you know how this relationship thing works or not?" I asked, "Now read what I just read to you" she insists, "What-what-what?! Awww maaaan. Where the hell'd you even start an hour ago?" I tried to formulate my question. A knock cuts my turn short, and turns out to be mom, who happened to step in to check in on us….Oh shit, if she finds any sex stains, I won't hear the end of it from dad. And Tsuyu, you better not say anything retarded! "So y-you're my son's friend, huh?" mom asked, "With benefits" Tsuyu added and I close her mouth quickly. FUCKIN' HELL, TSUYU! "With benefits? What's that mean?" mom asked, "(Phew…Dodged a bullet there..Dammit girl! You almost screwed us!)" I thought to myself, "W-well what I mean is..I mean what she means is that she's being a benefit in the sense that she's a major help in getting me to pass to my classes. Right, buddy?" I said as innocently as possible to mom, "Yeah, and in bed" Tsuyu abruptly follows, "(IM GONNA MAKE SURE YOU DONT WALK THE NEXT DAY!)" I mentally yelled in anger, "S-she means that we like studying in bed. Name's Tsuyu" I correct, "Oh, sounds relaxing. Oh honey, she seems so sweet and dearing to do this for you in such comfort. I couldn't be any happier to see you with someone else. What was it, Tsuyu? What a nice name. Well, don't let me disturb you two" mom comments before leaving us alone and shuts the door.

Pheeeeeewie! That was way too damn close. "You're mom's pretty nice, man. Makes me happy that she's happy" Tsuyu says while smiling at me, "What the fuck was that? You almost blew our secret twice there! Don't you know that they won't let us be this close if they found out I was dicking you down?" I asked in concern, "I thought you already told them that" Tsuyu replied jokingly…ANYWAYS! We finished our lil' study session with me reading over what she read to me earlier. Before reading over the text about these boring-ass formulas, Tsuyu suddenly asked "When do you think we should get to fixing my dad?", "Hmm..We should probably ask a hospital about that tomorrow. Oh yeah, what does your old man do for a living?" I asked back, "Well…He's been working really hard with his construction job..and my mom's been having a hard time paying for things with this gardening job..I've tried being a hero on my own, but I always fail to rescue or take care of situations on my own. Then you came along and now Im finally making my own money as a hero.." Tsuyu lowly elaborates.. Damn..She really has gone through quite a bit..Trying to help the family as a hero..Just like me, actually. I rest my hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes, "It's alright, Tsuyu..We'll get through this. Together" I assured as she caressed my hand with her's, then she crawled at me for a kiss, which I welcomed. After finishing, she fixed her hair, sat next to me, waiting for me to finish reading to her.. Anything for you, Tsuyu.. After doing so, we packed our bags and paperwork.

"Didnt he say we needed that book for class? Did you remember what that was about?"

"It's for homework later on."

"I rather that we get it tomorrow."

"You said you were able to turn your skin green on your own, right?"

"….Oh Yeah! I did say something like that! It seems to be hard to do.. Here I was thinking I need to take a hit to create my pets."

"We'll see what you can do tomorrow. For now, let's sleep together, ok honey?"

"Alright then..'Honey' ", I replied, making Tsuyu cutely giggle in front of me..I guess for the first time, huh? I actually like her laugh..At any rate, we slept together, facing each other this time. We gave each other one last passionate kiss on the lips before drifting into dreamland. Mom sneaks into the room, watching us peacefully sleeping together, and exits back out with a smile..Fuck, I'll make sure to lock the door next time, in case we wanna…yknow.."Get Busy".

After a really relaxing rest with my froggy girlfriend's head planted on my chest, she wakes me up by licking all around my face, "Hey hey, cut that out. Im up, ok?" I respond, trying to jam her long tongue back into her mouth. "Well, I wanted to say you can let go of my rear now" Tsuyu says to me, "I thought it'd help you sleep" I said jokingly, "Alright now, pickle-skin. We got school today, so let's save it for later" she comments as I let go of her nice, round butt. Eh I suppose playing grab-ass can wait. "Hey, I said it can wait, man. No need to get hard on me now" Tsuyu says after feeling on my penis with her leg, "Well.. That's called a 'Morning Wood', and feeling on it doesn't help!" I whispered in a slight frustrated tone. "In recent news, there has been an increasing activity of a young man who has been behind stolen luggages and wallets, oddly returning them with what seems to be a rather speedy quirk" a female reporter broadcasts from the TV downstairs, "(Hmm..That is odd..Does he feel sorry about what he did or is he just fucking with folks?)" I mentally question myself. "There is some rain that will occur in two hours, predicted to continue till night time with 80% of certainty" the reporter adds, "Dammit, and I have to worry about rain while catching this bastard? (He sure picked one helluva day to keep his shit up..But wait, can either of my abilities work in rain?)" I said to myself, "Don't look so stressed, if anything goes wrong, you can count on me to do great in the rain" Tsuyu assured, "Heh, we'll see about that..Also wait, you have a hero name, don't you?" I asked, "Kinda" she replied, "The hell's that mean?!" I blurt, "It's Froppy" she added. Upon hearing it, I couldn't help but chuckle loudly at such a weird-ass name, "What the- Huh? AHAHAAHAHAHAAA, Froppy, Really?! Wooooow" I loudly laughed, almost crying, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. Your name's gonna be Pickle-skin after all. Chameleon-man's up for debate too" she retorts, stopping my moment, "Hey screw those names! I want something cooler like…Fuck I still got nothing!" I realized, "Well if you're done laughing, we should get dressed" she advised, so we did just that. I dressed into my school clothes as she dressed in her's…and I was watching the whole time..The way she puts on her skirt somehow does it for me. "You look nice in your uniform too, sweetie" she happily comments, making me look away a bit with a blush as I finished buckling my belt. I pack her outfit into her bag for her, then hear buzzing, "Ugh, some damn fly agai-" my words were halted after seeing Tsuyu launch her tongue at it and eats it, making me grow silent, "Sorry, force of habit. Ribbit" she comments…WAS THAT WHAT THAT WEIRD-ASS TASTE WAS?! "Oh kids, breakfast's ready" mom calls out to us, and we shortly arrive to the table.

First thing that happens is that me and dad make sharp eye-contact, which was broken when mom gives me an umbrella, "Be safe on your way back, dear" she said. "So is she your girlfriend? Cuz if she is…!" dad says to me in one of his sudden fits, "Friends wi-" Tsuyu was about to say then looks at me giving her a stressed expression, "We're friends is all" Tsuyu corrects, "If I catch you two doing anything together, heads will roll, got it, boy?!" dad threatens me, "Now now, hon. Let's just enjoy our food please" mom insists to dad, but yeah Tsuyu…Let's eat some Normal. Fuckin'. Food. PLEASE. "This bacon-wrapped fish and ham isn't half bad. Is your mom a chef too?" Tsuyu compliments, "HmmHmmHmm, Im glad someone appreciates my cooking" mom chuckles in joy, "Cmon man. Cant ya say something good about your mom's cooking?" Tsuyu asked before taking another bite, "Y-yeah. Food's good.." I tried to comment while eating, "And?" Tsuyu insists on me to add, "And..I guess it tastes better with you here- I-I mean! Uhh" I try to fix myself as Tsuyu holds in her blush, "O-oh my. You're bringing out the best in him, aren't you?" mom said with a giggle. "So what's your quirk?" mom questioned Tsuyu, "Well I can do whatever a frog can do" she answered before continuing her meal, which made my parents pause in concern. "D-dont worry, she can be pretty helpful as support" I said in hopes to improve their faith in her, "Now I really hope you aint getting with her, boy. Don't lower your standards for nothin', alright?" dad comments, "Well don't tell me what to d-" I tried to say under my breathe before he nails my head by launching his butter knife at me, "What was that now?!" he yelled, "Don't worry about it, you old coot!" I shouted back. "No need to yell back, pickle-skin" Tsuyu comments, which lowered my spirits rather than helping me, but it made my mom giggle and ask "What's with such a name? Is his quirk finally maturing?", "Yeah, thanks to me. He can heal himself, others, and make lil' critters to take out crooks" Tsuyu elaborates, "You hear that, honey? He's able to finally make use of his quirk" mom tries to cheeringly say to pops, "Well well, about damn time you can be useful. Maybe you'll get somewhere like your squirrel friend" he comments with folded arms, and his usual grumpy face. "Tch. Let's go, Tsuyu. Ya done?" I urged her, "Yup, Im ready, man" she responds, following me out the door with our backpacks on us, and she grabs the umbrella with her tongue.

"Thanks for not spilling the beans on them about yknow…What's been happening" I gratified to her, "Don't mention it. More importantly, can you see where your friend is at? Maybe she can give us a lift" Tsuyu suggests, "Hmm..I'll try" I agreed, and called her..No response? The hell? Could've been sure she said she'd be able to go out by today. Guess that excludes mornings. "No luck. Seems we're walkin' there" I informed, "I'll race ya" Tsuyu playfully replied, "Heh. Maybe when we have enough to buy snacks and shit" I replied, making her think to herself. "….Sorry I reminded you about that. We just need to find time to get to the hospital" I reminded, "And maybe we'll see what else you're able to do afterwards, unless this criminal pops up in our faces, that is. Oh and I'll ask our teacher what your hero name should be. If he says pickle-skin, you'll have to stick with it" Tsuyu light-heartedly says, "(Like hell Im being called that! Especially since that asshole Bakugo being in the same damn class!…Speaking of which, I wonder what his deal is. Push come to shove, I can always resort to using my Fist of The Sovereign Beast. I at least hope I don't kill him.. And..It's become a guilty pleasure to use…!)" I thought in my head while expressing a very menacing smile, fangs starting to form. "Hey, you holding up?" Tsuyu asked, making me put my cooler face back on, "Uh yeah, Im doing fine. Let's try to pick up the pace" I suggest as we walk up to the school faster, getting there in 10 more minutes.

We enter class and I see Bakugo come up behind us, passing us up to get to his seat, "Outta the way, frog-lover" he insults, "(Frog-lover?! Did word spread that fast? Then again she did peak my cheek at that one moment)" I mentally realized while sweating, "So what they think we're dating, it's kinda true anyway" Tsuyu said, "You're not helping!" I yelled as we took our seat, "Every girl's got something weird about 'em yknow, so isn't it like anyone can get just as much shame as the last" she points out, "…I wish more people thought like you..but at the same time I don't..?" I said perplexedly. "Good thing you didn't say anything back to Bakugo. He doesn't take someone as sassy as you well. He challenges people that talk back to him, and that'd put a dent in our busy day today" Tsuyu advises, "Well fuck him! Im so getting in his blonde-ass today!" I yelled, "Today it is, shitbag" Bakugo replied while angrily staring back at me, making the class tense up with worrisome murmurs filling the air. "Class, class. Let's get on track now. Pass your math homeworks to the front" the teacher ordered, and we all did so. Tsuyu insists her request to the teacher with her hand up while leaning forward, "Hey mister. My friend wants to know what kind of name he should have", which caught the teacher's eye. He sums up the collection of homeworks, and puts them on the desk, gesturing me to come down to him, "Over here now" he orders. I step up to the front of the class, "Go ahead, show us your quirk and we'll go from there" he demanded. Pressure much? Alright…I try to muster concentration to my arms, but their pigments cease to change..I rather not use the Fist of the Sovereign Beast on myself, let alone blow my secret of it's current possessor. I took the stack of papers and..brush them against my arm, hoping for a paper cut, which happened kinda easily. Then the class stared in awe as the cut turned green and started molding creatures that were popping out of it..1..2..3..4..5? I can only have five out then. "Hmm, interesting. An animal conjuring quirk perhaps?" the teacher thinks out loud, "I still say pickl-" I flick some chalk at Tsuyu's lips to interrupt her, which she caught with her tongue. "How about the Ringleader? Class?" the teacher asked the students, who gave nothing but joke answers like "Frog-lover" "Frog's prince", "Croaky-Gropes", "Critter freak", "Frog-Cucker"…Hmm, I think I got one. "Hey teach. How about Force of Nature?" I suggested, "Ooooh, that one's not too bad. I'll get with the staff on your costume" he said, letting me go back to my seat, "Glad to hear" I snarked. "You're a Force of Nature alright. In bed" Tsuyu jokingly says to me, "And I thought I was supposed to flatter you" I reply, "Feeling's mutual" she said back, making us chuckle together.

At the last 30 minutes, the teacher hits us with a pop quiz to see how we'd do. Me and Tsuyu didn't fret from it after all the studying we did, as well as Bakugo. I didn't figure he'd study nearly as much as us, but I wish I can say the same for half of the other students. After taking it, I felt like I got all the answers right, and Tsuyu smiled at me when she finished too. I rolled through a few more classes with no problem, looking forward to lunch with my love partner, and we ended up sitting at a table with Ochako. Tsuyu starts by letting her properly introduce herself as we ate our tots, "Sorry we couldn't get to know each other correctly during class. Anyways, if you wanna know, Im working to be a hero for my parents, but they won't let me do any construction work for them despite my quirk" she explained.

"Oh? I think Tsuyu mentioned it to me before. What was it again?"

"Ya see, I can control the gravity of whatever I can touch, able to lift up to 150 pounds these days."

"W-wait what?! And they won't let you into construction? Such a shame. Well we're actually doing the same for our parents too. Im sure you'll be of great help if we work together."

"I can handle my own actually, but I won't forget the offer!"

"Hey Ochako, didn't you hear the news about this guy that's been committing luggage theft and pick-pocketing?"

"And he does that really fast, right? I think he's the guy that dropped out a day ago."

"H-huh? Someone dropped out? Of UA? Do you know why?"

"I heard it was cuz he needed money then and there, especially since he's been living on his own. So that must be what he's up to".

"What does he look like? So I know what sort of ass I have to beat."

"Hmm..I wish I talked to him, but he had spiked blue hair with white strands, usually wears black leather pants."

"What kind of quirk we talking about?"

"I've seen him use lightning before. It may explain his speed, so you should be careful when you face him."

"(Lightning?! Shit..It might be even worse with all this rain that's going on.. My creatures might get straight up toasted too.)"

"What was his name again? Hmmmm..I think it was Tetsukai."

"This guy sounds tough then. Alright, we'll be sure to find his ass."

"Oh yeah, what's your quirk?"

"Well so far, I've been able to make up to 5 molded small creatures while healing…Of course there's healing, healing others, reading minds..which I'm still working on. Aaaand. Huh. Guess that's it."

"..I dont think you two have a chance against this guy" she says with a disappointed stare.

"Like you do?!"

"You said you can read minds? Im kinda getting telepathy down myself. Maybe we can work on it together some time. It's pretty hard."

Tsuyu gave me a sneaky, lewd smile but I whispered to her, asking "should we tell her about our relationship?", "Just don't tell her about us yknow.. doing it" she whispered back, "Soooo, Ochako, what if I told you Im..Thinking about dating Tsuyu?" I asked her, "Wow, y-you're thinking about being with her? U-uuh g-good for you. T-that's not w-weird a-at all" Ochako tries to say while looking away, sweating, and shaking in nervousness, "Do you have anyone in mind that you wanna be wit-" she interrupts me by quickly saying "W-well l-look at the time! I-I gotta be at class 10 minutes before it starts, laters!" she also said really nervously and darts out of the cafeteria. Well… I didn't expect her to act that strange.. "Imagine how she'd act if we told her about us doing it. Ribbit" Tsuyu said with a giggle, "I..Wouldnt think of that as funny, frops" I said, "Frops?" she asked, "Froppy sounds a bit too silly for me..Maybe I'll call you that while Im tapping your ass" I suggestively said as we gave each other a lewd smile, and we continued eating. She was soon rubbing my thigh under the table, scooting her hand closer to my penis, "I can't wait to get home" we both said in a jinx, surprising ourselves and blushed. I did get a bit hard at the moment, but it shrunk when I felt her slime from her hands swell through my pants..Then I thought about using it as lube and it went up again. "You're getting hard on me again, eh big guy?" she lewdly asked, "Maaaaybe" I playfully replied, then she slid her hand in my pants for a discrete jerk-off, making sure no one was watching after a few moments, but before she got her hand into the middle hole of my undies, the bell rang. Dammit! "We'll have to try again at home. Oh well, I wouldn't wanna clean you up in a place like this. Ribbit" Tsuyu said, and left after throwing her empty paper plate away.

I threw my plate away as well, making my way to P.E. After getting changed, I went to the gym room to see what our teacher had cooked for us, which was a bit of a surprise. "Ok class! We're pitting the boys against girls today as an exam! Whoever can beat the top swimmer on the girl's side of the class at swimming gets a 100 for the day, or else you'll have to make up for a 0 from the attempt!" the teacher instructs, which was followed with most of the students complaining. My money's on Tsuyu there..If it is then we're doomed to fail this one. "I bet I can beat that girl" "Nah uh! Im the one to lap her! Watch!" "I can't fail..There's no way Im taking a 0 for today!" said from the other students, which I ignored cuz didn't Tsuyu say that she was the best swimmer in her class, or some shit like that? 'Bout to see now. Everyone tightened their jersey shorts upon entering the swimming room, with Tsuyu turning to us as she floated in the water. "Here're the boys, Tsuyu. Now, who wants to see how well they do against her?" the female teacher asked while turning to our group, and someone randomly stepped up. We watched and saw the two get in the water, starting at the edge of the pool. "On your mark, get set….!" the female teacher said, then blew the whistle to start, and we saw that Tsuyu seemed to fly through the water, reaching the other side, across it's 50 meter gap, in 5 seconds, leaving the guy behind, who lost before he knew it..That's some scary speed. Has she been working on that or what? "No fair! She's cheating with her quirk! C-can't we use our's too?" the loser asked, "No, but that's the challenge. See how well y'all do, physically" our teacher said….FUCK! That means I gotta try too! As I hoped that she'll go easy on me, she gave me devious smile and her eyes glowed like a star..Im totally taking an L, huh? Then I watched as she outdid the next student..Then another..And another..And another..And several more..And the last dozen..And then there was last but not least, me. I took a deep breath to calm down. Hey, at least I can compensate for whatever I gotta make up, right?…But wait! If I use my Sovereign Beast powers to win, my secret of having it is revealed! If she lets me win, they'll TOTALLY know she has a thing for me! Maybe..I dunno what to do here! "Cmon kid, step right up. You're the last one" the female teacher said, which I did so.. "Hehe, look at this next guy. You can tell he's shitting himself" one of the girls said as they were pointing and snickering at me. We'll see who'll be shitting themselves when I win, assholes.

"On your mark..Get set..!" said the girl's teacher, and upon whistling, I swam as fast as I could ahead of Tsuyu, who I noticed was behind for a second, like what gives? Then the next second, we were neck and neck, "I gave you a head start yknow" she said to me, and I used my Sovereign Powers on my body, which made the pool glow white with my body, accelerating me to be draw with Tsuyu. I swam backwards, only using my legs to show off, taunting "What's wrong, frops? Having a hard time suddenly?", "Well, time to stop holding back then" she said as she zipped pass me, which I didn't worry about, cuz she found herself caught by a vine I grew underwater, in the floor. I honestly didn't know I could do that, but then I thought back to how I made those branches on that one guy, and it seems making plants in water is easier. I was a meter away from reaching the end, but I saw that she shot her tongue out of the water, to the other side of the pool, basically winning…I forgot how long that thing can be. "Dammit! I fuckin' lost anyway?!" I shouted as I slammed my fist into the water, and I angrily batted my eye at the girls continuing to laugh at me. "I saw what you did in there" our teacher said, "Huh? You saw everything I did?" I asked, "I don't know what the glowing water was about, but I saw the plants thanks to my quirk, which lets me identify any user's as they activate it. Even if you won, I'd disqualify you. With everyone else obeying, I'll pass them" he elaborates, and the guys cheer. "I'd let you win too" Tsuyu said to me as she got out of the water, coming to hug my arm. "W-what're you doing?! They'll know we're together!" I yelled, "You don't think they don't know? That's pretty silly, pickle-skin" she said to me, "Eww, look at him getting hugged by the frog girl. I bet he'll get warts, what do you guys think?" one of the guys said, "Bleh, you girls were so right, he really is dating her" said a brat, "Nevermind, they really know now. Oh well" Tsuyu said, making me roll my eyes. Fuckin' great, everyone in the school knows I'm with her, and I took a 0 for being careless. 'Least they don't know about my Sovereign Beast powers and the fact that she's kinda moved in with me…And that we banged.

After that class got summed up in my failure for the day, I went to the next class and the class after that, where I met with Ochako, asking if she can meet us in our search for this crook that dropped out, "I got to stay after, so I'll see about joining later, k?" she whispers to me as we continued classwork. That class concluded, then it was time for science class. Upon entering, Bakugo of course gives me a hateful glare, wanting to beat my ass. Sorry buddy but Im making sure you go down. I sat next to Tsuyu, then she reminds me "You know you gotta fight him after class". Oh yeah, I do. Well I should know what he'll do before he does it with this mind-reading ability. It was busy in the last class as well, making us do classwork papers and shit. The moment I stepped out, Bakugo pinned me against the wall, yelling "IT'S TIME, ASSHOLE! Rooftop! You! Me! Now!", which made everyone in the hallway stop, staring at us as we walked up the stairs to the roof. "Oh no, this is not gonna be good" Tsuyu said as she followed us. The wind blew our clothes as we stood in front of each other, "I dunno what your quirk is..BUT IT BETTER BE ENOUGH FOR MINE!" Bakugo shouted. Tch, just when I was getting ready to beat this drop-out's ass, now I gotta waste energy on your's. He rushed at me, blowing my stomach up with a punch, and I slid back, coughing blood while holding the fence. "What's wrong, loser?! Ran out of gas already?! Aint shit without your disgusting girlfriend?! HUH?! HUH?!" Bakugo taunted, and I waited for him to attack again, to commence my plan. He was about to rush at me again, but stopped upon seeing my torso turning green and caked with moldings, "The hell's that on you?" he asked, "Like Im telling a punk-ass like you..Where you at?" I taunted, "That does it! Im gonna kill you!" he yelled while rushing in, but was halted when my green monster popped out of my chest, trying to consume him in his murky insides. This gave me a few more seconds to think. I know plants won't work at all.. Looks like I'll have to use _it_ on him. I ran into him as he exploded from the creature I made, " **FIST..OF THE SOVEREIGN BEAST!** " I shouted in my head while giving him a fury of fists covered in white fire-like essence, which he matched me, blow-for-blow, but I was pushing him back with the speed of my fists, which I was evilly smiling about. Our exchanges were starting to break the roof itself, which gave him the idea to quickly stomp the ground, blowing us away from each other upon impact, he then grabs my shirt with a swift dash, and gives me an explosive punch to the face, rolling me across the ground, being stopped by the fence. Shit hurt like hell too.."Enough dicking around! Im finishing this here!" Bakugo shouts while darting at me again. I tried to read his mind for a second… Nothing.. Just rage.. Should've saw that coming. Putting my feet to the ground, I stumble, making me rest my back to the fence while on my ass.. Got one last trump card. I closed my hands together, focusing the power of the Sovereign Beast into them. Almost ready to launch it, I know he'd dodge it, and I don't think I'd have enough time anyway..Ah ha! I placed my hand on the ground before he got too close, and when I rose it, I had my hand under a big tile I just made, which raised him backwards. It was thin, but bought enough time for me to do this move. He broke through it after a moment of regaining his footing, busting through the tile, then found himself stabbed with an extending, white beam that was emitting white energies, and exploding on him, making him fly off the roof, "( _ **SWORD..OF THE SOVEREIGN BEAST!**_ )" I shouted mentally, ending the fight as I saw a fiery pillar rise upon him landing on the ground from his very high fall. Heh..That fucker sure was tough as hell. I know that fall didn't kill him. Cant believe he took my Fists of the Sovereign Beast.

As I sat there healing from my wounds and catching my breath, Tsuyu shows up a minute after what went down. "On the way up, I heard you really did a number on him when he dropped. Apparently you don't look so hot yourself, huh?" Tsuyu said, "Whatcha talkin' about? Im always hot" I jokingly respond, "Now's not the time to joke, pickle-skin. You better recover quick, before our crook strikes" Tsuyu advises while sitting next to me, barfing out a pack of bandages onto my lap. "W-what the hell, Tsuyu?! Why'd you swallow that?!" I asked loudly in some distress, "It's kinda why it took me a bit to get up here" Tsuyu said, "That's not what Im asking for! Ugh, what ev!" I said in frustration as I wrapped myself up after opening the package.

"So what'd you do to beat him? You must've made a very good move" Tsuyu asked, "That's an understatement. It's a handy move too. The Sword of the Sovereign Beast. I basically extended my energy out at him when ran up on me" I shortly explained, "Guy was super tough. Took all of my attacks, so I had to make an ass-pull" I added, "Speaking of extending, I wanna extend something when we get home" Tsuyu said lewdly, "Save it for when we get home" I suggest. After resting for a few minutes on the roof, Frops suggests "Hey, you look like you're doing much better. Since we're up here with no one watching, wanna see what else you can make with that quirk?", she then sees the sky getting cloudy, "Well before it rains, that is", she adds. "Speaking of that, I did this handy thing to him too" I said, putting a hand on the ground, making a thin, solid tile, and flip it underneath my hand, which broke and disappears upon landing, "Hmm, that's smart when you do it at a moment's notice. That was plant-based, right? Can you make any trees yet?" she asked. Huh. I never thought about it, but let's see what Force of Nature can cook up. Upon putting both palms on the ground, a branch was sprouting, and grew into a 10 ft tree within seconds….Ah ha! "I can probably give you better jumping distance if you hop off of that, or hide in it. Looks sturdy enough for you to chill inside of even" I plot with her, "You should be able to make a lily pad by now too, and maybe a wooden banana" Tsuyu suggests while smiling, "(…I have a feeling she meant a wooden dildo. If so, I got a surprise for her eue)" I thought to myself. The tree shortly disappears. Damn, I still can't keep up the existence of whatever I make?

"Let's strategize more later, we got an investigation to do" Tsuyu says, holding my hand, and pacing us out of the school. "Looks like Bakugo has to go to the hospital, huh?", "He just left, but it looks like he's going home. No one really did that much of a number on him before", "Dude, did you see how big that explosion was? Im surprised no one died from that, let alone himself from that fall", "Must've been the same as a bomb or nuke dropping. 'Course everyone would clear out from that" several students murmured as we got out of the school, which felt a bit cathartic to hear, especially knowing I pretty much beat him….I guess the fact no one died feels good too, but that's coincidental to me. Before we left, I let Tsuyu dress in the girl's restroom to put her hero suit on. The next moment, we were outside and it started to rain on us in no time. Shit, now my clothes'll be all wet! "Hey, make that lily pad like I suggested" Tsuyu reminds, "Ok, but what about my clothes?" I asked, "What about your clothes? They're pretty torn from the fight anyways" Tsuyu said. I hate it when she's right like that. What ev, let's just get home, put our stuff up and get back on track. I conjure a big lily pad I held over us, and was reading people's minds on the way home…Nothing helpful. "Anything, pickle-skin?" she asked as she held my hand, "Nothing" I replied. The rain was gradually getting heavier on us by the time we reached my house. We resumed our search after Tsuyu threw our backpacks inside. Next moment loud crashing noises were starting to roar throughout the city, apparently caused by a series of lightning strikes that were hitting the buildings, putting people into panic, like what the hell? "Fuck! Frops, we gotta get a move on!" I yelled and hurried to the crisis area with Tsuyu.

We just so happened to meet up with Ochako who was going to the same place, "Do you know where the fuck this is coming from?" I asked her, "I saw him fly on that building ahead of us! What's worse is that the building's almost collapsing from being hit by the strong lightning!" she explained to me as we started to enter inside the building and a few heroes were evacuating the citizens from the area. Whoever this fucker is, Im making sure I beat his ass for all this! Upon getting inside, the three of us saw the elevator acting up, so we quickly rushed up the enclosed stairs. Tsuyu almost gets hit by chunks of the falling ceiling that was giving way the more we went up. There was 50 floors in total, and at the 30th floor, the debris was piling on and separated us, and as much as Ochako wanted to lift all of them away, she was starting to fall back, along with Tsuyu, making me stop. "A-are you two ok?! I know these are trying to hit us hard but we gotta-" I tried to finish before a massive chuck of debris was roaring down on Tsuyu, making her decide to jump out of the window, "Tsuyu, nooo!" I yelled, "Don't worry, I'll climb the rest of the way up, you two can keep going" she said as she began her ascension. Once me and Ochako got up to the 45th floor, now the floor was giving way on us, and I had to make plant-like floors, woven from my feet as sturdy vines, "Heeeey, you're getting pretty good with your quirk there" she cheerily said despite her stamina being worn down, but a huge pile of rocky mass separated us the moment she was a few paces behind me. I quickly turn back, asking "Ochako! You didn't just die, did you?!", "I-I can move this, just give me time! You have one more floor to go!" she assured out loud behind the debris, trying to catch her breath…If you say so, just don't die here.

And finally, I got up to the top floor, kicking the door open upon exiting. "THE JIG IS UP ASSHOLE! CMON OUT!" I shouted loudly with a thunderbolt striking behind me. A moment later, the guy came out from behind me, with a black leather jacket and pants, having the nerve to walk pass me and turning around to me. Blue hair, white strands, black pants..Yup, he fits the bill. "Alright, what's the big fuckin' idea here? I thought you were just pick-pocketing but then you're out here destroying the city? You should know I gotta give you a kick in the ass now" I let him know, "It's not what you think. Im doing this for my lil' sis. She's sick ya see, and is depending on me to at least feed her" he begins, "Then what's with all this other shit you're doing?!" I asked loudly, "Her quirk" he said, "What the hell about it?" I asked, "You see all this rain? she caused all this and it gave my quirk a huge amp. Then it makes me wonder, 'Who can stop me from doing whatever I want with power like this?'. I don't think you know how good using all this power is!" he says as he charges his body with tons of static, as I do the same for my Fist of the Sovereign Beast. "Look. Even though you let this power go to your head, I can't say that Im not any different, 'Tetsu-tard'. Just that Im better with what I have" I said confidently, "We'll see about that!" Tetsukai yelled while zipping me down, dragging me across the ground and punching me all over the roof at high speeds. I was able to land a solid hit on his head with my Sovereign Beast Fist after the onslaught of his attacks was briefly finished. The hit was strong enough to stagger him, and I rolled to the other side of the roof after my attack. I got back up, spitting blood, "What's wrong, clown?" I taunted, "Heh! You're one to talk after taking those hits" he retorts, snapping his neck back. I rushed in, seemingly appearing in front of him, "( _ **Sword of the Sovereign Beast!**_ )" I yelled mentally, wielding a mass of white flames into my palm to land a cut on his stomach for a moment which he zipped away from to not take the full brunt of the move. A few of my snakes appear on his back, but he zaps them away upon sight, "You think cheap little snakes will work on me? Im not some punk on the street" Tetsukai said, then precedes to knock me around for a bit at lightning speeds, but I gave him another cut when I emit the Sword of the Sovereign Beast from my arm and shoulder, cutting his chest, legs and fists, making him back off. "What hell kind of quirk do you have?!" he asked frustratedly, "One that's better than your's" I taunted despite my seeming weakened state with many healing spots all over my body. "Damn.. Even though I feel as if that fight with Bakugo helped me with this type of fight.. That fight still made me feel a bit fatigued. Im honestly not sure how Im gonna come back from this, especially since my primary quirk is actually useless aside from healing...and I think this rain waters down my flames on top of that.." I mentally reflect, "I sense them" he said abruptly, making me bat my gaze at him in shock, "I can sense their electrons from here, so you better actually do something quick. Before I fry your friends" he threatens with an evil smile. "You. Better. Not!" I threateningly said to him, "You see these white strands? They're antennas I developed, and with them I can command thunder in the skies to strike. ANYWHERE" he shortly elaborates while raising his hand up. "No you don't!" I shout while running at him, which he stops me with a kick, but I grab his hand, unfortunately shocking me back.

Tsuyu appears behind him, trying to hit him with a tongue strike, but is shocked away upon touch, "Tsuyu! Be careful! He's like an electrified Bakugo!" I shouted, "It's too late for you now!" he says before shocking both of us simultaneously with two separate thunderbolts that strike us, making us scream in pain as many jolts of electricity try to destroy us, and the next moment, we found ourselves on the ground, practically toasted. "Tsu…Tsuyu..Get up..Dammit" I tried to say as paralyzation sets in, "You tried your best here man, but looks like I came out on top. As punishment, Im gonna finish your girlfriend here" he said while raising his hand over Tsuyu, "Stop! Please!" a little girl says while coming out of her hiding spot behind the door's helm.. Really should've checked there before starting shit. "I hate what you're doing here, so please stop! I've helped long enough!" she screamed while crying, "NO." he ominously said. The little girl frowns on him, and clears the skies, but Tetsukai holds her head, raising her with one hand, "Either keep it up, or Im killing you too…!" he threatens angrily. The clouds come back, and slowly being filled with lightning again. "That's better" he said while dropping her, "Yeah..I agree, sucker" I said, "The hell do you mean? You two are about to di..Why do I feel lighter suddenly?" he wondered out loud, then sees himself floating, "Finish it now!" Ochako yelled while maintaining her anti-gravity powers on him, keeping her fingers touched but is struggling to do so. "(I gotta use this a bit more..Soul of the Sovereign Beast..!)" I demanded in my head, getting up, emitting white essence in my lower body, making a big leap at him aaaaaaand _**"Sword…of the Sovereign Beast!"**_ I yelled louder to myself more than ever, emitting the sword-like structure of white energies in my palm, cutting off one of his arms, slashing at his back and almost cut off the other arm, but made a big gash instead before it disappears from my hand, and i fell onto the ground on my shoulder. He's then held up by her for a few more moments, howling in pain as his dismembered arm is now bleeding out and Ochako lets him fall to ground hard. "See..? Told you..I was gonna give you a kick in the ass.." I tiredly taunt. Ochako picked me up and slapped me, which helped me not lose consciousness if anything, "W-what was that?! You're supposed to act more like a hero and that's not what you do! You almost killed him!" she yelled at me with an angry face, "Don't worry..I can heal him. Just gonna hurt like hell on him.. After I heal Frops, that is.." I replied while tiredly slouching to her, but Ochako pulls me to him, "No you're not! He's bleeding out now and you gotta help him before he dies!" she yelled some more at me..Fine then. "So he can heal others? Good.." she said to herself worrisomely. He did this to himself..I grabbed his now severed arm..Yes, I'm not used to it either…..and put it next to what reminds of his limb, generate my healing cells on him, making his flesh come back to him. Same for the other arm and his back..How apparent that Ochako saved our asses yet I still do something wrong as a hero..Maybe what that guy said was actually true..Trying not to kill with this power makes being a hero alot harder, yet..I almost died today..Twice if Bakugo counted. As figured he was screaming in tons of pain as his severed arm slowly became one with him and his other wounds were getting mended as well. Like Kiriya, the pain was overwhelming for his brain to process so the surges of such knocked him out..Is..this gonna happen to Tsuyu too? The wounds were healing on their own from there. I of course went to Tsuyu, who was trying to come back to consciousness, then she looked up at me, "I..It..Really..Hurts.." she tried to say, but I hesitated to heal her…Knowing how much pain she'll feel.."It's..ok..Go ahead..m-man" she added with a faint smile at me..Dammit! This is what happens when I fuck up! My girlfriend has to go through this now! I punched the ground, trying not to tear up..I took a deep breath..and began healing her body. I heard nothing but her uncomforting grunts as she struggled with this painful healing process…"H-hey..Dont be like that…At least Im..getting better..Right?" she positively tries to reassure me. "Im sorry for what my brother did.." the girl comes out and says to us, "There are about 30 people in this building so..Good thing you stopped him before this building gave.." she adds….Wait, shit! That's right, this building's still in danger of collapsing, I gotta heal faster! "AUUUGHH!" Tsuyu shirks, making me slow down, "W-what's wrong, home-girl?!" I asked, "I…think when you heal faster..It hurts even more.." Tsuyu accurately guesses.."…Im not letting you go through that! It's not…I can't handle seeing you like tha-" she cuts me off by kissing my lips, then smiling, "Just let it mend for me" she said while sitting up and looking me in the eyes…I make a bulky lily pad for her to hold on to, and healed her much faster with both hands, recovering her dying cells that were damaged from the shocking, as she hugged the pad tightly. After 5 more minutes of recovery, she held a determined look on her face, and breathed heavily.."Wow..I didn't know she had it in her" Ochako comments with a smile masking her face, "Let's get a move on, and carry everyone outta here" Tsuyu suggests, taking the lead downstairs.

There were heroes that were starting to help in the big rescue, but we carried almost 20 people out of the building… As for the building..Well it imploded as we all guessed. Tsuyu called the cops to our area, and the locals were thankful enough to give us a handsome pay. "Im sorry I-" Tetsukai was gonna say but I shut the door on him, "You should've thought twice before starting shit and hurting my girlfriend" I said to him through the car window, "So you two are dating?" Ochako asked after overhearing me, "I uuuh..Well ya see-" I was figuring out how to explain ourselves but Tsuyu suddenly says "You're just now figuring it out?", "(I thought we talked about this, Frops!)" I shouted angrily as the cops drive away with their trouble-maker, "It's ok" Ochako said….Well then. "After seeing you two work together like that and…Afterwards. You two definitely have something there. Im happy for you two" Ochako said, "Heheh well thanks then" I said rather shyly, "Don't be shy, you can tell her that I've been living with you to-" she was trying to say before I forced her mouth shut, "Forget what you heard please" I said quickly, which made her grow silent and frozen…"WEEEEELLL Look at the time, I gotta go before dinner gets cold, so see you later!" Ochako said quickly as she she sprints to her house.. "Thanks alot, Frops!" I shout at her, "We should go home too. Maybe have some 'fun' in this rain" she said suggestively…Which I act as if none of this happened, and carried her to our house as she smiles, excited about our trip to poundtown.

Upon getting to my house, she reminds me "Oh yeah, since you can heal people now. You can heal my dad from his injury", "…..WHY DIDNT YOU SAY SHIT ABOUT IT TIL NOW?!" I yelled at her in some distress, "Ask yourself that. You have the quirk for it. Ribbit" she retorts. Im sure, she can be so damn inconsistent.. But what's consistent is how good that pussy is. That sounded better in my head. "Let's get inside, yknow.. So you can get inside" she said half-jokingly, "Don't have to tell me twice" I replied, growing happier after seeing how my parents aren't home again. Now I can get to banging her out eue. And Im pretty much done healing too. "Let's go in the backyard.. sweetie…" Tsuyu lewdly said with a blush, and I liked where this was going. When we went into the backyard, entering back into the cold rain, Tsuyu started unzipping herself, showing her bra. "I'd like to do some of the work this time" she says to me while rubbing her glove down my chest and took off my shirt. Tsuyu then motions me to the ground, sitting on top of me, grinding her privates on mine, and pressing her hands on my chest as the rain drenches us. She then slides her tongue into my mouth, closing our mouths together for a make-out as her wet hair falls on me, and I grab onto her booty as she kept grinding….Damn was it some very good tongue action too..Her tongue was even going down my throat which I wasn't even minding much..Made it feel that much better even.. After sticking her tongue out of my mouth, she says in a horny tone "I can feel that you're pretty hard..Lemme fix that.." as she precedes downwards, taking my wet pants and underwear off…As well as her bra. She caresses her face with my hard member, having it on top of her face, brushing it on her goggles, then smearing it all over her cheeks. Tsuyu then puts her big tits on my pelvis, making my hardening dong pop out of her cleavage, and she started to suck me off..My growing penis feeling pleasured in all directions, then she slowly took it out to show me most of my shaft was wrapped by her tongue. She shifts the tongue up and down with her oral grip on it, then to the top to give her breasts a try at my dick..Which she was a natural at. Next thing all the water from the rain on us was being splashed everywhere by her tits slamming down on my privates while using two hands..We were sharing our moans together, with me becoming more addicted to her groggy moans..I really like pleasuring her now, and she looks really hot when I start satisfying her. "What's wrong, sweetie? Cant cum for your hero?" she lewdly says to help get my juices flowing, and gives me the paizuri faster. Aaaah..I'll give it to you then..A few moments of playing with my dick with her nips and squeezing them on it, she feels some quaking happening..Then I ended up painting all over her face with my jizz, which she was licking all of with with her long tongue, and swallowed all of it. She feels on my penis some more, making it rise again, "I knew you had more for me.." Tsuyu says as she climbs back on me, undressing the rest of herself, tossing her suit away, and inserting me into her drenched ass.

I held her cheeks, feeling on them, and initiated the anal she began enjoying. She laid her head and tits on me, "Ri…Ribbit..! R-ribbit..! E-eeeerp, eeeeerp" she was moaning as I got balls-deep through her rectum. During the pumping session, she was letting me suck on her tits, which didn't taste nearly as bad due to the rain practically cleaning us..We should do this more often. Since I was pretty fatigued from the fights and rescues, I didn't have much energy to keep it up and enjoy having sex fully, so I have to at least climax into her again. Doing just that, I was pumping into her ass faster, making alot of water splash off of us as her booty was bouncing off my privates while I neared my climax, "Eeerp, eeeerp, eeerp, eeerp, eeeeerp~! Aaaaah! Cum…Cum in me..I want it!" she pleads while moaning into the air. Tsuyu leaned backwards, holding herself up with her arms planted behind her, and a moment later, I released loads into her asshole, each burst of cum making her hips thrust upwards with her tongue out, catching her breath and trying to slow her heart down..After looking into her thoughts, she loved every moment of it.."Mmmm..Tsuyu.." I said tiredly, "Haaaaah… That..was great..big guy" she compliments while leaning forward, heavily breathing on me..Keep breathing on me.."Wanna soak here for a bit?" she asked as the rain continues to pour and my penis becomes flaccid enough to flop out of her anus, "Sure..I need a breather too" I replied. And so we sat there, being doused by the rain, in each other's arms. "Good thing you didn't kill him..Or else we wouldn't have this moment" said Frops, "Don't remind me..Be glad that we got pretty 'Froppy' just now" I replied before we made out there, on the ground.

Chapter 5 is out, so more lewdness is waiting, readers!


	5. Chapter 5: Visiting At Ochako's

Hello there viewers, old and new; welcome to another chapter of Froppy goodness, which has garnered over like 1700 viewers! Good God is that alot, again much more than I thought, but apparently she's become a real fan-fav, huh? And apparently it's gained interest of pervs like me, or what ev the case may be. Still liking the reviews too, but I did read a rather lengthy review, which I had an interesting time reading. Thing is the person only got thru the first chapter, which I encourage anyone to become up-to-date (and i've been noticing tons of ppl seemingly go back to chapter 1), I mean, duh, right? I am the fucker that wrote all this, but it's so you can know things like how good the quirk is now. HOWEVER, the world-building is sorta lacking, so I chose to touch on that a few times here, making this mostly a build-up chapter, but still got some sex in it. Im always striving to cut down on fluff for better pacing as well, so wanted to address that here.

Anyways, wanna say first off sorry for taking forever to get this out (let's say I have to take the bus and do tons of walking to the bus station), and I got quite a number of ideas for doing a Rouge (The Bae) fanfic, so Im pretty anxious to get to that (Really liking it so far eue). Oh and still gotta finish that Lammy Lamb fanfic too (it's dun now tho), which thanks to the wandering many for giving that a chance (it's almost at like 400 total views). As always, let me know how yall feel about this one or even about what I have planned, be it dirty or thoughtful thoughts.

Anyways, enjoy eue

Chapter 5: Visiting at Ochako's (but first, let's screw at Tsuyu's)-

—

Showers of water glistened on our skin and did wonders for her green sheens in her hair as our eyes locked for however long time wanted to depict. After our very sensual moment while naked in the rain, we grabbed our clothes and went inside. Both of us went into the downstairs bathroom to dry off. I playfully dry her big boobs with a towel, which she didn't mind, "I had a feeling you couldn't get enough of these" Tsuyu said, "Same for everywhere else" I suggestively mentioned. I had her sit in my lap (eue) as I dried down her lower abdomen region. "Yo frops.. In case I fuck up and actually got you knocked up.. Got any names?" I asked, "Hmm….Let's trrrrryy.. Kuroki" she answered, "(….It would sound froggy like that)" I remark in my mind.

"I don't think we're ready for a kid yet. We're still in school yknow, even if we made quite a bit of money back there."

"Oh yeah. How much did we make? I kept the money in my pocket."

"I lost track after 10000¥"

"10K?! Why the hell didn't you say shit?!"

"Don't get too excited. It's good to have, but that doesn't mean we can kick back, and let up on our hero duties."

"Yeah, I know.. You heard what Ochako said to me, right?"

"Uh huh, and it's true. I want a boyfriend that's a hero like me."

"It kinda got me thinking.. The things you need to do to actually be heroic. Yeah, there's the basic idea of giving your life and sappy shit like that.. There's also saving others, even evil bastards, which is really hard to do with this other quirk I pretty much have."

"Well moreover, you seem to be getting a bit weaker."

"W-what do you mean?! Like I've seen you train!"

"You don't know that. Anyways..I am sorry I couldn't do much of anything in that last fight..And if it looked like I was gonna croak. For good."

"..Shit!.. These assholes have been getting harder..If she didn't come in..I don't think I could do anything….."

"We just both need to train is all, but you shouldn't be so dependent on this other set of moves you have."

"….You're right. It's actually become a guilty pleasure to use. Seems to be bad in the rain too. Even with the Soul of the Sovereign Beast accelerating my primary quirk's prowess, it looks like I gotta start taking part in advancing it myself."

"And working out."

"Umm, well that's a given, home-girl."

"It's important to expand on both of your quirks. Speaking of that, we should see how strong that primary one is in a few."

"Sure thing, after it stops raining. For now, let's find some clothes and see the outcome on the news."

"Roger, green-thumbs."

Both of us went into my room, putting on some relaxing clothes and walked downstairs to catch the news. Tsuyu sat in my lap as we looked at the TV, with the back of the chair aimed at the monitor. "The extremely aggressive storm turned out to be caused by a very dangerous quirk user, and a portion of the city has taken quite a thrashing. If it weren't for a group of leading, valiant heroes that stopped this young man, who knows what more he could do" the reporter disclosed, "Thinking back on it, I could've done better, but hey, what matters is that he's behind bars" I comment, "Are you saying you'd do better against him now?" she asked, "You kiddin'? Your jaw's gonna drop after you see the man with the plan in action" I answered confidently, "Well you are dubbed 'Force of Nature'. That's something you gotta keep up" Tsuyu adds. "Authorities seem to have trouble with what to do with his little sister, who was deemed accomplice but was forced to help according to interrogation reports. More will be conducted, but she will reside in foster care in the meantime. Though the city's buildings are in a fragile state, there is hope for recovery, and we need our heroes to be out there more than ever" the reporter concludes, "Yeah yeah, I'll make sure not to fuck up and all. Kinda reminds me, wonder what my costume will look like" I said, "Probably will make you just wear a bunch of leaves or something. I have a feeling we'd at least match" she said with a smile, "You're saying that as if we were meant for each other?" I asked with a smirk, "W-well you didn't have to say it like that but.. Sure. It's heading that way throughout this story anyway" she comments while blushing.

"Anyways, doesn't seem like anything bad's happening now. Can we finally pay my parents a visit?" Tsuyu asked, "Double that as a date, and you got a deal" I replied, "Isn't that a given now?" she rhetorically asked. Hopefully we'll be under the radar in the public eye, like most couples. I just wanna enjoy my time with my home-girl for a bit. Almost forgot, gotta change. We go back upstairs, looking into each other's eyes for a sec, wondering who'd change first. "Im not sure what'd Im gonna wear. I guess my school clothes are fine for now" she saying while planning, "There's always getting into something comfy at your place" I suggest, "I do have these pairs of shorts. Haven't wore 'em yet" she lets me know, "Mmmm, sounds pretty good- I mean yeah, you should look great in it" I try to deliver innocently, "I know you're gonna watch anyway. Cant get enough or what?" she said, "Like you're any better?" I said with a short laugh, "Either way, strip down for me and I'll return the favor at my place, k?" she said with a lewd smile and slobbers. Am I starting to have that effect on her now? If so, not quite what I had in mind….. Well we're together, so I shouldn't mind. I turned. Sliding my pants down and taking my shirt off, she slings her tongue at me, making me flinch, "W-what the hell was that?!" I asked, "Hold it" she ordered, wrapping her hands around my whole torso, which I wanted to enjoy but it's kinda hard to when she wants me to stay still. "You need to workout more" Tsuyu comments before backing away, "T-that's what you were checking for?!" I shouted, "Well you do though. Not sure if I can call you 'big guy' anymore" she added, "What ev. I'll work on it after a good meal" I replied while blushing in slight frustration and finishing to dress in a black, button-up shirt with jeans. I peeked back at her afterwards, seeing her already dressed while she was licking her lips slowly as she looks back at me, "W-what's that look for?" I asked, "Just swallowed like 3 flies is all" Tsuyu answered, "Stop doing that shit! Brush your damn teeth! Mouthwash! Anything!" I shouted at her, "Wait outside then" she replied while heading to the restroom.

I waited outside for her to deal with her dental routine..Which I hope she really has. Being in the rain earlier didn't help THAT much. It hit me that night time was starting to approach, "Maybe that date'll wait tomorrow" I said to myself, "Yep. Heard tomorrow's gonna be sunny even" Tsuyu followed, "Yeah it shoul- The hell?! T-that was a bit quick, but let me know next time you're this close!" I shout after jumping back a bit, "Stop panicking so much. Let's make our way there" she says to me, holding my hand as usual. Yeah, like it'd feel out of place if we don't hold hands now. Well on our way to her house, we see a good number of heroes out on patrol and fixing houses that were damaged. No asshole would be dumb enough to pull off stupid shit now. And of course, then there's me. Whoever was passing by sped walked across us, pretty quickly might I add. "Think they're getting jelly of us?" Tsuyu asked while rubbing her head on my arm and looking into my eyes, "Uhh, yeah. Let's go with that" I replied…Unable to look away from such beautiful eyes. "A-anyways, you really know where your house is from here?" I asked, "Nope" she said quickly, "WHAT?! Then what the hell we doin' then?!" I asked loudly, "Mind keeping it down? Never know when these guys are high-strung. *looks ahead* Hey! Do you guys where I live from here?" Tsuyu ends up shouting at a group of good guys, "You can't be serious.." I said, starting to regret coming out aimlessly. "Y-you called lil' missy?" a hero with a big mustache runs up to Tsuyu out of the group, "Do you know where 522-9 is?" she asked, "Uhh…Come again?" he asked back, "I know it's a weird address but it's where I live" she informed, "Hmm..Ah try north and make a right. At the fork, keep going down the road and you should be there" he answered, "Close enough, thanks mustache" Tsuyu thanked, "What do you mean 'Close enough'?! Havent you walked back home before?!" I asked frustratedly, "I always ask these guys for help. Ribbit" she answered. Bet the only thing they've been helping out with is giving her directions e e. At least the streets were well-lit by these light posts. They better know how to get through the whole country by now..Or so I figured.

An hour of following some uncertain heroes who passed by and NOW we get to her place, which I wager was 10 minutes away from my house if we used a GPS…I JUST NOW THOUGHT OF THAT?! Tsuyu then knocks on the door, "Mom! Dad! Im home now with the money" she said, "(Who the hell tells their parents this stuff? How long's it been since you seen them?)" I asked in my head. The door creaks open, and her mom comes out, greeting "Oh you came back so soon? You even brought a handsome friend with you" she comments, "Boyfriend, mom" Tsuyu corrects, "Did you have to let her know so quick?" I asked, "Don't be rude, dude. Say hi to mommy" Tsuyu urged me, "Ahem. Hey Tsuyu's-mom, I've been making some good dough for us with this hero thing. Her old man hurt himself, right?" I ended up asking a bit shyly, "Oh no, he's fine now" said Tsuyu's mom, "Hey, honey. Where'd you put the ramen?" her dad asked from the couch….YOU TELLIN' ME SHE MADE A BIG DEAL OF THAT SHIT FOR NOTHING!? UAGGH! They gotta be almost as weird as her too?! What'd I get myself into…? "Don't you text them or something? Why didn't they tell me about this?" I asked her in a tired manner, "Oh right. I am supposed to do that" she replied with smile, "This is literally killing me…" I said even more tiredly, "Your friend sounds tired. Does he wanna spend the night?" asked Tsuyu's mom, "*sighs* Might as freakin' well" I answered while texting my parents, hanging my arms while heading in with Tsuyu. There was moss practically everywhere, and had some small ponds with lily pads inside. The walls and floors were wood. Honestly smelled like dog-shit. I wanted to get the hell out. "Wanna go to my room?" Tsuyu asked, "Yeah yeah, you lead" I replied, still a bit mentally exhausted. We entered and I see that her bed looked pretty normal…However that works for this type of house.

The two of us sat on the bed together, then she placed her hand on my leg, asking "Can you make that wooden banana for me? I remember you mentioning it", "I-I guess, but man are you always horny or what?" I asked back, "Anything wrong with a normal rate of hormones?" she asked, "(Just don't turn into a nymphomaniac. I know our ethics are crooked but still)" I thought to myself while making the wooden banana. I thought the idea was a joke, but apparently not, and I know where this is going. "Now do some push-ups while I look for my vibrator" Tsuyu abruptly said, "PFFFTT, What the hell?! Then why you got me making this?!" I asked while stunned in surprise, "Im waiting" Tsuyu said to urge me, and I start doing 100 push-ups. During my lil' catch up with my own routine that I was admittedly slacking on, I thought "(…I can't afford for her to keep acting on her own like she has as of late. I gotta tell her)". I waited for her to get done with finding her toy and after I finished my push ups, I stood up.

"Tsuyu..We need to talk"

"What's wrong, dude?"

"Well.. I think we should act more as a team in fights more often. You've been doing you're own thing and..Let's say it only sometimes helps."

"Hmm, yeah. I guess I've been trying to do so much on my own, with me being a hero by myself till you came along."

"Also, tell me what's on your mind more often. You can be too unpredictable for me."

"Oh? Hmm.. I guess that would be a thing since we're together, huh? You got it then, sweetie."

"Good.."

"I've been able to do this other thing recently. Wanna check it out?"

"Go right ahead, Frops."

She made sure she was bottomless, leaned over on the door, bent over, aiming her ass at me, which made me like where this was going.. Then I saw something yellow…and scaly come out the bottom of her shirt. "Umm..Is that really a dino tail?" I asked, "Yup. I don't think I'll ever really become a raptor, so don't be scared" she answers, "Just a lil' something to help your grip on me" she then said while looking back at me, swaying her ass left and right, waiting for my insertion. I gave the tail a bit of tug and Tsuyu moved her cute lil' ass slower, making me want to touch it more. The ring around the hole was pretty puffy too. I hope the weird factor stops there, cuz I dunno how much my already-tainted moral compass can take, but at least this is still Tsuyu Im gonna bang. My now erect member plunges into the morphed anus, which seems to move on it's own bit and throbs around my shaft before settling down, "Eeeerp, geeerp.." she starts to moan as my thingie goes into the depths of her rectum, and I hold her tail with both arms in the process, hugging onto it the more I go deeper. Whoooa, w-why does this feel a bit better than normal anus? Sure does spice it up a bit.

By the time I went balls-deep into her dino-anus, she puts her arms on the door, and her tail was hugging up against my chest. I then decided to go to town on this booty, and she started to moan more, which were really good to my ears. The fun couldn't last too long though, cuz when she squeezed on my rock-hard dick, it actually made me come inside her rather quickly, which she gave a good moan to, then moaned a few more times after I pumped her with my loads of semen into her. The stuffing gushes out of the hole and flies up the tail then on my chest. "Mmmm, that was good to you?" Frops asked while catching her breath, "Y-yeah..Just wish..I didn't climax so fast" I tried replying as her anus kept squeezing me dry, overflowing her hole. Tsuyu reverts her backside, and pulls my softening dong out of her. I fall on the floor from exhaustion and maintaining my vision from the climax.. "(Damn..Hate to say it but..That was good..Even better is that I can take it easy now..)" I thought to myself as Tsuyu crawls on top of me, grinding her privates on me, "Hope you're ready for Round 2" she said while taking her shirt off, "C-can it wait? I need some time to-" she interrupts me while putting her big breasts in my face, "Shhh. Not too loud, ok? But yeah, let's say this 'itch' has been bugging me. I think it's my turn anyway" Tsuyu said to me….I..I think they got bigger..and a bit rounder..I couldn't resist so I helped myself to a mouthful of them, making my erection return. She then precedes to making my penis go inside her pussy, and after our genitals connect, she holds my head, smothering me in her tits. I would've liked this if only this didn't limit my breathing, then she went to town on me this time, dropping her hips on me while her moans fill my ears. It was like she was pounding on me into oblivion, cuz it all faded to black as she kept going faster on me.. Scratch that, it was more like bliss, since it felt too good to stop.

Next thing I knew I was shortly awoke by a kiss as we both lay in her bed, "You came alot this time" Tsuyu said to me happily, "What the..! Dgggerrrr..! Did I really cum in you again?!" I asked in an angry whisper, "Yup" she answers, "Dammit then! We're reaaaaally pushing it as far as me possibly knocking you up" I quietly tell her. "Well that's not gonna happen anytime soon, I mean unless the story really demands for it" Tsuyu says, "Anyways get some rest. We're gonna continue making money for ourselves, k?" Tsuyu added before kissing me and slipping into dreamland. Some woman, huh? I followed since I was pretty tired anyways, practically getting fucked and all.

Morning came, and I was greeted by ray of day's dawn touching my face…As well as something happening in my southern hemisphere. I had to look under the covers and what do you know, Tsuyu was trying to giving a rather random handy, "W-what the hell?! You can stop yknow!" I shouted at her, "You're a heavy sleeper. I was at this for 10 minutes now" Tsuyu said, "Well Im awake now!" I insist but she kept going, "Did you forget what we were talking about yesterday? The hell's the deal?!" I added. Tsuyu then stopped after a moment later, "Just what was that?" I asked, "I was seeing if it'd help me think. It kinda didn't though" she responds, "What the fuck was the point then?! Aaauggh! Ok ok, look let's get back on track and head to…Oh shit, my backpack" I said in realization. "I gotcha, man. I can get it for you if you want" Tsuyu suggests while heading out the window, "Hey, don't go! I…Rather get it together" I said with a hint of shyness, which made Tsuyu look back with a blush, "S-sure thing, sweetie" she replied while closing the window.

"Say, you mentioned how that thing inside you's a 'Soul', right? Tried talking to it?"

"Hmmm..It would've spoken to me by now if that's the case. Maybe Ochako can help since she's trying to get mind-reading down too. Wouldn't looking into someone's mind be the first step?"

"Why ask me? I can't read minds."

"I mean, I just never thought about mind-reading other than yknow, 'Doing' it"

"She could have some better luck from touching you" Tsuyu said, making me actually think some dirty thoughts with a lewd smile growing on my face.

"Yknow what I mean, silly. I'll break up with you for a year if you act funny with her." Tsuyu abruptly adds

"….You can train while we try this mental thing out. I don't want you to slack either. In fact, how do you train?"

"Some push-ups. Some tree-hopping. Some diving. Some gag-reflex exercises."

"…gag-reflex…exercises? What the hell even is that?" I asked while puzzled.

"I made barfing a skill, basically. It wouldn't naturally hold you on that wall like that. I've grown some real good oral and throat muscles."

"I can tell…But what's this 'some' shit? Don't you keep count of your reps?"

"A bit too tedious for me. I rather feel it out."

A split-second glaze at my watch in my pants tells me it's noon, "Holy shit, Frops! We're late for our classes!" I shouted in panic.

"Don't worry, the weekend started yesterday" she said, which made me think. I see the watch's day and it says SAT for Saturday, making me sigh in relief.

"Well damn. Dodged a bullet there. I wanted to see the look on Bakugo's face with that scar I gave him. As well as maybe see what Todoroki's about.. Actually did Bakugo move in 1st period with us?"

"They do seem to be doing things a bit differently this time around."

"I said to myself that you were the only one that interested me out of the bunch in the class. Do you think they might be more lenient about letting more normal students join UA?"

"I like to think it started with Deku."

"What do you mean? Was he a normal student?"

"Yeah, and later he got a quirk. How'd it go for you?"

"It seemed like I was a normal-ass student too..Then they saw that my skin turned green and were like 'We'll give you one more year, or we'll have to drop your hero classes' or some shit."

This made Tsuyu think to herself more than I've ever seen her ponder, "That goes the same for the teachers. I have been seeing quirkless teachers in some classes, but that could be just to separate them from hero classes..Still, I can't shake this change" Tsuyu began hypothesizing.

"Then.. why're you, Deku, Ochako and Bakugo in my classes…?" I asked, "It seems that they're mixing quirk-users in with normies according to conduct, and probably cuz us other heroes are still considered rookies. I'd think that'd be potentially dangerous, cuz what if Bakugo went all-out one day during a class of normies?"

"Wouldn't a teacher with an actual quirk break that up?"

"I guess so" Tsuyu concurs.

"Ya think one of the staff members is a villain?"

"I wouldn't go that far…But.." Tsuyu begins alluding to.

"But what? Something I missed?"

"…There's still the Stain influence."

Stain…Stain….Where've I heard that?

"Who or what do you mean?"

"Well Deku and Todoroki fought this rather infamous crook named Stain, and let's say he made a viral video that gave our society some bad apples. I think it's still up"

"But Frops, it shouldn't! Didn't people flag the hell out of it by now?!"

"I tried personally, but.. I've seen it pop on multiple sites."

It could explain these rather consistent instances and how we have heroes out on the streets kinda casually.. The two of us couldn't help but trying to theorize.

"I've noticed those students that were being jerks to us. In my hero classes, most students were pretty nice to be around. Just thought I'd share that too."

"Seems like we'll have to keep an eye on the staff then. Just when I thought this damn hero thing wouldn't get any more serious."

"Well don't get stressed over it" Tsuyu said while grabbing my hand, "I know where Ochako lives" she adds, "No you don't" I replied, "How'd you know?" she asked, "I just read your mind" I said with a smirk, "Getting better at it too I see" Tsuyu comments. "Speaking of that, I wanted to talk to Ochako for a bit longer so I entered her mind earlier, to get her number. In case you were unfamiliar with your paths around town" I elaborate while dialing Ochako's number, "Oh how clever of you. Is it easier to read minds when talking to folks?" she asked, "Heheh, seems like it" I answered. She picks up.

"This is Ochako, who is it?"

"It's me."

"And who'd be this "me" Im speaking to?"

"Yknow, the coolest badass you met at lunch. The 'Force Of Nature'. Ring any bells?"

"Oh hey it's you!…..B-but how'd you get my number?!"

"…..(I wished I thought about this situation) Well uuuh..Long-Story-Short, my mind-reading's that good. I'll tell you more when I come over."

"It's the weekend so sure thing, buddy."

"Good."

"Also you didn't look that 'badass' when I arrived on the scene to save you two."

"Girl whatever, you know it was a team-effort."

"If you say so, hmmhmmhmm. Well see you here soon."

"Text me your address and we'll get going."

"You got it!"

….If I didn't meet Tsuyu…Nah, I'd still prefer Tsuyu over her..Dont mind a bit of a three-way with 'em though. Dirty thoughts aside, "Alright, we're going to her house. She'll give me the coordinates there too" I said, "Right behind you" Tsuyu said while dressed in a tank-top and some shorts, I put my clothes back on, and she walked outside with me. "Wait, so how'll you get there? You never been there before" Tsuyu brought up, "(There's also my GPS but that'd be too easy for me) Heh, if you thought what you saw was all my quirk could do, you should check this out" I said confidently, then amassed my green organic matter to my arm, and sent out my creatures, which resembled moths this time. "What you have in mind now?" Frops asked, "To help me practice my capabilities of mind-reading, Im gonna track down her house by also seeing what they see" I explain as the lil' seekers scatter about the city, looking for Ochako through a window, and buildings, looking for her address. It's hazy, but Im able to map out the city with multiple views and angles of the area. "Is that actually working?" Tsuyu asked, "Kinda. I can even feel the breezes, as if I have wings as well. Hmm? I think I see her. Practicing with her zero-grav" I said while answering, "*sees my eyes becoming gray* Well that's good and all, but how're we gonna get there if you can't see where we are?" she asks, "Huh?…Dammit, my vision's gone to shit! I don't know where you are even!" I yelled in frustration, looking around but everything is whited out. Tsuyu then holds my hands, "I'll be you're see-n-eye gal. Just lead from where we are, k?" she plots with me, "Hey yeah, that'll work! Just make sure I don't get ran over or walk into a pole" I said with some concern, "Well that's what my job is for now" she says while walking around with me. Flying through the skies like this…It's so soothing…..

"Whenever you wanna wake up" Tsuyu says as she shakes me around, "Oh sorry. Got a bit too laxed there. Anyways, down this street" I said as we walked down the paths, which became populated with my mothy critters and multiplied to help guide us. "Ouch! The hell was that?!" I shouted while holding my head, "Hmm? What happened?" said my froggy partner, "I think that some assholes are starting to kill a few of them. Gotta make this quick cuz Im…starting to feel their pain" I explained, followed with a few grunts but kept leading the way. Several minutes of traveling and a number of migraines later, we arrived at Ochako's house, which was a pretty nice place… I mean, coming from Tsuyu's, I can say that just about any normal house. My eyesight comes back in no time after letting go of the moths' sustainability. I knock on the door, hearing a "Who is it?", "It's Force of Nature, who else would it be?" I replied, "Well you never know, but hey there…You…Found my place kinda fast" she said with a stiff happy face after opening the door, "Well let me in and I'll tell you about it" I said before she lets us in. "You came at a good time. My parents are out for now, and I don't know how'd they feel about….Her" Ochako informs, "So, I used my quirk to make moths along with my mind-reading skills to track where your house was through their eyes. However all this mind-hopping did a number on my eyes, but Im alright now" I elaborate, "You really are doing alot with your quirk, and that's great! But wait…I saw you do something else..It was a light sword or something" Ochako tries to recall, "(Shit! I forgot that she saw it! What do I do now?! Auugh, I'll jus-)" Just before I complete my thought, Tsuyu asks "Can you keep a secret?", "Huh? I-is it bad or something?" Ochako asked. "Depending on…Ok, it sorta is, but let's say he picked up another quirk that's pretty dangerous to use" Tsuyu tries to explain, "No one just 'picks up' a quirk. It's something you're born with" Ochako starts to argue, "I know but.. This is an exception, and he's been doing a good job at mastering it so far" Tsuyu says in my defense, "You saw what I can do. I really could've killed him there, but Im trying to be a hero after all. So I came here to work on my primary quirk, with you, 'Uravity' " I followed, slightly surprising Ochako, asking "H-how'd you know my hero name?!", "Mind-reading. It can come in handy" I answer. "With that outta the way, we goin' in your room or what?" I asked, "Ok ok, follow me" Ochako said as we went upstairs with her. Ignoring the temptation of looking up her ass, we shortly arrive in her room.

She closes the door and says "Welcome to my room! Don't mess with anything please". "Hey, what's with your hands? They got some bulge to 'em" I asked, "Well yeah, that's just a side-effect of my quirk, or at least as far as I know" she replied, "Maybe that's what Tsuyu meant. You said you were trying this mind-reading thing out yourself, right? How do you do it?" I asked, "Well, I just do this and…" Ochako says while pressing her fingers on my head, slowly entering my mind, which was a rather comforting experience. As my mind faded, I looked back at Tsuyu, who was chilling on Ochako's bed, waiting for our session to be done. The two of us were able to see near-astral versions of ourselves in each other's minds, as the surrounding was a constant swirl of darkness and pink..I got a feeling I know who's who's on that. "Can you see and hear me?" she asked from a distance as we're both floating in space, "Yeah, but how the hell do we move around in here?" I asked, and she was puzzled for a moment then tries to swim over to me, which sorta works. "Heheh, you wanna get close to me that bad?" I teasingly asked, "N-no! I wanna be in talking distance, ok?" she replied. What's odd is that I can't read her mind even though Im inside it. Maybe my own thoughts are blocking the way? Then a few pictures of Ochako in the nude appear behind her, 'Huh? What're you looking at?" she asked, "N-nothing at all! Don't worry about it" I nervously replied, "If you insist. Anyways, well? Can you read my thoughts yet?" she asked, still trying to get closer. I concentrate, and when she got a good meter in distance from me, I can see a few thoughts, "Ok…You're thinking about…When to keep training…Fitting in time to wank..and your feelings for Dek-" I was gonna finish but she interrupts me, "Ok ok, You're good at this! L-let me at least try it on you" she nervously said. She came within a few feet away from me before she could focus, closing her eyes. I started to see that the more she got into it, the more she started to appear naked, which was appeasing my "Dragon" in my subconscious being…Then my hand tried to cop a feel at her breasts to see if she really could feel.. Wow these feel a bit bigger than they look, but after a moment of caressing them, she punches me away, "Yes I can feel in this state! And no, that doesn't mean you can just feel my up!" Ochako yelled, slapping me away, covering her goodies, looking pissed. Hmm…I think I got an idea. I put her hands on my head, "W-what's the big idea?" she asked, "Got anything now?" I asked back. "…Im getting something…Of course, your dirty thoughts about me!" Ochako complained, which I laughed off, but then I realized…OH SHIT! MY MEMORIES! "…You….You…D-did it with her?! Eeeeewwww, gross, gross gross!" she said while flailing away from me, "You should've saw it coming honestly" I respond, rolling my eyes. She hid her face from me.. I can't tell what she's thinking if that happens? "So….W-what was…That like…?" She asked out of curiosity, "Maybe I'll tell after letting me feel that booty" I teasingly offered with a smirk, "In your dreams, YOU PERV!" Ochako shouted while giving me a big slap, making me flip away from her, making me hold my cheeks, and grunt in pain. Since when the hell did she have a good arm on her?!

"FOOLS!" we both heard shouting in the distance, making us turn around, seeing a very grimace-looking beast, bearing giant fangs and staring at us with it's huge red eyes towering over us, which seemed like I was staring back into an abyss of death…Was..This power coming from him? I must've truly used a fraction of it's power, and the realization brought a devious smile to my face. "EXIT NOW" he ordered. "W-w-wait w-w-who're you?!" she tried to ask, "DO NOT MEDDLE IN MY MATTERS. NOW BEGONE!" he shouted, making everything fade to black, taking us back to reality. So that's what he's like…Soul of the Sovereign Beast…I'll come back to this.

Tsuyu was practicing her tongue strikes while looking at the ceiling, eyes wandering off into the window, where she sees a slow-moving fortress approaching the shores. "(Oh no…S-should I tell him about this? That's weird how I didn't see something like it before)" she thought to herself, and crawls up to me. Right when Tsuyu was gonna shake me into consciousness, she took another look outside, no longer seeing the flying threat anymore, making her sit beside me. "Was I imagining that? If anything, his friend must've seen it since it's about 2pm now, so we should ask her asap. After we leave here, that is" she plots to herself. As I come back to reality, I feel Tsuyu's tongue licking my face up and down like a lollipop, "Ok ok ok, I'm up, dammit!" I yelled, making her stop…..Admittedly I did like that. Ochako stretches her arms, coming back a minute after me, "Aaaah, that was a nice trip! Well, except at the end there" she comments, "So, think you can read minds like my nature-boy here?" Tsuyu asked, "(Nature-boy? Really?)" I mock internally, "Only one way to find out" she replies. Ochako puts her fingers to her head, throwing her mind to Tsuyu's, "…Im only getting 'ribbits' from you.." she says, "Best to stop there" Tsuyu warns, "Y-y-yeah, don't want you finding any disturbing secrets" I followed, "(you can say that again. Not just for THAT reason)" Tsuyu thinks to herself, "And who knows. Maybe you'll be able to use it casually like me" I commented confidently, "(I...sorta have)" Ochako thinks to herself, sweating alot but slaps herself to keep her from those memories. "Watch, I'll be able to do it with no problem by tomorrow!" Ochako says competitively as Tsuyu jitters her leg, "Hey nature-boy, we were gonna go to the mall, right?" Tsuyu asked quickly, "I don't rememb-" I tried to say in my defense but she drags me out of the room at break-neck speed with her tongue wrapped around me, "Later Urav" she said before leaving the house. "Hey! W-what's the big idea, home-girl?! Where's the fire, huh?!" I asked as she locked the door, "While you two were in lala land, I saw something…" she answered, "And that would be?" I asked, "Your boner" she said, "I-i-it's not what you think! I-I was just…yknow…Sometimes I can't help it if she's a lil hot and was that close…" I tried to explain in my defense, "Guess that means your tank's not empty for the day, but don't worry. I'll fix that when we get back to my place" she replies, "Uuuuh you mean my place" I suggested aggressively, "That's fine too" she comments. "(Telling him tomorrow wouldn't be so bad. For now, I just wanna enjoy my time with him. Besides, it's the weekend)" she thinks.

"But you said we should head to the mall, right? Not a bad idea since we earned some bank! but I was thinking more of a supermarket."

"Sure thing. I suggested cuz I rushed a bit, so sorry about that. Your place really needs the food."

"Heheh, happy you understand."

"It's a date then", she said with a smile.

"You know it, home-girl", I said with a smile back.

"Can you call me that when we're actually home?" she asked with a snicker.

"Ok then, Frops"

She giggles at me, then precedes to holding my arm as we made our way to get some food. I couldn't help but be happy that nothing went down and that I got the hottest girl on block on me like this. The fact that she's still living with me is a big plus too. I'd kill to see the look on Bakugo's and that Tetsu-tard's face at this. "Hope no one breaks this momen-" I thought to myself as a mugger comes in contact with us. "Can you leave?" I asked, "After I get some money offa ya!" he yelled, "Im tellin' ya, man. You're small time to me" I warned, "Wise guy, eh? I'll show ya what I do to wise guys!" he yelled while rushing in with his knife, "(He's not gonna use that move again, is he?)" Tsuyu thought to herself, then I shift her on my other side, showing a bulky stem come out of the ground behind me, aiming at the guy. He stops from the sight of it, "W-what the hell's that gonna d-" he tried to ask but got KO'd by a few rocks to the face that the plant shot from the ground. "Oh wow. You're actually working on your primary quirk" Tsuyu said with a smile, "Didn't even lift a finger" I said confidently, "Is that your hint to the readers about what you can do?" she asked, "You can stop that, we got a supermarket to get to" I replied. As we walked to the place, All-Might was staring on high, from a building, thinking "(What a very odd couple…of Heroes that is! I can't wait for the day to come, where I can see what he's got. It may be sooner than I think, judging from his prowess)" and laughs to himself, looking forward to actually meeting me.

Chapter 6 is out now, readers! Read that shit too! ^u-


	6. Chapter 6: The Date & The Quirk Killers

Hello readers, I've returned with another chapter, you can put down your pitchforks now. Let me just say that it makes me happy to see that literally 100s of yall come out and read these chapters. Speaking of 100s, we just reached 3000 total views! Yall never cease to amaze me with the continued interest for this story, even for the Rouge fanfic (which is at 350 views), and i didnt think that one would go anywhere. That being said, I'll start doing chapters for both stories back to back so that yall can get your fixes and shit, with an extra chapter of the lammy fanfic on occasion. This chapter has quite a bit of dialogue but i was able to squeeze in some fighting and sex in it at the end. A few reveals here and there, as well as trying to make sure goals are clear, which I'll try to make even clearer as the story goals along. Im a bit hesitant on making this other character the main antagonist of the story, but it really feels like she is, i'll have my mind made up by the time the next chapter drops (yes i plan to make her hot).

Oh and btw, sorry with this coming out late, long story.

Anyways, enjoy eue

Chapter 6:The date and the quirk killers:

—

The sun beams down on the two of us, as if it was blessing and congratulating me for not taking someone's head off on the way to the store. The stroll was a mind-clearer as Tsuyu held my arm close to her, happy to see my progression with my primary quirk. "Do you think the original user died?" Tsuyu abruptly asked..REALLY?! "That soverign-user guy? Uhhh, well..What made you ask?" I asked back, "Don't you think he would come back to life if that was the case?" she theorized, "And was able to pass his shit onto whoever? Sounds like I should ask the thing itself. I was able to talk to it for a bit, so I'll ask when we get home. Either way, it's pretty friggin' weird" I reply. Tsuyu then got on my back before we went inside the mall, with her head over mine and her hands under her chin. "You wanna play leap-frog or what?" I asked, "Maybe when we get home. I like being carried" she replied with a smile, looking down on me. It may make me look less cool, but I don't mind holding her like this. If I see an asshole ruin our time together, don't care who it is, dude better be ready to be in a body-bag. Or knowing me, worse. My worsening murderous thoughts are wiped away after being distracted by sales for fitting men's clothes catch my eyes, "Let's take a look through this mall first" Tsuyu suggests. Which turned out to be a good idea, cuz we bumped into a food court in no time. "We should eat here, frops. Aint your stomach growling?" I asked her, "Well, we did do quite a bit of work together, so sure thing, pal" she replied, "(S-so this is what it's like to really be with someone? I really like how he's thinking about me, pretty much like my parents, but even better)" Tsuyu thought to herself, blushing.

Let's see.. Meat skewers, mochi, burgers, even big noodle and udon bowls. I really like the all-out selections they got goin' on, but Jeez, which to order? "Can you get the beefy bento bowl for me, sweetie?" she asked nicely, "Sure thing, babe. I'll try a burger and a skewer I was eying" I reply. After placing our order, which came out to be like 820¥, not too bad. The cashier couldn't help but chuckle at Tsuyu being on top of me like this. I looked at our total amount of dough before getting our drinks.. 35k left? We're doin' pretty good then. We then sat at a nearby table, waiting for our order to be brought. "We should go to the supermarket after this. They do have a place where you can buy groceries here, but the prices are much higher" Tsuyu suggests, "They do? That's fine then. We got all day. Or rather all weekend" I reply, "Hope that not too many crooks take advantage of this time as well. Crime never sleeps after all" she mentions, "Wish they would come outta nowhere. I'll whoop their asses in no time" I said confidently, putting the heel of my feet on the table. With this literal creative quirk, I wonder if I can actually make bills with it, and buy shit with it. May try it on April Fools or something.. It's a pretty tempting idea to play around with though. "Here's your food! Enjoy! Feet off the table please" the female waitress said while handing us our food and I put my foot down. "Cant bitch them crooks on an empty stomach, right?" I rhetorically said to Tsuyu, "You can eat now, funny guy" Tsuyu replied with a snorty chuckle. Upon chowing down, I see some potential trouble brewing when a few guys were exiting the place with a bunch of those prank taser toys and evil grins on their faces. They better hope I don't hear 'em do shit on the news. Our stomachs become satisfied with the food we devoured, which we felt that the money was well-spent. "Now there's the supermarket. I don't see much of anything I'd buy here besides this food" Tsuyu reminds and informs me, leading us to head out with the remainder of our drinks. There was that sale goin' on, but it can wait til later.

Thankfully nothing happened when we got to the supermarket, but best to keep an eye out for that shady gang. Even if it's just some misfits, they better not start shit with me around. "You saw them too, right?" Tsuyu asked, "Yeah, I think they could plan to blow the place up, or maybe..Yknow what, I'll read their minds. I can see them just ahead" I reply, trying to get closer to them as casually as I could. Let's see…Closer..Closer…Dammit, still?! Im like a meter away now! "Keep it cool, guys.. We're gathering the goods for her and a few 'council members' on the inside" I started to hear. "Goods"? The hell's going on now? "Any luck on 'em?" Tsuyu quietly asked, "They're gathering shit. For what reason? I dunno" I reply. Hmm..Tsuyu could know something, but I feel as if she'd tell me..Just to be safe. "You're trying to read my mind too?" Tsuyu asked before I can attempt, "..Heh, good guess" I comment, "Soooo, let's say I saw a big fortress outside while you were daydreaming with Ochako. That's all I saw though" she followed. I was about to get mad at her, but it doesn't make sense for this case..A bunch of goonies gathering stuff..and a fortress? "Oh and the other thing was that it warped somewhere else. Sorry I..Didnt tell you sooner" Tsuyu later added. Even weirder…Damn, what could it be?! I peer into their minds some more and couldn't get anything else, especially nothing that relates to something as out-there as a fortress, "I think it's best we wait this out for more clues" I declare to her, and she complies by nodding, then resumes to be carried by me on my back. There's also some shit about them saying something about "the council members on the inside". More about that later, time to shop for some food!

Me and Tsuyu practically went on a shopping spree for all sorts of foods, and I made sure I got a good amount of proteins in our basket, such as meats, beans, nuts, and fishes. We filled the basket in no time with the money we were able to make from our hard-work as heroes, and it made us lock eyes when we were running out of room for other foods. Felt pretty good, and I wouldn't give this feeling up for the world..I really feel our connection grow at that moment c=. Anyways, I paid the 10500¥ total off at the cashier area, and we made our merry way outta there. Yeah, the guy behind the counter looked pretty puzzled that I was holding Tsuyu close to me, but I didn't give a damn, my fridge can finally have some good-ass food for once! "Since it's the weekend, we'll have to wait till Monday to get that book for class" Tsuyu informs as we made our way home, "Damn that! We'll have to get the questions from Ochako's. So remind me on Sunday" I declared, "Huh. She would have it on her since she's competitive academically too. Sounds like a plan" Tsuyu complies. I let down Tsuyu so we can enjoy our time walking on equal ground for a change. She felt notably happy now that she got that detail from earlier off of her chest, and started to extend her legs out while walking beside me..Im not into cute things, but..She looked so fuckin' cute there..and those tight shorts make my mouth water all the time..Though her smiling face draws me back to reality. On the way, we see a prison-suited Tetsu-tard on trash duty in the distance, and I smile and wave at him as he gets angry at the sight of me making it out here.

By the time we got to my house, I started to hear something..Off..Something running..I checked ahead of Tsuyu to the side of my house, and I see..A girl…rinsing herself with the hose..naked.. Tsuyu witnesses as well, then brings everything we bought inside the house. "What the fuck….?" I said in astonishment, then she looked at me for a second and scurries away..After seeing her body…She should be no older than 12. "A girl..was..Cleaning herself..Next to my house..A little girl.." I said, still stunned by what I saw. "You're into little girls now?" Tsuyu asked after shortly returning, "H-hell no! I j-just didn't see this coming!" I replied, and the girl then returns with a big piece of black cloth around her, covering her from the neck down, then big claws popped out of them. "Alright kid, if you wanna lose, all you had to do was ask" I taunted, sprouting my plants and insects in the ground while kneeling, but Tsuyu tackles me down suddenly. "What's the big idea?!" I asked, "Her quirk. It's really dangerous" Tsuyu claimed, pointing to a part of the house to the side of us, which seemed to be crushed, but what the hell?! "See about reading her mind befo-" she was about to finish but I get blown back by her gravity force very quickly by the kid, "Too late" Tsuyu commented, looking at me. "Too late my ass! Help a homie out!" I shouted, "(I'll go ahead and look into her mind)" I thought with a mischievous grin, but started getting tons of painful memories bombarding my mind, still finding out about her quirk anyway. It's gravity bullshit. I try to shoot out winged worms I was able to hide underground, then surfaced them as snakes to attack the bitch, but she launched her claw through the snakes and it got lunged into my shoulder, pinning me to the ground as I grunt loudly. Tsuyu tried to run to me, but she gets pressured by her, locking her down. "Give me your quirk" the little girl ordered, shocking me, grabs my shirt and quickly brings me into the sky with her, "H-hey! What the hell's going on here?!" I shouted out loud, honestly a bit panicked at this point. Her kicks shoot me across the skies, and I find it harder and harder to breathe, like does she have to kill me in order to get what I have?! As I take a bloody aerial pummeling, I had to do something with all these wounds Im getting, so I summoned a giant bird behind me and made it soar to the ground as I grabbed it's tail. Unfortunately I didn't think ahead and slammed into the concrete hard, making a bit of a bloody mess from landing on my arm. The casual fled the area, and the kid walks up to me as I struggle to get up despite my healing state, "(Cmon man..If you don't find a way to get yourself out of this, she's not only gonna take your quirk but she's gonna kick your stupid ass!)" I complained to myself mentally. I then amassed white energy into my hand behind my back, "I have no time for this.." she said, beginning to turn away. "DONT WALK AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted, taking her talon out of me, "You're really annoying! I was able to kill you there, and you still get up" she said while turning back, "So what then? You don't take the opportunity to kill when it's easy?" I asked with a grin, "You tell me, sherlock. Should I? I've done it enough as it is.." she replied…Hold on, is she saying she's killed in the past? Even at her age?! I laugh in an evil manner with a crazy grin on my face while getting up, just when I couldn't meet someone just like me..!

"Enough of this. I really should've killed a creep like you" she comments while staring at me with disdain in her eyes, "Then bring that cute ass to me" I taunted, making her dash at me and I see her creating a gravity sword. "What the fuck?!" I shout, then guarded with my Sovereign Sword, which holy shit, her's is really fuckin' heavy and I can't hold it for long..! Then before my wrists were about to snap, Tsuyu wraps her tongue around the dangerous girl and pulls her close to her, then precedes to forming a horn on her head and slams it on her, but only to be guarded by the sword. The tough munchkin dashes away, facing a serious-looking Tsuyu, "You're fighting me now" she said, surprising both of us. O-ok then, home-girl, if you can get a W for me, it's all good. No wait, the hell am I doing? Fight should've ended a minute ago, but as I thought that, Tsuyu was starting to do surprisingly well, dodging her swings and sticking to the house while using her tongue-strikes from above, knocking her off her feet each time. Right when I was about to plant something, Tsuyu sweeps the girl's legs, and barfs on her to keep her down, hardening in no time. She then hops to me, "When she used her gravity sword, the pressure on me was gone and I could finally do something. I knew I could take her on after finding out her limited range" Tsuyu unveils to me. Damn, should've looked more into her mind for those details about her quirk, even about her being able to take my quirk..Which Im not sure is true though. Happy the home-girl could achieve a W for her boyfriend either way. I'd resort to using my one move I saved thus far, but she'd be too fast for it, so I'll have to improve it for the next dangerous fight. "Alright alright, lil' girl, show's over. I want some damn answers! The fuck is up with you?!" I insist loudly, "You're so loud..Look, what Im doing is none of your busines-" I interrupt her by throwing the talon at her face, "You forgot to introduce yourself to us" I said and she shakes it off her head, "Katsume..Katsume Futoshi. Remember that" she finally answered. "I never heard about you, yet the Futoshi part sounds familiar" Tsuyu comments. "My sister..Toyokami..We used to be close and lived on an airship we found, and didn't want to be part of this Hero society. Let alone the world.. Then when she awakened her quirk, she snapped and wanted to test me with her quirk, I lost to her then she threw me out. For a few years now, I've been getting better with my quirk, planning when it'd be best to beat her.. I don't care for this stinkin' place, but I wanna take her out before she snuffs everything else" Katsume reveals to us, "Then what's the deal with trying to beat us? We could help" Tsuyu asked, watching her stand on her feet after giving the muk a body-pulse of gravity, "This business is for me and me alone to do..My quirk takes other people's and I have to kill in order for that..So please..Let me take your's" she replied.

"Just tell me where she is and we'll beat her ass."

"As if..I don't know where she is anyway."

"I've seen a flying fortress though."

"Oh yeah, you told me that!"

"It warped before I could get a good look, but it's not everyday you get to see that here."

"A fortress..That warps? Her quirk must be evolving further than I thought.."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason why I couldn't beat her..Was because she just had too many.."

"Too many….Quirks? But HOW?"

"Similar to mine, she killed other heroes to take their's, and she even had fun in the process.. She always came back with blood on her clothes.. Who knows how impossible it is to beat someone like her now."

"You'd figure UA or the news would have had a hit on her or something. That's weird.."

"There was some word about it, but the occurrences were kept down for the longest. My best guess is that maybe she has an alternative way to gain power, or even more abilities."

"Damn..If that's true, we'll have to hunt down each and every punk we can find that's in on this..Well, in the meantime you'll have to joi-"

"No."

"Huh? What the hell?!"

"I decided that I'll bring her down on my own and that's that."

"But do you have any idea where she could be?"

"I dont, but bye."

"Wait, don't you fuckin'-" I tried to say but she quickly hops away from us. She's really good at escaping, and that speed's just not human, like there's another thing to her quirk. "Frops, we have to tell squirrel girl and Ochako about this!" I shouted, "What about that Tetsu guy, Deku and Todoroki?" Tsuyu asked, "Deku and Tetsu-tard? Really?" I asked back, "You can't hold it against him, right? We should at least see if he has a change of heart" she reasoned. There's also maybe Bakugo, but…Hey, Deku, Bakugo, Todoroki..We can have a badass Trio at our side! I slowly had a crazed grin appearing on my face, "You ok?" Tsuyu asked, "Y-yeah, uhh..Just glad you're safe is all" I tried to say as innocently as possible, "Don't forget to talk to that friend of your's inside you before we start ending the day off" she reminds. Oh yeah, I was about to do that but that lil' brat wanted to fuck us up.

Me and Tsuyu enter inside my house's room, then I sit on the ground, crossed my legs on the ground, and threw my ass into my mind. Alright then Sovereign Beast, ready when you are..And So I waited..And Waited…And Waited…And Waited some more….I SAID AND WAITED SOME MORE. "YOU SOVEREIGN BITCH! COME ON OUT AND SHOW YOUR ASS ALREADY! I AINT WAITIN' FOR FUCKIN' NOTHING!" I shouted as loud as I could in my head, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. NO NEED TO YELL SO MUCH, BRAT" he finally responds.

"Jeez, had to wait a few for your big ass to come up. Anyways, let's get to talkin', ok?"

"HEH HEH. LISTEN HERE, YOU DAMN KID. I CAN KILL YOU IF I WANTED TO THIS WHOLE TIME, AND FIND A NEW HOST, LIKE I DID WITH THE OTHERS."

"Whoa whoa, HUH?! You're telling me it doesn't matter if I fuckin' die with you inside me, and you can just find another body?"

"EXACTLY. NOW IF I DONT FIND A BODY IN TIME, AND I TAKE QUITE A BRUISING, THAT DOES IT FOR ME."

"Huh.. Now where you at with hooking me up with more abilities?"

"OH, SURE THING. ONLY AT THE COST OF YOUR BODY."

"Uh, hell no bro."

"NO MORE TRICKS FROM ME THEN."

" *sighs* Ok, check it..Just protect my ass a while longer, then eventually you can come out of my body and I try beating the fuck out of ya. If I lose, you can have my body. Deal?"

"…HAHAHAHA! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, KID? YOU ARE THE MOST ENTERTAINING HOST BY FAR, AND DO NOT CEASE TO APPEASE ME WITH YOUR SURPRISES. THAT HEFTY DEAL IS TOO GOOD TO PASS UP."

"Heh, good thing too. Alright, now tell me. What's the whole story with you anyway?"

"GRAB SOMETHING FOR THIS, BECAUSE THIS MAY SURPRISE YOU. BUT BACK WHEN I WAS LIVING AS A HUMAN, THIS QUIRK I BECAME, IT MADE ME JUST A FEW STEPS FROM A GOD. ANYONE THAT CHALLENGED ME WAS BESTED, EVEN THE SO-CALLED WORLD'S 2ND BEST HERO, ENDEAVOR. MY FUN CONQUEST WAS CUT SHORT WHEN I MET THE DEMISE OF MY OWN QUIRK'S POWER AND BECAME AS YOU SEE ME AS NOW. THEN BEGAN FINDING FITTING HOSTS FROM THERE."

"Whoooooa, all this makes you sound ancient, but.. What's the reason for all the fighting?"

"HEHEHEHEH.. DO YOU THINK I NEEDED A REASON FOR BATTLING, KID? I JUST DO AS I PLEASE, AND IF I SEE OPPORTUNITIES TO BATTLE, CONQUER LANDS AND HOSTING FOR FUN, THEN SO BE IT!"

"Is there a reason why you're still alive? I'd figure a hero would've taken you out by now."

"HEHEH.. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE I TOLD THIS MUCH ABOUT MYSELF, DUE TO ME DEEMING YOU AS WORTHY TO KNOW. I SAY I AM VULNERABLE OUTSIDE A BODY, BUT WHO KNOWS, I NEVER TRIED GETTING HIT MYSELF."

"What's even more fucked up is that we're not too different. Why would I tell someone such a vital secret if it were true anyway? Besides I now got an image to keep up, so you better hold your end of the bargain."

"3 MONTHS."

"Till what?"

"TILL I COME OUT, AND RECLAIM THIS BODY AS MINE."

"3 Months sounds plenty to me. Better enjoy existing while you can, cuz I will find a way to destroy your ass one way, or another."

"OH? YOU DO NOT WANT MY POWER THE WHOLE TIME?"

"I'll just enjoy it while it lasts."

"…..AAHAAAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAA! YOU ARE SUCH A RIOT, KID. YOU REALLY ARE THE MOST ENTERTAINING AMONG THE PREVIOUS HOSTS."

"And what about this guy, Behemoth? Was he the previous user?"

"WHY YES. HE DIDNT USE MY POWER NEARLY AS MUCH AS YOU."

"Alright, well catch your huge, furry ass around."

"JUST KNOW, I. SUIRA. WONT. HOLD. BACK." he parts while I exit the confines of my mind.

I gasped rather heavily this time, as if he was making sure I'd remember our lil' meeting. "Are you alright?" Tsuyu asked, "Yeah..Let's say we had more to talk about than I thought, and it wasn't pleasant" I replied, "Alright, fill me in" she asked, and so I explained to her the situation with my pseudo-symbiotic relationship with him for a few. "Well then..Sounds like we'll have to get our gang together for this one" said Frops, looking a bit sincere, "Don't worry, Frops. I know we got this. As far as I know, it's just another user's ass we gotta kick" I reassured, but deep down, I knew our chances of surviving his onslaught of attacks were gonna be slim, let alone beating him. If anything, this should tell me that I shouldn't depend on these Sovereign Beast moves..I mean, these are his, after all. "Don't you sweat it too much either. But hey, it's getting pretty late now, so i'll sleep. You took a while in there this time" Tsuyu says while getting in the sheets, "Ok then..Wait, 'I'll sleep'? Cant I hit the hay too?" I asked, "Oh yeah, fix the house" she said while turning the other way with the covers on her.. Fuck, how can I forget?! I took a sigh, but this'll be a good way to practice my creation abilities. Makes me wonder if Frops knows anyone that can create shit too. Oh well, I'll ask tomorrow….Hehehe, maybe after I'm done I should see if I can insert myself in her while she's sleeping. Cant wait till Im done here eue. 'Sides, I need to do this before my parents come home, and damn paying some slow-ass workers to get this done.

I went outside, materialize a blocky piece similar to the house's, put it up to it's wall, but nothing happens. An assimilation quirk or some shit would be real handy now. "(Let's see.. If I can heal others with similar parts from their bodies.. I'll try thi)s" I thought, spreading my fingers out to the broken building, generate smaller materials that it's made of, stone, wood, internal fibers, you name it, I had it. The process took a while, like an hour actually, but I was able to fix the damages that the runt made…..Wait, I can potentially fix larger buildings now! I need to get with squirrel girl asap! At any rate, now with that outta the way, time for my reward..eue

Making my way back up to the room, I see Tsuyu laying in the bed on her stomach, with her cute lil' ass up..Giving me some interesting ideas..I snuck in the covers, lowered her gray shorts and panties, gaining a handful of that slimy body, and lowered her hips to the bed. I "prepared my meal" by spreading her cheeks, with a lusty grin appearing on my face, and assumed the position by aiming my hardening member into her socket while shadowing above her. Apparently I wasn't as smooth as I thought I was, because Frops awakens, turning her head to me, "Hey..Back alread-" she stops and widens her eyes after feeling my dong lowering into her anus, "L-look..Make it quick this time. My body's a bit achy after working out while you were out" Tsuyu informed, "B-but I thought you were..Fuck it, ok then" I comment before resuming. Slow and groggy moans fill the room as I soon went balls-deep, squirming my willy all up in her insides, and she tightens her grip on the sheets. "Like what you're feeling… Froppy?" I asked in a lewdly tone, "It always feels really good.. A bit relaxing too" she replied, closing her eyes and slowly enjoying getting corked. I then began to cum a bit, with my dong and her asshole getting sticky with my pastiness, so I started to go faster, making the bed rock. Before she could get a few more moans out, I blew my steamy load into her pretty early this time, as she squints, my pelvis presses down on her ass, and we both become tired from our short session. I unplug myself from her, and some cum gushes out as I turn off of her, exhausted. We later looked into each other's eyes while catching our breaths, "I think..we should..ease up on..the sex part..ok?" Tsuyu tiredly suggests, which i nodded to, "Yeah.. we still more money, got some studying to do, got a few folks to check on, training, tracking down any suspects and yknow..just alot of stuff we oughta do tomorrow" I complied. After an exchange of yawns, we then went to sleep despite how stressful things are getting. As strong as I am, seems I can't ever beat resting, a bit of a funny thought. "(Whoever this bitch is that Katsume mentioned, I guarantee that ass-whooping. The only maniac that's allowed to kill in this town is me, so you watch it too, redhead)" I lastly thought before drifting off, tossing my consciousness up into the stratosphere with the best girlfriend ever..A bit on the strange side, sure, but still best.

More story and dirty content in Chapter 7. Read that too!


	7. Chapter 7: The Inevitable Discovery

Hello readers, putting out yet another chapter of my most viewed fanfic ever, sexiness, silliness and all. However this time around, no sex surprisingly and this one's for those that are invested in the story, which im guessing is half of yall. That being said I totally got yall for next chapter, as far as sexual goodness, and I'll get to working on it right after this one. I might as well express this, but holy ass, we've reached 3800 viewers! Like DAMN, the other fanfics arent even close to 1k (well the Rouge and Lammy ones are now. Even on Wattpad!), so it's still amazing that this is doing so damn well! And without people raging with pitchforks! I do have in mind on how the main threat's last scene is gonna be, but now there's getting to that climax (eue). So i wanted to be short here this time, cuz there's a ton of text to sift through. Anyways, enough rambling from me

Enjoy eue

Chapter 7: The inevitable discovery and the granter -

—

My body laid there, wanting to rest a bit longer, but a thought about how we need to go to Ochako's for questions from the homework came up, and letting the gang know who found..Speaking of gang, I dunno how to feel about Deku. If I catch him, I'll make sure to talk to him no matter what. Same for Todoroki, but Im looking forward to talking to him more though. I look at Tsuyu sleeping in front of me, bringing a smile to my face. A knock on the door makes my body jump. "Sweety, breakfast is ready" Mom said on the other side of the door. SHHHIT! THAT'S RIGHT! I forgot to fuckin' tell 'em that I brought Tsuyu over! What am I, retarded or something?! "H-hey Tsuy-...Huh?" I said, not seeing her in my bed anymore. I can't believe how fast and stealthy she is..Stealth..Huuuh..I never thought of that with her. Should've had at least thought about it after seeing her whole hero outfit. Anyways, I think it's time I talked to them about..Frops..and me.."Oh and did you want teriyaki or normal...pork? Umm..Who's clothes are those?" mom asked, pointing to Tsuyu's panties. "Uhhh ummm...S-she came over earlier and uhh.." I tried to formulate, "This morning?" Mom asked, "N-no, last night and dressed t-then..Uhh..Forgot them..Yeah" I tried to lie, "Son, look.. I understand that you have some.. Interest in her, but make sure you tell us when she comes over. I don't want any surprises with the way things are. I won't tell your dad about this, but if it happens again, I will bring it up" she warns me, sincerely. Mom then walks out the door, with an aura of concern leaving with her. That could've went worse, but shit..I can't believe she saw...Of all things, Frops' undies..Then my dad passes by my opened door, and sees the undies too, spitting out his coffee, making a dash downstairs to my mom...YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME! I hurried and put the panties in my pocket, then my dad comes back up to my room, looking uncertain, which is a rarity. "Boy..I know you aint trying to get with that girl, aint ya?" Dad asked, "...And if I am?" I responded, "I'd understand if you became curious with a few girls here and there at your age, but her? Really?" he asked while looking away, "Look pops..I've put myself in danger almost everyday for her with this hero thing. I could've not be in front of you if it wasn't for her help" I said, "...Just don't be like your old man here, and have a mistake like you" he said while walking away..A mistake..? What's he talking about?...Whatever..At least this mistake isn't living like one. You'll see, ya damn geezer.

Downstairs got quiet when I came down, and judging from what their minds are saying, it's about Tsuyu..And they wanna talk about her. Should I tell 'em about my mind reading ability..? Wait, Frops already told 'em about my primary quirk, so tellin' them this other stuff will lead me into talking about the Soul Of The Sovereign Beast..or Suirra for short, which is another issue on it's own. Mom placed a bowl of meat and rice in front of me as I sat, and I think "(It's only been a minute before Frops left, so maybe I can know where she is, but both are cautiously eyeing me..I got an idea)", and I spawn a fly under the table from a finger. "Hmm..? Anyone hear buzzing? ...Damn fly..!" Dad said while struggling to get rid of it with his slipper, more than enough time to spawn spiders from my back, and let them march on the ground. My room's window is still open, so they'll go out from there. I can only see through a few of them casually it seems..Maybe if I eat I'll be able to do this better. "Son, w-what about that Kiriya girl you told us about? You don't have any interest in her?" Mom asked, "Well..She's been too busy with earning money from her gig of saving people. And with Tsuyu..She's been more and more willing to hang with me than Kiriya. Not sure if you heard, but we were the ones that stopped that attack on the city like 2 days ago. Well, Ochako was a big help too" I replied, "Ochako? Is she another friend of your's?" Mom asked some more, "Yeah. Tsuyu kinda told me about her, as well as a few other students too, who she's apparently friends with. Aside from Tsuyu, Im closest to Ochako" I answered..Dammit I just had to tell her that.."Oh? What's this Ochako girl like?" Mom asked with some excitement in her voice, "...Well she's pretty energetic, competitive, smart, and knows quite a bit about being a hero. Her quirk's controlling gravity of objects" I answered while looking away, "Do you plan on dating her?" Mom asked, making me up-chuck my food a bit. W-what the fuck?! Does she really not like the fact that Im pretty much with Frops?..Ok, on the flipside, my spiders are pretty far outside, able to jump on buildings and some can see longer distances than others..Hey, they're even talking to other spiders too. Maybe I should use them more often. Im keeping them busy with this small-talk so far, but how am I gonna answer this one?.. When Dad finally hit the fly, it disappeared, at that time I said "Well..From.." I answered hesitantly, "Spit out, boy" Dad ordered while coming back to his seat, "From..What she told me, Ochako's been having feelings for this other guy, Deku" I half-lied, "Oh...I see.." Mom commented sadly. I remember when we entered each other's minds, I've heard whispers of Ochako's love for Deku. They were pretty faint, yet they felt real. I may bring it up to her next time we meet. The quiet air is shattered when dad punched the table, making the plates jump, "D-dear, what's wrong?" mom asked worrisomely, and he looked at me angrily. To defuse this situation, I said "Uhh, speaking of her, I planned with Tsuyu that we were gonna meet at Ochako's right about now, so gotta go", then I tried to leave but dad stops me. Uuuugh, what now, old man? Want me to fuck Ochako or what? "I know you've been doing some dirty shit with that frog girl. Stop that" he suddenly ordered..WHAT THE FUCK?! H-HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW?!..Oh shit..So that's where I've got it from. I turned to my mom and she covered her mouth in awe from what she heard, "I'll pretend as if we never talked about this if you pay the bill. It's 30,000¥ this month" he said... Fuck! I ran outside, looking for Tsuyu.

Fortunately, seems as though I've got a pinpointed location on where she's at. The spiders really were a good idea. I saw that people were trying to crush them, but their instincts allowed them to dodge anything they throw at 'em. One spider was told by another that Frops was actually on the side the house, so she really did leave after all...One's close to her! I turned to the side of an alley, focusing my mind on it by closing my eyes, then through the spider, I entered in her mind for a few seconds...So that's why she left?! She was looking for Kiriya? And apparently, she had a feeling that I would use that one spider she came in contact with. How smart. Guess Frops wants to see what Kiriya's been up to. Come to think of it, I haven't heard of her saving anyone ever since her dad's friend tried to kill me and her.. Anyways, Frops is on her way to Kiriya's house, so I went that way as well. Using my Sovereign Beast powers I was able to make it to her house rather quickly, seeing Tsuyu knocking on her door in no time, and my spiders around the area disappeared at this point. "I knew you'd be here" Tsuyu comments, "I get that you had to escape the situation at my place, but why head to Kiriya's?" I asked, "To see how she is, of course. It does concern me about how we haven't heard from her..Oh there she is" she replied, looking at Kiriya, who's walking down to where we are. Is she..bleeding? "Long time no see, squirrel girl. What's with the arm wound?" I asked, "I...saved a few people..from this little girl.." she answered, surprising both of us. "So you met her too? You should've stayed inside" I asked, "I lost track of her and I flew away..barely though.." she answers, "But I only healed you a few days ago, and you've been inactive recently. why'd you head out?" I asked, "..To investigate..I know Im not fit to continue my hero thing now, so it's the least I could do" she answers, "Did you find anything?" I asked some more, "About those guys I saved..When they dumped some junk into the seas, and they were about to jump off a cliff.." Kiriya replies. The fuck's going on?...Maybe the kami-bitch gets rid of her victims like this after she's done mind-controlling them. "When I asked if they knew what they were doing, they said yes, but they oddly couldn't resist but to do it. They seem to be freed of the control now" Kiriya adds. Ooooh, and they remember what they did, no wonder. "I think she's trying to throw us off" Tsuyu abruptly said, "Who's she?" Kiriya asked, "That girl you encountered, she's related to this mastermind we're trying to find" Tsuyu replies, "It seems like it, and..I know heroes are catching on, at least recently, but if they were to see all this, they wouldn't know what to do like us. I feel like we're the only ones who knows about the brat, Katsume. Kiriya, since you aren't too abled, keep an eye on the council for us, cuz Tsuyu here also thought of the council being manipulated too. This way, we can do the dangerous shit, and attention is off of you" I plot to her, "Not a bad idea, sure" Kiriya complies before she steps inside her house. It's like the bitch thought of everything..The council shit..The shit with her controlled goons..Katsume killing people she comes across for power..There's also how she can warp at will, but it looks like it's a rare thing that happens. Im thinking she does need those parts so she can power her quirk..Could that be her primary quirk? "Hey, I just thought of something. She's still human. With her having all those abilities, she could run out of energy pretty easily, right? She doesn't have a soul in her to give her energy like you do. It can also be why we haven't encountered her, cuz she's realizing that" Tsuyu hypothesized to me, which..Actually makes alot of sense. It is a bit draining to use my primary quirk, so..Well shit, I think she hit the nail on the head. The bitch is buying time, day in and day out.

"*sighs* I'll think about it more later. Let's get to Ochako's already" I suggested, and she holds my hand. Both of us walking like this..It's as if we weren't doing all that thinking earlier. It reminds me of what my dad said..Before I searched.."Frops...I found out that my dad has a mind-reading quirk and..He looked into my memories when I was eating and when i was gonna try and leave..He knows about us doing it" I brought up, "So?" Tsuyu replied, "W-what do you mean 'SO'?! Aren't you worried about not being...yknow..Accepted by my parents?" I asked, "You should know you can't win with them. Why else do you think more and more teens our age wanna leave their parents? I mean, it's not the same for me, but yknow what I mean" Tsuyu says to me, making me feel like I was oddly taught something..She's not too far from the truth. Maybe getting my own place is coming closer than I think. Anyways, I remembered the way to Ochako's, and after 20 minutes of walking, enjoying each other's company as she holds close to my arm, we see Bakugo strolling around, which he bats the other way upon seeing me. Still salty about that loss, eh? After that moment. Oh fuck, I was in such a rush, I forgot to call and let her know that Im on the way. I dialed her number as we were a few minutes away from her place, and called...The hell? No answer? I tried again...Nothing? Well, I got an excuse for coming then. Hopefully she doesn't think I care about her like that or anything..Dammit, I just had to talk about her with my parents. Now Im thinking more dirty things about her..Kinda can't help but think about what it'd be like for my dong to be felt on by those..Balled fingertips? Deku, you're lucky, man. Not exactly the fact that she's his for the taking, but the fact that Im not willing to cheat. Well..At least Im not trying to. "Hello" Tsuyu said, looking at the growth in my pants, "Uhh, p-pretend you didn't see it" I said, "What's wrong? Don't wanna do it in public?" Tsuyu asked jokingly, making me roll my eyes as we got to Ochako's door. I rung the doorbell, waiting for her. "Im sure, if you lays eggs when we have kids, I may have to do it with Ochako instead" I said jokingly..Then Ochako stood there..With the door opened..Staring at me with a paused look, ready to greet..Before she heard what I said. Then she shuts the door on us. "Good job, Casanova" Tsuyu said while chuckling at me, "H-hey, that means you can't come in either" I respond. "(NONONONONONO! D-Does he really wanna get with me? Or even worse?! I thought he knew I wanted to be with Izuku!..I-I'll just have to keep an eye on him. Cmon Ochako, you can do this!)" Ochako thought to herself, prepping herself mentally, trying to get herself out of her panic. She turned around, and opened the door, "You two can come in!~...Uhh" She said while seeing that were we about to leave, "Oh good. Let's head in, Frops" I said to her as we entered.

"S-so what brings you here?" Ochako asked me, "Well we just wanted to get the questions for the homework. Also what's up? I tried to call earlier" I asked back, "Uhh I was a bit..busy is all" she nervously answered, looking the other way. Yeah, busy masturbating, I know e e. "A-anyways you needed the questions? Just wait there and I'll get 'em" Ochako said to us, going upstairs. And yeah, she was thinking of Deku, of course. I saw a bit of me in there..If you catch my drift eue. Heheh, Im starting to be a bit of a bad apple. Ochako came back down with the papers with the questions on them. "H-here ya go. All 30 questions" Ochako says, cutely putting them out in front of us. As I was taking pictures of the questions (with my phone), she looked at me while blushing, and an evil smile appeared on my face. I transfer my mind into her's for a moment, asking in her head, "[What? You get wet when you see me now?]", "{M-m-maybe..I did get a bit lonely earlier..}" she thought back, "[What happened with you and Deku?]" I mentally asked, "{I..Im not sure how to approach him..What if he says no or something?}" she responds, "[Trust me, he likes your fine ass. If he still doesn't do anything. Im up for the rebound]" I teasingly and jokingly replied in her head, making her rip the papers. "You ok, Ochako?" Tsuyu asked, "O-oops, I-Im sorry. I dunno what came over me.." Ochako lowly apologized, "Don't worry, already fixed 'em" I reply, making her look at the pages come back together, "Oh wow, you can fix objects too?" she asked, "Last night I was fixing my house, so this is nothing now" I reply, impressing Ochako and making her blush a bit. Even though I fixed it, probably shouldn't tease so much. "What was that all about though?" Tsuyu asked Ochako, "Oh umm..y-ya see..I was uhh uhh..R-reading his mind! Y-yeah! I told you was gonna get that down in no time!" she nervously answered, while pointing. "Well, got what we came for, right? So let's go, Frops" I said with a smile, and I head out with Tsuyu. "(If she was reading his mind, of course her hands would slip like that. His dirtiness would be alot for her, and I mean that in several ways)" Tsuyu thought to herself with a giggle. As much as I wanna cream her, can't help but also feeling like I wanna see 'em get together, so now I feel more obligated to talk to Deku..Im seriously tempted to fuck his girl though. Before, I felt like I didn't have to, but there's also getting his help with beating that Kami-bitch.

Me and Frops head home, which felt like a while of walking, fortunately not getting as many looks as we did a few days ago; we got close to my house.

"Yo Frops, last year, didn't they have school buses to drop you off?"

"Actually yeah. There aren't any this year for some reason, which explains why there's so many people going everywhere on foot. There used to be more heroes out here to help for directions, but Im not seeing nearly as many. Oh yeah, if we have plenty of time after this homework, think you can help out with constructing around the city? It is 12pm after all."

"Think you can too?"

"I thought your lil' friends were your eyes at this point."

"Sure but.. It'd help me get a good angle of you."

"You can't get enough of my body, huh?"

"Well of course."

"Hmm, I'll help around, but if trouble happens somewhere, I'll have to bounce."

"Sounds like a plan to me" I reply before opening the door for us, letting her enter and I pat her ass on the way in, making her blush to my lewd action. My parents were gone at this point. After she noticed, Tsuyu asked "So did I miss anything when your parents were here?", "Oh nothing. Just the fact that they both found your panties in my room, and I got in some trouble for it..!" I replied a bit angrily while giving her said panties, "Sounds like your fault for not hiding it" Tsuyu responds, "W-what?! Why didn't you pick it up?!" I asked, "I forgot. Besides, I'd cut my losses anyways to get out as quickly as I did. You need to do your part better" Tsuyu answered, making me hold my face in frustration. As our feet set foot into my room, Tsuyu mentions "I'd pay more attention to science class more. Never know when it'll lead you into knowing more of what you can do with your primary quirk". Frops' got a point, like we're supposed to be learning more about photons and shit..Oh man, if I can shoot lasers out of my hand, that'd be sick. We buckled down to get through the questions, which Tsuyu knew most of it, and of course if we were both stumped, I called Ochako for help...FUCK! Why didn't I do that for the questions?! Haaaaugh, what ev, at least I got some fun out of it; Wish I could say the same for this homework. We heard the news channel going off downstairs, and only heard about Tetsu-tard being released early for good behavior. Could've been sure they'd keep him behind bars a bit longer. Oh well, at least I can definitely take him on now. Been thinking of several tactics ever since that fight. "And what's a supplementary angle?" I asked, "Remember what the teacher said? Think of the S as an 8 in the name. And what has an 8? 180" Tsuyu reminds and answers, "So 180 degrees. Got it" I reply as we wrote down our answers. Aaaaand done. All 30 questions answered. Tsuyu then lays her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arm around me. She looked into my eyes as I put away everything. I got a glimpse into her mind, and yup, she wants to make out. Frops goes in for the kiss, and we locked lips together. Her tongue brushes the front of my teeth, wanting me to open, which I did, then she wraps her tongue around mine like a snake. The kissing got a bit deeper when she was stroking my tongue with her's..Mmmm, a bit skillful. We held each other for a few minutes before her tongue loosened on me, starting to break the kiss, and we open our eyes, giving lewd looks. Her finger rubs the tip of my boner as she looked at me lewdly, slightly leaning forward, "I'll get to your lil' friend after we're done with constructing around town, ok?" she informs in a groggy yet horny tone, and I nodded. Frops flicks my tip away before standing up, and looking around.

"What'd you do with my hero costume?" she asked me, "Oh yeah, isn't it here? After we did it in the rain, I think you carried it in the bathroom" I reply, "Doesn't that mean your parents have seen it?" she asked...I rushed down the stairs to the bathroom, and opened the door. It was nowhere. Shit! "Any luck?" Tsuyu asked, "No.. Let me see..Maybe it's in the laundry" I reply, going to the laundry room with her. I open the door, turn on the lights and see it piled on the table in front of us. Frops sees the attire and dresses in front of me, making me a bit hard from watching, especially when she bent over in front of me to take off her current clothes. Putting the lost panties with the previous clothes on her table. She stretched upwards to get her skin adjusted to the tight outfit, and puts on her gloves while walking out with me. She knew I liked what I saw too. Been a bit of a teaser today. Anyways, before we exited, we heard about All-Might helping out to construct around town on the news channel from the TV. "Looks like we'll have some major help" Tsuyu comments as we go outside, "I wouldn't be surprised if he hogs the show for himself and does most of the work" I reply, "Don't be like that. He's supposed to be the best hero, so he'll most likely share the spotlight for whoever helps" she reassures. After walking to the town, we noticed more and more planked patches on the buildings. Hmph, I feel sorry for the buildings than the people here. Before I get to building, I wanna find the leading constructor. One spider should be good enough to cheat with, right? I closed my eyes to get a broader vision with the spider, "You're searching for the head constructor?" Tsuyu asked, I reply, saying "Yeah. Need some focusing thoug-", she interrupts "Oh yeah, he's over there" while pointing to him, standing in the middle of several buildings. Damn, they were being worked on too. We walked to him, I asked "Yo man, can we help out with constructing around here?", "Huh? You at least got a quirk for that?" he asked back, "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't" I answered, "Watch the attitude, but if you're so confident in your abilities, think you can fix up this building that's behind me?" he asked, "Hmph, I know I can. Watch this" I reply. I cracked my fingers, putting my hands out, flexing my arms, then with a gustful force pushes me back, BWOOSH, I made a tall column of cement, fit for how the rest of the building looked. I did it a few more times to build on the column, matching the height of building, which was easily over 100 feet and it became part of the building, "Ok ok, kid! Stop there, what on Earth type of quirk is that?" he asked, "Creation, for a lack of a better term. They call me 'Force of Nature' back at school" I answer, "Hmm.. Sounds familiar" he comments, "What? My Hero name?" I asked, "No, the ability" he answered, letting me down a bit. "Maybe because it's similar to this one student Im familiar with, Yaoyorozu? Right?" a towering voice inquired behind me, making me turn around to a muscle-bound man with a huge grin, "A-All-Might? You came out of nowhere too!" I said with a slight excitement I couldn't hold in, "But, it seems as if how you do it is on a grander scale to her's. Nothing that I can't outdo of course! HAHAHAHAA!" he proudly laughed, making me feel better about myself. He pats my shoulder, "Kid, when I look at you, I see the eyes of a great hero for the next generation, yet some dark intent is felt as well. Unlike someone I am training, who you should be more like" All-Might says to me, "And who'd that be?" I asked, "Someone you may've heard of. Come on out, Deku" All-Might ordered, with Deku coming behind him, waving at me with a smile. I know I've seen him before in a class of mine, but he's almost as if he's a different person now, still a bit shy, but different. "H-hey there, Im Izuku, but you can call me Deku if you wanna. I heard a bit about you and...yeah, I saw what you did there" Deku greets, "Your welcome" I greeted back. "I will get back to my own work, but don't stop till every building is done! All three of you!" All-Might said before hopping away into the skies, blowing us back a bit. Still able to see his smile from here though. "I guess we're gonna work together now. Rebuilding the city and all" Deku says to us, looking ready to work with us.

Is this really the person that All-Might's trying to put alot of training into? A freckled pansy like him? Granted, Im not expecting a beefy guy with guns, but still. A bit on the scrawny side. "Honey, let's get to buildin', so don't stand there all day" Frops says to me, "H-honey? S-so you t-two are dating?" Deku asked with a red face, "Yeah, what of it? Anyways, get your ass in gear too" I reply, taking the lead. The head constructor knocked on the part I built, "Mind making it a bit harder?" he asked, "No prob" I answered, placing my hand on the structure, making it more solid. Deku placed his hand on it, "Wow! Whatever you're doing is some great stuff! It's a higher grade of stone now" he comments, "How about glass? Think you can make all the windows for this building?" asked the head constructor, "The windows were probably blown out due to the thunderbolts being so close. Really wish I stopped that sooner" Deku lowly comments. If what Frops told me about him was true, he could've taken out Tetsu-tard in one shot. Now let's see, I wanna start from the top, so..."Tell ya what. I'll get started with making 4/5th of all the windows and you guys'll make the rest" I suggested, "For all the buildings? You got some stamina if you can do all that. Alright then, get to workin' " said the head constructor, walking to another building that needed his attendance. "How're you gonna start from the top though?" Deku asked, "Like this" I replied, putting my hands on the ground, growing a gigantic tree below us, holding us over 100 feet in the air as we stand on the branches, "W-WHOA WHOA! Don't grow it so fast! This thing's so massive!" Deku shouted, almost panicking, "Yeah yeah, keep your pants on. I can just create windows like this" I reassured him, sitting on a branch with another holding my back. After gaining a few breaths he analyzed the number of windows for the building, "L-let's see.. There's 5 windows across and I can see 12 windows down..150 should be half way down, so 300 should cover one side" Deku began, "Then that's 1200 in total for a building's windows, but he'll leave the last fifth for the constructor guys. That's still alot of windows" Tsuyu followed up. Trying to crunch the numbers, this should really test how good I am at pacing my creation output. Then let's get started! I create the first 100 in within a few seconds, then reduced the tree's height to get to more, and covered the huge cracks on that side of the building, helping the placement of the windows, but I ended up getting a bit tired and sweaty, trying to catch my breath. "H-hey, are you out of breath already? Maybe I should take over and-" Deku suggested, "No..Im alright. Just need to pace myself is all. I can do all this on my own" I replied, "Then..What're we gonna do?" he asked, "Just make sure I don't fall" I replied. "HEY KID, YOU'RE USING A BIT OF MY POWER THIS TIME, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Suira asked from within, "(How about you shut the hell up? I use my quirk, you keep the energy coming)" I internally replied, "HMPH. I CAN ONLY GIVE YOU SO MUCH AT A TIME. DONT ANNOY ME OR ELSE I WILL COME OUT AND END YOU ALL" he warns, "(You aint gone do shit, so let me keep workin' here)" I replied.

I kept my pace down to 50 windows at a time, which got more comfortable after the first 500 were done. "So, mind telling me how you survived fighting Todoroki and how you didn't get frozen immediately?" I asked, "..He knew he couldn't do that. At least not easily. He was too busy taking my Delaware Smashes" Deku replied, "Your what?" I asked, "Oh, well I have superstrength and all, but I can only do so many bursts of power at a time. This time I flicked my finger, and that's enough to make a powerful airwave. I almost lost my fingers though" Deku replied. Damn, I can only imagine taking a punch from him..I can maybe survive A hit, but no more than that. "Then how'd you not win that?" I asked, "I..Let's say I got blown back when he started using fire. It was more than enough to ring me out, and I saw that he saved himself with his ice" Deku replied, looking back at that moment. Sounded like Todoroki beat him fairly, but barely..I know he would've lost a finger to finally get a good hit in. When we lowered to the last two sets of windows, "So..You fought Ka-chan too?" Deku asked, "Yeah. Why'd you ask?" I asked back, "Well..When I saw him at school, and he landed on the ground.. He got a big scar on his chest" he replied, "Heh. He did? Cant wait to see the look on him when he sees me" I grinned, "I mean..He was a bully towards me too, but I found it in me to respect him still" Deku shared, "Then what was it like for you to fight him?" I asked, lowering the tree to the ground, stretching. "I...I honestly didn't think I'd win.. I hope I don't fight him anytime soon, in fact" Deku said, "Why's that?" I questioned, "Cuz..With this quirk, I knew that one Smash attack would kill him" Deku lowly said. Well, damn. Near-death experiences from both of us? Bakugo's never gonna catch a break if he keeps going around being short-tempered and shit. At least with me, I have more of a mid-to-high temper.

Anyways, me and Deku somewhat got the hang of each other's companies, a bit more than I'd figure. I made another gigantic tree I used once again to ascend us to the other side of the building. This time I started out doing 90 windows at a time, which didn't make me too tired. I had to keep in mind the prowess of my quirk is also accelerating at a much faster rate, and with the nearly infinite energy Im getting from this furry fuck inside me, this is perfect training for my primary quirk. Then it hit me, should I tell him about...My situation? This whole fuckery with Suirra and the business with Katsume?..."Hey Deku..Have you heard of this one girl named Katsume?" I asked him, "No..At least I don't think so" he replied, "Well, she's this lil' girl that's related to this other bitch called Toyokami or something. I tried to have Katsume join us but she decided to go rogue" I explained, "What of it?" Deku further asked, "Thing is they're both quirk-killers. And sounds like Katsume was kicked out, forced to live on her own. They seem to feed off of quirk-users, and take their quirks, killing them in the process. This Kami-bitch sounds like she's strong as hell" I elaborate, "The thing is that we can't seem to find a trace of her, and we're trying to gather clues to advance the story" Frops follows. Before I could tell him the clues, I hear a little girl in distress at a nearby alley..Dammit! I lowered the whole tree down to the ground, "You two will have to build without me" I said, running away, seeing what kind of trouble is happening. I ran into the nearest alley that it could be, but it was the right one. "Alright lil' girly, come to papa and we'll also have fun at my place" the kidnapper ordered, "Stay away from the kid..OR. ELSE" I ordered from behind him, my dooming glare piercing the darkness as he turned, scaring him. When he turned he panicked when he felt ticks going all over his hands, "W-WHERE'D THESE INSECTS COME FROM?!" he shouted, but his rather grim demise by my hand was halted by a pale girl coming in front of me. In case the goon tried to do something, I held him down by turning my ticks into heavy rope, which wrapped around him. The young woman crouched to the little girl, asking "What is it that you want?", "J-just..Just get rid of this bad guy!" she yelled, "Alright then. Bad luck for you" the mysterious girl said while turning to the sap with one hand in her black jacket's pocket, the other held a pen. I watched her walking to him, where she oddly drew two lines on her face, one across her mouth, the other across her forehead, then turned him around, drawing a line down one eye to the jaw and another down the other side. What the hell's she doing? Then, within seconds, he started screaming in agony and began dying, making the girl run away from us. It'd get worse if he was dealing with me, just saying.

The girl sat in the corner, knees tucked to her head, "What's your damage?" I asked, walking up to her. She didn't reply so I started insisting, "Earth to emo, Im talking to you. Cmon and say something!" I started yelling at her, "I heard you the first time..Just call me Reiya" she lowly replied, "Ok, Rei. Now answer my damn question, what's your damage? The hell'd you do to that guy?" I asked, a bit angry. Reiya took a look at me, and looked away, "It won't matter but.. I dropped out of UA a while ago..And he died to my quirk..Like alot of people have" she briefed, "He...Died? T-then..What is your quirk?" I asked, "I call it...'Judgement & Wish'..Depending on the weight of someone's wish, a curse will ensue on someone or on something. This one was heavy so it caused death..All on him" she answered, "Luckily that bad shit didn't hit me then. Or is it that you can control where that bad shit can go?" I asked, "Anyone told you that you're actually smart?" she responds, "Yeah yeah, I get it alot nowadays. Tell me something I dont know" I reply, "I have...Black panties" she replied... "I...didn't need to know that..Unless you wanna show m- Anyways! Why're you alone?" I asked. Her eye contact on me broke as she remembers her past, "Last semester..was my last semester..Let me make myself clear. On the second week, everyone knew about my quirk..And ran me out of the school..Then my parents did the same..And I've been on my own ever since" Reiya elaborates, "B-by school..You mean..?" I started, "Yes..U.A..." she confirms, "Im not sure why you wanted to become a hero though. You know how dangerous that ability is" I comment, "I didn't..My parents did..It was to get me away from them..." Reiya lowly said. Aint that some shit..Maybe I can use her give me the location of that Kami-bitch. "Did...Did you want to see my panties..?" Reiya shyly asked, sliding her black pants down to me, "O-of course not! Im taken!" I shouted, gesturing her to stop..As if that's a good excuse anymore. "Whaccha staring at?" Tsuyu asked, coming up behind me, "N-nothing! I was just..Chatting with this chick for a bit before I headed back" I said as innocently as possible, "Uh huuuh. Well ya done here? Deku's having a hard time making the construction guys wait for you" Tsuyu asked, "Looks like I gotta go for now, but let's meet up somewhere, cuz we could use your help, ok?" I fare-welled, "Let's meet at U.A. at 3:15pm..I'll be sure to be there" Reiya replied, looking away, sitting against the wall in sorrow. Me and Tsuyu walked away from her. I felt a bit bad doing so, but I have a job to finish here. "Who's that Debby-downer?" Tsuyu asked, "I'll..Tell you more about her later, but her quirk could be helpful to us. She can basically make wishes come true, but it seems that she has to draw them out" I answered, "I would ask if she can fix all the buildings but that'd be too much for her since it's her quirk" Tsuyu said, "Yeah...and trust me, you don't wanna..Well again I'll tell you more about it later" I comment, feeling a bit afraid of a grand outcome of that sort of wish.

Deku was relieved to see us as the constructors were about make him fix the rest of the building. As the sun was setting, we were able to fix 20 more buildings in a matter of two hours. Granted, after my first tries on the tree I made beforehand, I blanked out, and fell, but Deku and Tsuyu saved my ass (her tongue wrapped around me, and Deku pulls me up). Making the same materials were becoming easier and easier, as I theorized to myself this whole time. I've been able to even make a whole building by the time I got done with the 18th building, and fixing up a fast-food joint was easy as hell to me. The head constructor rewarded me by handing me 150000¥! And Deku got like 20000¥, which he was happy about anyway. Oddly, All-Might was nowhere in sight. Doubt he even helped at all. The damages to the city weren't severe fortunately, but boy was it a pain in the ass to fix what Tetsu-tard did. Im sure, Im gonna beat his ass the next time I see him! "Your quirk really did a ton of the work out there, glad to have at least been there to see it all!" Izuku said, waving bye while heading off to some patrolling, (Don't have to be so damn goody-goody and shit. What ev, at least I got a ton of moneys!) I happily thought to myself, "I can see that grin from here. And your welcome for me suggesting this to you" Frops said, "Yeah, thanks and all, but there's my last reward when we get back to my place" I said lewdly, "Hmm. I did say was gonna play with you a bit after this" she confirms, holding my hand on the way back.

Meanwhile, in the invisible floating fortress, Toyokami sits on a throne-like seat, gagging and breathing heavily, "I am..Sensing a disturbance..Father's power..I need..more of it..!" she says tiresomely, dragging herself to the chamber her father's held in as the fortress itself slowly descends. Toyokami enters the dark and damp room, walking up to him. She places her hand on his head, draining his energy and feels rejuvenated, the altitude of the fortress restored, skin becomes more lively and less pale, "Aaaah~~! Much better! Now, what is with this one person I've been sensing bursts of power from? Hmm..He still isn't a match for me, and my damn sister is still alive as well. What to do..*Sighs* I guess it's time to send out my prototypes. Im tired of toying with them through these common criminals" she plots to herself, feeding her father scraps. "(Very soon.. I won't have anyone else left to oppose me from continuing to live off the land. I will take everyone's quirks if I have to..!)" she thought to herself menacingly, walking to another chamber, which was filled with large steel cocoons, wrapped heads of people popping outside of them. Her finger was about press the release button, but she stopped, "Tomorrow. From how things seem now, I will snuff them out with my bio-mechanic armada to make sure they don't find me out..Yesss..That'll show them" she sinisterly plots to herself. Toyokami goes to her bedroom, with a crazed smile taking over her face. Upon entering, she takes off her black leather jacket and red gloves, hooks herself to multiple plugs in her back as she lays on her stomach, and her mind drifts away, yet simultaneously is able to keep a watchful eye on the inhabitants from below. Toyokami's consciousness ominously feeling a select many, with the fortress itself as her nexus, assuring that no one steps out of line according to her as the night falls and she goes into her slumber.

See yall in Chapter 8, ppls!


	8. Chapter 8: That New Girl

What's up readers old and new, hope y'all are ready for this one, cuz it got a bit longer than I intended. It doesnt seem like you guys mind the length much, cuz we reached 4400 VIERWERS! Woooow, I never had this much consistent interest in my work in my life. I cannot express my appreciation enough for yall!

Had a bit of a hard time finishing this chapter off, but I was able to do a fairly decent job wrapping things up. There may be a bit more action after this chapter, but straddle yourselves in for an tense ride and heavy amounts of fighting for the last quarter. I have a better idea of what to do with the main antagonist, and sorry if she comes off as strange so far, but wait til you see what I have planned for the last moments with her, which may be a big curve-ball for some of yall reading. Like previously, I wanna be short here, so yall can get to the meat, but let me say that I've been thinking of doing an extra chapter for the Lammy fanfic (which is done now). However, with how things look, may have to put the extra chapt on the backburner for a bit longer, then return to the Rouge fanfic for a chapter (which seems to be getting better). Oh and the beginning part goes without saying (eue)

Lastly sorry if this came out a bit late; My laptop's charger wasnt working anymore, and my laptop itself had to suffer from death for a few days, so I had to get a new one.

Anyways enjoy ('∀'●)

Chapter 8: That "New" Girl, and a date with Ochako?! -

—

My room felt even more homey with hints of our pheromones in the air, and the bed especially remembers the intimate history with Tsuyu. My phone rang, notifying me that my parents texted me back. "Was that your phone? What does it say?" Tsuyu asked, "It says.. Basically you can stay, but my parents want you out by tonight. They know that you come over often so I should've saw this coming" I replied, "Since they'll still be out for work all night..Yknow, we can make the most of what we have..Or should I say the most of what you can have?" Tsuyu suggestively said, making me nod with a lewd smile. I sat on the bed, watching her take off her hero costume from the neck-down, where she pops her big, perfect melons out at me, bouncing them around to get a rise out of me. When she noticed my pecker denting my pants, I couldn't help but touch myself to her lil' show for me, "Go ahead, stud. I want you to get nice and hard" Frops says to me in a lewd tone, shimmying her outfit down her porcelain thighs, and putting the goggles on the desk behind her, which gave me a glimpse of her ass-crack..Gave a pretty dirty idea, but I'll bring it up later. "You miss the girls?" she asked, "Y-yeah..I really want 'em.." I answered, "I'd figure. It's been some time since you actually played with them" Tsuyu comments, walking to me innocently. Tsuyu places both hands on my shoulder, lowering me on my back, dangling her tits over my head. I squeeze both of them, making her give out a familiar, oddly groggy moan that I grew addicted to. They slip through my fingers, easily having handfuls of them, which I started moving around as she held onto my wrists. Even from here her steamy breaths can be felt. She then uses her tongue to pull off my pants, and undies to get me comfy. Tsuyu then grinds on my hardening dong with her wet cunt. Her vaginal lips giving my shaft and scrotum wet kisses.

"Let me properly treat my partner down here.." Frops suggestively said, "Be my guest..Froppy" I said in a horny tone, seeing her go down on me (literally). She then extends out her lengthy tongue, this time wrapping up my dick and balls, then constricts the privates, but is still able to ejaculate mainly my shaft up and down. It was odd but felt sooo fuckin' good, making me moan after each stroke as her warm saliva drips down my legs. "(He's pretty sweaty here..but I don't mind. He still tastes great..)" Tsuyu mentally comments to herself. Mmmmn! A-am I gonna cum? I felt some throbbing from my cock, which she felt as well, so Tsuyu constricted the base of my shaft, to keep me from nutting. "Y-you're getting too good with that tongue.." I commented, body practically radiating with heat, "What's wrong? Cant cum?" Tsuyu rhetorically asked, still ejaculating me with her tightly wrapped tongue on my dick and scrotum, rubbing my thighs with her gloves on. Holy fuck.. You've become quite the temptress..Maybe my bad side rubbed off of you a bit too much. I try to desperately cum despite her grip, only to have some sperm to leak onto her tongue, "Aaaah..You really taste good today..Maybe I should loosen my hold now" she said, and the moment she lessened her grasp, my goo jets upwards, higher than she expected, some landing on her face and the rest oozes down the knotted tongue. "Mmmmmm..I never had some of his cum on me like this..and it's just so delicious.." Frops thought, resting her breathy mouth on my wrapped member as my hot jizz runs down her face, giving me time to catch my breath as well. That was..really interesting..and we're not done there. Tsuyu unknots her long tongue from my junk, seeing that it's still not flaccid, then she takes off her gloves. "Round 2, huh? I forget how durable your thing can get" she comments, "More fun for us" I said, making her chuckle slightly, then my girlfriend gives me a lewd stare. "So..Where ya want it?" Tsuyu asked, "Oh uhh..well. I'd like that ass" I answered, "Sure" she responds, "But..can you sorta wear your..costume?" I asked, "Hmmm. You're really a bad boy, eh? Well.. If it gets you off.." she replies, blushing slightly. Heh, speak for yourself. You wanna have your own type of fun with me as well.

I see Tsuyu bringing the outfit with her, then she begins dressing. Putting her legs in the outfit, but when she was pulling it up, I said with a lewd smile "That's good enough..", "I-if you say so.." she replies, feeling a bit nervous. I turn her around, lowering where her crack is showing with my finger, then made her sit on me, "(Y-you.. g-get dirtier by the day, huh?)" Tsuyu comments to herself in her head while blushing, "{When Im with you, I do}" I replied to her in her mind in a lewd tone, turning her face red. Notably, her body gets a bit redder too, since her back's revealed to me. I take my shirt off before I slid my member into Tsuyu's rectum, making her tense up upon my wet entrance, "You like this?" I asked with a smile, "G-gyaaah..Uh huh" she moans and nods. The suit's tightness helps me keep myself inside her, and I had no problem with pumping into her hole, "Ghaaah..! G..haaah..F-faster.." she moaned and pleaded, which I did, making her body jump forward a bit more as she leaned in that direction with her hands on her knees. Surprisingly, her cunt got even wetter the more we did it in this position. "Hah..H-haah..K-keep go..ing..G-ggguuuh..Ribbit..Ribbiiiit!" she moaned and climaxed, pretty much drenching our part of the bed. I grabbed a part of her rubbery green suit, then started yanking, to bring her ass to my pelvis, and as I was doing her more from the back, louder, sexier-sounding moans escaped from her mouth. Our love-making took a chuck out of time, and a glance at the watch said it was hitting 8:12pm, so an hour already? When I looked back my privates slapping against her ass, I saw that my white substances was starting to leak on the ground, but I had a hard time to produce a surging, satisfying climax..Oh I got something. I create a big sturdy wooden block, seeped into the floor in front of Tsuyu, and a good buck from my waist made her hold onto it, which settled the balance between us. With the newly found balance, I now thrust into her faster, and more pleasurably, which she was fighting back with her own thrusts at me to increase the pleasure even more, "Y-you..Like that, big guy?" Tsuyu teasingly said, looking up at me with a lewd smile. As her face was blushing with redness, I returned with my own tease by looking back, dripping my saliva on her back, which was sweaty at this point and the contact made her shiver, and Froppy looked back down to focus on taking my genital pounding. Heheh, I keep finding some interesting kinks with you, huh? Not that I can keep it up for long, since Im...kinda..gonna cum in her now..! "A-are you cumming, baby?...G-go ahead..I want it all here" Tsuyu said between her stimulating moans, spreading her ass with one hand, then I press her into the block, as my dick goes balls-deep into her hole, and we share some loud moans before I unload into her, extensively. Her cheeks, her suit, the middle of her legs and the bottom half of the block was practically painted white with my pasty, steamy seeds. All of it ran down to the floor. Tsuyu slid down on the object slightly while curling her booty upward into my pelvis as she caught her breath with me, with some quaking in her voice. We were undoubtedly sexually satisfied.."You...You made quite a mess..here" Tsuyu commented, "Why didn't you stop me?" I asked half-teasingly, "It...It got too good" she answered, with a blush returning, "(Damn right)" I thought to myself with a devilish smirk.

After some making out on the block, with her arms wrapped around me, I took the rest of her outfit off and then we went into the bed for a few. She looked into my eyes and caressed my lips with her fingers. "Aw damn..Almost forgot that you gotta go back home for the night" I recall, "Well I dont have to leave now. If ya know how to work the washing machine, you can do it all in an hour. Your parents come back in like the morning or so" Tsuyu assured, "Do you know how to..What ev, I'll do 'em" I responded, getting up and putting some pajamas on.

Toyokami grabs her sheets with one hand and resists the urge to touch herself with the other. "No..No..DAMMIT NO! If I..even make contact with myself now..This whole place will fall..This guy and his..Thing!..I gotta do something..Think bitch, think!" Toyokami contemplates to herself, heavily sweating. "My consciousness just had to make contact with him..His lust..His sexual intensity..I have to be rid of him..Heheheh...Heheheheh! I got a marvelous Plan waiting for them!" she continued to plot to herself. She triggered whipping machines to distract her sexual urges throughout the night (which, as anyone can imagine, doesn't do wonders for her psyche). To distract herself even further, she activates noises of crawling bugs on her supercomputer on loop, disgusting her in the process.

The morning sun arose during my slumber, awakening me and my internal sleeping cycle. My awakening was lonely this time, since.. I couldn't sleep with Tsuyu last night..If only my parents still didn't find out, I would've kept sleeping with her. I guess it is what it is at this point. I waited for the usual 'Honey, time for breakfast' from mom, but I didn't hear it. I confirmed their absence by checking downstairs myself. At least it's not all bad this time, I got us some food! Finally, I can get a proper breakfast! I fixed myself some grilled sausages, and eggs with corns. Before I chowed down, I said "Hey Frops, what did you...Oh.." upon realization, and my loneliness settled back in. The excitement-boner I had for the food and turned to dead wood. I ate by myself, making me miss my froggy girlfriend even more..The hollowness reminding me of the time I killed that guy...Depressing shit aside, it's Monday, and I gotta get my ass to class, especially to meet up with Tsuyu. Oh yeah, as well as Deku, Bakugo, and Todoroki. When I was done eating my meal, I dressed myself in my school uniform, which felt like forever ago since I previously wore it. Despite the morning being such a downer, I have to keep on my toes, cuz Tetsu-tard can still act up, and folks coming straight out of jail also aren't right in the head.

Fast forward to when I arrived at the school, I bump into Bakugo, "Yo Bok, how's the scar feel from that day?" I asked in a teasing tone, "Piss off. Get your ass to class" he replied lowly, walking ahead of me. Damn, is that how he takes his losses? I can only imagine how he felt when Deku beat him, especially since that situation wasnt nearly as technical as when I beat him...I think. I bump into another student, a new girl it seems, who had somewhat pale skin, black and blue pigtails, and blackened eyes, "Hey there, Force of Nature" she said cheerily with a wave, "Heh, 'bout damn time my name started catching on" I proudly said, slightly picking up my spirits. "Tokataro's my name. I'll be in the 2nd to last class with you" she said before heading off, and I saw a glimpse of her having some interest in my dong. "(Nature boy how do you do it? Straight up chick magnet)" I mentally egged on to myself, but something was off. No one has ever referred to me as my Hero name in public, so I'll have to take a closer look into her mind when that class starts. Oh and can't forget, I gotta meet up with that Reiya girl after school. I step into the first class, and of course, Tsuyu eyed me out and happily waved at me. We missed each other the most out of anyone else. Feels really good to have someone like that in a class, especially when she's your girlfriend. Before I sat next to her, I got a text from mom, saying "We'd like to meet this Ochako girl today. We'll have lunch at 6pm, and if you miss it, your froggy friend can't come over tonight". What in the actual fuck?! You gotta shittin' me! "What's wrong, hon? Seem angry about something" Tsuyu asked, looking up at me before I sat down next to her. "*sighs* Bullshit happened. Parents are saying that they want me to come to dinner with Ochako. They should know that me and her aren't dating, and that Im only into you" I replied, obviously looking annoyed, "Did you tell them that we're in a relationship?" Frops asked, "...Not really" I replied, "Then grow a pair and just tell 'em. Remember what I told you, how you can't win with them" she pointed out, honestly as usual. My only thing is if they lower my privileges with Frops, and...Ok, maybe Im bullshiting myself and she's right. I should come out with it and tell 'em. If that's the case, I should lay it on 'em when I invite Ochako. "The detriment is that if don't do it, they won't let you come over afterwards" I said, "That's ok, really" Tsuyu said, "What's that supposed to mean?!" I asked in surprise, "You can come to my place from now on. You know how my parents are" Tsuyu answers. Yeah, I remember how your smelly-ass place is. Granted, you room is pretty much fine and that's all I honestly need. "Just hearin' those guys talk all close and shit gives me chills down my spine" Bakugo remarks to himself before class starts. After passing our papers to the front, and a boring-as-hell lecture later followed with some classwork, the bell rings for us to go to the next class. "See ya at lunch, hon" Tsuyu waves before exiting, kissing my cheek happily. It got strongly apparent that me and her were a thing. As I went down the hallway, heard nothing but "How much you wanna bet they fucked by now?" "I heard he's helped around the city recently too" "Hey man, stop gettin' on his case. He beat this one dropout who turned villain and put him behind bars. kinda badass" "Isn't he re-enrolled? He better watch himself now" "Ya think he's gonna cheat on his girl with the new girl? Rumor has it that he's not a good hero himself", fuckin' shit, talk about a mixed bag with these fucks. Sounds like my rep is trying to turn up. Sayin' that is a bit too generous though.

Skip to lunch time, the first person I came in contact with was Ochako this time. "Hello there buddy. How ya doin'?" Ochako asked and greeted, "I should ask the same for you. Not weak in the knees when ya see me?" I teasingly asked back, "H-hey that was..Uhh..Cuz I..D-dont antagonize me or whatever you're trying to do to me!" she said with some will behind her words, which I honestly missed when we first met.

"Anyways, on the real, my parents want you to come over to my place at 6pm."

"Huh? W-why's that?"

"Let's say I said more than I should've about you, and my parents liked how you sound on paper, in contrast to Tsuyu."

"Is that so? Well you know me, I try my best everyday! But more importantly! Didn't you tell them that we aren't dating?"

"That's the issue."

"I'll tell them then."

"Oh really?"

"Well yeah. What are friends for, right? I think it'd be hero-like for me to do it anyway."

"Have you heard about the new girl?"

"I heard she has two quirks, but they aren't that useful."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Let's talk at the table. Oh look, Tsuyu's already at one, so cya there, ok?" Ochako said, parting ways, and getting in line. After getting in line myself, I actually found it hard to think of two quirks you could have that aren't useful, so I couldn't help but be curious about what she has to say about 'em. I come to the table with my tray, both Tsuyu and Ochako are happy to see me.

"Did you tell her about what you're parents texted you?"

"I know about it."

"Alright, good."

"You said the new girl has two quirks on her. What're they?"

"She can block anyone from reading her mind, and slow down someone's dehydration."

"...Situational would be putting it mildly.."

"Yeah, those really suck. I actually feel bad for her."

"(Damn, Frops.) Anything else we need to know about her?"

"Her...black eyes are a big mystery so she's been a bit buzz-worthy this morning."

I then see Kiriya joining up with us, "Yo Wind Queen, how's it goin'?" I jokingly greet, "It's Sky Queen! Ugh, good evening to you too. Oh, I don't think I've met your two girlfriends" Kiriya teased back at me, making Ochako and Tsuyu blush. "Anyways, found anything out?" I asked, "So, the council were doing a few things weird, but after some eavesdropping, they all of a sudden are back to normal, and are starting to fix their problems" Kiriya said. Then..."Would..That mean the new girl is linked to the council too? Her quirks have nothing to do their behaviors" I try to deduce, "I would say that maybe she could've stretched out her mind-block quirk to gain new capabilities, but nature-boy's the only one that can do that in a few days. Reading minds is still really hard for me" Ochako said while sweating rather fast, "(What's with her sweating alot? Is she lying or what?)" Kiriya asked herself mentally, "If that's the case, the only clear link is the new girl..What's her name?" Tsuyu asked, "Namamoto?" kiriya said in uncertainty, "No, it's uhh..Tokataro" I answered, "I heard Gageru" Ochako answered, "Wait...We're talkin' about the same girl, right? Where the fuck are these other names coming from? Black and blue hair, right?" I asked, "Well yeah" Ochako replied, "Of course, who else?" Kiriya also concurred, "So she's giving us different names..Why'd she do that? Cant we look at the teacher's roll call for that?" I asked, "We don't have her in our classes" Ochako answered, "She told me that I have my 5th class with her, so looks like I'll have to find out for us" I informed the ladies. "Sounds like a plan. So what's with your girlfriends, eh?" Kiriya jokingly asked, "Well smart-ass, only girlfriend here is Tsuyu. or Frops" I said, bringing her shoulder close to mine, "There's also this other girl you need to tell me more about. Aren't we gonna meet her after school?" Tsuyu asked, "Good memory, I was gonna bring up Reiya too" I replied, "Oh? So you have 3 girlfriends then?" Kiriya continued to joke, "Yeah yeah, laugh and troll all you want. Anyways, Reiya actually killed someone for me when I met her" I informed, "I was about to dump you for a week if you killed him" Tsuyu commented, which I replied with a shhh. "S-she killed someone?" Ochako asked, "Yeah, some crook. She did it by drawing on her face then she drew on his, then boom, dead as hell" I answered, "You told me that she could do it through a wish and something else?" Tsuyu asked, "Yeah. She said, depending on how drastic the wish is, a curse has to happen, and she can control where that curse goes. Seems kinda handy in retrospect, but can be extremely dangerous" I informed, "Oh. Then, what are the limits of it?" Ochako asked, "Im gonna ask that after school. Don't want someone wishing to blow up the world or worse" I reply. "The best thing to come from her is maybe wishing for an ability" Tsuyu suggests, "Hey yeah, that's not a bad idea actually. It'll definitely be something to ask her about. I wish students and everyone else thought of that when she was here.." Kiriya said, "Sounds like we know what to do from here, huh?" I asked, with everyone nodding. Spying on us from the shadows, behind the stairs, using one of her many quirks of acute sensory to hear us, leaving every other conversation occurring in the big area utterly silent to her. She then sees Deku coming to us, and we catch up on all the info we gathered with him. "(Hehehe~, I'll make you fear someone who blinds into the public eye, even among the recent batch of regulars..Oooooh, so he has a thing for that cute brown-haired girl? Hmmhmmhmm, I got a fun plan for her then~)" she mentally schemes to herself, cutting her eavesdropping in order to commence her plan for gym class.

Damn, where the hell are Bakugo and Todoroki? I'll have to hunt for 'em after school with my bugs. I made my way to gym class, got dressed and exited. Then, when I found myself being alone, and could only sense a soul in the gym vicinity. That person being Ochako in her swimsuit, walking into the boy's hallway with us two being the only people here, oddly showing some cleavage and looked as if she was in heat. The fuck is going on?! "I-I don't know what's happening to me, but s-something's forcing me to do this" Ochako said in panicky tone as she came in close to me. I then backed away, but she made me unable to move by pinning me to the wall after she made contact with me, "The fuck's the big idea here?! Stop it, Ochako!" I tried to order, then she opened my pants, jamming her hands into my pants as she tries her hardest to look away in fear. I-is she trying to rape me?! Of all people?! "I-I-I-Im sorry, Im not doing this!" Ochako said, kissing my pelvic area, getting my erection up. I would do a Sovereign Beast Sword to help, or create something, but I somehow found it impossible to do so. How come I can't do a damn thing against someone like Ochako?! Just how the FUCK is this happening?! "I-Im sorry buddy..I-I can't..Do anything either.." she said in a rather whiny tone, starting to cry, as she drew out my fully erect boner, and started stroking it with her balled fingertips, then drooled her mouth on it..I really wished this didn't feel so damn good.. then the new student saw us starting to do some dirty stuff in the hallway, with her peeking by the hallway's door, starting to touch herself to the show, "That's right, just a bit more..Cant wait to see her suck him off~~~ Mmmmm~~" she said to herself, but before the moment she desired happened, she saw Deku coming down the other hall, making her deviously smile. "H-hey Deku! Look at what's going on in the gym hallway!" she shouts to Deku, making him worry and rush over to where we are. AS IF THIS COULDNT GET SHITTIER! Ochako, get the hell off me! Then Deku saw something he never thought possible, Ochako going in for a peck at my tip as she grasped it...I never saw someone so destroyed inside, not even when I killed that one guy. At the moment, this was worse than that. I think..All of us felt a certain sense of powerlessness..I noticed Deku gripping his fist, starting to cry, and just couldn't muster any words to say for a while. "Perfect" the new girl muttered to herself as she walked away from the scene. "O-Och..Ochako..W-what're you doing...W-with him..?" Deku asked as horror appeared on his face, and he began shivering. Only then was Ochako freed from her control, making her fall over, and breathing heavily, with an equally horrid expression appearing on her face. I...I didn't know what to do at the moment..Nothing I could come up with would be a satisfying answer, and it made me scared myself. "WHY'D YOU DO IT?! HUH?!" Deku shouted angrily, which blew me away, since I had no idea he could get like this, making my heart race so fast that I could have a heart attack at any moment. I started shivering as well, and held my head in shame, then fell to my knees.. The girl came back to the disastrous, tense scene, "There's a bunch of monsters attacking the city! You all have to do something!" she yelled as an uproar of students started to panic outside as I put my pants on, dick and all. In my frantic state, I took a look outside, pass Deku, through the window, seeing the hero staff taking on the foes. "DAMMIT!" I started to shout, banging the ground with my fist, "WHY THE FUCK DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN?! HOW COME I CANT DO A FUCKIN' THING NO MATTER HOW STRONG I GET?! IT MAKES NO DAMN SENSE! NONE OF THIS SHOULD HAPPEN!" I complained and roared, appalling everyone, even shocking the color haired student. "(H-he..Actually feels useless here..I meant to push him far, but not this far)" she thought to herself. I looked up at her slowly with intense rage, "Push who far...?!" I growled, making her jump back, as a heartbeat from her echoed throughout the hallway, then Deku and Ochako looked at her with an alarming stare. "Y-your not supposed to read my mind! There's no way! My lie about me not having a mind-block quirk was supposed to...*GASP*" she spoke, but stopped herself, putting her hand on her mouth, starting to shock even herself. "YOU...BITCH!" I roared, making both of them look at me, then she warps away. So that really is that Kami-bitch! Only she has the ability to warp like that!

Deku then throws a punch which I took, then puts me on the wall, "DONT THINK YOU'RE OFF THE HOOK!" he yells, markings starting to appear on his face and body. "Deku! It wasn't his fault! I was being contr-" Ochako almost said, "SAVE IT! IT'S ABOUT HIM AND ME NOW!" Deku interrupts loudly, then precedes to throw me out of the school, through the windows. I roll and tumble across the ground, eventually sliding backwards on my feet in the middle of the monster fray, still trying to get over the shock from the situation. They all had metallic heads. A few monsters were approaching me, then I try to activate my quirks, but nothing was happening. NOT NOW, DAMMIT! I desperately looked around for help, then I see Reiya, backed up into a corner herself, "REIYAAA! GET RID OF THESE ASSHOOOLESS! PLEAAASE!" I pleaded to her, which made her glow in power, activating her quirk, then she drew two lines on her face, dodging the assaulting monster's strike of it's forearm, and drew a long line down it's back. Reiya precedes to draw on the other monsters' arms, stomachs, and backs while running pass them. After a few seconds and rolling over to me, their bodies all exploded, then fell over. Phew, good thing too. Would've been a shitty way to go out.

A looming shadow towers over us as we were on our knees, which it turned out to be Deku, still angry from what he saw. He picked me up by my shirt. "Let him go now, Deku" a bigger voice ordered, walking towards us with audible footsteps from his shoes. Of course, it was no other than All-Might. "But All-Might, he- he..!" Deku tried to explain, "Kid, there is no time to argue. Now, do us all a favor and help the school. You wouldn't dare to disobey me..WOULD YOU?" All-Might ordered. Deku looked lowly, cried for a second, letting me down and ran to where he was needed. The big man took a look at me, and ran into the action with Deku...IM GONNA TEAR 'EM ALL APART! I ran behind them to take whoever came my way, and Reiya followed from a distance, taking a watchful role. I took a big leap, seeing the last several monstrous being below me, then descended upon them. "Sword of the Sovereign Beast!" I yelled, summoning the dark, burning powers from within me, and smite one of them before landing. I cut him in half and continued my strike to another, with a swing sending his upper half of his body flying. "Detroit Smash!" Deku roared, uppercutting a bigger foe into the skies, piercing through it's armor. "Texas Smash!" All-Might yelled, delivering a thunderous punch to a spiky variation of the creatures, which barely hurt his knuckle as it smoked upon impact. "DIE!" I yelled, and ran towards the last of the assaulters, who tried to cut me with it's massive blade, but I dodged it by bending backwards with a twirl, then closed in, striking him multiple times with my now blackened energy blade with fast swings, going through it's metallic-like armor, making sparks fly across my body from it being cleaved through. There were several big scars of dented metal-like skin on his body. I made the blade bigger, took one last swipe at him, taking a huge chuck of his body off, as I smiled in an evil manner at how much damage I did. The thing fell on it's back, bleeding out and dying. Piece of shit. "I can't stick around here. Where's Frops?" I asked myself, rushing to my last class, searching for her, bypassing the panicking regulars and other staff members.

Unexpectedly, I saw yet another one of those fucks in front of me, this time with a poisonous air around it and had a mucky body. I ran even faster with the Sovereign Beast powers, "YOU WANT SOME TOO, FUCKEEER?!" I shouted, harnessing Sovereign Beast energy into a fist, and punching through it, making it explode upon impact. It's remains burn into ashes. Making sure it was destroyed, I continued my charge throughout the school. I gotta make sure she's ok! I see her exiting, and catch her by the shoulder, "Yo Frops, over here!" I called, looking slightly less serious, "Oh hey there, man. I wanted to see what the commotion was about" Tsuyu said, turning to me. I never felt so relieved to see her again at that moment. "You didn't see the monsters trying to the school?" I asked, "Monsters, eh? Im surprised I didn't see any" she responds, "You must've been at the untouched part of the school. I was out there kicking their asses, but that should be..Wait, the new girl said that there were more attacking the city! We have to head out anyway!" I explained and urged, "Oh gosh, well we should have no problem with the staff heading out with you guys. I heard a few starting to exit, and wondered what was up" she said. I grabbed her hand, then made our feet carry each other out, "Let's take care of some more business then" I said as we started to leave the school, "Don't forget about me" Reiya said, running next to us. Glad she's on the same page with us. I know she'll be helpful with taking care a number of them. I spawned a few bugs behind me to look for Ochako, and see if she's ok. One of them sees that she's in pain and in the nurse's room. Just what'd that possession do to her? When we went outside, a serious expression fell on our faces when we see a horde of those enemies I fought earlier fall onto the city, seemingly from the clouds, "I can barely see one, but it looks like they're made from people, so homunculi maybe?" Tsuyu guessed to herself, "Either way, we're taking them out" I said as we made it the rest of the way into the city. Im certainly gonna have some more fun..!

Not far from setting foot off-campus, one of those things dropped in front of us, "Toss me at him" Tsuyu offered, "You? Hope you know what you're doing" I accept. I lift her up, then threw her at the homunculus with great force, and she bit a big chuck off of the thing's shoulder with her transformed, sharpened teeth when the jaw make contact. We saw it tumble to the ground, and she lands on all fours. "W-wow, good work there" I comment, not expecting that move. I notice Kiriya evacuating the civilians out of the city, carrying up to 5 at a time on her as she flew threw the air. A sudden thunder strike almost hits her in the distance, "It must be Tetsu-tard! I'll show him that he needs to be careful!" I commented. Before we knew it, we were in the middle of the combat. A crowd of those pale-skinned, blind-looking things approached us, and we need a plan, cuz if I went all-out I cant guarantee the girls' safety. "I got this" Reiya said, stepping in front of us, as she draws on her hand, her power starts emitting around her body, "You know the drill" she says. "Oh right, get rid of these fuckheads!" I ordered, "Hand of Judgement!" Reiya shouts, casting a black wave on the the monsters with a swipe of her hand, which had power behind it this time since it blew them back. They got back up, but before they could take another step, they all boiled and blew apart. "Damn! Might as well let you handle alot of them, huh?" I egged on, "I dont like doing everything on my own. Pitch in too. I can cover you" Reiya said, "My pleasure..!" I said, running into more of those asshats with Frops behind me. One turns to me, shooting lightning from it's mouth, which me and Tsuyu fortunately dodged in time. That looked like Tetsu-tard's...Can they somehow copy quirks? Bunch of lame-asses. "Got any tricks for this thing?" Tsuyu asked, "Heh, a bag full of 'em. Like so..!" I said, putting my hands in front of myself, spawning a stone beam in his body, pinning him in place, then engulf my hand in darker, fiery energies, "Sword..Of The Sovereign Beast!" I shouted, slicing through the asshole and the stone he was stuck to. A few more baddies decide to drop down on me out of nowhere, "Fist of Sovereign Beast!" I shouted with an evil smile, punching them out of the skies after a jump, dark power burst through them with each strike, and burning them as I sent them flying. Then they were ashes. Frops clapped in the background, not really waiting for her turn. We ventured through the city to see where I can continue my rampage, then two more monsters run at me with their long claws. Claws, eh? Let's see if I can do that too..! "Talons..!" I started, dashing back at them, crossing my arms and arcing my fingers, then dark sharp extensions appeared on said fingers, "Of the Sovereign Beast!" I finished, cutting through the shits like paper, with speed faster than they can ever process. When I looked back at them, BOOM, they just blew up. I think I like this move too..! Fangs start to appear in my teeth. Maybe Im having too much fun?

The horde of whatever these guys are kept coming in droves, running down buildings, dropping from the skies and jumping out the buildings. If that's the case, I may have to start doing bigger attacks..! Reiya started by writing on her hand again, but I didnt see any ink at all, then when she swiped her hand, "Cursed Hand" I heard from her, several of those homunculi just ceased to move. Then suddenly, a wave of ice appeared and rose in front of us for good measure. Could it be...? Todoroki? "Stay back" Todoroki ordered, pushing me back, getting in front of me, shooting a powerful wave of flames from one of his arms, destroying the creatures faster than the three of us combined. Whoooa, 4th of July much? He then proceeds to send a path of ice several meters in front of himself, freezing a dozen more of the wild wannabe-predators, finding themselves losing limbs each time they take a step forward. Todoroki lets out a grunt when he looked into the skies again, seeing a giant variation of those things this time, who blew away the blazing air that Todoroki caused and dropped in front of us. It towered over the convenient stores, but at least we arent fighting Godzilla. Damn, we cant take a few steps without running into more. "We'll have to work together on this, so think fast" Todoroki said, "Dont have to tell me twice. Hey Rei, can't I just wish it dead with you?" I asked, "Start wishing smaller. Im reaching my limit. I'll need a huge mark for that" Reiya replies, "Then you sit back and let the men handle this" I confidently said as Todoroki rolled his eyes. He started the attack off by amassing a gigantic piece of ice with a brief roar, lodging it into it's gut, which it was busy with trying to lift the gigantic ice. Let's see..What's also pretty damn big? Oh I know! Started off by summoning a massive tree to the side of me, channel dark sovereign beast power into said tree, "Finish it now! Super Beast!" I called out, with a giant, saber-toothed beast with a massive shadowy mane burst out of the tree itself, letting out a tremendous growl. I then notice a blade sticking out of it's head, giving me a big smirk, pointing at the foe towering upon us, "FIRE! GRAND SOVEREIGN BEAST BLADE!" I ordered loudly, and it launches the massive, red blade through that huge-ass eyesore! Destroying every piece of it's existence as the sword flew him into the skies, with the last thing it hears are my evil laughs. My best creation yet started disappearing after that attack finished, tree, beast and all. Fortunately, no buildings or people weren't hurt in the process, but I looked back up after hearing a metallic thud. "Did you hear it too? It must be the fortress I saw" Tsuyu deduced. So you were in the skies, above the city this whole time? Before I could think of a way to get up there, Katsume appears on the scene, with several of those enemies on her, "I said.. Get.. Off!" she ordered, pulsing them off of her. Then she jumps on them, stabbing them threw their heads with her worn claws. "What you all looking at?" she asked, but she was cut on her side by a homunculus' axe-arm, brimming with fire, which Tsuyu pulled her away from with her long tongue. In the same motion, Katsume aimed her claw at that thing, and jetted the claw through it's head, killing him. She took a moment to catch her breath.

"Lil' brat, hear us out on this. We may've found where your sis really is" I said to Katsume, somewhat shocking her, "Where is she now?" Katsume asked, "Up there. Way up there, apparently" I answered. Katsume looked skeptic. "I know it's hard to believe, but with this last move I did, I managed to hit the bottom of it" I explained. Katsume took a moment think to herself. "If it weren't for us, you wouldnt have met a friend that can get us up there, and who knows what you would've done on your own" I reasoned. Katsume then took a deep breath. "Fine, I'll work with you, but only til we get rid of Toyokami" she replied. "What about after that?" Tsuyu curiously asked, "We act as if we never met. I have no business with you. I end her, and everyone leaves me alone" Katsume replies, the wind blowing across her big piece of black cloth. Quite a masterpiece we got here. I wanted to tell her about this guy that's in my body, but I think there's a better time for that. "You said that your friend can take us up there, right? Then get to it" Katsume urged us, "Are you saying you're ready for her?" I asked her, "More than ever" Katsume answered, "What about against me then?" I asked with a dark smirk, "Do I really have to answer? You had trouble with me last time" she replied, looking away, "That's what my victims say all the time, then they find themselves beaten" I reassured, "Let's see what you got then" she replied, getting into a fighting stance. "There's no time for that. We still have a horde on our hands" Todoroki said, "He's right, it'll have to wait tomorrow or something. I was just thinking, we could split up into groups since we're pretty capable against them" Tsuyu suggests, "They said the said the staff is out here. They have quirks, right? Let's each find some and go from there" I plotted to everyone. All 4 of them nodded yes, "Me and.. I dont think we've met. Got a name?" Todoroki asked, "It's Reiya" she replied, "I saw what you can do out there. We're finding my dad. I know he cant resist this much activity" Todoroki informed, "I think Frops told me once about him.. Oh yeah, Endeavor. You do you. Me and Frops will find a teacher or two. And Katsume...You do you too" I said before we started to scatter. Not long into my search, I saw Deku, fighting off a bunch of the foes off of him with a damaged hand, oddly colored dark red. "Hey Deku, get down" I yelled, which he bended backwards, seeing a black swipe occur above him, then looked back, seeing me, then he puts on an angry face. He sees the creatures losing the upper halves of their bodies, followed by a loud ting from all of their metal plating hitting the ground. "So it's you again, huh?" He lowly, and angrily said, fixing his position, "Look dude..Im sorry for what happened back there. I couldnt do a thing in that situation.. It's not like I wanted what went down there!" I reasoned, "Drrrgg..! I-I-It's..Fine" he forced out, "What do you mean?" I asked, "I say that but.. Something in me just cant forgive you! I know it's wrong too!" Deku states, "I know where you're coming from..and again, Im sorry too. I hope you know I mean it too. But look, if you're finding it hard to forgive me, then let's settle it tomorrow. With a legendary brawl" I suggested, "Hmph.. Maybe..I dunno. You better put up a good fight, cuz Im really strong" he replied, putting his fist out. "...Just leave me alone. I got everything taken care of here" Deku said, turning to the horde of enemies behind him, but were stomped down on by All-Might, "Also All-Might is here" he followed. "And I miss out on all the fun? Who the hell do you think I am?" I said proudly with a grin, which Deku nodded to, "There's just 20 more. Let's finish things here!" I encouraged, "Dont think we're on good terms. So do your part too" he said, feeling ready to finish the remainder of these annoying creatures. "What's going on between you and Deku?" Tsuyu asked, "I'll tell you when we're done here" I replied. So I have a fight with Deku and Katsume to do tomorrow? What luck I had today. We searched and destroyed the 5 in our area, then couldnt find anymore. "I sense 15 more over...Whoa" I started but I saw a mountainous fire pillar occur as I turned left, over a few stores, "...Nevermind" I finished after seeing the fodderlings getting burned to crisp in the swirling pillar, "*sighs* That Endeavor. He can be so reckless when fighting any villain. Well, you're all free to go back to class now" All-Might comments then leaps away. Our work here's done then? Still felt a bit too soon for me, but what ev. "Hey uuuuh..I know it's late to say this, but that evil laugh you did earlier. Can you chill with that? It creeped me out a bit" Tsuyu said with some concern, "Oh, sorry. Guess I got carried away" I replied.. Hmm, since Im facing Deku and the brat tomorrow, why stop there? I'll face off against Bakugo, Todoroki, that Tetsu guy, and I saw in All-Might's head that he's interested too! The more the merrier they always say! AHAHAHAHAAA! The real fun begins tomorrow!...Ok good, Frops didnt notice my evil smile there. Welp, time to head back to class now...I feel Im forgetting something...Oh no. The dinner..

All this and more coming up in Chapter 9!


	9. Chapter 9: The Dinner & Vs Todoroki

What's up guys? Im back with another chapter of this fanfic that feels long-awaited as usual. It could've came out sooner, but I've had some really sick days so sorry if anyone thought I died or whatever. So I looked at my stats for this and guess what….we broke 5000 VIEWERS! Maaan, I really never thought I'd get this many to look at my fanfic (of all things). As much as I wanna celebrate by putting out another chapter of our favorite frog buddy/waifu, Im gonna show some love (eue) to my two other fanfics. That's right yall, Im going back to the Rouge and Lammy fanfic, for one chapter tho. Expect the Lamy one to be short, like 1000-2000 words. "But YNS, i thought that fanfic was done", if anyone remembers I said I may come back to it with extra chapters. Quick thoughts on this, it's like chapt 7 where this is for those that're really invested in the story thus far (so no sex but still lewd af of course), and it is one of those chapters that makes me feel like im playing with a full hand, so we can reach 15 or more chapters. With things I've built up, I feel like we'll easily pass that point.

I also wanna do Lilac Sash and Renamon fanfics soon (let's say one is doing much better than the other lol), just throwing those out there. As of now, I have more ideas for the Renamon fanfic than the Lilac one, despite beating Freedom Planet. If yall have any suggestions for those, it'd be a great time to PM me or put it in the review section. Been needing those too, so dont be shy to me.

Anyways enjoy eue

Chapter 9: The Dinner and Todoroki's New Move -

—

Todoroki puts down his ice shield as Endeavor's flames die out in front of him, then letting go a scared civilian that was in his arms. "What do you think, ma boy? Saw some heroic fireworks?" Endeavor asked with a big grin, "Let's say you're not who I imagine when I think 'Hero' " Todoroki replies, "Aw don't be like that! I can't be mad at you after seeing you using my flames!" Endeavor said half-cheeringly, patting his son's shoulder. Todoroki saw the charred remains of the fleet that was attacking. "I know you heard it too" Todoroki said, "Hmm? Ah that up there? I'll report it to the staff when I get back from patrol" Endeavor replied, walking away. "I know he knows something about this" Todoroki says to himself, running towards where me and Tsuyu are.

I was a few minutes away from the school with my girl, who I noticed was looking a bit down.

"What's wrong, baby-girl?"

"It's just..Well first of all, how hard would you say it was for you to do that last attack?"

"Huh. Now that you mention it, doing that one big-ass move wasn't that hard. Im able to make freakin' buildings now."

"Do you realize that you'll have to beat something that can do such a move, and then some?"

"I know..That's why we'll need Deku, Bakugo and them to help."

"More about that later…..The way things are going, have I been..Useless?"

"Why'd you ask?"

"I know Im usually on the sidelines but..I didn't really do anything in that city-scaled crisis..I always wanna become a better hero, but the more Im with you, the more impossible it is to see myself as one."

"Don't beat yourself up. You have more brains than me, as much as I wanna be underhanded. You also still have potential with your transformations, and look at me, I can't do any of that. Don't look down on yourself."

"I guess so.."

"And besides, I dunno what I'd do without you..I really missed you this morning.."

"Really..? You did?"

"Of course. You're really important to me, Frops..I love you."

"Y-you..You do..I never..Had anyone tell me this before..You love someone like me?"

"Yeah, I don't say it much but..It's the truth."

"Aww, you look so cute like this. I love you too, man. ^^"

"You're the cutest thing in town too..As well as the hottest. eue" I said, then kissed her cheek and making her blush. "(I wanted to mention him being a bit sinister lately but..He's really opposite from that..and he's the best thing I've had)" Tsuyu thought to herself happily, and yeah, I know. Tetsukai hovers down to us with sparks flying around him, "Yo guys. Long-time-no-see eh?" he greets, "Yeah, it's been a while, Tetsuuu…Oh yeah, Tetsu-tard, right?" I jokingly greeted back, "I know you remember my damn name!" he complained, "So how was juvy?" Tsuyu asked, "Wasn't bad..Til the guards took my quirk away for hours on end" he replied, "Oh, they can do that?" I asked, "Yeah, don't get caught up in juvy. They always find ways to keep ya down" he answered. "So you gonna rejoin the school and actually try becoming a hero?" I asked, "Nah, I'll be an anti-hero or anti-villain, whichever works for me. They have my lil' sis at a custody center, so I may do some hero shit to get her back" Tetsukai answers. Tetsukai flies off to search for trouble, waving off, "Well your welcome for my help earlier. Don't be afraid to call me" he farewells. Katsume walks off discretely, with Todoroki passing her by, catching up with me and Tsuyu.

"What's going on?" Todoroki asked, looking back at the stern-looking little girl strolling away, "It's..A long story" I reply, and he stands in front of me and the door, "Then get to talking now" he insists. Talk about tying my hands.

"Ok so…..The bitch behind all this is in an invisible fortress in the sky, and it seems like she dropped those things on the city from there."

"Does she have a name?"

"Toyokami. She tried to pose as one of the students earlier, and mind-controlled Ochako. I gotta check on her now."

"What's with the little girl?"

"She's her sister. If I remember right, Green-thumbs over here said that she threw her out and is trying to get revenge ever since. Yeah, Toyo is pretty mean."

"Tch. What a problem then.. Any solutions?"

"There's this other girl, Reiya, who can help us get in the fortress with her quirk. We'll be talking to her after school. In the meantime, you're part of my attack team, ok?"

"…..You're free to go" Todoroki said, letting me and Tsuyu get inside the building. I would forcefully get through him, but he has to know about this if I want him to help. And to get him off my ass too.

"You said you needed to check on Ochako? Let's do that after we're done with the rest of the classes, k?" Tsuyu said to me, which I agreed with a nod, even though she can see the concern on my face. It was around 12:14pm, and the intercom said "Students, go to your last class. We apologize for the crisis but school will now resume", so me and Frops headed to our last class together. Before the class ended, I studied up on some more science after everyone was done with in-class work. Huh, so that's how photosynthesis really works..Blood moss..Occurrences of Iron deficiency in the blood?…Oh ho, I got even more tricks up my sleeve now, heheheh. The bell rang pretty quickly on us as it struck 2:45pm. Guess the staff wanted to make sure everything really settled down. "Looks like school's over today and we don't have any homework. We should check on Ochako" Tsuyu reminds, "Right, let's bounce" I replied as we got our stuff together and headed to the nursing room. "Did you know about the attack on the city earlier?" "Nah, I was caught up with taking this test too" "I could've been sure I knew the answers, then I suddenly guessed wrong halfway through it. That was weird" "Hey That happened to me and my friend earlier", I heard as me and my girl walked through the halls. Sounds like the bitch's work. Im sure Ochako's would be pissed if I told her about students' grades are in danger now.

I knocked on the nurse's door, she opens, "Is Ochako here?" I asked, "Yes, are you two her friends?" she asked back, "Yeah, we wanna check in" I replied. After she nodded, we walked in and quickly spotted Ochako in her bed, still breathing a bit heavily. I was a bit nervous from..Oh yeah, I should tell Frops.."So..About what happened earlier.." I hesitated to say, "What is it, man? Spit it out" Tsuyu coaxes, which made me mentally winch, trying not to remember the exact details..I took a deep breath. "Y'see..O..Ochako almost.. blew me off" I answered with a cringe on my face, "That doesn't seem too bad. She just told you to get to class or-" Tsuyu almost finished, "No, like..She almost…Raped me" I clarified, trying not to shiver. Tsuyu gasped, and her heart skipped a beat. "B-but..Why didn't you do anything?…..You said you loved me.." Tsuyu said with a frown, "That's the thing, I…Couldn't do a damn thing..When she made contact, I couldn't use my quirks at all and couldnt move..It could've gotten worse if Deku didn't step in and she fell on the ground. She turned out to be possessed..By you know who" I fully answered. Tsuyu looked away for a moment with frustration on her face, then puts on a mad face….Next thing I found her arms wrapped around me, with my shirt being wet from her tears..Tsuyu.."P-promise me..You won't let something like that happen again..And..Im sorry I wasn't there for you at that time!" she said a bit loudly, which caught Ochako's attention, making her feel a certain amount of sorrow herself.."I promise..Im sorry for this happening..Thanks for understanding.." I said while embracing Tsuyu, "Im..Over here yknow..Dont make me cry too" Ochako said from a few beds away from us, making us turn around to her. Tsuyu took the lead and walked to Ochako with intense concern, which made Ochako hide her face behind her palms, "Im…Im so sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" she muffled.. I would probably do the same thing if I was at the nurse's….In my swimming suit.. "He..He told me everything about what happened..I should be the one apologizing" Tsuyu said with a few tears but with a determined face, "H-huh..? How? It was…I don't know what came over me.." she said sadly, "You were the victim..That's it..And I know who did this" she replied, "R-really? Who's behind this?! *coughs*" Ochako said loudly, but had to take a few deep breaths. "…..Toyokami..We didn't wanna let you know, cuz we didn't wanna get you hurt..but here you are" Tsuyu told her with grief in her voice, "Yeah….I saw the look on Deku's face when he saw…I don't know how I'll make it up to him" Ochako commented lowly. "It got ugly too..But..Let's keep in mind that this is that whore-bag's doing. She made us all victims, and we gotta stop her no matter what" I growled, with both of the girls nodding with a serious face. "Oh and..My parents want you to be at my place for Dinner at 6..I may have to call it off since you'r-" I said but was cut off by her, "I'll be there" Ochako interrupts blatantly, surprising me. "I saw into your head a bit when..yknow..That almost happened..And I know what's going on. I'll settle it. That's what super friends are for, right? *coughs*" Ochako bravely continues, making me almost choke up..I open the curtains behind her so the light outside can hit us, put my hand out, sending out my energy to her from my fingertips, "W-what are you…doing?" Ochako said with more clarity enveloping her voice, "Im restoring your respiratory system cellular. Take it as my thanks" I answered, with her looking livelier after each second. It was a slow process, but it was working. "Meeting time's up. Please go home" the nurse says, interrupting my treatment. Fine.."We got someone to meet anyway. Cmon on, Frops" I urged my girlfriend, and she nods a bit happily, "You two.. look great together" Ochako comments, making me blush as we exited from the room.. Thank you, 'Chako.

The two of us made our way to the back of the school building, with no one there but us. "Yo Reiya, where's your emo ass at!?" I yelled, "The black suits me the most..Sorry that it disturbs you" Reiya says, coming out of the shadows from the building's cast, walking towards us. "There you are. So. What if I wished I wanted to be able to teleport to the fortress in the sky?" I asked her, "I never tried granting an ability to anyone with my quirk..Is that your wish?" Reiya asked, getting her pen ready, "Yeah, but before you do that, how the hell does this drawing thing work?" I asked her, "If I draw on myself, then draw on the other person, I decide who gets the curse and who gets the effect of the wish. Simple as that.. If I curse myself, the curse doesn't effect me" she elaborates, "What if someone wished to destroy the world?" Tsuyu asked, "That's beyond my capability. It just wouldn't happen. Not even a curse occurs..I tried once….." she said lowly.. Ignoring that. "Anyways, where's my warping ability at? Lay it on me" I ordered, "If you say so" Reiya replied, drawing a line across her mouth and forehead, then draws a line down my left and right eye (not the touching the eyeball btw). Tsuyu grabs my hand, pleading "Please be back, man", "I will, don't worry hon" I reassured. Her grip quickly felt nothing as I warped away, and Frops looked up, hoping for my return, gusts hitting her tied hair. I drop into the fortress, on my shoulder then got up. "Man, wish I was a bit more specific.. I don't hear shit. Is anyone even on this thing?" I questioned myself, feeling eerily alone. I then started my venture throughout the fortress. A sign came up in this one dark hallway, saying 'There is nothing here so turn your ass around', "Tch, you're shitty at not making someone curious, especially me" I commented, going down the path. I soon see something unthinkable.. A full-bodied female mannequin-like figure standing in the middle of the room I happened to enter, with a big white orb for a head, nameplate saying "Codenamed: Annihilator of Selected Society (A.S.S)"….I really couldn't help but to laugh, which made it walk towards me with one eye staring. "*cough cough* I-I mean, I can't find anything here but this..Im leaving before something actually happens" I said to myself, regaining my composure and warping out of there.

I come back to the two girls, who waited patiently, with Tsuyu in her hopping position. "I knew you'd come back. How'd it go?" Tsuyu asked, "Come to think of it, I couldn't find her at all…Yet the thing still floats" I informed, "So no one was on the fortress-thingy?" Tsuyu asked, "….There was .." I started, "Was the operator onboard it?" Reiya asked, "No..Something else..It was named…*holds in laugh* A…S..S.." I hesitantly answered as Tsuyu giggled, "How cute" she comments. "What'd it look like?" Reiya asked, "It's body was like a female mannequin or…some shit. But it had a glass ball for a head..and I saw one eye" I answered, "Geez..But wait, that sounds like the operator to me" Tsuyu said, "Currently yeah, I can see it, but our culprit is still amiss" I reply, "Well look, let's work on our technique a bit today then we can chill. We don't have homework today" Frops suggests, "You two do whatever..I'll be lurking.." Reiya said lowly, starting to walk away, "Don't forget that I want you to come with us when we take the bitch out" I said to Reiya, "Noted" she replied. Me and Tsuyu started going our own way, to my house as usual.

"Hey, we really need to get to searching for her or else that bitch is gonna control us to doing..yknow..Other students."

"Isn't that fun though?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Anyways, we'll see what we can do tomorrow. Let's head to the track or something and do some private training."

"Private training you say? You mean the thing we do at our houses?"

"Naaah, not that, silly. Yknow, keeping our bodies in shape for this boss gal."

"Heheh, if you say s- *hears her phone* Who's that?"

"*checks phone* Aww man, pa and ma said they want me home now. Sayin' they've been feeling lonely with me gone for a while."

"I can come by too?"

"Don't see why not, so sure thing, dude."

"Well you go ahead, I got a match with someone today and then there's my dinner with Ochako."

"Alright then. Make sure to fill her up, and give her some good grub afterwards."

"*rolls eyes* You're such a cute lil' clown with me. Alright, later babe" I replied, waving her off. "Alright Todoroki, time to search for…" I was about to say, then I see the 'new girl' trying to walk off of the campus with everyone else. I dashed to her and immediately slam her to the wall, pinning her to it as she smiled at me maniacally. "If you think you're gonna get away scott-free and not expect to die today, better think again..!" I angrily said to her, "Well guess what, I am! You wouldnt kill a student, would you~~~?" Toyokami says in an innocent manner, gaining the attention of surrounding students. "Hey man, wasn't he the one who helped with the invasion earlier?" "Yeah, what's he doing with bullying the new girl?" "Maybe the rumors of him being into her weren't true" I started hearing around me, tightening my grip on her arms. "HEY! Shut the hell up! This is my damn business!" I shouted at them, "If you have the problem and no one else has the problem, maybe you're the problem" she taunts with a smirk, making me angrier. "Let her go, kid" All-Might orders from behind me, making me loosen my grip as I looked back in awe, "Yeah, this is no way to treat a new student, especially someone that helped make your hero outfit, right Mighty?" she said while switching her gaze to All-Might, "Why yes! I wanted to congratulate you for your bravery out there with this, but here you go with your sudden rough-housing" All-Might says. Seeing him makes me reconsider my interest in fighting him. I have a feeling I'll be fighting his muscles than him himself. "Tch, whatever. Just give me the getup" I said, letting her go, "Can I get a Please~~~?" she asked innocently, "(Fuck you) …Pleeease? (Bitch)" I asked, "(Hehe, Im having fun too) Well, here ya go then! I even helped making it... special" she said positively, handing me the suit. Taking a look at it, I see that it was green, had sharp shoulders and a….Chameleon tail. "{Oooo you're a real bitch now. You then insult me on top of all this?}" I entered into her mind as I gave her a frustrated look, "(Enjoy your date with Ochako in two more hours)" she thought back at me with a wink, "(THIS IS QUITE ENTERTAINING TO ME)" Suirra says from within, "(STAY THE FUCK OUTTA THIS!)" I internally yelled at him, shocking her, but the look on her face seemed like she was rather pleasantly surprised. After All-Might gave us a few confusing glances, he said "A-anyways, hope you like your new suit, ummm…Chameleon man?" he delivered with uncertainty, "IM NOT A DAM- *coughs* I mean, my hero name's 'Force Of Nature'…Y'Know..I make great use of nature..At first that is (how's he forgotten my hero name? Has his old age caught up with him?)" I corrected, "Ah yes, that makes more sense! Well I gotta go now, so you two play nice from here on" All-Might said nervously, leaping away from the situation, "You planned all this, didn't you?" I asked her with disdain, "Of course, having fun too?" she rhetorically asked, making me heavily breathe in anger. "He's really losing his cool out there, should we do something?" a student asked another, "You better leave before they start thinking we're together" Toyokami said, "Drrrrgh! You're gonna die a horrible death soon..!" I uproared, then stomped the ground while gritting my teeth, fists vibrating with tight gripping, walking away. I never thought I'd get so fuckin' frustrated about killing someone in my life! Let alone, have people see it all unfold..

I didn't wanna face Frops like this, so I wanted to talk to Ochako, in hopes to decrease some stress. Before I entered back into the school, I caught a glimpse of Todoroki looking back at me. I felt as if he was aware of this injustice that's been happening as well, in more ways than one. A minute into going inside the facilities, I came to the nurse's office, and to my surprise, I saw Deku in the room, holding Ochako's hands. My mind then homes in on their conversation as I leaned on the side of the door, out of the nurse's sight.

"You don't look too well, what happened earlier?"

"After I regained control of my body, I..Felt totally drained."

"So you really couldn't control yourself?"

"No..But oddly he could after he regained his control."

"So you really couldn't do anything there.."

"Why'd you ask?"

"N-nothing, just curious was all."

"Im still sorry you saw…that.."

"I..I got really mad at him earlier, did I? I wasn't sure about what I was doing, so I should be apologizing.."

"You're human just as everyone else, Deku. I understand, ok? I-I never thought you'd be that mad over me though."

"W-well I guess you can say Im..I uhh..I-it's like..I really like your personality and.."

"And?"

"Umm, and you're a really good person too so..S-seeing y-you like that r-really gave me a shock was all."

"*blushes* K-keep going..A-anything else?"

"I…really yknow..Think Im into..I really think Im into you as a-"

"Alright you two, the office closes at 4:30 today. Time to go."

"Need me to carry you?"

"Yeah..I feel more like Im out of shape now.."

"You're body looks great to m- I-I mean!"

"What was that?"

"N-nothing! *starts carrying her*"

"Can you take me to that guy's house? I promised that I'd be at his place for dinner to meet his parents."

"Oh…..*sighs* Just show me the way."

"Guess that's my cue" I said while dashing out of the school, texting 'Chako where I live. Aside from going around a few normie students, I was able to get out with no problem. With her on his back, it should take him a bit over an hour to get to my place. "(It's alright, Deku..I know how you feel. And..Im starting to really feel the same way)" she thought to herself, which I was able to pick up… As I made my exit, I eventually bump into Todoroki yet again, a bit further into the city. "Again?" he said, turning around, "Say, since we're starting to meet each other more and more, Don't ya think destiny's calling for a battle between us?" I asked him an excited tone, "It sounds like you just enjoy fighting. I don't see a point in battling now, especially after that incident happened" Todoroki reasons, "Then…What if I told you that Im planning to take you up to the fortress in the sky with me?" I proposed, "You mentioned it before. What of it?" he asked back, "It's more than likely that they're coming from that place, right? Now..With the info I gathered, the bitch behind that attack earlier is strong as fuck, and I wanna make sure you can really help out" I elaborated, "It'd be smarter to say you won't let me tag along unless I fight you" he replied, rolling his eyes, "…..Well, I was getting t- Are you gonna man up and stop being a bitch or what?!" I yelled. Todoroki sighed for a moment, "If you're really itching to fight..I might as well shut you up and show you the ropes..!" he said with more seriousness in his voice, and he then brings me to a lone playground. Heheh, I can't fuckin' wait to see what this guy's really got! Even after seeing that big ice move he did, I feel like he's got more in the tank, but even if he doesn't, he'll probably be more tactical than earlier. "From what I've heard from others' rumors.. You were able to make buildings, is that right?" Todoroki asks, "Huh? Yeah, what about it?" I asked back, "After we're done making a mess, can you restore everything back to what it was before?" he queried, "Pfff, if we're talkin' about a playground, no prob" I reassured. Many people actually looked at us as we walked to the playground, and were concerned about me going with him, as if they also knew that a battle was gonna go down. Knowing this, a gradual number of people fled our path, quickly becoming swarms of people speed-walking pass us.

"We already gained quite the attention, so let's get this over with before the news catches wind" Todoroki says as we entered the sandy field, "Heh, I'd like to see them interview me when I beat your ass" I taunted, "Hmph. We'll see, let's just begin" he urged, taking a cautious pose. I start by growing a few plants, but I quickly find them frozen, "What the hell?!" I shouted in surprise, and jump back. "I'd be more careful" Todoroki warns, "What're you talki- GAAUGH!" I tried to reply but found myself with an ice spike impaled through my back from a slide behind me, "S-shit!" I yelled, struggling out of it after yanking half of it out of my body. I threw the piece at him, only for him to melt it before it could come within a meter from his body, and the fire wave blows towards me, which I dodged but was getting burned anyway, "(What the hell's up?!)" I wondered. Just like earlier, Todoroki froze the ground, reaching my legs, in hopes to freeze my legs off. "If I remember right, I heard you can recover yourself pretty well, so I can be a bit creative here" he said before raising pillars of ice blocks at me, "You're pushing me now..! _Sword Of The Sovereign Beast!_ " I shouted but he froze my arm that I was trying to ignite with the ice blocks, which seems to have been his plan behind the move..Damn! He's quite a fighter and is smarter with his moves than I thought! Before I can start having my fun as well, I gotta think fast myself..I raise my head back up at him as I heard him firing another…Well, fire wave at me with his other hand..Oh I got something! "HOW ABOUT THIS SHIT?!" I shouted, making him flinch as he heard a beam fire from my other hand, which hit him really hard on the side as I tried to dodge as it went through his fire wave. "Just..What the hell was that?" he asked while holding his side, catching his breath, "My solar-based laser! Like that?" I answered, then I destroyed the rest of his ice blocks by punching them, of course having a bloodied hand in the process. I healed the hand almost immediately, but was starting to breathe heavily despite this, along with him. "(Hey, where you at with the energy?!)" I internally shouted, "(YOU CANT MAKE ME DO WHATEVER YOU WANT ALL THE TIME. EVER THOUGHT I WANTED SOME ENTERTAINMENT FROM YOU? OR MAYBE I SHOULD GIVE SOME TO THAT BOY OVER THERE?)" Suirra chuckles to himself with his threat, "(You're such a sick fuck..First you spring the fact that it doesn't matter if I die, now this?)" I comment to him, internally. If he wants me to make my first move then I may have something..

I put my hand near the hole that is still healing, wrap some of the insides around the hand to sprout flowers and seeds as the wrappings wooden, then I toss it behind me as a wad. Todoroki, of course, goes to freeze it, but I was able to stop him by running up to him and creating a very dense, tall block, with enough force to blow us both away upon creation. "*lands on the right elbow, panting* I've never seen him do this..I'll just have to try this.." Todoroki says, planting his fingers into the ground, making his ice travel underground to reach the now festering wad of organic matter, and I try to intersect by swarming my spiders on his hands, but the wad finds itself hit by the uprooting ice. "Too late" he comments, shaking off the bugs while freezing them off, "You say that but..Did you know that there're some plants that can withstand freezing?" I said, sadistically, which surprised Todoroki as he took a closer look, "B-but..How..?" he asked, "Well..Today I was looking through the science book..and found something about i dunno..plants that can't be frozen" I elaborate with a smirk. The organic wad grows a big, planty set of chompers, and starts to shockingly walk off the field, biting through the fence as it grows four propellers. It then precedes to bite a chunk of the concrete in the ground, "Just what the hell is he planning on doing? Whatever it is I don't like it and I have to stop it now!" Todoroki says to himself, skating towards me on the frozen ground, getting ready to freeze my body upon contact. I jump back into a backflip, grabbing the ground, and rose a section of it in front of me upon landing on my feet, tossing it at him with the carried momentum. He turns to his other side to burn through it, but comes into contact with a car door that I made, slamming it down on him, blowing him back to his surprise. "Dammit..!" he grunts, sliding backwards, then he notices a shadow looming over him, making him look up, seeing the plant from earlier grow but is in the air due to it's spinning propellers below it's mouth and is ready to shoot. "(Don't tell me..)" he begins to think, and finds himself being pelted by very dense rocks, which he ran from, getting behind the block i made earlier. Todoroki then grew a pillar of ice out of the block, which this time, he used to ride into the air with, matching the elevation of the dangerous flying plant, winding up his fire arm and blasts the plant out of the sky in a fiery explosion, powerful enough to shatter the ice itself. "*whistles* I can't help but be impressed at how you adapted to that. I even put more thought into creating that thing than I expected too" I comment, thinking about my next move as I beat on my still-frozen arm. "(It turns out I can't heal my arm when it's suffered from frostbite..It's gonna take alot longer without the big guy's help..)" I thought to myself, trying to scheme, "Are you done trying to use toys on me?" Todoroki insults, "There's such things as adult toys. I don't think you want those though" I replied as he drops, then skates around me after descending, charging the fire side of his body. He knows we're running low on stamina and he's trying to pace himself to finish things off, so I gotta get a good hit here..I know!

I then get on one knee, point my finger at where he's gonna be at next, and while he's not looking, spawn a few worms out of the ground in said location, turning them into snakes initially and when he waved his fiery hand, I turn them into fire ants, catching them in his hair. He pats his hair to get them out, and I come up close to him with a sign post that I made, winding up for a swing at him, but he heard and saw me coming, so he decides to make a fire vortex instead by spinning. Upon reaction, I plant the sign behind me to stop my attack, pulling myself away from him, and when he was done spinning, I simultaneously threw the sign at him with a sharpened tip. He saw that the sign wasn't exactly aimed at him, dodging out of the way with minimal effort, but since it was spinning and flew quickly, it scratched him rather severally after it flew pass him, cutting up his other side and under his arm. "Drrgh! Not too bad.." he said, "Heh, I surprise myself sometimes" I reply with a smile, "The cuts, not you" he scoffs, making me a bit angry, "Im through playing your games. Im going all out here…!" he followed with an uproar. Todoroki gathers masses of ice and fire, first launching a horde of chunky ice shards at me with one hand, then was prepared to follow it up with his strong embers with the other. "Im…I gotta finish this shit too!" I yelled back, using the masses I built from my healing guts to create a few incredibly dense, wood-skinned chimera to run through and swing at the barrage of ice with their iron-like talons. I saw that they were quickly losing the fight but they were a meter away from reaching him, "You and your creatures will be blown apart with this..Dont fault me after you..Hmm?!" he said, turning his attention to me, focusing a summing amount of solar particles into my unfrozen hand, engulfing it in a white ball, "That's it. I gotta launch it now!" he reacts, sending a wave of flames, which scorched through my chimera like paper. "I'll counter that with..SOLAR BUSTER!" I shouted, sending a wave of solar energy at his stream of fire, which showed a surprising amount of resistance this time. We poured our energies into our wave moves in typical Shounen fashion, only to find ourselves making a big, blinding explosion that blew us back. The only thing we knew that was happening was the rupturing of not only the area around us, but our bodies from holding the intense collision.

After the light died down, I looked at my best arm of the fight, which is now pretty pale, "So…It was also using my cellular life energy as well..I knew it felt premature to launch.." I said, panting. My gaze drifts up to Todoroki, and surprisingly, he was charging another beam attack, not with his fire arm…But with his ice arm..? What the hell's this?! It was pulsating with blue and white energy in his palm he has aimed for me, as we sat flat on our asses, away from each other. I find the strength in me to get up, and started walking to him, barely healing my internal wounds from the impact of the explosion..When I stopped at five inches away from him, I swung my leg at his arm, making him fire it off at the other fence. BWOOOoooo, I heard, and with only a strand of it, the fence froze up radially but slowly. "I guess I…won..but barely. What the hell was that?" I asked, "It's my first time using it but..I thought since my ice traps some light in it, I wanted to use that light to not only attack with it, like how you did, but..Also having it carry the coldness after shooting it out as well... Very tricky to use..A sort of..Ice Ray" Todoroki elaborates, tiredly, "I guess you can say it was..'Shotty' " I joked with him, "Heh..I knew you were a clown, but cmon" he replied, slightly smiling to himself, "Anyways..I can't be mad at ya. You were really smart throughout" I said, holding out my hand, "..I can say the same for you" he replies, taking my hand, and letting me raise him up. "*cracks neck, but winching* I didn't take..Too much damage..wish I can say the same about the playground.." he said, looking at how the park's sand is mostly in the streets, slides frozen and blown away along with swings, the ground around us is now set on fire from the collision earlier, and all but one fence stands up (but is now frozen). "You go home. I'll fix this place up. Got a "date" with 'Chako anyways" I said to him as he walks away, "Heh..Sounds like fun" Todoroki says, while stumbling out of the ruined area, "You're on the team by the way" I said to him, making him stop for a moment before continuing his venture. "(Really wished I could heal him but..He may feel worse than now afterwards..Hey fuckface! Can you start giving me some juice now?)" I internally shouted, "(IT WAS GETTING GOOD TOWARDS END. I WISHED YOU TOOK THE HIT TO MAKE IT INTERESTING. OH WELL, NOT EVERY WISH COMES TRUE)" Suirra replies internally to me, restoring my nearly infinite capabilities, and my frostbiten arm heals within a dozen of seconds.

As I restored the playground by replacing the sands, slides, swings, fences and all due to my creation capabilities, more and more citizens come back to the area. The people watched Todoroki limp down the streets, as if it were the walk of shame, but he didn't seem to mind the attention. Knowing him, he'd be used to it by now. Whatever. Now that Im done with bringing back everything, time to take my ass home..To dine with Ochako..As I dashed through the air after jumping off the buildings, I couldn't help but feel some sort of seldom atmosphere looming around me. Guess it is cuz I feel sorry for Ochako's part in all this, and how she has to do it despite coming close to..Raping me. I swear, Im gonna make this bitch pay. I'll kill her ass at the school if I have to..

I drop down to my house after getting tons of air time. I would've had fun doing so if today's occurrences didn't get to me. Deku gets to my place a moment later with Ochako on his back, and when he stopped in front of me, he couldn't help but look down. She had normal clothes this time. We knew what time it was. He dropped her off, but had to catch her when her feet made contact with the ground. "Let's hope we don't have to tell 'em about our lil' incident" I said, carrying Ochako's arm over my shoulder, "Right..Thanks for helping" she said, still looking tired. It kinda felt like I was seeing a different girl, in contrast to the energetic and cheery girl I knew. Deku felt the same, and even more, to the point where I can see it pains him and he was hesitant to leave. "Don't worry, Deku..I got this" she said to him, waving him bye while giving a faint smile. He walked away without saying a word. I felt an aura of a multitude of emotions from him, even after he leaves. I entered the door with 'Chako, "Welcome home, sweetie! Oh, and is this that Ochako girl I heard about? She's quite a cutie" Mom welcomed, setting up the plates of food for us with a smile. Dad looks pass his newspaper, seeing her catching her breath while on my shoulder, "What's with her, sonny-boy? You two didn't get into a fight or anything, did ya?" he asked, "I-I was uhh..J-just hungry is all. Nice to meet your parents" she tied, looking away. "Oh and looks like you two are having a good start. She's already wrapped around your neck" Mom said in a hopeful manner. I wouldn't be happy for too long, mom.

I sat her down and I took my seat. "Hey, I can't eat so well now. Think you can feed me?" Ochako whispers to me, "But they'll-" I tried to argue, "Just do it!" she whispered, making me sigh. I take a spoonful of her bowl of beef stew and placed it in her mouth, "Hehe, isn't my son such a gentleman? I raised him as such after all" Mom happily comments, "(If only you knew mom..Well scratch that. Did she forget about this morning?)" I thought. "Keep the food coming" Ochako whispered, "O-ok" I replied, feeding her. "Aww, young love. Your father and I…*turns away from him* So how's class for you two?" Mom asked, "I end up doing 90% of the work for the class.. He tries to keep up though" Ochako answered. "Oh, really? And you're the leader type on top of your positive traits. You two should get alone very well" Mom said happily, I looked to Ochako, seeing if now's the time, "A bit more.." she replied lowly, mom then stared at us silently for a moment, "Why don't you two sit a bit closer?" she asked. Ochako looked a bit downer. I looked at her and nodded, mom seeming confused, a bit scarred even. "Listen..I..I HAVE FEELINGS FOR DEKU!" Ochako shouted, putting my parents in awe. I took a deep breath, ready for reactions. "…But..But..The feeding..Her arm was.." Mom said, a bit distressed and confused, "I wanted..To delay this a bit..He's with Tsuyu, not me, ok? I wanted to clear it up for him" Ochako further explained, looking away. "*tries not to cry* But..Why..? Why is..He..?" Mom asked, "He..He's spent alot more time with Tsuyu than me, and he prefers her over me anyway.. I totally understand.. She's pretty cute and smart herself. Tsuyu is more capable than me when it comes to Hero duty anyway" Ochako answers as lightheartedly as possible, then Mom goes upstairs, trying to escape this reality, "Hey, what's wrong?" Ochako asked, stopping her, "You shouldn't be ashamed of who your son wants, and..He looks sure about being with her too" she followed. Mom looks back at her, seeing her standing on her feet, tiresomely trying to defend me. "(I..She's such a good girl..What am I doing?….If my son wants to be with this other girl..I…..I'll respect his decision)" Mom thought to herself, feeling more of the weight of the situation. The scene even got to my dad, of all people. I put my hand on her shoulder, and smile at her, "Thanks 'Chako..You're a real friend. And were my Hero here" I told her, making her blush but she smiled back. I looked back at my dad, awaiting for his response. "Remember what I said about her, boy?" He said, "..Oh yeah, got the money right here" I replied, handing him 30,000¥ out of my wallet like he asked. Dad nods, "We're gonna leave in an hour so no funny business. With your girlfriend, or her" he said, seeding Ochako's disdain for him. Frops was right, I just can't really win with this old man. Dad calls Mom back downstairs, and we continued to eat, in rather awkward silence, with air of tension that was trying to settle down.

Almost done with her meal, Ochako asked "Uhh..So what's in the news?", "Aw nuttin'. Just some youngin's trying to rob a store, only to be caught by some punk. Today's small-time crooks really suck" he answered, making me and 'Chako winch mentally. "(What's with these two? I'll let 'em slide since I got the rent money)" Dad thought to himself. "*Eats the rest of the riceball* O-ok, Im feeling full now, thanks for the invite" Ochako said after standing back up, "{No, Thank you}" I thought to Ochako, with her reaction of a blush before she exits. "Im finished too, so Im gonna head to Tsu's place, ok?" I said, trying not to look eager to leave, "And Don't Forget. No. Funny. Business" I simultaneously said with Dad, "I know I know. We won't do anything" I said, leaving my Hero costume on a coat hangar, then walking out the door.

"*runs off to where Tsuyu's house is* Before I get there too quickly, I'll take a wild guess knowing her.." I said to myself, zipping through a bunch of bystanders, and spawning several woodpeckers. Only catching the attention of a few heroes, I went atop of a house, scouting out where Tsuyu's location is. I focused on what the birds were seeing after closing my eyes, my mind entering their's….. Odd. So she was at her house earlier. The sun was setting, so I gotta make this search quick. One of the peckers is in the city now, and as far as it can see, Frops is nowhere in sight. Let's try…The stores? Oh, so she's at the mall on her own? Just so the one bird that found her could get a steady read on her mind, I turned it into a Hummingbird, then focused more onto it, to enter her mind…..Ooooo, getting some perfume and some clothes? You didn't have to do this for me. She seems to be shopping for a few more things, so I'll drop by and keep her company.

Hmm..I wonder. The small birds I made didn't take much effort, but equal sustainability is still shaky, so let's make a big one. I make a 10ft Pheasant in front of me, and instantly felt the disappearances of the other birds. Not too surprised. Grabbing it's feathers and sitting on it, birdbrain took to the skies with some ease. In hopes to secure it's sustainability, I embed Sovereign Beast power into it, making white fire-like essence emit from it's body, which seems to work since it flew faster. "Now talk! Who's your master?" I ordered, and of course, it didn't say a word back, but looked at me for a second. I'll have that ability soon. Anyways, I made highway cyclist jealous by getting to the mall within a minute or two. Upon getting in front of the building, I swooped to the ground with it and the surrounding people stared at me in astonishment after seeing it soar into the clouds, going pass me. "Hey, how'd you do that?! I wish I had your quirk!" "Oh honey, wanna go out tonight with me? I've been needing a ride myself" "That bird was pretty!" commented the shoppers, young and older. I aint here to chit-chat, I got a girlfriend to find. Upon entering, I realized that the place was very crowded, and I don't wanna draw too much attention by making shit. I have to find something, preferably living. An odd occurrence for me, but I saw a Wagtail bird fluttering on the rimings of the ceiling. It'd be my best bet, but it's hard to reach..Hmm…Maybe make one that shits on people? Nah, too gross for me. Looks like I'll have to search from person to person. It's a good way to practice my telepathy too. I walk throughout the mall, transferring my mind through a net of people's minds, getting more leads the further I went with the chain…Huh? Cutie? Dark green hair? Nice tits? With a black and blue pigtailed girl? They're entering a food court, so I started heading there. Too bad I didn't come from the entry that had it.

Turning around, walking around several crowds, last group being a group of scanty-looking Heroines, wearing revealing red, leather clothes. Reminds me of that mountain lady Hero, who even I get a stiffy from looking at, and Yaoyorozu that All-Might once mentioned, but I only saw her maybe once or twice. After passing them up, I heard them already gossiping about me, "Like omg, is that the guy who's dating that frog girl?" "Duh, you saw him totally going out with her before, righ'?" "He looks kinda cute. Too good looking for her if you ask me" "I wouldn't feeling his 'Force of Nature' " they said and giggled. Bunch of thots. Ignoring the rest of their dirty comments, I caught up to Frops, "Yo Frops! Boyfriend's here" I said while raising my hand as she turned around, "Oh hey there. I'll have to expect you to find me, even in a busy place like this" Tsuyu said to me with a smile. "Heheh, well yknow me, I've become really good at finding people" I said to her with a smirk, "Yeah, thanks to my help" Tsuyu said rather unexpectedly, "uh h- Wait, what? Whaccha mean by that?" I asked, "I wanted you to work on it for some time now. Don't want you to get too lazy even though you have tons of stamina and potential now" she answered, "Oh, does he now? You didn't tell me that about him, Tsu" commented the other girl at Frops' side, "Oh and this is Tokataro. She said she'll try to help out with our quirks. More on her side since her's aren't useful" Tsuyu said. My blood started to boil, but I kept calm in front of Tsuyu.

"Can you help by buying a few more things with us? Toka said she doesn't have much on her."

"Yeah, sure thing. Let's not take forever, the sun's going down."

"Im not a fan of hurrying, but I gotcha."

"Is our practice session gonna have to wait?"

"Yeah. Im sorry, Toka. There's just not enough time in the day, yknow."

"No no, that's fine. There's always tomorrow."

"{There won't be for you soon..}"

"{Im sorry for you now, cuz my lil' groupies there aren't just fans of ours, but I promised them some dick. As you can see, they really want their fun with you..And your girl.}"

"{NOW IM REALLY GONNA KILL YOUR ASS!}"

"You seem mad, what's wrong?"

"N-no, Im fine. Let's finish up this shopping."

"Say, I don't think you told me where you live, Toka."

"I live with those girls back there."

"*Looks back at the revealing heroines, one winking back and the rest giggled* Uhh, maybe you should spend the time with me and hi-"

"N-no! I-If she's been living with them, she'll be fine, trust me."

"Hmm, if you say so" Tsuyu replied, making me sigh in relief. Give me a damn break. I gotta work something out with Katsume..Ooooooo, heheh, I got a devious idea myself. If I can't kill her publicly…! "Tokataro" skeptically stared at me, I stared at her back with a smirk, which she felt unpleasant about for once, and I was loving the moment.

Chapter 10's out, guys! Look thru it if you havent!


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping with Toyo & Vs Deku

Good morrow readers, new and old! We're back with another chapter, which I could've put out if I didnt get sick as hell for a few days. Yall should know the drill by now. We broke 7,300 views! To think we were at 5k views last chapter. What a growth! Yall must really be loving all this stuff, huh? Yalll know quality when yall see it eue. If anyone hasnt seen the small update in the extra Lammy fanfic (which I understand if no one did), I will start up two new fanfics after this is uploaded (for Lilac and Renamon, which again, one's doing better than the other), then I'll come back to this (which i did). This turned out to be a bit more lengthy than expected. I wanted to stop halfway, but saw that it was at the 4000 word mark (yes i have something for that), and was like "Welp, might as well fit this other stuff in", now look at the word count lol. At the same time, you get a more whole package here, story progression, fights, and sex. It's all here!

A bit of a short story, I've been seeing some Tsuyu Body Pillow merch ads popping up EVERYWHERE when I surf the web (but the shipping cost was like 35$. They're insane), be it Youtube, Google, and especially Ebay. Speaking of Ebay, really tempted to get that Tsuyu poster for 3$. And it's Free shipping? What a steal. Well, enough rambling. Polish them glasses.

Anyways enjoy ('∀'●)

Chapter 10: Shopping with Toyokami and The Deku Fight

—

Assumably, she saw what I was scheming with Katsume in my mind, but I have no damn clue about how her shit works.. In that case, let's get a peek into that mind of her's!….Nothing?! What the hell?

{Yo Bitch! What's the deal? I thought you said you don't have mind-block.}

{You actually believed that shit? Damn you're gullible! Hehe!}

{Then how're you able to talk to me like this?}

{Pffft, like I'd tell a guy that's trying to kill me.}

{Then how come you aren't wheezing or some shit while holding up that big ass fortress?}

{Who said I always hold it up? Man, no wonder you need your girl here..Or should I say 'Girls'? Including the brunette.}

{Leave her out of this. She's only my best friend.}

{Suuuuure. Bet you wanted her to deepthroat you then and there, right? Tell me tell me! Was it fun? ^u0}

I closed the mental communication between us, cuz fuck her. We went to a clothing store, immediately going into the female side. The place was all pink, flowery and shit. I usually don't come to this area so I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. "Tokataro" points to a set of bikinis that was nothing but string and giggled, "Maybe your girl can get this?" she suggests with a devious smile, "Nah, I got two of those already" Tsuyu replied, shocking me and "Tokataro". I need to get to the beach chapter asap now! Fantasies aside, Frops gets a blue striped one-piece suit and some green trunks, "Ma and Pa'll really appreciate these. They said they wanna go scuba diving in this one swamp for a change" she informed, which made me pause at how wrong that is, "Just kiddin'. They're going to this pool" she corrects with a hearty giggle. It was all like 5k (Yen), big whoop. I paid for 'em and we went on to the exit. "Your girlfriend's adorable. Such a shame that my followers are 'anticipating' you two" whispered Toka-bitch, "Fuck you" I replied, "I'll have my fun a bit later" she quietly replied with a wink. How dare she runs her whore-mouth like this. I'll make sure she dies soooo fuckin' BADLY! The saltiness really got to me and I didn't wanna speak to her entirely. "Are you shitting yourself from the thought of facing Mighty?" asked Toka-bitch, "Who wouldn't? Man's #1 for a damn reason. Well for quite a number of reasons" I replied, "Even more so now that your girl can't help in it?" taunted Toka-bitch, "Im the last person you should suggest. He'd still be pretty hopeless. I mean he has gotten a bit scrawny ever since he got this new quirk" Tsuyu points out, slightly appalling me from her honesty. "(SHE IS DEAD ON. I CANT HOPE TO TAKE THAT MONSTER ON AS YOU ARE NOW. HEHEH, LET ALONE YOU TAKING ME ON MAKES YOU SEEM LIKE THE PSYCHO INSTEAD OF HER)" Suirra said internally, making me sweat, trying not to shudder. Im pretty sure he can just shake off anything I throw his way.. I'll think more about it mid-battle. That's usually my strong-suit.

We exit the mall rather in no time, say like 2 minutes. The place retrospectively looked bigger on the outside than inside. Those whore-fucks are still following us, looking lustier than before, practically drooling. {Are they really Heroes?} I discreetly asked, {You are just G-U-L-L-I-B-L-E. Thought you were smarter than that} she replied, {Bitch, just say no. Wasting text space here} I replied, closing off the mental communication. Tsuyu looks at them, then looks at me with some concern on her face. What timing too, since there's no one in sight now. I know Katsume could've taken care of 'em. The easy answer for me is to kill 'em off, but Tsu here will practically break up with me if I do so. One of them lunges at Tsuyu, grabbing her arm, and trying to fill her up but she was struggling, "Remember what I said, green-thumbs? Do what you have to" she reminded. No..I gotta act fast! Looking into their minds, I see that all but one are quirkless, "Four of them are quirkless, so I'll take out the other one!" I shout to her, and she wraps her tongue around the one trying to grope her, squeezing her, putting her in the air. "AWW YES! HARDER HARDERRR!" she moaned, "Bleeh" Tsuyu said, disgusted and flings her away, preceding to do the same to the others while hopping around. Time to shine then. Before I did, the bitch stands back as I wrapped the one with the quirk in a mossy substance, and it hardens quickly on her. Tsuyu then hops on one of their heads, and flings away the second girl, headbutts the girl she was on with her hard horn from the forehead, hopping off of her afterwards as the hit knocks her out. Froppy turns to the Toka-bitch, wondering why she's not attacking. "C'mere you cutey!" the last normie shouts, hugging Frops from behind, and she hops into the air with her (30ft), knocking her out upon contact to the ground. Way to go! I see the lewd goony I wrapped up starting to glow, and the girls rise back up from their defeats. "*looks at them* Da hell's up?" I said, "Seems the girl you wrapped up has a healing quirk" Tsuyu deduced, "In that case" I replied, transforming some of the moss on the girl into spiders, who injecting their liquids into her, "OW OW OW, GROSS! Get 'em off! Get 'em off!….zzzzzz" she momentarily screamed before snoozing. I touched Frops's shoulder, "Hmm? What's up? And why do I feel bit full?" she asked, "I filled you up with some water. Let loose" I said, pointing at the fake heroes, "Oh ok, hon" Tsu said before shooting all four of them down with strong water shots. "Phew, good thing that you two took care of them. I don't know what I'd do if they raped me or something" pretended the assbag, "{Very convincing performance e e} Yeah yeah, that was piss-easy. Take care of 'em for me. {If you don't, I'll tell her about who you are, fuckface}" I replied, sending a blackmail her way, "{Hmmm it'd be ugly if she found out now} Ok then, least I can do for y'all!" she pretends enthusiastically with a smile, waving at us.

We then walked off, on the way to her place as the sunset dies down more and more. Setting a rather good mood, as if the day itself is trying to congratulate me for another day of no slaughtering. What was that earlier? I'd usually kill them with the one chance I'd get, but I worked towards taking them down. What ev, I still need to think on my toes better anyways. "Wanna come to my place, partner?" Tsuyu asked as we made our way out of the mall area, "Alright. Had a full day too" I said, "Even more reason to chill" she said cheerfully. Frops took the lead for a sec, I looked behind me and see that my adversary had disappeared, I chose not to comment on it. I think a better time would be when I organize the reveal of who "The new girl" really is. "So, how'd the fight with this one guy go? Who was it anyway?" she asked, "It was Todoroki..Got a bit hectic, but I came out on top..barely" I answer, "Heheh, sounds about right. Im surprised you didn't die" Tsuyu bluntly comments, "Don't say it like that! He didn't hold back on me much" I replied a bit frantically, "Relax. Im sure your second quirk could revive you at this point" she responds, "(IF I WANTED TO, THAT IS)" Suirra commented from within. Say..Since Im going with her to her place..Means I can get my freak on eue. "Soooo" I alluded, "Soooooo?" she followed, "I was wondering if you have this feeling" I started, "What feeling, hon?" she asked, "A..yknow.. A-dick-tion eue" I said suggestively with a lewd smile, "Heheheheheh, that's a good one. Guess you can say that. As well as a few other things in mind" Tsuyu giggles and hints at, "…Like?" I hesitantly asked, "Im sure you've seen dirty stuff with tentacles, right?" she asked, "*blushes* Don't tell me..*starts sweating*" I respond while looking away, "Yeah, I wanna try some of that with you" she says with some blushing, "(Fuck me..) Uuuh, not what I really had in mind but..We'll see how that'll go" I respond, " 'sides, you need to practice on your sustainability" she said as her smile gets lewder. Im sure that she means that in a few other ways. Last thing I want is weird things up my ass o o;. May be one of the rare times Im a bit scared of her.

So fast forward to close to her house..Which I had to remember the way to get there this time. How she got to the mall on her own is beyond me. The night crept on us, but our morrow felt lively, cuz well.. Look at us. Kinda impossible for it not to feel lively.

"Im really thinking about going toe-to-toe with All-Might, but Im still having a hard time coming up with how to even fight him."

"Todoroki didnt set the bar high enough for you?"

"Weeeeell, this asshole spirit or whatever he is decided to screw me by not letting me recover my energy in the fight. For FUCKIN' LOLS!"

"Heheh, I probably would've done the same" Frops joked.

"Well if I didn't keep my head in the game, I would've…yknow.. DIED. Hold on…..He DIDNT KNOW I WAS LIMITED! So I really could've died! That bastard even threatened to give him energy instead of me!"

"Oh? He can do that? Well why didn't you tell me? Using my quirk isn't the easiest thing in the world either, so it'd be nice. Also, no need to be a drama queen. You're alive and that's all that matters."

"Maybe I should give him to you and have him not listen to you when you need it?"

"But you wouldn't let that happen to me, would ya?"

"…..Dammit. I do love you alot after all."

"Speaking of that, think you can have him give us some more stamina for tonight?"

"I think he's only interested in helping in action..not _'that'_ sort of action. 'Sides I don't wanna give him a chance to hog all the fun."

"Guess that's a no on the threesome I had in mind."

"..Please tell me you're joking."

"I thought you wanted a 'bad' Hero. You know I feel a bit bad when Im with you."

"….Let's say 70% of that is right."

"Relax man. You know I like joking with you" Tsuyu giggled before opening the door. Upon entering we see that Tsu's parents are blowing frog and duck floats, "Yo. See that y'all are prepping' some floats? Where're ours?" I asked half-jokingly, "Oh they're in lil' Tsu's room" her dad says, kinda surprising me. I should've expected this type of crap by now. "Is your boyfriend going to spend the night?" her mom asks, "Nah ma. He'll be here till about midnight" replied Frops, "Oh good, cuz his dad just happened to be in the neighborhood, and he said if we have him spend the night, he'll uhh.. He'll shoot us. Cant have that, right?" her dad informs while sweating, surprising me. Excuse me? He said he'll shoot y'all?! The hell's this all about?! And how can this guy act calm about that?! "Now if you are going to have fun, wear protection" her mom advises, "Eh don't worry, mommy. He's pretty good at pulling out" Frops lied. It took me several seconds to realize what I witnessed.. We went up to her room, but the moment she shut the door, "Just what the hell?!" I said in puzzlement, "I suppose they were guessing what we were up to there. A bit unexpected since they don't really care about what we do together" Tsu said. Well, you're one to talk when it comes to unexpected things. Today's been nothing but unforeseeable shit. With all that stuff out of the way. The room was soon filled with silence then a lustful presence entered room as we gazed into each other's eyes, and our filthy fantasies were waiting to come to fruition.

Im waiting, Tsuuu~. Well? When's the sex gonna happen?

I wished I could play some stimulating music to help, but looks like we'll have to talk about that later. Tsu gave me a shy look, urging me to come closer, which I did, and had her against the wall. "Oh gosh~, hope you don't grab a hold of my nipples or anything" she played innocently while blushing, and I grabbed her breasts with my hands as we went up to the wall, where I started pinning her to. "Your tongue..I want it in my mouth.." I softly pleaded, "Ok, hot stuff.." Frops complied, initially licking my mouth slowly, coating my lips with her sticky saliva, and gently puts her elongated tongue into my mouth. Our tongues were doing some tender wrestling before she started to swirl her tongue all around the interior of my mouth, making me lick whichever part I could caress with my tongue. It was fine by me. Every part of her tasted more and more delicious.. Froppy soon puts her arms around me as she held her head against the wall, and puts her shin against my upper body, all while looking up at me lovingly (it was great). I continued the groping some more, with her moans vibrating from her tongue to my mouth..Which I can now hardly breathe through..! "Oh sorry, man" she said while making an O-shaped opening with her widely coiled tongue in my oral interior, allowing oxygen to go down my throat. After a moment of catching my breath, we resumed, but she started to enter one hand under her dress, then into her undies and rubs her wet cunt. A bit funny how this may the first time I saw her play with herself. Could make her do it more often eue. My erection was growing against her leg. "I feel your buddy there~. Let me help 'im out" Tsu said a bit playfully but still in a lusty tone. She swiftly turns around and bends over, knees touching each other, placing her cute ass on my pelvis, her tongue still in my mouth. My boner grows even more as underneath it is stroked up and down by her asscheeks with those gray panties on, becoming stiffer with each motion, and making us both lustfully blush.

I took my pants and shirt off, as she also did the same, while bending even further over.. My eyes momentarily widened at what I saw. Damn is she flexible. "You ready to do me, big guy?" Tsuyu asked, putting her hands on the wall, waving her slimy ass left and right on me, "You know it.. Froppy" I lustfully replied, eager to plunge my meat rod into her insides. "Mind planting.. with your quirk?" Tsuyu asked, reminding me that she wants pleasure from it too..I guess..? A seed came out of my hair, rolling off my head, and dropping under Tsuyu's position, which she prepared for a better position by hooking one leg over my hip. "You'll know when it goes inside you..but for now.." I said before lowered her panties, then started filling her vaginal entry with my cock, and I started thrusting into her booty, deepening my plundering into her pussy as she moaned, temperatures raising between us. It didn't take long for her ass to get red and ripened from the pounding I was giving her, "Ahhh Yes, Big boy..R…Ribbit~..Keep givin' it to me" she said lustfully than ever as she takes my genitals. The plant grew below her, it was green and apparently dick-shaped, but pretty much tentacles. They rose up into her asshole and started to fuck her with me, but had to do so while above my dick. "AAAAH~~ They're so..Big!" she moaned to herself; Her drool starts to come out of her mouth, which whips against the wall she was facing, my cock now going balls-deep into her pussy, and the plants start to pump her asshole, even starting to do a rotating motion. "It all feels..So..Good! Ribbit..!" she said before reaching a climax, her internal muscles tightening on both holes, her tongue stopping in my mouth for a moment, which the contraction was strong enough to crush and make the plants disappear. I slowed down, letting her speak, "*Pants* Heheh.. Sorry about our friend there" she said a bit apologetically, "I rather that I finish you anyway" I replied, "Come and get more, tiger" she lustfully urged, rubbing her ass up and down on me. I resumed my speed, making her buck a bit more than usual as she moaned some more for me, both of our bodies getting sweaty from all the fucking. I held her sexy hips with both hands before I got ready to burst, now going faster, close to cumming, "Cmon dude..Cum for me" she pled lustfully, giving out rather breathy, less groggy moans. I then released my streams of steamy goo into her, making her whole body jitter from how it felt to be filled again and be relieved from another climax. I gave Froppy a few more pumps, before stopping with my cock resting balls-deep into her, and resting her silky smooth back on me. Her moans starting to shiver in lasting pleasure as I plant my pelvis against her fine ass, and I pin her to the wall, her boobs pressing against it, "*pants, her tongue leaving my mouth* You had your fun there?" I rhetorically asked, giving her a lusty look, "Mmmmhm, it was great this time too..I can always count on you when it comes to my…A-dick-tion" she replied with a light giggle, looking back at me while catching her breaths..

Tsuyu falls on me, making us land on the bed. Her hair shrouds around my head as we made out to our hearts' content. Time slips by and the night fell into midnight, and we find ourselves nude in her bed as she played with my privates. "Seems as if you can't get enough of me either" I comment, enjoying her "helping hand", "Hehe. How can I not? Yeah, you got a bit lazy with your training for this 2nd quirk you got, but I can't help myself when Im with you" she said while looking dearly into my eyes, "And what if I were to be more muscular than when we met?" I asked with a smirk, "I'd expect you to cum in me at least 5 times" she said with a redder blush on her face, shocking me. To think, I didn't really like her much at all at first. I only had a few dirty thoughts here and there, now here I am having some feelings for her. From what I gather from her lust-filled mind, she feels the same. "Unfortunately, you'll have to go home now.. Sounds like your dad has some beef with me.." Tsu lowly said, "*sighs* and I rather not hear him run his mouth if I were to stay here. Now I can't fuckin' wait till we get our own place and become grad students" I replied, dong shrinks from realization. Really wish I didn't have to go. Like I really really really really really really wished I didn't have to. I put my clothes on. I took one last look at her for the night before I left. She laid on her side in an unintentionally sexy pose, with her hip sticking out of the covers while gesturing farewell, "G'night. Love ya man" she said, and I waved back as calmly as I could, my insides tensing up from seeing her..Like that.

I let out yet another sigh when the long, cold breezes of air blew against my body. Treading a lengthy walk home, I couldn't help but think of what happened throughout the day, more about what happened this night in bed, but still. Surprisingly I didn't see Katsume anywhere today. Im sure. Whenever I see her, she either looks sad, angry, or tired. I can only imagine how lonely she is, only dreaming about killing her own sis, day in and day out. I wanna see her smile for once. Im sure she's not as bad as people would think, but.. Im honestly not sure about what to do for her.. Maybe All-Might has an answer for me on this. I also kinda hope Deku has forgave what happened earlier and doesn't make our fight too personal. "You seem a bit down, mind if I accompany you?" a voice said behind me, "Huh?" I said while turning around, then felt a swift swipe brush down my back, and by the time I turned around, my quirk's essence was held in the palm of Toyokami's hand. "YOU BITCH!" I yelled in anger, "Heheheheee! Maybe you should look behind your back more and….Hmm?" she said, seeing that her hand was starting to corrode and bleed as the essence was cutting up her hand, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!" she screeched in pain, letting go of the energy with a flick of the wrist to the ground, and the piece floated to back into me, but some got into her body. She then stood there with a useless, shredded arm, panting frantically. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill your ass here and now" I said, charging my black blade in one hand, "*sees her wounds healing* Heheh..Seems you can't, silly" she said with a smirk, "alright then, we're gonna see about that…! _Sovereign Sword! Go!_ " I said with an excited look on my face, lodging my sharpened energy into her guts, with enough power to blow a hole in her stomach, flinging her to the wall. "*laughing a bit manically* Had enough, bitch?" I taunted with a big smile, but unfortunately saw her heal immediately, "*laughed just as manically* Nice try, fuckface! *hears some heroes running to current location* Looks like we'll have to settle this some other time. Ciao for now! *warps away*" she said before escaping. I gripped my fist in anger til it bled. Drrrrghh..! I even scored a good hit on her ass! Now I gotta take my leave as well. I leaped high into the sky, then made a big plant with solid, spinning propellers at the bottom, jetting me to home. Dammit! Now she can heal herself almost as fast as me! Is there anything this whore can't do?! When I got back home, I sat on my bed, finding it in me to rest. I remembered all the times Tsu wanted me to train myself..So I soon decided to workout like crazy, sit-ups, push-ups, making my own weighs, making my own jump ropes, you name it, I did it! The training continued for a few hours, then I finally threw my ass to the bed and fell asleep.

Minutes turn to hours, then hours turned to hearing a loud-ass alarm clock I heard in my parents' room, which woke me up. I hopped out of bed, and got to wearing another set of school clothes, and grabbed my backpack, getting ready for..well.. School. I had some reheated Teriaki meats, orange juice and a few snacks for breakfast.. I need to do something about this morning thing. Even with this good food Im able to get, this is the second time I felt down about eating on my own like this. I have to see about getting Frops to spend the night with me, so we can enjoy the food we were able to get. Anyways, didn't take me long to finish eating, and I ran to school to catch the first class. I soon saw my girlfriend, who's already at the door and entered, making me want to hurry so I can talk to her. After 5 more minutes of fast running, I saw lil' miss whorebag walking down the hall, and that big scar is still on her hand from last night. Making it to the class early, I went straight to where Tsuyu was sitting at. "Hey there. Oh look at you, got a bit bigger, did ya?" she asked, feeling on my somewhat hardened muscles when I sat down, "Yeah..Kinda couldn't rest last night unless I did some sweating" I replied, "Glad that you've been remembering what I've been saying about you lookin' on the scrawny side" she commented with a cute blush. Should I tell her what happened last night? I got a bit hesitant. "Did you see that the new girl's hand was scarred? Looked pretty bad too" she states, "Uhh..Yeah. It was all cut up and shit" I played along. I'll keep the charade till the time is right..From there, school ran as boring as ever, hopping from one class to the next. During social studies, one of the things that we went over was torture devices they used to use back then..Hehehe~~~, they really got my brain going for a certain someone's death…! Ochako made sure I didn't phase out too much, and I told her to not worry so much about me. In science class, we went over some chemicals you shouldn't ever use, which turned out to be all of them, and…Y'all should know where my mind was at during that time. The day cruised by pretty quickly this time, and thankfully again, no homework! When me and Tsu went out of class together, we ran into Deku, who stopped us in the middle of the hallway.

He tried to look away, but I knew that it was about time to throw down. "You..You ready?" Deku asked, looking at me seriously, "Any time, any place" I replied with a smirk, "Let's meet at the roof. Like you did with Ka-chan" he suggests, "You sure you won't tear down the U.A. building in the process?" I asked, "Im sure, or well..I'll try my best not to" Deku replied a bit nervously, "If you insist, freckles" I replied. "I heard you fought Todoroki.." he began, slightly surprising me, "He said you restored the place you two fought at, but.. at the same time, I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt due to our fight" he finished heavy-heartedly, "We didn't have to fight in the first place. It was your idea, was it not?" I reminded, "…..Wouldnt you want the fight anyway?" he asked, "..Heheheh! Am I that easy to read? Let's get a move on" I replied before we began our venture up to the roof. "Uhh, since you two are gonna brawl, I need to make time in this other class, so don't make too much noise up there, alright?" Tsuyu said before giving me a kiss and walking her own way, stunning Izuku for a moment. "(Oh yeah! Who'd think a guy like him would be with her? It still hasn't sunken in that they're together)" Izuku thought to himself nervously, "Later babe. *turns to him* and the hell you staring at? My gal?" I asked, "N-no, o-of course not! I..I was a bit surprised is all!" he replied in a slight panic, making me sigh as we head back to the top of the building. A few students saw us walking up to the roof, but it felt as if they were watching cuz of me this time. I did fight Todoroki and tried to kill the "new girl", so figures. It was more of an Infamous type of feeling.

Before going up, the outside was windier than last time I set foot. Kiriya just so happened to fly around us, guess the wind came from her. "Hey there, guys! What're you two doing up here? Hanging out?" Kiriya asked, "You can say that in a sense, but let's say it's a bit more manlier than that" I answer, making Deku tense up, "Oooooh, well don't make the school collapse afterwards, k?" she advised before zipping away. "Well well, looks like people are making sure we don't cause any deaths. I need to have my eye on you more than I thought" I said with a rather excited smirk, "If it makes you feel any better, I don't care about who comes out on top here, just being in the moment would be good enough" Izuku assured, "Don't make it sound like coming up here wasn't your idea" I replied. "Before we start, I have to ask…..What's wrong with you?" Deku asked, surprising me a bit, "Whatcha mean exactly? Im feeling great" I replied, "The way you've been smiling..And that time you laughed like..well..A Villain" he said while looking away, "Oh that? Hmph..I am what I am, ok?" I replied, "But what caused you to act like this?" he asked insistently, "..*sighs* Didn't get to tell you, but.. I've practically earned this 2nd quirk, and let's say when I use it, I get a little..How'd I put it..Menacing. Little. By. Little" I said in a deeper tone with an evil smile, "Then..How'd..You.. 'Earn' it?" he asked some more, "Oh you may like this one. I had to get it off a guy. At first it was me doing my hero duty to stop an evil-doer..Til it turned to fighting him..To The Death" I began, making him shock and an audible heart beat could be heard, "And trust me, when I use it..You'll know. Oh and I happened to kill a crook afterwards. He was nothing more than my guinea pig for said quirk" I said with shadow looming over my eyes with a smile. A rage flared from Deku's being, then he threw a punch at me, but I was able to catch it with my right palm, "I know that's not your real power" I began, not looking at him, then I threw him off of me, and rested the hand in my pocket. "(HEHEHEH! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN..! REMIND HIM OF THAT MASSIVE ATTACK WE DID IN THE CITY)" Suirra suggested from within, "Oh yeah. Remember that huge-ass move I did with the sick blade?" I asked, "(I BARELY USED 10% OF MY POWER AT THAT MOMENT)" Suirra informed maliciously, "(Jeez man) It was barely even 10% of what I can do..! You might as well do all you can to take me down!" I finished with a big smile, "What I threw was 0%, so you better get ready!" he barked back, surprising me. From jump, I knew I couldn't match him physically, but now I got a better idea of his power.

Using the sword attack would probably kill. He's not as durable as Bak..Well Im about to see for sure. Anyways, game time, I start by sending out a wave of bees out of my hand, which he swipes away with one arm, this time it had a strand of green marking, and conversely it made a huge shock wave, killing all the insects. Deku then darts at me, and I send another wave of snakes out of my arm at him, but he makes a leap above me, dropping a punch on me. Before he made contact, " ** _Fist..! Of the Sovereign Beast!_** " I said, blowing him away with a punch of my own, engulfed with white flame-like essence. The instant Deku landed, he darts back at me, but this time I heard "Detroit..!" from him as he cocked his fist back, "(Oh damn! Im gonna have to put more power into this one!)" I said in my head, in hopes that the beast guy could lend me a help, "(Oh wait! Even better!)" a eureka came to me, " ** _Blast Of The Sovereign Beast!_** " I shouted, which caught his attention, and I threw out another white-flame infused punch, but the fires came out of my fist and "blasts" towards Deku. He looked at it bravely, and punched the fire itself, " **SMASH!** " Deku yelled, which the collision of his fist and the fires made an explosion, blowing us both to the fence, impacting me more than him. Like hell Im gonna be on the ropes like this! I threw my palm to the ground, making a stop sign, which I threw it at him, he sees it coming and dodges it, then I turn the sign into a beast warrior, claded in armor from head to toe and equipped with a friggin sword, and he swings at Deku, "(Huh?! He can even make that too?!)" he shouted in surprise in his head, knowing he can't dodge the move. As he flew backwards, Deku landed upside-down on his hands, which the maneuver allowed him to dodge the swing, then he pushed himself off of the ground, raising one leg up, and stomped down on the warrior, with enough force to break his sword as it disappeared. The force carried to the ground, making a crater. Damn, two new moves and he's practically unscathed. Deku turns to me, and gets on one knee, puts one hand out, ready to flick. Seems as if it's another strong move, but from a distance? Here I thought he'd be just a close-ranged type of guy. Hmm..Ok then. I looked up, reminding myself that it's bright out, so I can do that move. I charged my palm while taking a stance to secure a stable buildup of energy, "(Todoroki mentioned this one) Delaware..!" Deku shouted, "Oh NO YOU DONT! SOLAR BUSTER!" I hurriedly yelled, tossing my charged palm at him, however he rolled out of the way before I fired the beam, blowing up the fence behind him, which the blast of the impact threw off his balance, making him land on his side, but he fired the flick despite his position, " **SMASH!** " he shouts, flicking a powerful shockwave at me, which I was surprisingly opened to..OH FUCK! IM OPEN! I made a very sturdy wall behind me from my feet and blocked the blow by making a windowless car door with both of my arms while blocking, but the door itself blew into pieces to my surprise, and the impact made me knock incredibly hard into the wall behind me, leaving a pretty big, bloody marking on the wall. My back was pretty much totaled, cuz fuck did that hurt! We stared at each other seriously, panting. A bit funny how I did the most planning and look at me now. But I didn't fret, since I could heal the damage off..Or so I thought. I tried to stand, but faltered back to my knees. "(YO ASSHAT, WHAT'S GOING ON?!)" I yelled mentally, "(SHUT UP! IM WORKING ON IT! IT TURNED OUT TO BE QUITE A BIT TO RECOVER YOUR BODY AFTER ALL THAT WORKING OUT AND THE GIRL TAKING SOME OF MY ENERGY LAST NIGHT)" Suirra answered, "(Shit! What timing too)" I complained to myself. Looks like I gotta do some compensating.

I said that I have to keep a closer eye on him, but I didn't think I'd have to plan some much against sheer power, let alone straightforward attacks. I'd take his stamina into account but he doesn't seem to be tired or fatigued at all. Im not even confident enough to taunt him. I'll have to somehow trap his ass. Without hesitation, he makes a mighty leap at me, and punches down on me, which I barely dodged. I say barely, cuz he hit my foot that time..! While flying backwards, I flew strong webbings out of my arms and chest, which hardened on contact, making him immobile for a second. Two ideas sprung into my head, which I wore an evil smile to, making him even angrier. Just as planned too! I unhardened the webbings for a sec, and swung him 50ft into the air, hardened them, then dropped him to the ground, the hardened pieces cutting all over his body upon impact as they become more glass-like. I then stood there in front of him as he tries to get up, only to find himself more bloodier than he expected, making him paler by the minute, his school clothes almost painted red. I waited there for him to throw a punch. "If only 'Chako were here to see her man look so tough. Maybe then she'd ask you out" I taunted with a smirk, making him throw a punch at me in rage, but sea urchin spikes launch out of my torso, stopping his attack by pinning his arm in place as they pierce through his arm in actuality. Deku flips his head downwards in pain, holding his arm, groaning in agony as the injured arm dripped blood. As if he weren't bloodied enough. "Im sure you know my Hero name, right? 'Force Of Nature'. As in I can create alot o' shit. There's nothing stopping me from making more spikes, and say..yknow..Piercing some vitals. The heart. The Head. You name it! Maybe if you were someone else, I would've killed you here, but I see you got your life ahead of you, so I'll bitch out a bit here" I began and chuckled, sharp teeth forming out of my mouth as I gave big smile, "Especially since you were chosen by All-Might, and we all know how much of a big-shot he is. Bigger than I'll ever be. But you..Thinking about it, you'll be the next All-Might, right?" I continued, "….Pretty..Much..*pants, looks at me* I said I wasn't gonna take anything here personal..But I did anyway" Izuku tiredly said, "I didn't think I'd have to plan so much for someone like you, but look at us now. Im still at a marginal advantage. So unexpected shit all around. In a fucked up way, we're not that far off from each other. We plan alot. Make Hero money. Trying to graduate.. Trying to be with a girl.. Now. Have ya calmed down yet or what?" I asked, "No..I can keep going.." he said seriously. Dammit man, Im so close to killing you and still you wanna go at it? And I thought I was the crazy one. The similarities between us is starting to disturb even me. "I hope you know you can't do much here. I also hope you know that it hurts like hell when I heal you" I began to warn, he stays silent, "*sighs* Tell ya what, I'll let you off here if you muster up the balls to go out with your girl. Deal?" I asked, "..Heal me" Deku ordered, "*rolls eyes* To think he chose a stubborn brat like you" I complained, "Im..Not..Stubborn..I..I JUST WANT TO BE THE BEST HERO I CAN BE! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK FOR?! HE CHOSE ME FOR A REASON!" he shouted, making me flinch from the ferocity in his voice..Fine. Have it your way.

I retracted my urchin spikes from him, he backs off, holding his wounded arm he can't feel anymore. I then started to heal him, and as expected, he started screaming in pain. He first stood there, bracing his body for the intense agony he was feeling, gritting his teeth, gripping his fists and everything, but then he dropped to the ground and started squirming all over the broken concrete. I gave him several moments to stop groaning. Then, after 5 minutes of waiting, he stood up, looking more ready than before despite some wounds not being healed up all the way. Then puts a fist to me, "This time, no dirty tricks. All physical" he ordered seriously, which I couldn't help but smile at, "I can't keep any promises but that does sound pretty fun..!" I complied, walking towards him like a big man. Then we exchanged many punches at that time. He thrusted his fist into my face, I counter with an elbow to his back, and he shoots his foot to my jaw. I punch his gut, he punches mine with even greater force, to where my back seems as if it is stretched outwards. Of course, healing remedied the many nasty hits done to me, but can't say the same for him. I grab his head and headbutt his skull, then he knees mine. After being rocked by that hit, he dashes back and forward, delivering a jumping kick across my face, making me roll across the ground, and I stop myself by grabbing the fence. I wipe the blood off of my face before healing it, then ran back into the action! Deku then slammed me to the ground and gave me a flurry of punches to the face and body, breaking the concrete below me. I headbutted him but he kept dropping many fists on me, making me throw a hand on the ground to make a growth occur below us, amassing a giant manifestation of the Sovereign Beast itself, but the legs became part of the school, throwing off Deku and allowed me to jump on top of it to properly recover from a distance. Deku lands on his feet, seeing it grow a giant grimace smile, big sharp teeth, long red spiked hair, and a sword in one hand as he rose it. "I thought we agreed on making this physical!" Deku shouts at me, "I did say I wasn't gonna make any promises. You took that risk! But this is physical..Physically huge!" I respond, then I see that red markings swirl around his body with a green aura. Deku leaps at the giant creation, "DETROIT…SMASH!" he shouts, destroying the big-ass monster I made with a massive punch, making me fall off of it, going pass him, "DELAWARE SMASH!" he shouted to flick at the skies, firing himself at me, delivering a powerful elbow to my back, making us both land on the ground hard and a huge smokescreen occurs with the impact. After the smoke clears, we find ourselves on top of each other, holding one fist with one hand, and an arm with another. We breathed heavily and tiresomely, every fiber of our being tingling from fatigued cells and many tremors we experienced from this one fight.

"Look..How about we call it a draw before the place actually gets ruined? Like is this enough for you?" I asked, "Yeah..I think.." Deku answers, "Shit man! How much fight do you want outta this?!" I outraged, "It's not about fighting.." he replied, "Huh?! Then what is it?!" I asked, "I..Think this issue will take some time at this point" he replied, "So you sayin' we did all this Shounen bullshit for nothing?" I asked, "No, not all. I'll even say all this helped alot" he replied. An awkward silence occurred. "Sooooo you gonna ask the girl out or what?" I asked, "Ochako? Well..No..At least not yet. Besides, she's still a bit torn about what happened earlier" he answers, "Then the least you can do is hang with her more" I suggest, "Is that what happened with you and..yknow..Tsuyu?" he asked, "Well..Let's say things won't get as..'heated' as when we first hung out. You're not a mac-daddy like me after all" I said with a smirk, "(Not someone I'd expect a 'Mac-daddy' to pull in, but..anyways) I'll see where it goes. She said she'll be in this one class" he replied, "If you want her number, I already have it. You should've saw her. She was shaking in her boots when I asked" I taunted, "(*blushes* M-maybe I was wrong! He already has her number?!) I-I'll asked for it myself" he nervously replied, "now if you don't mind..GET THE FUCK OF ME!" I loudly ordered.

A minute of resting later, I started to restore our little arena. "(Oh yeah, and he said 'heated' earlier with him and Tsuyu. Does that mean they….They..! o_o )" Izuku panicked in his head, "I can read your mind yknow. I said before about your future being ahead of yourself, if you tell anyone about that, I will track you, and kill you in your sleep" I warned him, "O-ok! S-sorry I thought about that!" he sincerely apologized. I took a moment to think about a couple things before I let him off. "Say Deku, you said you were gonna try and hang with 'Chako right? Not sure if I asked before, but what things would she be into?" I asked, "Let's see.. Of course she's trying to be a hero like us..I remember her talking about her parents and how they're a part of this construction company" he answered, "(Should've saw that first part coming..e e) How about tomorrow, you two go patrolling, and I become your wingman?" I asked, "*Blushes* H-how're you gonna do that?" he asked with a stiff back, "I've got a few ideas in mind. But in exchange, you train that Katsume girl I told you about" I proposed, "Train a little girl like her? Hmm..I guess it'd help me with being more of a Hero too? Is she a Hero herself?" Izuku asked, "..Sure" I replied, "(I don't like how that sounded. Hope I dont have my work cut out on this one) Then it's settled! I'll give her some pointers!" he said with some certainty, "I'll search for her by the time we part from here, ok?" I assured and he concurred with a nod..I realized that I already finished restoring the roof to it's original luster. "..Or I can start looking for her when me and Frops get settled" I corrected, making him chuckle for a second, then stiffens up at the nickname I gave Tsuyu, "(First 'Babe', now F-Frops? How close could they be after a week?!)" he thought to himself in surprise, "We can go now. 'Sides, hon may be worried about me" I said while going down the exit, "(Then he says HON?!) R-right!" he said, while following me down the exit.

We parted ways in the hallway, since it seemed that 'Chako is on the other side of the building from my girl's room. I proceed to room…..Oh damn, she never told me about all the rooms she goes to. No problem. I'll search Frops out with my sort of mental compass..Thinking..Searching..Searching..I heard faint echoes of students, but nothing helpful..Damn. A few ants and flies passed me by. Guess I'll use them. I transfer my mind into them, checking inside their memory banks….Ok here's something, green hair, floor 2, 4th room from the left..Got it. I located the room rather quickly. Opened the door, and see my girl hitting the books, "Hey babe. Happen to hear the scuffle up top?" I asked, sitting next to her, "Yeah. It was actually pretty distracting. I lost my place often. Were you two trying to make earthquakes or what?" she asked rather calmly, "Heheh, sorry. It was kinda bound to get rough since we're talkin' about Deku and all. He tried to be cautious with his quirk throughout but yknow..Well it was sorta my fault for tugging a few of his strings here and there" I elaborate, "Well anyways, I got an idea of what your friend there may be" Tsuyu alludes, "Oh really? What'd you find out?" I asked, "I went to the library before I came here, and the closest I could find out about him is that he's 'Amortal' " she answers, "….Yeah I never heard of that" I comment. "He basically can't die or be killed yet is not living, cuz he didn't really die in the first place. You never said he died, right?" she began, making me think, "The only shaky part is about him is him being inside you as an entity. It's pretty weird" Tsuyu concludes. Hmmmmmmmmmm, sounds like we can't do shit about him then. Man, he's got me beat..Or does he…? An idea hatched in my head, making me smile manically. "(Oh boy, once he does that, it makes me scared of his opposition)" Tsu comments to herself in her head.

At a forest, Katsume rests near a tree, the bright sun hitting her as it strikes 4:30pm and her large piece of cloth covers her mouth. Kiriya stumbles upon her from above, and descends. "What's a cute girl doing in a forest like this? *sees the talon next to her, stained with blood* Oh.." Kiriya said to herself. She lands in front of her and kneels in front of Katsume, pinching her chubby cheek. Katsume wakes up, looking more tired than mad, bags under her eyes are visible. "Who..Are you?" Katsume asked in a frustrated tone, "My name's Kiriya. Im a Hero. What's your's?" she introduces then asks, "..*sighs*..Katsume" she answered, "What're you doing in the woods" Kiriya asked. "..Why ask? There are others that need you more than me" Katsume said, "I help whoever I can. Now I feel like you need my help more than anyone. That's what it means to me as far as Hero duty" Kiraya said sincerely, "(..I never got this whole Hero thing) *stomach growls*..I'll..I'll be fine..*looks more tired, breathing slows down*" Katsume says while looking to the ground, "I know you won't! Here, I'll take you home and-" Kiriya was about to say before she hears an explosion in the distance, also catching Katsume's attention. Tetsukai was then seen flying out of a building with his little sister on his back, leaving behind the burst of electricity, "What could he..Huh?! *Sees a few masked women with red skimpy costumes follow him in the air* Katsume, you have a quirk, right?! We have to help him! He's one of my friends!" Kiriya said in urgency, "..Only if you give me food..Afterwards" Katsume tiredly replied. Kiriya then picks Katsume up and lightly flies into the fray to where Tetsukai is at. "(I smell the scent of my sister off of them, even from here..I'll make sure to kill them off)" Katsume says to herself in her head, anger growing within.

continued in Chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11: Sky Queen's fight & Nebular

Hello once again readers. Bringing yall yet another chapter of the most successful fanfic I've ever made. Speaking of it's success..Our total view count is.. OVER 9000! Sorry, yall should've saw that coming (lol). Anyways still speaking of successes, I did notice a significant amount of interest in the Renamon fanfic which is at about 190 views as of now, with 5 follows and favorites, while getting 4 upvotes on Wattpad, so I'll make sure to come back to that for yall (I mean I did say I had more ideas for the Renamon fanfic so figures i guess). This chapter came out longer than intended, and as yall can tell from the title, this one is pretty serious, but it does have it's "mishaps" littered throughout so I hope yall enjoy all that.

Also heads up, there's a bit of a cliffhanger at the end, but the next chapter's out. As usual, dont be afraid to drop a comment on what yall think, either about characters, the story itself, pacing, abilities, how hot Tsuyu is, etc. This is a sidenote, didnt think this would happen, but Katsume has been growing on me recently (since im also going thru hard times). Anyways, I'll let yall get to reading this, since it is one of the more lengthier chapters, so grab some popcorn for this, especially towards the end (or for the beginning even).

Enjoy eue

Chapter 11: Sky Queen's Fight and Nebular —

The city-folk were frightened at the spectacle of Tetsukai recklessly firing lightning at the masked, seductive "Heroines" who were absorbing his bursts of electric charges. "Dammit! I can't get these sluts off of me! And they're just smiling at me!" Tetsukai complained to himself, still trying to get away, and sees Kiriya flying behind them. "(Good! Maybe she can help take them out!..But who's the girl she has with her? Can she even help?) Yo Kiriya! *turns around* Can you do something about these chicks?" Tetsukai hollered passed the masked seducers, who then looked towards Kiriya but stopped in mid-air when they saw Katsume. "Huh? *Lowers to the roof of a building* So they can actually fly like that? But why'd they stop?" Tetsukai asked himself, "Isn't that the brat Tokokami warned us about?" "Yeah..*sees her and Katsume ferociously stares back* She looks pissed at us too. What should we do?" "I say we just kill the girl. She looks really tired too. No one likes her anyway" "That student doesn't look too bad though. Let's not bang her up too bad..that's afterwards..*drools*" the masked fake heroes discussed in a brief huddle. "(They seem to know Katsume..) Hey, do these four happen to know you or Vice-versa?" Kiriya asked, "It doesn't matter. They're up to no good. We have to take 'em out" Katsume said, "(This is gonna be hard..I hope they don't take this..!) *sums up a ball of accelerating winds in one hand, and holds Katsume in the other* Aero Waves!" Kiriya shouts, launching blades of wind from the wind sphere in her hand. As expected, the waves were absorbed, but pushed one of them back upon impact, and the same girl dropped to a building under her, shocking the rest of the posse. "(W-what the hell did she do?! Drrrg! I hate it when they struggle!) *forms a red arrow out of fingers, aims it at Kiriya* How's this!" another masked member said, firing a stream of more arrows at Kiriya. "That goes through quirks as well, watch out" Katsume warned her, making Kiriya improve her evasiveness by making more gusts of wind occur and twirl around the many fired arrows, but eventually one catches her thigh, "(Oh no!)" Kiriya thought, seeing the flow of winds decrease, "(Dammit. Even when I try to help, she gets herself hurt. Now she has to deal with being sealed)" Katsume comments in her head. Reaching within herself, Kiriya briefly discharges a burst of wind and forms it upwards, in front of her, making a pillar of breezes, obstructing the floating suducers' vision on her, and Kiriya seemed to've disappeared in front of them. The suducers looked to where Tetsukai was before the scuffle, but he was gone too. "What the hell are you other girls doing?! We missed out on a hot guy just now!" a member yelled, "Well I was picking up where you slacked off, and was trying to think of a way to pin this blonde girl down!" another barked back, "Bitch, leave the strategies to me! Im the one holding you two up anyway!" another banters.

Kiriya and Katsume hid behind another building, doing some strategizing themselves.

"What the hell was that earlier?" Katsume asked, obviously frustrated.

"Hey, watch your mouth little girl!"

"I killed alot of people at this point. Do you think I'd care about that? Anyways look. Get your act right and finish the job."

"Don't blame me if fighting isn't my specialty. Especially when it comes to these girls!"

"Then I'll take them down myself..Besides..I need some food soon..or I'll pass out like earlier…." Katsume informs, "Ok ok! Just help me when you can!" Kiriya replied, poking her head out to see what the masked assailants are bickering about. "What do you do if you're not suited for combat?" Katsume asked, "*turns to her* Im basically paid to save people, so Im suited for mostly that" Kiriya answered, "Save..People..?….Is that what that's really like?.." Katsume asks herself, pondering more about such aspect, "*sees her big bushy tail poking out of the building* Hey, there she is!" a masked member pointed, "You really aren't suited for combat..or hiding" Katsume said passive-aggressively, "Shut up! I'll beat these girls one way or another! (Who knows if they'll terrorize the people too..or worse they may go into hiding. Im not risking either of those chances!)" Kiriya replied, determination brimming from within. She raises up into the air, confronting them again, leaving Katsume behind. "You didn't have to do this..I'd like to see what she can do..Maybe she can help me deliver the finishing blow" Katsume says to herself, looking at her stained talons.

"(Im sure these four each have their own abilities..It's not like they all absorb energy of quirks and can fly..I got it! They share one weakness!) *creates a core of wind with both palms* Im taking all of you down!" Kiriya shouts, "Heheh, only you? As if!" a member of the masked crew replied, shooting a stream of arrows at Kiriya, "Gale Boost!" she shouted, jetting around the attacker, unable to react, Kiriya goes above her and Kiriya slams the ball on her, which upon contact, it makes an incredible burst of force that sends her straight into the ground, then sends Kiriya higher into the air while uncontrollably flipping away. The other masked enemies were stunned at what she did, but Kiriya looked tired and saw that her arms looked damaged after the sudden attack. "Quick, someone attack her while she's opened!" one of the girls ordered, gripping her hands tightly and the other damaged mate soared up to Kiriya, who saw her coming. "They call me Sky Queen for a reason..! HAH!" Kiriya said, "Hu-?! *GASPS*" the girl said, losing her breath which took the form of an air ball and went into Kiriya's mouth, "Hmm?! What kind of abilities does she have?!" one of the last two teammates asked, surprised at seeing yet another one of the posse fall. "We're being too careless with her! We have to run" one of them said, "*sees the two members still falling*.. We'll have to..wait *looks back up, sees Kiriya nowhere in sight* Where'd sh-" the team's floating supporter said, but was cut off when she heard "Gale Boost!" and finds herself plummeting to the ground with Kiriya gripping her body with both arms with unstoppable momentum. Catching up to the where the falling masked opponents were, Kiriya conducts a massive amount of wind at the ground, softening everyone's landing, but they still found themselves knocked out, hitting the ground hard, with Sky Queen herself taking the least amount of damage. Upon contact, a big poof of smoke occurs, and Kiriya finds it hard to stand, her limbs feeling limp.

"You forgot me" the last of the gang says, looking seductive, feeling her victory in reach while looking at a weakened Kiriya, "I..Dont think so..!" Kiriya retorts, desperately throwing a wind current her way as she walks through it. "Aww, the squirrel is all tired~. Well Im gonna take care of you..!" the last masked posse girl suggestively said before kicking Kiriya down, tattering her clothes, "I appreciate you trying your best at saving my friends, but you're coming with us. And you're gonna like it~~~" the masked girl said, holding Kiriya by the head. Then Katsume drops down from above, cutting down the back of her opposition, blood thrusting into the air, shocking Kiriya. "*sees her fall to Kiriya's side, defeated* One more of those should do it" Katsume said, showing no remorse as usual, "Wha…What are you doing?!" Kiriya yelled in hysteria, "What do you think I meant by 'taking them out'? I mean to kill them" Katsume said, still finding it hard to breathe, starting to wince from enduring her starvation, "..YOU'RE NOT KILLING THEM!" Kiriya screams, casting a gust of wind at Katsume, slamming her into a building. "*gets back up* I have..to..K-kill them.." Katsume desperately says, but falters onto the ground from starvation and from the impact she fell victim to. "*heavily breathes, realizing what happened, holds head in disbelief* Wh-what have I done..?! How can I let any of this go wrong?! This never happens to me!" Kiriya said in panic, but soon falls to the ground herself from exhaustion, the situation overwhelming her as well. Then Toyokami arrives on the scene, disappointment written on her face.

Back at the school, Izuku sees Ochako studying in one of her classes' rooms, "(You can do it, Izuku! Just ask for her number and it's easy as that! Maybe she'll compliment how nice you look) *blushes then sees that clothes are still scuffled and bloodied* Oh crap! He forgot to make my clothes look better! Gotta find him!" Izuku said to himself, running the other way, hoping to find him. Ochako looks through the window, "(Who's doing all that running?)" she wondered. Me and Frops walk through the hallway as she held onto her books in front of her. "Hey green-thumbs. Ever thought about changing your last name to Asui if we get married?" Frops asked, "*heart skips a beat, blushes* Uhh, a-anything for you, babe" I shyly replied, "Have you also ever thought my last name sounds like 'Ass' ?" she asked with a cute chuckle, "Well you do put the 'Ass' in 'Asui', that's for sure" I replied with a pervy smile and narrowed eyes. Our moment was broke when we see Deku run and stop in front of us, "Geez man. You really let him have it up there, huh?" Tsuyu comments, "I should say the same for him" I replied, "*catches breath* Can you give my clothes a fix-up?" Izuku asked, "No prob" I replied, restoring the stitching and coloring to his clothes with ease. "Wow thanks!" Izuku happily thanked, "Now go get that number" I encouraged him, "Im on it!" Izuku said, running back to where he came from, "*holds my arm* It's nice to have such a cool boyfriend" Frops said in glee, "You know it" I replied. He quickly got back to where Ochako was at. As Deku opens the door, Ochako was about to open the door at the same time, her hands land on his chest, along with her breasts squashed against him, and best of all, an unexpected lip-on-lip incident happened. They freeze in this position for a moment. "OxO…*steps backwards* Uhhhh" Izuku tried to say, and Ochako dashes to the restroom, her half-smiled face unchanged. "*Slams head into the wall* (WHAT ON EARTH WAS I DOING?! GET IT TOGETHER!)" Deku thought to himself with a red face. Ochako just so happened to power-walk towards me and my girlfriend by with a bright red and panicked face, "Is there somethi-" I was about to ask, but she cuts me off, "nothtingnothingnothingGottaUsetherestroombye" she said very quickly, zipping pass both of us. I sighed, "(How the hell..Dammit Deku, you're just pathetic. Now I know you need me as your wingman)" I thought to myself with a facepalm, "Let me guess, one of Izuku's mess ups?" Frops guessed, "Unfortunately…. yeah" I said with grief. The two of us went our way outside. "So whatcha wanna do today?" I asked Tsu, "Well the day seems as good as ever, but we should check the news at your place before we get into the swing of training together" Frops suggests, "Good idea. We should have enough time to do alot today" I concurred, "How's that sperm count hangin' down there?" she playfully asked, "Hehe, you know Im always packed for you, but Im keeping in mind what you've been saying about my training the other day" I responded, "Good boy" she half-suggestively said. The late bus pulls up to the left of us, awaiting any late students. "Oh look, they got buses back up and running" I said, "I miss getting on those..*turns to me* yknow.." she said while giving me the cutest stare ever with sparkles shimmering in her big pretty eyes, "…..Y-yeah we should get on for ol' times' sake" I played along, "Yay. ^^" she happily cheered, "(didn't have to do that cutesy shit to me..maybe she's testing me? how scary)" I thought to myself before we set foot on the bus. Upon taking our seats, we see a TV showing us some current events.

"Oh look green-thumbs. Looks like they installed a news TV to broadcast to us"

"Huh. How convenient for us, Frops. We were just about to-"

"This time, we have a rather odd event on our hands. And what a start it is for our UA students that are just coming from class. Our beloved and diligent samaritan, Sky Queen, was found out cold on a sidewalk."

"Wait WHAT?!"

"Our local Heroes that were out and about saw her along with victims around her..However by the time we got to them..They were found dead."

"*heart sinks*..No….Am I already too late to help..?"

"Sky Queen and a little girl are held for questioning as we speak. *listens in to intercom* My sources say that we will shortly release Sky Queen, but the little girl will be held for further questioning."

"*looks to me with concern* (Oh no..He looks really mad..)"

"DRRRRGGG..! (Katsume..! You better not have killed them! I told Deku not too long ago to train you too!..I cant believe Sky Queen couldnt save the victims!)"

"Hey man, can ya calm it down?"

"Huh? Who's that guy, Tsu?"

"That's Denki. He can discharge electricity from his body, but can't put out too much or he'll act goofy."

"H-hey don't tell him that last part!"

"(Sounds like Tetsukai but lamer) *Sees Ochako still stressed out about what happened earlier. sighs* Well nice to meet ya. You're lookin' at one badass up-and-coming Hero."

"Aww thanks, hon. *blushes*"

"(I mean me but..) Well..Two up-and-coming badasses!"

"Wait, are you two dating? (Not sure if I can say he's lucky but..better than nothing..?)"

"We're pretty steady. *happily holds my hand*"

"Oh man, wait till Mineta hears about this."

"Who?"

"He's the worst. Never mind about him."

"(Heh, Im feeling better already if she's saying that) O-ok" I replied, making Denki chuckle and look away to the window. Still..What type of shit did you get yourself into, Kiri? You usually had each and every situation under control somehow, then you couldn't handle a few people all of a sudden? I look to the slideshows the TV showed of the victims..and they had masks?! Wait, those are those masked thots that tried to get in both our pants! Yeah I don't have to deal wit' 'em, but damn..Didnt even know what they were like behind the masks..I felt Tsu's grip on my hand tighten, then look over to her..She must feel the same too..Could she be hunting them down? I got a bit of interrogating myself. "So uhh, didn't catch your Hero name, what is it?" Denki asked, "Oh yeah. Name's 'Force of Nature'. Maybe you've heard of it. Been doing some big things around town recently" I said with some confidence, "Hmm..Oh yeah, were you the one that fought Todoroki once?" he asked, "Yep and he beat his pants off" Tsu says, stretching the truth (MAJORLY), "F-frops! It wasn't easy for me to fight him. AT ALL" I corrected her, "Well you survived against him. That's a big win my book. Not many can say that" Denki said in optimism, "I wouldn't be surprised if he threw the fight though" Tsu thought out loud, "(Damn, who's side are you on?) W-well Like he said, Im alive and that's what matters" I comment, sweating in frustration. "Heheh, you two are a riot together! Oh and I heard you also tried to get at the new girl" Denki brought up, "Yeah what gives? You had me by the throat and everything" said the unexpected 4th party scum, across from me, "{Not you..} Well uhh.. She stole my homework the other day" I lied, "And he tried to kill me for it" she said with an evil smile, "Sheesh, it's like that, dude? I'll make sure to just ask for help on my homework from now on" Denki said, skepticism growing in him.

{Hehehehe, look at that. Im building your reputation. Maybe people will remember you better?}

{..Im not talking to you..}

{Force of Nature sounds a bit boring to me. How aboooout? "Force of Death"? Think that has a nice ring to it?}

{..It may sound cooler but-}

{Oooo So you do like it! Alright then, Force of Death, go get that bad girl, Toyokami!}

{Im gonna get her alright..but Im gonna get your ass first..!}

{Oooohohohoo, nice way to live up to your name, Force of Death~~}

"{Look. Fuck you}" I said in her head while closing off brain waves between us..Cant believe she's making me reconsider my nicknam- Hero name now..To keep me cheered up, Tsuyu made sure to give me a kiss, and a warm smile. It always helps. We come up on the street that was five houses from my place, I rung the stop button, and the driver halts in front of said street. "Is this the street for you guys? Take care you two" Denki farewells, "Later love birds!" Tokataro said, "*ignoring the fake hero* Later man. Try not to go full retard for your next fights" I joked with a chuckled, walking away, making him feel bummed. Exiting from the bus, Tsuyu reminds "Well we saw the news, now let's do some training", "Oh right. Anything you have in mind?" I asked, "Yeah I'll show you" Tsuyu says as we arrive to my house. We precede to the backyard. "Alright, I want you to make a very tall rock" she ordered, "How tall?" I asked, "say..200ft tall and put some rocks on top of it" she answered, "Hmm, I'll try" I reply, making a bunch of stones first, then rose a very tall, mountain-like rock, with the top being hard to see after a few seconds of amassing. "You forgot to get on it" I said, finishing the creation, "Im gonna climb on it silly. It's a way to make my suction better for my fingers and great exercise" Frops said, starting her ascension, "Oh and build some muscle while Im at it" she added. To give a bit of an impression, I hung upside-down on one hand, and did several push-ups this way, apparently with some teeth-grinding thrown in. They were hard as balls! A few minutes of turmoil later, I felt a big piece of rock hit my shin, easily making me tumble, "OW! Where'd that come from?" I wondered, "UP HERE" Tsu shouted, "What's the big idea?!" I asked, "HUH?" she shouted back, unable to hear me. Crap, I'll have to use some telepathy. Putting my index fingers to my head, I opened the brainwaves between us.

"{What're you doing up there?}"

"{I want you to work on your toughness too. You need to start taking some hits much better.}"

"{Aww maaaan..}"

"{Don't you wuv your girlfriend and wanna do anything for her?}"

"{Haaaah..Anything for you, sweety..}"

"{Also take these rocks while doing push-ups, ok?}"

"{Ok..Wait what?!}" I asked for clarity before taking two more rather dense rocks to the face, and as my head was bleeding, then I started to do push-ups while healing. I made a pile of rocks up there too, probably about a foot each? Frops didn't hold back at flinging them at me either, as if she was taking some pint up anger on me, and my body could feel the weight of each one she chucked at me, but I still didn't let my chest touch the ground. With my constant regen at work and my muscles being built up, I can feel the process working wonders on my body and my quirk. Really painful, but Im progressing. The grassy ground below me was covered in blood in no time. After approaching my 250th push-up, I felt the rocky rain ceasing. Tsuyu uses her tongue to chuck some more down, but suddenly grabs the air instead, realizing that she's ran out. "HEY. IM ALL OUT OF ROCKS UP HERE" Tsu shouted down to me, "*heavily pants and sweats while my back was bleeding* Good thing too..I wasn't sure how much longer I coul-" I about to comment to myself, but abruptly heard "DONT JUST STAY THERE. GIVE ME SOME MORE UP HERE" Tsuyu shouted, "…..{Just like 30 more and that's it, ok?}" I mentally told her, "{If you insist}" she replied. What the hell do you mean "if you insist"? I THOUGHT WE WERE TRAINING HERE! "*sees 30 more heavy boulders pop out of the ground* This is starting to be kinda fun" Frops comments to herself, going ahead by wrapping her strong tongue around the first boulder. I continued to do several more push-ups, but

…my limbs submitted after feeling the first boulder hit me in the cranium, making my head cave into the ground. I then lowered the height of the tall plateau Tsu was on top of. "Maybe I had too much fun there?" Frops said to herself, taking a second to ponder about how hard she needed to throw the next boulder, but throws it down just as hard. The next boulder felt as if it was shot down at me by a cannon, almost tearing through my back, making me wince in pain and I lowered the height of the plateau again, by 50ft. She can see how much I was struggling with the push-ups, and waited more before throwing down the next object. Never knew she was one helluva chuckster. So the 300th push-up became grueling to surpass, even with my regen on deck. "302…303..Three hundred an- *another boulder falls on me* AAAAAAUGH! GGGHHH..! 304..! *feels two more hitting me* YOU'RE HAVING FUN UP THERE HUH?! 305! *falls to the ground, limbs giving in*" I said upon heavily breathing, heart trying not to explode. "*jumps down* I think you're starting to overwork yourself" Frops comments, "*gets up angrily* YA THINK?! *shirt falls off, grabs it*" I said while blushing. "Your shoulders are starting to look a bit broader now. You'll get buff in no time" Frops said in optimism, "Well don't look too happy now, cuz it's your turn missy" I replied, "Got anything in mind for me then?" Tsuyu asked, trying to look cute, "Hmmmm..*looks at the mountain in front of us, then points to it* I want you to do major damage to this massive rock" I reply, "Well Im not you, so I can't do that" she replied, "*touches her stomach, putting a quarter-gallon of water inside it* You can now" I said, "*lowers on all fours* Can do" she said with a nod, blasting a powerful water shot at my previously-made rock, denting it. "Another!" I ordered, and so she made an explosive blast to the same spot, making an even bigger dent to it, the depression of it becoming bigger than both of us. This process continued for 20 minutes. At this point we circled around the massive thing, pretty much shooting the fuck outta it, high and low. It looked like it was gonna give out after several more shots, dents and cracks were everywhere. The plateau became very fragmented. "Tsuyu use Water Shot!" I ordered, "Sounds familiar..Well anyways. Ribbit!" Tsuyu said, then spat out a pretty strong bullet of water, which this time shot through the large, beaten mound of rock, now struggling to hold itself together (like me earlier). "Wow Frops. You actually shot through the damn thing" I complimented with a smile, "*tries to fire yet another water shot, but only a weak stream of water comes out* Looks like Im spent" she said, "Damn, and you were doing great for a while. *sees it fade away before us* Same for me. I kept this thing up for a while" I said before falling back from exhaustion. "I thought you don't get tired. What's up?" she asked, "Looks like my.. *pants* energy.. restoration gets.. shakier the more.. I abuse my output.." I said as breathing became harder for me, still smiling, "What's with the smile though?" she asked, "Cuz it's great to see us training together of course. 'Specially when you did something like this, with me giving you some help" I replied, "Sounds like we should take a break. We've been training for an hour straight. Here gimme your arm" Frops said while putting my arm over her, helping me limp inside. "If I can show you, I can also cloak pretty well" Tsu informed, "Really? How?" I asked, "Chameleon properties" she said, "Heh, I should've been the one who calls you Chameleon-girl" I joked, making her chuckle.

(Meanwhile where Deku is) Izuku was about to enter his house from the store, when a scrawny All-Might walks up to him.

"All-Might? What brings you to my place?"

"You fought that one student, didn't you?"

"the 'Force of Nature' guy? Uhh y-yeah, what of it?"

"He has had my attention recently. I plan to test what he's capable of. But tell me, what's he like?"

"He's..A bit of a jerk, honestly. He seemed to like toying with me alot, and getting me emotional while we fought.. When I asked why he's like this, he said it was due to his second quirk. I could barely tell what to make of it.."

"Second quirk? It isn't exactly unheard of, but with it changing his behavior is odd. From what you gather, what is it like?"

"I saw that he made this dark-fiery blast from his hand, but my One For All was able to hold it back."

"hmm.."

"I did a great job against him overall! You should've seen it! I had my Full Cowl well-managed and everything."

"You had to use that? Then he may be a greater fighter than I thought."

"Though, the whole time, he kept healing, and was making all types of things to get himself ahead of me. He was even able to make a beam of light from his hand! I couldn't believe it!"

"Interesting..He has been able to do all this within a week, and I heard nothing about his quirk before all this."

"And..Before we fought, he said he..Got the second quirk from someone..After he fought him to the death."

"He didn't kill him, did he?!"

"No but..He said he…..killed a crook when he obtained it..*grabs shirt*"

"…..I knew he had a darkening heart. I've seen it written all over his face, but this? *turns away and walks off* Im giving him a piece of my mind..!"

"…..Oh man, should I have said that or maybe I should've thought of something else to say, or maybe talk about his girlfriend? GAAAH What should I have said there?! He's in big trouble thanks to me!" Deku said to himself, panicking about the right decision (as usual). All-Might turns a corner and stops. "…..Dammit, but where could he be?" All-Might later realized.

Me and Frops sat there tired, on my couch. As I was letting my body cool down, I couldn't help but notice her smokin' hot bod that soaked her school clothes, with her panties being visible from how her legs were spread out, but I tried not to peek. "Oh boy training sure does work up a sweat, doesn't it bud?" Tsuyu said, while slowly taking off her shirt, which was turning me on from the spectacle, my thingy trying to jump out of my pants. "Y-you can take your pants off if you wanna..Remember that 'Assui' thing? Maybe you can show me some of that?" I asked with a perverted smile on my face, "Oh, 'Assui' at your service then" she said almost as pervertedly before standing up, then turning around. "I don't think we had couch sex, huh? That sounds pretty hot right about now" I suggested lewdly, "*Bends over in front of me, lowers wet black leggings, faces me from between legs* Nope. Don't see why not" said with a smile, "What sounds better to you? 'Analsui' or 'Assui sex'?" I asked with a pervy grin, "You really like my last name, huh?" she asked, "I do now..just like the rest of you eue" I replied, then hear the door open. Deku seeing us trying to do something naughty, making us blush in surprise, "OxO…..Is this a bad time?" he asked, my only reply was looking away downward with a shocked face, while Tsu flicked her tongue to slap Deku out of the door and slammed the door shut. "*raises up from bending over, covers privates* G-good thing he didn't see much" Tsuyu said while blushing a bright red, "Wished you used that cloak thing there but..What the hell?! He never comes over!" I said in a slight panic, "*pulls up leggings* And you should've locked the door" Tsu backhandedly said, punching my heart with some guilt. I'll take the hit..This time. I then opened the front door, seeing him get up, "(..So they do have 'THAT' type of fun! I can't tell which one's more of a freak!) *rubs red cheek*" I-I-I-I didn't see anything!" Deku said in a panic, "There's a thing called knocking yknow! If that shit happens again I SWEAR IMMA KILL YOUR ASS!" I yelled aggressively, "D-dont kill me please! It won't happen again!" Deku tries to reassure to me, victim to my intimidation. "How'd you know I was here anyway?!" I asked in anger, "W-well y'see..There was this lil' girl who told me where you were..Katsume, right?" he answered, "(So that means she escaped from the interrogation? Damn..) Katsume..YOU IDIOT! I told you to train her up! Didn't we have a deal!?" I asked, "Well I offered but she quickly turned it down.." Izuku answered, "Tch. I should've figured..The wingman deal is off then. You'll have to get your girl your own way..Especially after what happened here. eVe" I said passive-aggressively, "*puts hands together in front to me* Pleeeeease! Im really sorry about what I saw happened! You know I normally have no luck with really talking to her!" Deku begged, "*sighs* Then promise me you won't tell a soul about this lil' incident" I proposed, "Y-you got it! That's a deal!" Deku desperately agreed while nodding.

"Now I want you to wait at the city to progress our lil' story along (…Am I saying this cuz of Tsu..? Hope he ignored that). I'll call 'Chako over, and see about searching for Katsume. She shouldn't be far from here since you saw her" I plotted to Izuku, "Alright, Wingman! Sounds like a plan to me" Deku excitedly said, running back home so he can get dressed. "You done out there, green-thumbs?" Tsu asked, "Yeah. We're doin' some scooping out, mostly you this time" I answer, "What'll you be doing?" she asked, "*steps inside* I'll make sure to help you out, but I'll be lookin' for Katsume. Deku said he saw her so she broke out. Just stay close, alright?" I replied. Tsu then starts chuckling to herself, "What's so funny?" I asked, "You sure you're ready to head out..Chameleon-man?" Tsu joked, reminding me about how my costume looked, "(That BITCH! I still didn't change my costume much!) Alright hold on..Hmm..How abooout.." I started, "(Come to think of it, the only really cool-looking person I've seen is Katsume..How can I top her simple yet badass look?)" I pondered to myself. "You can always look like my costume. I think blue and yellow look great on you" Tsuyu joked some more with a warm smile, "Well your costume is the only exception in my eyes eue" I comment, "Hehe, I can think of reasons why" she replied, "Deku's isn't bad, but let's see..(I'd wanna look dangerous..or rather imposing, but still hero-like so..)" I said, a bit stumped. As much as I hate the bitch, Toyokami's jacket looked good on her and her experimental operator looked nice with her glassy look. Then again I wanna also make the girls a bit wet when they see me beating ass. I go upstairs, get my costume from the hangar and come back down with it. Turning it into a dark red jacket on me with green sleeves, glass orbs around my shoulders and elbows, with a black cloth going around my neck, and dark red shirt under it all. Pants were green, and looked similar to Deku's. "You seem like you like your reds and greens, huh? I guess it's passable" Tsu critiqued, "*zips shirt down slightly* Better?" I jokingly asked, "Well now you're trying to impress me. How cute" she said with a smile, "*changes pants to black and sleeves to white* How 'bout now?" I asked, "White oddly fits you better. When I think of you, I actually don't think green at all. Maybe cuz you don't exactly use nature that much nowadays" Frops said honestly, "Would I be called white-thumbs then?" I jokingly asked, "You'll always be my green-thumbs though" Frops said with a cute smile, making me blush. "Anyways, let's get my costume at my house" Tsuyu said, going out the door with me, "Oh, just thought of something. Watch this" I said before we preceded further outside. I then made a black growth from inside my dark scarf, made it swirl around my head, making an opening around my face, make it grow five spikes outwards, and a big round glass wind-shield to cover my face with a few lights shooting around in it like stars. "Eh? Eeeeh?" I asked with a visible smile, "Well it does show that your quirk's came a long way so it works" Tsu said, sounding more pleasant about what she sees.

As we went down our venture to where Tsu's place is, which was closer to the school and city than mine, the sun tries to hold itself up as it approached 5:45pm. Bystanders usually pay no mind to me and her, but this time they couldn't help but to take a moment to gander an my illustrious threadings and glass mask. "Hey mister, what's your name?! How come I've never seen you til now?!" an excited kid asked me, "Heheh. *points at myself with a thumb* Call me 'Force of Nature', kiddo" I replied in a flamboyant tone, making Tsuyu chuckle at me, "Force of Nature?..Whoooa, I wanna be a Hero just like you some day!" he said, "Heh..Well don't be just like me. You be a Hero the right way" I said, "Even Cooler!" he said, seeing the two of us stroll away. "That was real cute, green thumbs. If only I got those compliments when Im on patrol" Tsuyu comments, a bit lowly, "Well don't beat yourself up over it. They don't know the great things you can do, so they're the ones missing out" I encouraged her, making her eyes shimmer to me, "Thanks man. That really means alot to me ^^" she said with a contagious smile. A few kind Samaritans passing by gave us some money, totaling to a 1000¥. After reading their minds, my costume must've made their days..And some took pics of me and made posts about my costume? Well damn, I'll be. Nice to see people recognize quality. The couple of the town (us) arrive at Tsu's place after a few minutes of traveling. "Wait here, k?" she said, "That was my plan anyway" I said with a smirk, making her laugh a bit before stepping inside her house. I watch the skies turn more and more orange..Reminding me of my mortality. Tsu comes back out with her costume on, before I could go deeper into that statement. "Alright, let's go hon" she said, "Right..Oh shit, I forgot. Needed to call 'Chako to meet up in the city" I said, finally reminding myself before we walked to the town. I called, and she picks up.

"Yo 'Chako. Got a minute?"

"..Sorry I had an app up. Sup."

"Let's meet up in the town and get to some patrollin'. Brought Tsu with me too."

"Oh sure thing! Cant stay out too long. I have homework to finish."

"Should be no prob. Being out for an hour or two shouldn't hurt."

"Alright, sounds good! See you two there!" Ochako said before hanging up. "Hey you didn't tell her about Deku being there too" Tsu pointed out, "I want it to be a pleasant surprise for her. All part of my plan as the wingman" I said with a confident smirk. With my girlfriend's faith in my plan in her heart (yeah it's a bit cheesy but fuck it), we made our way to the city. All-Might sees us arriving from a corner, behind a building. "There he is. I'll see how he does for a bit before I sweep him off his feet. Also to see how much I really have to punish him. *coughs blood* Damn..Still have to keep in mind that I can't waste too much time in that form" All-Might says and plots to himself. Dammit! Katsume, where the hell is your tiny ass?! I swear, I can never catch her when I need to! AAARRGGHAA! She's sooo gonna get a spanking from me when I see her! "Hey there you two! I just so happened to be on watch myself!" Tokataro said cheerfully, "(OF ALL PEOPLE!) Grrgh, yeah hey. eVe" I responded while looking away from her, "Hey there, taro. Anything go down?" Tsu asked, "Oh it was awful earlier! I saw this one girl kill a bunch of masked Heroes! I-I couldn't stop her but I made sure to report it to a news cast" Tokataro said in a (pretended) slight panic, "Huh. Sorry you had to go through that, but we're here now at least, so nothing like that will happen again" Tsu reassured, "(This is just disgusting..)" I thought to myself, not believing what Im seeing. Making Tsu listen to her whore-mouth, trying to sympathize for her and shit.. "I did see Ochako arriving so she should be here in a few. *looks at me*..or should I say..'Chako" She informed a bit deviously, puzzling Tsu, "{Don't push it}" I messaged mentally to her, "{Btw lookin' gooood~ stud. You're even looking the part of a Villain, Force of Death}" she mentally taunted to me, which I ignored. As the three of us went around the town, Frops began to look more and more suspiciously at her. Reading her mind, she's starting to piece it all together. If only everyone else caught on too. Ochako fortunately popped next to us, "Hey guys! I see you brought Tokataro too" she said cheerfully, "(Shit..How am I gonna surprise her if we just happen to see Deku? I'll have to do some parasitic scouting) *makes a few spiders and flies from my back* About time you showed up too" I said, "Hehe sorry, it was a bit hard to find you guys. I saw lots of people posting about your costume. It's even in a few Trending sections" she said while chuckling, "What's wrong with the costume I made for you?" Tokataro asked, "We don't talk about that.." I said while looking away passive-agressively, Ochako and Tsu laughing about how it looked. "{Did you hear about Katsume breaking out of interrogation? I count that as a win}" I taunted Tokataro with a smirk, with her looking away.

The moment I shift my eyes away from Tokataro, I saw a guy with big eyes around his head for a mask, spiky shoulders pointing upwards with his hands tucked in his pockets, and despite his mask, I can see that he's searching. "Hey Frops..You see him too? Happen to know that guy?" I asked, "No. Let's keep an eye on-" as she was about to finish her sentence, the suspicious character rushed into a bank, tearing down it's front door with beasts stretching out of his back, surprising all four of us and we sprung into action. Is this a new Villain? First time ever that I've seen him too. We enter inside the bank, and the safe was already open, with the registers emptied. Damn, he works fast too?! "*hears a strange opening sound from behind* Watch out!" Frops urged, pushing me out of the way, in time for me to avoid being bit by one of his manifested beasts. I turn around and see him coming up from a dark portal. "Nice dodge" he said with a deep, echoing voice. "(Shit! I have to make sure I fend for myself too)" Tokataro thought to herself, staying behind the three of us, looking serious for once. "And who might you be?" I asked, "Nebular. That's all you need to know" he said to us, raising completely out of his dark hole, awaiting our next move. "{'Chako, stay next to Tokataro, k?}" I mentally plot to her, "{Gotcha}" she replied, as she ran over to where Tokataro. Nebular stayed still while looking at her ominously. "{So you have telepathy as well?}" Nebular messaged to me, shocking me a bit, "(He..He has telepathy too..? The hell is this guy?)" I wondered, trying not to get scared. "{I haven't made a real move and your fear for me festers? How pathetic}" he mentally taunts to me, and I don't respond. I try to spawn a solid block on top of him, but he dodges to the side, several black afterimages followed him. Damn! "(HEHEHEHE. AN UNEXPECTEDLY GOOD OPPONENT? THIS MAY BE FUN)" Suirra said from inside me, making me sweat a bit. He's still human. He can't keep this up forever. "I could escape while I can, but I want you all to entertain me" said Nebular, dashing at me with a flaming scythe, and I rose a metal tree from under him, throwing him off, which he ripped to shreds with his pets. Upon contact, their bites caused explosions. I then struck him with a stop sign that I made, which he held after landing, "That first move wasn't half bad, but take me seriously" he said, pushing me back, "I am. Do it!" I cued, "Got it" Tsu said, sticking to the ceiling, shooting water shots down at Nebular. Taking the first shot heavily, Nebular warped into the ground and appeared behind Tokataro, elbowing her head, knocking her down to the ground. We all see this happen a second later as Tsu migrates to a wall, keeping her higher ground. "*puts right shoulder back in place* You're quite good, but how well can you keep your teammates safe?" he asked, "(As much as I like seeing her getting a taste of her karma..) If you hurt anyone else, I'll make sure to end you" I warned him, "{We'll see about that..!}" Nebular echoed in my brain, his dark aura emitting, revealing his real eyes after sliding his mask up (which looked like the rest of the mask's eyes), and shows his black mask over his mouth. The girls can't really fight him well if he's gonna keep reappearing everywhere like this..I got an idea! I gave him an evil grin, "You better not disappoint me with that smile of your's" he said with disdain in his voice, "Don't worry, I won't" I replied with a smirk. Acting fast, I used my white Sovereign Sword to rush him down, making him warp into the floor, away from me. "{Quick girls, spread out as much as you all can!}" I said in all three of their heads, and they did as such, with Ochako being in a corner. "(Dammit…! Get up, get up!)" Tokataro thought to herself, limping to the back of the bank. "{Everyone else, LEAVE}" I mentally urged all the customers and owners to run outside, which they did as commanded. The instant I saw him trying to come out of his dark hole, I spawn a net on top of him, which he struggled for a moment in, "(I see..So he can make almost anything)" he thought to himself, then looks to a near-helpless Tokataro, who trips. Just as planned..! Seeing this as an opportunity to start killing us off, he rips through the net and goes for Tokataro, "I wouldn't do that" I said confidently, jumping down next to Tokataro and take her by yanking her away quickly by the arm, "*stops at a wall, batting his eye at me* And why would that b-*hears fire from behind and looks behind* Huh?!" Nebular said, quickly finding himself pressed against the wall in barrage of flames from behind, beginning to yell in pain. "*throws Tokataro to the side, walks over to my spawned, fire-breathing, bipedal shark-dragon hybrid* Like my new pet?" I taunted with an evil smirk. When it was done, Nebular found himself on his knees, breathing heavily in intense pain as his back bleed down on the floor. He looked back at the creature I made and it snarled heavily, looking down on him. "(What the..? What in the hell did he just make?!)" Nebular thought to himself, "{If you're curious, this is something I personally can't do to myself, but I can augment and give abilities to living things I make as well. A bit of an idea I've been noticing. Ever since I thought about how I can morph said living things into other things, so making a shark-dragon that breathes fire isn't too far-fetched for me}" I explained to him in a cold yet excited tone, "You..really are quite formidable..But I must..retrea- *gets impaled through his back by my extended, white Sovereign Sword* Ghn..!" he said then getting stopped in his place, "You're not going anywhere…!" I said with a hint of anger. "*Hops down in front of me* Hey, he's suffered enough. Cant ya pin him down another way?" Tsu said with concern in her voice with a frown. I look at Frops, then look back at him. "{If it wasn't for her I would've killed your ass right here} ..Fine. *retracts my white embers and throws a steel net on him*" I said, constraining him in a more humane way, with the net tightening around him and his back. "*sighs in relief* He had me worried the whole time. You should know what Im gonna ask you to do" Ochako said, looking at me seriously. I turn to him, "{Heheheh, unfortunately for you, it still hurts like hell when I heal}" I mentally said to him with an evil grin, and Nebular winces at my devilish expression, also realizing the weight of his defeat.

As Ochako run her phone to call the cops, she started to get shaky from looking at my creature that was still present, which it growled at her, standing as tall as me with it popping the joints in it's arm-wings, ready for the next attack, and saw how much pain Nebular was in as I healed him, with malicious satisfaction written on my face. Yeah..The scene wasn't the best for her to see. Unable to move much, Nebular dug his nail further and further into the wall, enduring the agonizing healing process. A minute later, his wounds were healed and up next was the Toka-bitch. "*Looks at Tokataro* {I suppose this is a win for me now. You may not be as far ahead as you thought}" I mentally said to her, she smiled back at me, "{I am seeing your exceeding capabilities first-hand, so I am still in a lead of my own. I just happened to get hurt in the process is all}" replied Tokataro, speaking in my mind, with a laugh only I could hear. I began healing, enjoying her squirm around on the ground while wincing, while holding her head. "hehehe..hehe..ahahaha..AAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed in an evil manner, unable to hold much in myself, making everyone look at me funny (no pun intended). I held my head, "(Calm down man..Calm down. Don't let the fun go to your head too much..Keheheheheh)" I thought, trying to calm myself down. Nebular witnesses my little scene then starts panicking to himself, audibly hyperventilating, his heart racing, "(J-j-just..Take t-to jail..Get me a-away from this lunatic!)" he thought to himself, not seeing any of this coming at all. Frops eventually rubbed her head against my arm, withdrew my creature from existence, I dialed back my evil expression in time for the police to come up around the corner. "Well, another job well done, girls. Let's head on out" I said as we went back outside. That sure was an interesting fight. Part of me hopes he breaks out so I can face him again..Mostly the guy that dwells within me, but still. Hopefully, not with the girls around, cuz they all could've got banged up badly.

I then finally sensed Deku's brainwaves drawing close. He must've heard the disturbance that happened at the bank. Uh oh, gotta think quick! I looked around and see a deli in the distance, I got it! "Uh you feeling hungry, 'Chako?" I asked, "Well yes actually. Wanna grab a bite?" she asked back, "Me too. Hopin' you'd ask me first" Tsu comments, "Ok look, here's 4k *gives her the money* I'll have what Tsu is getting" I said, trying not to look rushed, "O-ok, I'll order for us" Ochako said, entering in the deli up ahead, with my girlfriend following. Deku soon arrives where I am, "Hey there. I see you brought Tokataro too" he said, "Yeah yeah look, 'Chako's over there at that deli with my girl, so make sure to pull 'Chako to the side asap then get her digits. We had a bit of a run-in with a Villain earlier and..Let's say she'll have alot to talk about" I plotted to him, "A-alright! (Cmon Deku, it's your time to shine so don't blow it!)" he said, marching into the food place and Tokataro just happened to follow him, who had a devious smile on her face. I swear if she fucks with my plan, I'll consider drowning as an option atop everything else..! As I took one step ahead, I get kidnapped swiftly by All-Might, to the top of a nearby building. I find myself rolling across the floor of it, almost at the edge of the roof. "*coughs, waving the dusk out of my face* Who the hell took my ass for a joyride?" I asked myself, "*steps forward, catching my immediate attention* That would be me. *flexes muscles* All-Might! *looks at me seriously* and you are in trouble, young Hero" he said in such a manner that struck fear into me like lightning. "w-what's this all about exactly? I was attending to the girls and be the wingman for the day.." I said, trying to look calm but eyebrow kept twitching, "And I would've let you go by your day..If you hadn't killed someone in the past" All-Might said, putting on a displeased face, "(Dammit! How'd he know about that?..Dont tell me that Deku..I had a strange brainwave of worry come off of him, but I paid no mind [no pun intended] since I was in a rush) The person kept trying to mug me, and I wanted to make sure he was down.." I said, air feeling heavier as I conversed, "Oh he's down alright. Six feet under. Since you killed him. *shakes head and looks up to the skies* Listen kid, when I became the Symbol of Peace, I want those that I can't be save to know that there'll always be a Hero like me out there to bring them hope" All-Might said. "Well..What've I done doesn't even compare to Katsume, if you have happened to hear of her. She killed many people for her age" I informed, "That may be so..But unlike her, you are one of the students of U.A. and I can't let your behavior go unpunished. You do not think everything through. *sees me open my mouth* And! Speaking of behavior..You have a deep-seated Evil within yourself, so I must beat that out of you as well..!" All-Might said, tightening his fists, and runs towards me. Katsume fortunately lands on a nearby building herself, and sees our upcoming brawl before her eyes. "{HELP ME! AND I MEAN NOW!}" I mentally ordered to her, "{Hell no..But don't die, ok? I may need you}" she said back to me, leaving the scene by jumping away into the distance. Fuck! What am I gonna do about this monster?!

Find out in the next chapter!

Alot to look forward to in Chapter 12! Dont miss out!


	12. Chapter 12: Vs All-Might & Double Dating

Hello again my followers and non-followers! Here's the next chapter I wanted to crank out before getting back to the other fanfics (the Rouge and Renamon ones). For once I managed to make this at around the 5000 word mark. I saw that this month the first chapter's doing better than ever view-wise, by nearing 900 views this month (in May), while the others have been averaging at about 100. If anyone is having trouble reading through the story, I advise to either expand the font size (the A + looking thing) or expand with the line spacing tool (the T with up/down arrow next to it, and clicking the words "expand" when it draws out the word "expand tighten" after clicking the icon. it's weird af). The story contrast button can help too.

But wow, to think this is where the Lammy fanfic ended, yet I feel like there's still quite a bit to go for this one (lol). I find this chapter to be touching, and I didnt expect Katsume to be helpful in a few cases here. It all came together interestingly. I surprised myself with how things turned out for this sort of chapter, but I'll let yall take a look for yourselves. The sex scene at the end is...Unexpectedly kinky, so get ready for that one. (also yeah the fight with All-Might ended how you'd expect...Damn was it brutal)

Anyways enjoy eue

Chapter 12: Vs All-Might and The "Double Date" -

—

"(HEHEHE, THE MAN I'VE YET TO FACE, AND YOU JUST SO HAPPEN TO TAKE HIM ON. SHOULD I GIVE HIM SOME OF MY POWER?)" Suirra jokingly asked from within, obviously ready to enjoy the show. I dodge-roll All-Might's first punch, but get my eye practically blown off in a bloody burst as his attack carried him pass me, "(FUCK MAN! This aint the time to play around! You know I aint gonna stand around and get my ass kicked! HELP ME)" I internally yelled at him, "(IT DOESNT MATTER IF YOU DIE, REMEMBER? MAYBE IF YOU APPEASE ME IN THIS FIGHT, I'LL START LENDING A HAND. IF YOU DONT, THIS FIGHT WILL END QUICKLY)" Sovereign Beast replied in my head. "California Smash!" All-Might said as he launched his hulking body at me with a big cross-chop, flinging me into the air with a huge X scar on my chest as blood spun around me, "AAAUUUGH!" I screamed in agony as he watched me fall hard to the ground and turned to me. "(IM NOT GIVING YOU ANY POWER AT THIS RATE)" Suirra said to me, "(Sh..Ssshut up! *coughs blood, struggles to get up* This gives me some..options. With this much damage, I can make.. some good shit)" I replied to him, "(IF YOU SAY SO. LET ME SEE IT AND MAYBE I WILL AID)" Suirra replied, still sounding disappointed in me. All-Might then kicked me across the ground, to the other side of the building, over the ledge even, but my hand snatches the edge of it, and I pull myself over it. The mask I had falls off, dropping down from the high altitude I rather not want my eyes to share the same venture with (cuz fuck vertigo). Wait, Im retarded, I can use creatures to help me up. But as I got my chest over the ledge, a shadow casts on me, I look up, and I see a pissed All-Might looking down at me with a shoe ready to stomp me off. Damn, does this suck. I quickly spawn the same Dragon-Shark hybrid I used before, but gave him yellow and red scales, popping his head next to mine, which surprised All-Might, and it shot thunder out of it's mouth, blasting All-Might back as the thing threw me to the top of the building with the claws on it's feet. It kind of overshot me as I rolled upon landing. The hybrid flapped it's wings once, making it soar into the air, and lands heavily in front of me, seriously staring down All-Might while standing tall sideways. The thing was bloodthirsty, yet seemed focused. All-Might puts down his burnt arms, and sees the look my creature gave him.

"Ah, you make some impressive beings. I would take the time to be proud of you, but I aim to make sure you are defeated" All-Might said to me. "Gack, gul!" it barked, then ran to All-Might with razors on it's wings, glowing with power, and started exchanges blows with the big man himself. As they were brawling it out, I charged what little solar power I could store in my palm, slowly getting into a conservative position. "(When he shots the lightning, I will shot too)" I plotted to myself. My creature butted it's head into All-Might's, then he locks his hands into his wings, knees him. Sliding him back from the impact, it fires a lightning bolt out of it's mouth, which zips pass his neck, scratching it, and he punches my creation into the ground, destroying it. "NOW!" I shouted, shooting my beam at All-Might, then he bounces it off by putting his chest out, only burning his shirt to my surprise. "(*sees my arm getting pale* Dammit! I can't do a friggin' thing to this guy!)" I complained in my head, "So that's the light beam that Deku mentioned. *looks to the sunset and walks forward* Too bad the sun isn't your friend here" he said with his eyes glowing blue. I held my arm in pain, trying to stop it from shaking. "(*sees steam starting to come off of muscles* Damn. Im running out of time. I may have two more attacks in me)" All-Might thought, thinking about how to pace himself now. I put out my other hand and he back-fists me to the ground, then precedes to step on me, "I hope you don't think you can beat me. You have been a very good fighter, but you are a decade behind me. At the very least. Now then…TEXAS…!" All-Might started to shout while raising his fist, "(FUCK! I doubt can take another monstrous attack. My eye's still gone)" I thought to myself, thinking of what I should do. Katsume looks down from a higher building, "You're so damn pathetic. And you want to defeat my sister? What a joke" she comments, looking away in disappointment. "(Should I tell him the truth? I think it's only way to stop this hit from destroying my ass….Im getting desperate..!) *holds hand in front, gesturing him to stop* WAIT! THE NEW GIRL IS A VILLAIN!" I shouted in hopes to save my ass, "..Tell me when you wake up. TEXAS SMASH!" he shouted before he made me take an incredibly strong punch, which dug into my face, and torn apart most of my costume upon it's massive impact. All Katsume saw was a big explosion of smoke. Then she waited. And saw that the roof was no more, seeing clouds of gray loom over a big black square that was once the roof. Katsume shook her head, but felt a tear drop from her cheek. "What the hell..?" she asked herself, wondering for a moment, and leaped away, to where Ochako, Frops and them were.

Tsu then wondered. "Hey guys, where'd my boyfriend go? He's been out for a minute" she asked in concern, a frown coming to her face, "Nature boy wasn't with you? I could've been sure he entered with us. *sees Katsume land in front of the deli* (Shit! Not her! Hope she doesn't know who I am) Uh uuhhh, hey Tsu who's the girl out there?" Tokataro asked, "Hmm? *sees Katsume* She's in a place like this? Well..That's Katsume. She's usually out to kill..Huh, when I say it like that, maybe we should lock her up, but she does so to get stronger. *looks more concerned* But why's she here..?" Frops then asked herself. Katsume gestures Tsu to come outside with a flick of her head, "..I'll be back guys" Tsu said, "Uh o-ok. *sees Katsume* (Wait what?! What could she want with Tsu?)" Deku replied and asked himself, his worrisomeness carrying to Ochako. Katsume looks at Tokataro, seeing that she looked significantly familiar, but chose to ignore her feelings of suspicion. "What's the matter, lil' red?" Tsu asked, "Your boyfriend is getting the beating of a lifetime by this big bulky blonde guy. And he lost" Katsume informed, making Tsu's heart skip a beat. "(All-Might?! He couldn't have! I have to do something! /o o\\) Where is he?" Tsuyu asked with a worried face on her, "He's at the top of that building to the left of here. I went away when it started, but ended up staying out of curiosity" Katsume replied, "(I feel terrible for not trying to find him sooner..) Alright, I really appreciate it, lil' red" Tsu said before hopping away in urgency. "….No one..Ever thanked me before.." Katsume said to herself, unsure how to feel about being appreciated for the first time. She then sees Tsuyu struggling to climb on the building, getting 20ft off the ground before falling, and retrying a few times. "*walks up to Tsuyu* Don't these buildings have stairs? Use those" Katsume suggested, "But..*frowns, trying not to cry* I want to see him now..I guess I should use the stairs" Tsu said, starting to walk to the door. Katsume took a moment to realize how she was feeling. "Wait, I'll take you up there.." Katsume said, Tsu turned with a faint smile. She goes behind Katsume, crotches a bit, holding her shoulders, and Katsume shoots the two of them up into the air with a powerful jump. Katsume runs up the rest of the building, with Frops as her attendant.

The area was dark, had few lamps to illuminate my proximity, so I can tell where shit is. I woke up, my face covered in blood. "Are you awake now?" All-Might said, who I turned behind to, and was sitting on a box..In a weaker state of himself? What's going on here?" I asked, "I hoped not another soul would see me like this..But you turned out to be the next. Rather ironic after beating you down" All-Might said. I try to lift myself up, but my arms gave in within seconds. "Heh. Hope you're proud of yourself. My regen is crapping out on me big time..You kicked the hell out my stupid ass..Go ahead and laugh" I lowly said, face planted on the ground in lingering frustration at myself, "And what would I gain from that?" All-Might asked, "I dunno, you tell me" I respond, "..I felt obliged to not hold back against you after knowing how arrogant and unsettling you can be. So listen. When you fight, think about why you fight and how you want it to end before you make your move. Like Deku. Also find it in yourself to keep your Villainous temptations out of everything, and don't think you can get away with anything. You thought that and look at you now. Hopefully I've beaten this much in you" All-Might lectures, making me think some things over.. "..Now tell me this..What's with how you look now?" I asked, "..When I passed on my quirk to Deku, let's say my mortality and strength came at a great cost..What you see now is an aftermath of that. If I was in my prime, there's no doubt that you would've died here and be at the bottom floor" he said, making my heart sink..I laid there..Defeat never feeling so overcoming..

"Maybe I held back just one bit, since you had my curiosity about something. What were you about to say about the new student?"

"The new girl..This 'Tokataro'…Is not..who you think she is..She is a Villain..Toyokami..And Im planning to take her out..!" I growled.

"What made you want to bring her up?"

"Cuz I found out that..For the past years, she's gotten away with many..Easily 100s of killings all this time."

"..If you were to make this up, you wouldn't have brought it up now."

"I know from what Katsume has told me..The same kid I told you about before we fought. She's her sister..and made Katsume go into hiding to survive on her own….for years.."

"..In that case, I really am attacking the wrong person. And it's someone who's not even supposed to be a part of the school. *snaps fingers* Rats! *sighs*"

"…..So will you help?"

"This is something you have to take on by yourself, maybe with your Katsume friend too."

"Well..I got Todoroki, Bakugo, an ex-student, another ex-student..and Deku on board to help."

"And me too. His girlfriend."

"Oh and Tsu..WAIT, HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!"

"Lil' red dropped me in..after seeing all of this fighting..*looks at All-Might's weakened state, is surprised* A-all-Might..? Is that you….?"

"*takes a long sigh* Looks Im suffering the consequences of my actions too..Im sorry you're seeing me like this.."

"Well….It's no worse than hearing my boyfriend getting badly hurt."

"….Heheh, I suppose so. If I wasnt so emotional, none of this would've happened. I guess things come full circle after all…But wait, you said boyfriend so…?"

"Uh huh. We're steady."

"For like what? A week?"

"Yeah, about. And we've had alot of fun together. At each other's houses."

"(…..Dammit, Tsu. Now he knows that we've been bangin'..)"

"*blushes* You uhhh *COUGH COUGH* Got interesting tastes."

"(Lyin' ass! He's sick to his stomach after hearing this!)"

"Yeah, he's gotten familiar with my tastes. Very familiar even."

"(..Isnt my suffering now not enough?)"

"(*presses hand to face* Was my decision worse than I thought?…This is some other type of problem I rather not get involved with.) *Gets up, looks at watch* Well look at the time! I got to get going before trouble goes down. *heads down the steps*"

"*is helped up by Tsu, she wipes the blood out of my face* Will you at least make the council drop 'Tokataro'? "

"…..I'll see what I can do. *walks down the steps*" All-Might replied, putting back on his serious demeanor. Tsuyu sees All-Might go away then her eyes drift down to me. "*feels her tears fall on me* I know..Im sorry you had to see me this way.." I lowly said, "*caresses my face, voice gets weary and hugs me* I-Im s-sorwy fwor not l-looking for you.. Y-you're u-usually fine w-witho-out me and…If I knew you were fighting All-Might *takes a shaky breath* You know I would've came and saved you!" Tsuyu expressed, making me cry as well, wincing from how things've gotten..To think, we started really training together today too.."frops..I love you..very much," I said, "*hic hic* M-me too man!" Tsuyu replied, holding my face tightly into her chest, her knees spreading on the ground with my back to her thighs. We sat like this for a while. "..You..said..Katsume brought you here?" I asked, "*niffs* Uh huh" she nods. Maybe the brat cares after all.. "*hic* Y-you..Havent talked smack here. Has he.. really gotten to you that much?" Tsuyu asked, "I mean..What'd you expect?..I was..delaying the inevitable..Even knowing my ass was gonna get kicked in.. I wanted to do something..I just wished I could save my face in the process..yeah I can heal it back up but still.." I respond, closing my eye. Katsume watches us from a higher ground, feeling a sort of lamentation, but sets it aside, yet could not take her eyes off of us.

Deku and Ochako enjoy their little lunch together, with Tokataro leaving due to avoid being found again by katsume. "So what did he use again?" Izuku asked, puzzled at what Ochako explained, "It was big dark blue, had big sharp teeth and can breathe fire! It finished the Villain off and his back go burned really bad by it! It was like part shark, and part lizard or something..And it growled at me. I didn't know what to do" Ochako said, sounding scared, "He used this lion-like guy on me and he had a sword. I was able to beat it, but h-he's able to make some scary stuff, huh?" Deku said innocently, scratching his head, "Well I shouldn't be surprised. You're always so strong and dependable, Deku. ^^" Ochako happily said, "*blushes* A-am I? Uuhhh, I mean.. I guess when I use my quirk I do get pretty strong, huh?" Deku innocently replied, making Ochako giggle. "(She seems to be having a good time here with me..Would this count as a d-d-date?! I-I never been on one and!..Oh right! The number! Let me try to ask for it) H-hey 'Chako..M-mind if I..get your number?" Izuku asked shyly, "Hmmmmmmmmmm" Ochako stood there and thought, looking at him skeptically, "(Cmon! Think on your feet!) Y-yknow..It'd help us stay in touch..For our Hero duties and all" Deku nervously said, "Aren't there usually Heroes around to help anyway?" she asked, "It's just..I can't think of any other Hero as helpful as you" Izuku said innocently. Ochako then looked away, hiding her blush. Deku wanted to ask why she turned away, but didn't wanna risk being rude. "(What do I do now? Am..Am I gonna lose my chance at getting her number again?)" he wondered, "(Oh. My. Gosh. I can't believe he said something like that. I-I wouldn't figure..) Uuhhh I'll be back, ok?" Ochako said, "S-sure thi-" Deku was about to reply but sees her dash off to the bathroom, puzzling him. He then sat there, wondering what he should've done. Wasn't able to think too far due to being distracted by the door opening. He sees Katsume walking in the place, going to where he is. "*looks up to him*…..Can you..Give me something to eat too?" Katsume asked, looking away in embarrassment, "*looks at unfinished sandwich* (I still have enough for Tsuyu and her boyfriend to get something, but that's it, so..)" Deku thought to himself. Ochako comes back out, seeing Deku give Katsume a big piece of his sandwich, with less of a quarter of it left for himself. "…*takes a bite*..Thank you.." Katsume thanked, walking out the door with her part of the sandwich and a soda.

"*sees Katsume walk out the door and takes her seat next to Deku. rubs knees together* (Maybe I've been a bit hard on him..I'll..) Deku?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Let me see your phone for a sec."

"Y-yeah. *gives her the phone*"

"*taps on it for a minute and gives it back* Alright, there."

"T-there what?"

"My number, you have it now."

"*looks through contacts* (….i actually have it…I ACTUALLY HAVE IT! YEEEESSSS!) Umm..I guess..You saw what happened just now?"

"*looks at the ground with a smile* You're so generous..and nice..*brushes hair away, looks to the exit* I'd feel wrong if I didn't let you have it. *looks back at him* Make sure you don't lose it now, k? ^ ^ "

"O-of course! I don't think anyone likes losing numbers anyway" he said, making her chuckle. Ochako's peripherals catch something rising in Deku's pants, making her blush brightly, "Hey, Can I See That Phone Again?" Ochako asked, and he gave it to her. Few seconds later, she gave it back to him. Izuku was about to look through his contacts, "Don't Look Through Your Phone" Ochako said in an odd tone, "Uuumm O-ok..(I hope she didn't see…..it)" Deku replied and thought to himself. Before it got even more awkward, me and Tsu get back to the scene, with my clothes all better and I look perfectly fine. "(Good..) Gee where were you two? Both you took forever to get back" Ochako asked, "Well you know when two lovers go out, everything can take forever. He wandered off so we can catch a few attractions together, and we did alot of making out on the way here" Tsu lied, "Hmm, well that little girl was here earlier" Ochako informed, "Did we miss anything else?" I asked, "The new girl did leave on us all of a sudden. *looks at Deku then looks back at the two of us* Aside from that, nothing else" Ochako replied, making him feel down. "(…..You need help, Deku. *sighs* Just stick to hanging with her) Anyways, you saved some money for us?" I asked, "(Huh. Her boyfriend seems a bit different. Must've been some really good attractions they saw) Yeah, here" Ochako said while handing me some money. "So let's see..Would ya want the ham sandwich, hon?" I asked Tsu, "Make it cheddar bread and sure" she replied, "You got it. Yo, we got an order here" I replied then called the cashier over. After placing our order, he says "1550¥ please", "Man, a bit over. Let me take some more dough out" I said while taking out my rather stacked wallet. Ochako wasn't much of a money girl, but she was tempted to get a piece of the cash. "*turns to Ochako* You like what you see?" I asked with a smirk, "*looks away while blushing* N-no. I was thinking..uhh" she tried to begin, twirling her thumbs, "I don't mind giving 10k here or there yknow. (Im tempted to make it rain on her by doing a certain something on a pole, but Im trying to learn a lesson here..Besides I have Frops for that)" I replied and thought to myself, "I-Im fine, but thanks for the offer ^^" Ochako replied, "(I-I can't act so nervous in front of him when..Deku's here..Trying to make a good impression on me) *turns to Deku, seeing him write notes down about me* D-deku? What're you writing down?" Ochako asked, "*quickly puts notes away* N-nothing" Deku lied, looking away nervously, making Ochako shake her head.

We had a rather peaceful lunch together, trying to ignore the sexual tension that came with me and the girls. I looked into Ochako and Deku's memories to see what I actually missed..Turns out my job as a wingman was filled through other means. It was an interesting "double date". We parted ways in our two respective couples, deciding to call it a day…Just as planned eue…Well only this part. The sunset was going down and it was getting a bit dark as it was hitting 7:45pm. "(*looks through notes* ….No matter how much I look through this stuff, he just has good charisma..Maybe I should start acting more like him? People usually see me as the goodie-goodie so..I mean I dont see myself going for Tsu, so he sure is interesting there. *sighs*..Im not sure what to do with her..I've seen him kiss Tsuyu often. *visualizes kissing Ochako* I-I know I'd come off too strong if I tried that! so maybe..This is probably my only chance)" Deku thought to himself. When the two of them got to a busy road, Izuku gives Ochako a hug from behind, making her blush heavily, "(I-is he r-really..doing this?)" Ochako thought, "I..I really.." Deku began, "(R-really what…..? L-love me..? O o)" Ochako thought to herself, putting her hands over Deku's arms, "…..Wouldnt wanna lose you..You really mean alot to me" he expressed. He couldn't see it, but a tear dropped down her face, a tear of joy. "(That's…good enough, Deku..I really like you too^^)" she happily thought to herself, invested in the embrace. "*sees the light ahead turn from green to red for a split-second* H-hey Deku, we've missed the green light, hehe" Ochako said, "O-oh that's right! *releases the hug* S-sorry about that" Deku apologized nervously, "(I know you mean well) Don't worry about it" she replied with a smile. After crossing the street, they head out of the city and head to her house since she couldn't get a ride on the way home.

Me and Tsuyu went to my place (as usual), thinking about doing more of the sex. It was getting pretty dark outside too, so might as well, right? eue.

"Wanna try doing some couch sex?"

"Hmm..Im a bit hesitant after seeing you so wrecked like that earlier."

"I still say you look more banged up after we're done" I suggestively said with a pervy smile.

"*chuckles* Maybe but still."

"..Would it help if I was submissive this time?"

"Hmmmm, that would be interesting, but Im not that type of girl yknow."

"..So you're not gonna let me hit it tonight?"

"Maybe if we work on your endurance. It's impressive that you took a major beating from All-Might and that you're still alive. We'll see."

"Then what you got in mind this time?"

"I do have an idea. Let's go in the back."

"(…..Wait, why doesn't she just say what she has in mind? I got a bad feeling)" I thought to myself, starting to not look forward to her idea this time. We went to the backyard again. "Make a very thick wall, then put up some nooses for your limbs" she ordered, "…..What do you have in mind?" I asked with a skeptical look while making a thick wall against the wall of the house, "You'll see. Now give me some water" she ordered, "Ok…*holds out a hand, makes a half-gallon of water appear in her stomach*" I complied, making the noose ropes appear and hang behind me afterwards, tying myself against the wall one limb after a another. "You look a bit funny with your Hero costume still on" she comments, "Well you should know about how I feel about your's" I suggestively reply, getting ready for her attack. Frops stands in her frog position, then precedes to fire pretty strong shots of water at my body, pushing me hard into the solid wall. The ballistics were so strong that they were tearing at my skin, making cuts appear everywhere, which I healed from….After several more, I wish I can say the same for my clothes. "Im guessing All-Might gave you the huge X scar on your chest there?..I actually like a guy with scars" she comments, making me blush, unsure how to feel about that statement. Tsu gives me a barrage of more water shots before she runs out, coughing. This session caused more mist to cover our eyes, since we were somewhat close for this one. "*waves away the mist* Can you put some more..water..in..uhh" she tried to say, seeing my clothes fall off me in torn pieces, and my penis hanging down in mid-air. Tsuyu blushes from seeing my moderately muscular build, sees that Im getting a bit "excited" down there with it's steady growth as the water drips down it's tip, along with everywhere else on my body. I see her lick her lips while crawling to me. "Uummm what're you planning to do now? O-O" I asked, then she presses me against the wall by pushing under both of my thighs, the wet rocky surface sliding down my back's skin, "Heheh, what do you think Im about to do?" Tsuyu said with a lewd smile, putting her cute lips softly on my shaft, slowly moving up and down on it as it stands up, the erection completing it's hardness.

Frops initiates her cloaking, making me unable to see her, just a few shimmers here and there, with a portion of my cock disappearing more and more as I felt the tunnel of her moist throat. "G-ggyuhh..Mmf" Froppy said as she fits the whole length down her throat, making me moan in intense pleasure as I rocked back and forth helplessly as she began her deepthroating. "Mmmmm you're so damn good..Froppy" I moaned out as she continued to suck me off, rubbing down the sides of my body and ribs with her elongated fingers (the longer the better ow-). My cock reaches maximum erection, ready to burst at any second as she snorkels me down. Feeling the tremors of my cock before it blew it's load, she gave one last, sensual suck before taking my cock out of her mouth. She slowly looks into my eyes as she becomes visible, rubbing against my slobber-drenched dong, waiting for my eruption. "You gonna cum, big boy?" Froppy asks lewdly, looking at me in a sexual manner, "Maybe..If you use.. that tongue of your's" I said while panting slowly, "*jerks me off* You're trying to tease me back eh? Well let me finish you.." she replied. Tsuyu opens her mouth wide, extending her long tongue out, slowly guiding it all over my pelvic area, cock and sack included, as my member twitches and pre-cums. She orally engulfs my dick, and when it was deep inside her throat, Frops wraps her arms around me, puts her head to my stomach, and furiously sucks the fuck out of me. Her beautiful hair brushing all over my abs, pressing me harder into the wall, my head also pressing on the wall as I endure her extremely pleasant fast deepthroating. My flesh rod couldn't take it anymore, "I-Im cumming, Froppy! AAAAAAUGHH~~" I loudly moaned, my white goo pistons out into her throat as her lips press down on my pelvis as I released. "MmmmMMm! *eyes roll back and closes them*…mmmm..*takes cock out of throat, swallows, gasps for air* GAAH. *takes a few breathes* Boy, were you packing this time.." she comments, trying to catch her breath with me. When my babe rested her head against my shrinking penis, I give one last pump of jizz on her face, which slid down her cheek as I slobbered and looked down on her. "*licks the slobber off of me* Your cum is the best, big guy..I really love tasting it..*rubs face on my soft penis* and having it on me" she comments. After we caught our breathes, she asks "You got anymore down there?" while pulling on my nutsack, "Im..pretty sure Im emptied out now" I answer, "*climbs on top of me, legs saddling behind my legs, ass on top of my penis* Ya sure?" she asked with a lustful expression, putting her goggles on my head, tilting her head while looking down at me, scanning my body, "*blushes some more* Look, I survived a beating from All-Might and did two training sessions with you today.. I-Im..pretty sure" I replied, not believing how kinky she's getting. "Let's stay like this for a bit..Im starting to not get enough of you either" Froppy said, a lusty tone accompanying her, "You got it..Home-girl" I respond with a faint smirk. The ropes weren't bad at all over time..Probably due to limb numbness. I didn't worry about it much, due to my regen from my primary quirk. Tsuyu then precedes to make-out with me, her extensive hair falling on my torso as she leaned further into me, and we share gazes with each other. The moon shined down on us as our passionate kissing made the night feel very warm in contrast to the usual cold breeze at this hour (of 8:50pm).

As 10pm hit, Izuku checks through his phone while in bed after his mom closes the door for him. "I still can't find it..Did she really delete her number from my phone? *takes deep breathe* Damn.." he said to himself in grief, then hears a ring for a moment, surprising him. Deku looks through his texts, "I don't know this number..*gasps* Oh Wait! 'Deku..Im sorry about being so hard on you earlier. Here's my number agai-' She texted me her number! Sweet!..what's this..*scrolls down more* 'Ps…..Please control your…Excitement next time we're by ourselves'…*texts back an apology about getting hard on her* Well..We did it wingman. *looks through the window, seeing the starry skies* A few things may've not gone as planned but..It was all thanks to you" Deku said to himself with a smile. With a mind now at ease, Izuku closes his eyes, and falls asleep. Looking forward to the next day of school, and couldn't wait to tell his wingman about how things worked out between him and (his soon-to-be girlfriend) Ochako..but mostly looking forward to Ochako.

Onto Chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13: Villain Exposed!

Hello yet again, readers! Hope you guys are having a nice day, if not, Im sure this chapter will make your day (as most of my chapters seem to do). Seems that Im at it again with these long-ass chapters lol. But that doesnt seem too bad for everyone, cuz we're well exceeded over 10,000 VIEWERS! (Almost 11k even!) That's a fuck-ton of people I gained the interest of OoO! Speaking of viewers, I saw that by the time chapter 3 of this fic came out, I was sitting at 500 viewers. Over at the Renamon one, we went over that mark by just Chapter 2! Since Im getting a significant appreciation from that one, Im doing that fanfic a solid by putting out another chapter of it before this one ends. Speaking of that...Im not 100% caught up with the manga of MHA (i know, shocker aint it? But im caught up in the anime of course), so I may do a Part 2 of this once im all the way caught up. Im gonna keep it short here, cuz I saw it was at 5k words before i wanted to add on to the chapter, next thing it became this lengthy lol. No sex but there's a hot scene in this one (questionable but hot). Im also thinking of putting in a Deku and Ochako sex scene, so let me know how yall feel about that. If no one says anything, I wont do it.

Let me also say that (I may bring this up later) I only do fanfics, no roleplays so for those requesting it thru PMs, got bad news for ya. Oh and one last thing, Im even getting Tsuyu merch ads in my emails. I really like her but really, internet? Lol. At any rate, it's reading time!

Real quick, Im sure a number of you have been noticing that I've been making plenty of grammar/spelling corrections from chapter 1 and so on. Before I continue this Im making sure I correct at least a chapter per day. Just something I decided to do lately.

Enjoy eue

Chapter 13: Villain Exposed! Let's Go To Momo's!

—

The brightening rays of light rained down on me and Tsuyu as she laid on me, there in the backyard. "*tries to wake, rubs eyes*…Damn..Where am I..? *looks down, seeing Tsuyu's naked body on me* FROPS, WHY'RE YOU FRIGGIN' NAKED?!" I asked out loud, "*wakes up, looking at me wearily* Oh yeah, I thought we were gonna have some more fun last night. I would say we could still do it, but we have school today" Tsu replied, "…..Then why didn't you get dressed when I fell asleep? and didn't you have your clothes on last night?!" I asked, "It sounds fun to sleep with you naked" she said to me with a smile..I can't lie I do love how she feels on me, with her nice round tits on my chest and her cunt on my standing cock..Wait I'm erect already? "It'll have to wait, tiger. We got school to catch" she reminds, "but I'll give you this. ribbit" she adds, giving me a cute kiss on my lips before getting up. I reconstruct my very torn Hero costume as Tsu shortly puts on her's. "*stands up, stretching* We're both in our Hero suits so let's get inside so I can dr- *sees Dad making his way outside* Quick! Use your Camo!" I ordered, and she seemingly turns invisible, hopping to the wall of the house. "*opens the door* Son, what the hell're you doin' outside in the morning with that getup?" Dad asked, "I overtrained real hard out here and..I just so happened to wake up just now" I lied, and I felt him trying to enter into my mind. I countered by giving him some tensions in that bald head of his. "*winces and holds head* Aaack, my headache's back. Imma need some coffee or somethin' " he said while going back into inside. Phew. Close call. "*waits a moment* You go ahead in and get dressed. I'll just stay out here" Tsu said to me, "Actually wait in the front, so he doesn't suspect shit" I replied and she hops over the fence.

I go back inside the house, seeing that it's 5:39am. Not too late to get to class. I can fly us there now. Going into my room, I see a letter. "Hello, it's your bestest friend in the whole world, Toyo! I hope you're having a wonderful morning. I wanted to tell you that Mighty has something planned for me. He hinted that I had two people to fight to continue my attendance at UA. Im hella nervous. Did you rat me out or something? I know where you live" It read. Two people? I wonder who, but yeah, serves you right for fuckin' around. Cant wait to see you get your ass handed to you. Maybe it'll take place in that huge track field? Anyways, I put my school clothes on, got my school supplies together and headed out. By the time I got outside, I saw no sight of Tsu anywhere. Yeah she was supposed to be camo'd but she didn't call on me or anything. A moment later Frops actually landed on my head, which made me lose my balance but I was able to stand up. Had I not been working out I'd fall by now. "Your Dad checked the front too and I couldn't stay in camo for that long so I was on the roof" Tsu briefed. After she fixes my collar, I conjure a big bird, the two of us then hopped on it, Tsu pets it's head. "wowie, you're really getting good at this, huh? I feel like Im being a bit spoiled now" Frops said with a giggle, "You're welcome babe" I replied before we took off. Once I saw my girl's house I directed the bird down to where she lived and it began the descent. It flapped it's wings when it got near the ground for a smooth landing. "*hops off* Let's start using this when we go on dates" Tsu said with a smile, "Well we're here, so go and get dressed" I lightly urged, "Huh. You don't seem too upfront as much. Guess that fight's still getting to ya. Well I'll be right back out" she said, now heading in her house. But yeah…Cant believe how shit that fight got..Almost reminded of the time I faced the kid, but there, Frops was able to hold her down..Maybe I really am doing all these fights wrong..Maybe I am a shitty fighter..There's still a ton I need to rethink about..Before I looked too gloomy, Tsuyu came back out, looking as cute as ever in that school outfit. My eyes drift to her legs, which she sees me shudder in a mini-gasp over. Tsu lifts up her skirt slightly, making me feel more excitement but lowers it soon after. "Maybe after school, ok?" Tsu said as we started to venture to the rest of the way to UA. We held hands so my palm began to feel slimy but this time, my mouth was a bit watery. Might be due to the previous uses of the sovereign beast moves (cuz yknow, makes me crazy and shit). "Ever considered making some mechs?" Tsu asked, "Mechs? Hmm..I may have to study up on those before I try half-assing them" I replied, and I then we rode back on the bird. We got on it's back and took off back into the skies. Back to the mechs idea, I feel like an actual 'tard for not coming up with it on my own. This means I can also potentially make gadgets and shit. Definitely will talk to the last period tech 'bout it.

The two of us arrived at the school. The big-ass Falcon swooped down on the grounds rather aggressively, blowing away a few normie students. "Hey! Watch where you land that thing!" a student yelled, who the Falcon batted it's sharp eye towards, making the student run inside the school in fright. "*helps Tsu off of it* Can you not be a dick please?" I asked it, which it aimed it's beak away from me. I wanted to kill the shit there, even had my Sovereign Beast energy harnessed in one hand, but decided not to do it. "Hopefully the next time you come out, you'll think about what you do first. *makes it disappear by inner will*..Like me" I then said to myself, "What was that last part, green-thumbs?" asked Tsu, "Nothin'. let's make our way in, toots" I reply, patting her cute lil' ass. We were about to set foot in the first period classroom, but All-Might slides behind me, towering as always. "Morning ! So, have you thought about what we talked about?" All-Might asked enthusiastically, "Well..It was hard not to. Seems that you're trying to size up the new girl too. I got the letter" I said to him, "*rapidly pats my shoulder* That's the spirit! Just as planne-…Oh a letter you say? *looks at watch* Well look at the time. Council Meeting is calling!" he said with a hint of nervousness, dashing away from us. "I know this is All-Might, but what was that all about?" asked Frops, walking us in, "Well..There's a letter I got from the new girl. Sayin' she has a fight with two students here, with her attendance in jeopardy. All-Might seems to have planned this" I briefed, "And Im one of 'em" Bakugo said, looking away from us, overhearing our conversation. Bak's up to beat her ass? Now that's something I gotta see. Wonder who else would tag in. Me and Tsu took our seats next to each other, I also wondered..I rolled up my pants and saw that no more rope burns were present from last night. Then I checked my chest discreetly, and saw that the X-shaped scar was still there.

"(Yo Beast-Bitch! What's the deal?)"

"(THAT'S A PERMANENT SCAR, KID. YOU TOOK ONE HELL OF AN ATTACK FROM THE BIG MAN BACK THERE. NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT)"

"(Yeah fuckin' right! You can re-attach limbs and shit but you can't do a damn thing about a scar?!)"

"(NOT JUST ANY SCAR, BUT ONE FROM SOMEONE LIKE ALL-MIGHT. I CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH FOR THIS SEEMINGLY FRAIL BODY OF YOUR'S. IF YOU ARE HELL-BENT ON GETTING IT FIXED, MAYBE YOU CAN FIX IT YOURSELF WITH THE MASTERY OF YOUR OWN QUIRK..ONE DAY. HEHEH)"

I took a deep sigh.

"(ONE MORE THING. HAD YOU NOT STARTED YOUR LITTLE TRAINING SESSIONS, YOU WOULD HAVE DIED IN THAT FIGHT. NO DOUBT)" he informed me some more, making my heart jump and echoed enough for my girlfriend to hear. "Somethin' wrong?" she asked, "N-nothing..Dont worry" I replied, trying to look cool. "Speaking of that new girl..*see the teacher step in* We should talk about her after school" Tsu said lowly before class started. Fast-forward to lunch, something a bit odd happened. When I came across Ochako in the hallway, she was trying to avoid me, so now would be a good time to approach her. I sat at a table while eating my food then I saw her pass by, so I put down a mouse under the table, able to emit heat, keeping my food warm while i was away. I got up and approached her. "*reaches my hand out* Hey 'Chak-" I said but I got cut off when she gave me a slap across the face.

"..*rubs my now reddened cheek, ignoring the few people that saw, including Tsuyu* What happened?"

"You were trying to kill him, weren't you?!"

"I mean..Not really…? *gets slapped again by her*"

"You need to think before you act more! I was really scared for my life when we went up against that guy! You didn't think about us, you thought about just beating him!"

"*sighs* I..didnt tell you when I wasn't missing but…..I fought All-Might..*gets slapped again, holds her hand* Listen! Im sorry, ok?! Ever since I fought him, I've been really thinking things over, believe me!"

"*jerks hand away*..Well now you got the new girl in trouble with how you acted yesterday.."

"What you mean?"

"He heard that all four of us were out and came in contact with Nebular. He also heard that he had to be taken to the hospital..When he asked Tokataro about what she did, she couldn't make a good case for herself and saw that she was the most in-dangered out of the four of us. He told me everything.."

"*Slaps me with heavy lash of the tongue* Yeah, you didn't have to hog the guy all to yourself."

"*holds my swollen cheek* You too, Tsu?! Alright, fine! I kinda fucked up..Now the new girl's in a bad spot cuz of it. (good thing too) *Is slapped by Ochako* What else do you want?!"

"I heard that!"

"Heard what? I didn't say anything else!"

"…..O..M..G..I can actually read minds now?! I knew I could do it!"

"I kinda heard it too."

"…..Oh."

"*tilts head in confusion* Somethings up with that..I'll think about it later, but moreover, do you know who she'll go up against? Bak said he's one of 'em."

"Well..It's also Todoroki.."

"Wait really?! (Oh man, they're gonna tear her apart!..I mean if she doesn't do anything)"

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Well..Uuuuh, y'see..she's.."

"SHE's A- *closes mouth then whispers* Why didn't you tell me she was a Villain?!"

"I wanted to tell you at the right time. 'Sides, it'd break my plan of being a Wingman for Deku yesterday."

"*blushes* W-wingman, huh? I..I don't know what to say about that..I-He-W-we..Uh..N-no, even if you did help like that, it's still bad!…Kinda."

"Well let's talk about things over at the table. Don't want our food to get cold, right Uravity?"

"And yeah, can we do something about that Hero name?"

"Oh hush!" exclaimed Ochako as we walked to the table with my food still on it. "Tokataro" came by our table, "Hey guys! Heard Deku's happy that..*sees Ochako's angry glare, sweats* Uh..Heh Heh..Wha-What's wrong with her? Party-pooper, am I right? ^^;;;;;;" she said with a nervous face on her, really feeling unwelcomed, "Oh..So you all do know..I see how it is.." she said, "I do now" Tsu said, starting to look serious, then Tokataro winced and twitches her eyes before taking herself elsewhere. "Ok guys, until we face her, Nature boy here is going to have to take backseat from now on" Ochako plots, "*sighs* Should've saw this coming.." I comment. Deku then approaches us with his lunch, "S-sorry I came by late. That looked nasty for a second there. What's the deal?" he asked us, and we were hesitant to tell him. Knowing him, he'd probably act unpredictably and be the first to spring into action. "L-let's say we..We weren't happy with how she did yesterday.." Ochako half-lied, "Oh..All-Might told me about what happened.. Well Ochako also told me, but he was pretty detailed" Deku said, looking rather bewildered. I suppose that was better than what I had in mind, but let's keep it like that. Todoroki also happened to get close to us. He hesitantly turned to our table, "So I-" Todoroki was about say, but every one of us cut him off, saying "WE KNOW", then he carried on with a grunt.

Deku wanted to tell me how excited he was now that him and Ochako are on very good terms, but this whole recent debacle made us all feel some sour notes. Which is somewhat ironic..We're talking about rather a big Villain that impacted all of us..Well, Deku doesn't exactly know yet, but still. Anyways, the rest of school hours passed by and of course I did my business with my Science teacher, asking him about advanced machinery and he gave me a book to learn all that from. After everything was done that day, the bell rang, and we heard "Tokataro, Todoroki, Bakugo! All three of you! Back of the school on the double! Any volunteers of the event are welcomed to spectate, but must also aid at any second!" announced by All-Might over the intercom. Aww shit..I can only imagine her face when she heard this. "Let's 'volunteer' and see how this'll go" Tsuyu suggests, which I nodded to, and we went outside, to the back of the school. Tokataro was sweating upon getting called and walking down the halls, now with eyes on her from her peers, "(Dammit! Dammit! I shouldn't have looked so fuckin' stupid out there or none of this shit would happen! Now what am I gonna do about these boys?! AAAAGHH Fuck!)" she thought to herself, quickly looking frustrated. "ooooh man, she's in deep trouble dude" "Look at her, she's probably peeing herself" "Tough. New girl has to go up against Todoroki and Bakugo?" "Yeah, what's All-Might thinking? It's gonna end in seconds" students were whispering, making her feel much more nervous, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! ALL OF YOU!" she lashed out, making everyone go silent. Yaoyorozu then came out of the crowd, comforting Tokataro by patting her back as she walked down the halls, "Don't sweat them too much..Im nervous too" she said to her, "I don't need your pity!" Tokataro replied, "No..For Todoroki" Yaoyorozu informed, making Tokataro at a loss of words. The moment carried her to outside. Once we all got behind the school, the only other person being Yaoyorozu, who I didn't expect. "What's with her?" I asked, "Yaoyo and Todoroki are kinda close nowadays. Maybe she's worried for him" Tsuyu replied. Me, Tsuyu, Yaoyorozu and All-Might surround Tokataro in a huge, yet segmented circle as Todoroki and Bakugo stepped in front of Tokataro. "*walks up to Todoroki* Go easy on her, ok?" Yaoyorozu said, which he gave no reaction to, "Don't get ahead of yourself" she added, "*walks closer* I know what Im doing" he replied. Bakugo flexes his fingers, getting eager to see how she'll fair. "(They wouldn't get too physical against a girl, would they? Either way, it'll prove my suspicions true or false after this scuffle..) AAAAAALL Right you three! Start whenever you all are ready!" All-Might hollered enthusiastically, making Tokataro sweat more than ever, tensing really hard.

"I'll start. You cover me" Todoroki said, getting in front of Bakugo. "Don't let her get ahead of ya all of a sudden" Bakugo said, "Watch me" Todoroki replied, not turning to him, then threw a wave of ice her way. Suddenly he found his leg collapsing on him, throwing off his aim and Tokataro dodged the ice attack with a roll. "Hmm. Mind if I ask how you able to do that?" All-Might asked, "(Shit! Umm!) Don't worry, Mighty! I was able to block a portion of his brain for a second. I've been really working at my quirk recently!" Tokataro replied, getting some suspicion off of her. Todoroki then jets himself into the air with his fire, launching a stream of ice at her from above. As Tokataro dodged, she found herself wet after Todoroki melted the ice with his flames from the other hand before landing behind her as she fell on her ass. Finally getting coated in freezing waters, getting stuck to the ground, she quickly found herself shivering, "Any last words before you get kicked from the school?" Todoroki asked, "..I would answer..*looks back at him, head is upside-down* But why do you look so dry?" she asked with a crazy smile, "Hmm?!" he reacted, finding himself feeling weak in the knees and falling to the ground, limbs looking grayer by the second, "What's..Happening to me….?" he asked himself before a strong gasp could be heard as he slips away from consciousness. "Quick! Help him!" All-Might ordered me, "R-right!" I replied, putting water in his veins, getting closer to him to assure effectiveness. Tokataro freed herself in no time, the clutches of the ice becoming nothing to her and the sun was melting it off of her. "What the hell did you do?! I didn't hear a damn thing about her being able to do that!" Bakugo exclaimed, "I trained my 2nd quirk as well for the past day. They just needed a bit of tuning was all" Tokataro replied, starting to look triumphant, "Todoroki, you will be sidelined for a good three minutes before rejoining" All-Might ordered, "(You can't be serious..)" I thought to myself. "Well with Icy-Hot outta the picture, you're dealin' with me!" Bakugo shouted, running after her, and she tries to throw a jab at her, then he grabs her wrist, throwing her behind him over his head, making her land on her face. "You go easy on her too, Bakugo!" Yaoyorozu yelled, going to Todoroki's side. "I got this. In fact…" Bakugo began, putting his hand in front of her face, "Im gonna end this fight now!" he yelled, trying to make his hand explode on her, but a small bang happened, blowing her away slightly as she only rolled a meter from him, and she got up afterwards. "What the? *looks at dried palm* You little sneak..Dont make me actually hurt you!" he taunted, "(If I let up for a second, she'll put me at a disadvantage somehow..So I gotta knock her ass out!)" he then thought, rushing towards her again. Tokataro takes a defensive position, "(That's right..Come at me!)" she thought to herself, "Take this shi- *punches self in the face, gets off balance for a second* OWW!" Bakugo said, now staggered. Tokataro gave him a devious smirk, but found herself raising, "Stop. Right. There! You think I cant see that?" All-Might said, her head in his grip, pointing to the sky with the other hand, to a big, charging ball of light, signifying a beam was about to be launched from above. "*looks upwards* Wait what the hell even is that?! You're trying to set me up to get hit by it, weren't ya!?" Bakugo shouted, "There we go! You're kicked out now! HAHA!" I taunted, "You kept up the charade while you could. Too bad you were good at being bad. And I mean that in alot of ways" Frops comments, "Not only do I revoke your attendance at UA..But I hereby classify you..*looks at her* As A Villain! Nature Boy was right all along!" All-Might said, "…..Hehe..he..heh. ..AHAAHAHA! Well too bad! You can't kick me out! *puts a hand out to Todoroki and summons a big block of ice above him* CUZ I FUCKIN' QUIT!" Toyokami shouted, surprising all of us. She then pushes All-Might away with a sudden burst of great power, making him slide backwards. Yaoyorozu creates several highly durable poles out of her body, standing them on the ground, which held up the ice block, but was still coming down on her, "I can help out by-" I said, springing into action but she cuts me off, "No I got it!" she said, making a multi-chamber rocket launcher come out of her back (ripping through her school uniform), and shot the ice into many pieces from the flurry of rockets, surprising me. I felt a bit outdone in a way. "See why I suggested you to make machinery? So they can do something like that" Tsuyu reminds, "Not now! Cant you see that she's getting- *sees Toyokami warp away*….Away" I finished. All-Might fixes his suit, "Now how was she able have that much power?" he asked himself, "I don't know how it exactly works but..Im guessing she can pull from everyone else's quirks and as we can see, improve upon them" I deduce, "Ah. We got ourselves an "All For One-wannabe" here. This is a job for your rag-tag team that you told me about" All-Might said, trying to sound enthusiastic, but we all felt a sense of relief anyway. Now there's settling the score with her once and for all. I don't think we can take her on as we are now. "(*sees steam come off of body* Im running out of time already? Dammit..Took a bit longer than I thought) A-at any rate, you all are free to go! I have business to attend to" All-Might said, returning to inside the school.

"S-so she can..Warp away like that?" Yaoyorozu asked, "Yeah, it's hard to keep track of her. She can seemingly be anywhere" I reply, "Ever thought of using a tracker? I can make one" she asked. Tsuyu looked at me, "I know I know. Technology and shit" I said, "*pulls a book out of backpack* Sounds like you may need my encyclopedia. I heard about your quirk and how it's similar to mine" Yaoyorozu suggests, "*pulls out my own book* Im a step ahead but no harm in studying together. Now..She may've retreated back to her fortress. There's someone..or rather something on it that seems to be almost as strong as her. I saw it. Looked scary as hell. And it's the operator" I informed, "So you don't know what it'll do?" she asked, "I..Dont want you to go with him, but I already said I'll participate in taking the girl down" Todoroki interjects, holding her arm. Yaoyorozu took a moment to think to herself.."Then we'll all have to do a group study. This is a very dangerous mission" Yaoyorozu decides, "Im thinking even if we do manage to defeat her, we'll have no way to stir the fortress when it comes down. Especially if the operator is taken out" Tsuyu points out, "You saying we cant harm that thing?" I asked, "All Im saying is..Get ready for whatever happens when we face it" Tsu answers. Yeah..That thing really is becoming a bit of an X factor. "Well..Is everyone free today?" I asked, "What you got in mind?" Yaoyorozu asked, "I mean..If we're gonna do that group study, my place..isnt the biggest for that, and I saw somewhere that school doesn't open for after school things today" I reply, "My place is perfect then" she says, "Oh yeah? Your place aint a two-story like mine?" I asked, "Far from it. It's just a mansion" she answered, "A M-MANSION?! Wait, you got mad-money like that?!" I asked, "Her family's very wealthy. You didn't know?" Todoroki said, "Well..I don't talk that much with other Heroes. Im honestly to myself unless folks are convenient" I reply, "Then it's settled! I'll go ahead pencil us four in an hour, ok?" Yaoyorozu declares rather cheerily. "*looks at her and Todoroki* Is this another one of those..'Double Dates'?" I said jokingly, "Heheh, not yet" Todoroki said jokingly himself with a bashful smirk, giving a few of us a chuckle, Yaoyorozu included, masking her blush. Alright Todo, I see you. Learning from the best apparently. "W-wait..So you..and..Tsuyu are…?" Yaoyorozu began, then she sees Tsu holding my arm cutely with a smile, "*blinks* Oh my. Never knew she had it in her. Or you, Or…A-anyways, take care of Todoroki while I make arrangements" she said while going her own way.

"You can't heal me any faster?" Todoroki asked, "Maybe if it was just pain, but I actually don't know how to restore fatigue and adjust your body to quick rehydration" I answered, then seeing Bakugo leaving the scene, "You don't wanna join in?" I asked, "I got shit to do back at home" he replied, going his own way as well. "In the meantime, I guess we can see about finding Reiya and Katsume. We never know where they might be" I plot to Tsu, then see Izuku running to where we are, looking worried. "We got a hostage situation happening at a store. Mind doing me a solid? I got some homework to do!" He informs us, "*sighs* We're always so damn busy! Ok, is anyone else going there?" I asked, "The pros are busy themselves but one of 'em told me about this" Deku replied, jogging in place, "Ok ok, we got it. Right Frops?" I asked Tsu, "Don't forget Todoroki" she said, looking at him. Damn, just had to be like this. And Bak left us. I decided to put Todoroki on a big bird, and make one for me and Tsu. "We got it, Deku" I assured him, "Great! See you all later!" Deku replied, running back home before we took off. Todoroki's bird trailed behind us as we soared across the skies. "Any thoughts on how I hear your mind now?" Tsu asked me, "Hmm..I think it's cuz Im unlocking your…(What'd you even call that?)..Psychic potential? It's weird as hell to me too. But you said you only heard some of my thoughts, right?" I asked, "Yup" she answered, "And Ochako said she heard all of it..Then maybe it's a matter of how I enter into someone's mind, since I rarely do that with you and I've done it with Ochako quite a bit" I speculate and recall, "Then don't leave me hangin'. Maybe you'll start knowing what I think about for once" she replied, "Maybe tonight when we get a bit more..'Experimental' " I suggestively said, "Depends on how well we do here" Frops replied. Watching over the city, we see several people running away, already bloodied. We started to descend and they seem to have been..Scarred.."What the hel-" I was gonna say then our bird was being dragged down by a big Komodo Dragon with a snake body, it's flesh being being burned away, surprising all of us, "Quick, make some parachutes!" Todoroki urgently ordered. We jumped off of our winged, but dying friend, I made parachutes for me and my girl, which we grabbed respectively and deployed as I held the dying creation out, taking the reptile away from us as far as possible. Todoroki lands with us with his large Pheasant, disappearing upon contact with the ground, but still weak in knees. "Scars..Komodo Dragon..Hybrids? This person took a page out of my book, but I didn't know those things had those type of bites" I said, "It seems like we're dealing with two Villains with quirks. Stay on your toes" Tsu warns, making sure we all look around ourselves. "Deku said hostage situation. Definitely quite the hostage scene if you're making other run away like this" I comment, starting to hear sirens northward. I make a skateboard for him to ride on, "I'll be fine" he said, using his ice to slide on and carry himself as we ran to the situation. A bloodied girl appeared before us shortly upon the horizon, the blood coming from her fingers. I say we found our culprit. Another girl, younger-looking than who we're seeing before us, came out of a nearby alley, with a crying face. Making us feel very uncertained. "Hey, what's going on here!?" I barked, "..I…Im sorry, ok?" she lowly said, "Don't be! We're just killing off anyone who sees us steal! Now let's get threw these guys and finish the job!" the bloodied girl said, who looked very serious upon a closer look and had sharp teeth. The younger girl squealed as she found herself covered in ants (from me), shaking them off, "Don't fuckin' ignore me! I want answers!" I ordered, "Gyyrrrr! Just use your quirk on me again! I'll blow through 'em!" the leading girl ordered, "F-fine.." she shyly said, thrusting her hands forward, and she grows sharp claws, along with long, spiky violet hair with a stream of pink sheens. "Shit! So that's how those people got scars! I'll ju-" I was about to say then Tsuyu grabs my arm, "Remember what Ochako said. You're covering til otherwise" Tsu urgently said, then looking to Todoroki, "and you cover with him" she adds and he nods. If What a time for this position. I'll have to analyze really hard this time to make sure she's safe. If things get bad, we can always rely on mental communication, which isn't one-sided anymore. The girl goes for a downward slash on Tsu after dashing forward on her toes, only cutting her shin, which began to burn and look mossy. "Heheh! *flexes long, sharp nails* Like my tainted claws?" she taunts, "Tsu! Be careful!" I urgently warned, "*backs up further, grunting from how much the mossy infection was growing* So it grows depending on how much further I am from you" Tsuyu speculates, "It'll make more than quick learning to get through us!" said the older girl, "I know. Eromi" Tsu replied, shocking her opposition. "How'd you know my name?! Dah whatever, die!" Eromi said before rushing in again. "(Need anything?)" I quickly asked in her head, "(Just a bit of water)" Tsu replied in back in my head, and so I create some water in her stomach. Tsu backs up to a nearby pole behind her, squirting water in Eromi's face and ducked under horizontal swipe of her claw, quickly scurrying behind the pole, then lashing her tongue around Eromi's neck, pulling her into the pole, making her head bump into it several times, "(Now get Todoroki to help)" she quickly ordered in my mind, "Oh right! Todoroki, freeze that pole" I urged him, and he freezes the pole in no time from a set distance. This made Eromi's wet face freeze up on the pole very quickly, and Tsuyu unwraps her tongue from her. "L-l-l-lali! D-dont just s-stand there! L-launch your Komodo fiends!" Eromi aggressively ordered, seeing her look hesitant as her more of her face freezes over, "Don't do it!" I interject, "B-but.." Lali tried to begin, "But nothing! If this is real trouble, the police will take care of you. A life of crime to get by isn't for you. I see that" I try to reason, making her think about her actions. "Lali! Do as I say! *sees her not respond* Lali! *arms get frozen by Todoroki* Dam….mit.." she said, beginning to feel weaker and reverts, slumping over on her knees as she falls unconscious. "Ero wasn't..always like this.." Lali informs, "So she gets like that when you give her power?" I asked, "Yes..She's able to use her main quirk of moss infection to it's full capacity, and..As you saw, it made her wild and faster…. We're just trying to make it" Lali informed some more, "Damn was this shit messy then" I said as we then saw the cop cars catching up to us, "…..I'll..Turn ourselves in..*cries* Im..Sorry we caused you all so much trouble.." Lali expressed, falling on her knees, holding herself sadly. "I say our job here is done" Tsuyu said as I healed her wound, pumping water out of it, making her significantly wince. I then held her in my arms for a minute. "Frops..I couldn't stand to see you get hurt like that.." I said before kissing her head, "Aww, don't worry man. I am trying my best to become a better Hero after all" Tsu said in glee, "You bet you will, baby-girl" I replied with a light smile. We then took our leave after that moment, "You..you two look great together" Lali said with a smile, and we couldn't help but smile back at her, then we walked away. We then went around for 10 minutes, giving a number of victims the treatment I gave to Tsu..Half of them not taking it nearly as well..Those people fainting in the process. "*feels phone ringing* It's a good thing you brought me, cuz I got Yaoyorozu's number not too long ago" Todoroki informed us, "*sees him answer the phone* Way to go dude" I reply, "*listens for a minute* Good. She said we can make our way to her place. *pulls up the address on a GPS* Here're the coordinates" Todoroki said before tossing me his phone, I catch it. I create a huge bat for us ride on this time, "Least it's different this time" commented Tsuyu before we hopped on it. The trip was a bit less stable from it's wild flapping so I had to keep mentally tell to calm down while giving it directions.

In no time, the very big mansion with those gates stood out like a sore thumb to me. "This place sure does look fancy. If only my place was half this luxurious" I commented, "She seems pretty sheltered here, so not sure if you really want that" Todoroki comments as well. We then descend upon the gate, and I ring the button, the speaker ready for inquiry. "Yo we're here for… What's her Hero name?" I asked Tsu, "..Creati" Tsu answered, "(If that aint the lamest..) Here for Creati" I answered it and shortly the gate opens. We entered through the gate and basked at the vast greenery of the front yard. I then rung the doorbell. "*opens the door* Welcome everyone! I hope you guys are ready for some tuto- I mean studying together! *sees the still-healing scar on Tsu's leg* What happened there?" Yaoyorozu asked, "Just a bit of run-in with crime. Nothing too big we couldn't deal with. Took a bit longer than expected to solve the problem" I said, "What matters that everyone is well, but hey, I already prepared food for us!" she happily said, "Oh for real? I was getting a bit hungry myself too" I comment, excited to see what she had cooked up. Once we got to table, we saw a set of courses that made me sweat. A batch of Halibuts, a fully cooked turkey, a big bowl of spaghetti, stacked nuggets dressed in strings of cheeses and seasonings, a dozen of friend shrimps, and this golden cake that was behind it all. "O—O I don't even know where to start" I said, "I already ate so dig in. I'll go get some studying material" Yaoyorozu said, and we all eagerly began to fill up our plates. I, of course, ate next to Tsu who initially used her tongue to put a multitude of the more foods in her mouth, "Umm..Let me feed you too, hon" I said a bit nervously, beginning to help put some smaller portions down her mouth with my fork. Todoroki gave us a small chuckle after seeing us in such a light. "Is everyone enjoying their meals? *sees us all nod a yes* Great, because *drops a bunch of books on the table* We have a ton of research waiting for us!" Yaoyorozu enthusiastically said, and we tried to seem as excited, hiding how daunting the studying seems to look for us. All of us were pretty much full in no time, and had nothing but "food food food food food" on our minds from how perfectly cooked everything was. "So where do you all wanna start? Astronomy? Anatomy? Biology? Biochemistry? Physics? Biomes?" Yaoyorozu rapidly asked, "Hold up! Let's..start with machinery for me" I answer, "Oh yeah. I believe you did mention that. Automatons should be interesting to start on, right?" she asked, "I-I..I gue-" I was about to say then she got into it quickly, reading off of a section, "A term for a device that mechanically processes input sting, aiming to either decide whether it belongs to a set string of-" she was longwindedly explaining, but I cut her off, "S-slow down! Jeez! I mean..(what else could I suggest..) Uh try something like..Magnetic technology?" I asked, "First you should learn the basis of magnetics in of itself. *flips through the book* Magnetism pertains to a phenomenon of two subjects attracting to one another through attractive or repulsive forces, commonly represented as one being the 'Plus' and the other being the 'Minus' " she also longwindedly explained then went into even FURTHER detail, "(Oh fuck me..Im gonna be here all day at this rate..My brain's gonna be as cooked as the meal we had in no time…)" I thought to myself, "(I know, man. This is gonna suck)" Tsu thought to me.

After 3 grueling hours of hardcore studying, Yaoyorozu finally realizes that our heads were to the table. "And then that is how Argon became a noble gas. Now onto the Igot, which is…*sees that we're exhausted from so much learning* Oh, Im sorry! Um, I'll let you guys take a break. I'll go take one myself in the form of a shower. Study on your own and tell me what you all discover when I get back" she said, standing up and taking her leave. The air finally clears up for us and we come back to our senses. "She said she was..Taking a shower, right?" I asked, "Uh..Uh huh" Tsu nods, "*gets an evil grin* I know I wanna get a good look at them knockers at least once. eue" I said to myself, "Uh hum" Tsu said to me, "Like you're not curious?" I asked, "I mean..I do wonder how they are from time to time but..Hmm..We won't be able to see 'em anyway. She has the door locked" Tsu replied, "…Or is it?" I questioned, "..Nah Im pretty sure it is" Tsu said, "Only one way to find out" I reply with a perverted smirk, "Whatever you two have planned, exclude me please" Todoroki said, head still on the table, turning away from us. Me and Tsuyu locate Yaoyorozu's bathroom, chuckling to ourselves along the way. I slowly tilt the knob, feeling that it is indeed locked..Then I got a mischievous idea. Realizing that locks are nothing to me. I put my whole palm on the knob and simply reconstruct it to no longer have a lock. "Heheh, we're so awful for this. Ribbit" Tsu whispers to me, "Alright. Go in with that cloak" I said while chuckling to myself as she cloaked herself, taking her clothes off beforehand, making me blush. The cloaked, nude Froppy goes in after I slowly opened the door for her. I got a boner at the thought of some girl-on-girl action between the two of them, feeling scummy. The bathroom was somewhat steamy, and I saw a bit of her ass as I slowly closed the door, but kept it a bit open to peek at the action. Tsuyu then swept open Yaoyorozu's shower curtain to my surprise. "(TSU, WHAT THE FUCK'RE YOU DOING?!)" I mentally shouted, "Wh-what's going on? I-Is there..A ghost in here?! (I can't see too well. Is the door still closed?)" Yaoyorozu asked herself, frozen in fear, "(*whistles* They are really big. *blushes*)" Tsuyu thought to herself, going in closer to feel them, and got a handful of one of her boobs. "*pulls out a sealing tag out of arm, holding it upwards* B-begone evil spirits! I-I banish thee!" "(OoO…..What the fuck am I seeing?)" I thought to myself, getting a raging boner that almost hit the door. "(T-TSU! You can go now!)" I urged her mentally, "(Oh sorry. That was actually kinda fun)" she mentally replied, letting go of her breasts, and getting out of bathroom with desperate, blushing Momo. "….*opens eyes and looks around* Is..The spirit gone? Phew. Finally I can shower in peace" said Yaoyorozu, finally able to rinse herself off and calm down. "I..Dont believe it. You got to actually feel her…..What was it like? -u-" I asked with a blush, "They were kinda heavy. Squishy and very round too. The nipples were kinda big themselves" Tsu answered, "..Sweet" I said while sweating, imagining what it'd be like to paizuri her, getting stiffer and Tsu tugs on my dong, "You get hard pretty easy, huh?" she said while still tugging on me. Yaoyorozu suddenly opens her door in front of us with a towel on, seeing Tsu pulling on my cock, a blush overtaking her face, at a loss of words and looks away nervously. "*clears throat* So you two are..Sexually active students? I..I wouldn't think you'd be this close" Yaoyorozu said in the midst of her surprise, seeing her hand getting off of my member, "You wanna feel too?" Tsu asked jokingly, "(…REALLY?)" I thought, "(I-I mean..He is rather big so..) *reaches hand for a second then jerks hand back* NO! N-not in my household! I will not allow such behavior! If this continues I have the authority to ask you all to leave!" she shyly but loudly says, "Hey, that's ts..*sees her look at me with puppy eyes* It's my fault for-" I was about to say then Tsu followed, "For not asking you about where another restroom is. This place is huge after all (among other things eue)" Tsu finished for me, "(Yeah..It was huge..I-I mean!) I blame myself for not elaborating to you guys about the layout of my interior. (..Depending on how well this goes..Im a bit curious myself..) I-If there's a way to repay you for my i-incompetence, please let me know" Yaoyorozu said, "*looks at her tits* I mean….." I hinted, "(of course e e) Besides that - -" she replied, "Well you didn't specify, so how am I to trust you now?" I said, "*rolls eyes, takes a deep breath, heart beats quickly* I suppose..You do have a point..Here" Momo replied, showing us her body by opening her wrapped towel as if they were wings, her tits hanging and her pussy getting quite wet (and not just from the shower)…HOLY..FUCK. And I thought Frops would be the only one that made me this hard in no time! She's just as curvy! "….{I know you want to do a bit more}" I mentally transferred to her, "(! Well..The way she stroked you was..interesting)" she thought to me, "(She wants to jerk me, Frops)" I mentally informed her, "(I'll join in that fun. Just be sure to cum on me)" Tsu mentally replied, "{Look we can't be at this all day like usual}" I mentally said to her, "..Are you..Saying I can?" Momo asked with a red face, almost eager to reach, "…*sighs* Well you seemed really stressed, so least I can do for ya" I answer, "Let's forget that this happened.." Momo said as she unzipped me, and got on her knees. Whoa wait a minute now! I didn't expect her to look this lewd O O. Yaoyorozu then started to give me a few jerks to the dong while looking away, pulling my hips back and forth as well. A moment later she felt something gooey, "(Oh no..Please tell me I didn't make him..C-cum..Did I..?)" she asked herself in her head, then she turned to see my tip in her face, and Tsu's slimy hand also jerking me, making Momo's hand release my sausage. "I..I think that's good enough ^^;;;;" Momo said innocently, not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings, "…Now let me wash my hands and finish drying" she said quickly while wrapping herself back up, and going back in the shower….Well that happened. "I kinda wished she told me about where the other restroom was.." Tsu commented, her slimy hands dripping green ooze. I then hear some barely buzzing..From the restroom..Something tells me that this one's gonna be bad….I transfer my mind to Yaoyorozu, hearing "(OOOH YES! PLUNG DEEP INTO ME, NATURE BOY! PLOW ME! PLANT YOUR SEEDS INTO ME! AUUGGHHH! HUUUOOOOH!~~ UqU)" from her thoughts…WOW…"I don't hear any water. Hey, you don't look so hot yourself" Tsu said after seeing my bewildered face, then saw my stain in my pants, "Oh" she then said, "YeahLet'sGetBackToTheTable omo" I said quickly as I led by power-walking back to the dinning room.

Once we got back to the table, Todoroki asked "What happened when you all were out?", "You don't wanna know o.e" I answered, "Well I'd be hitting the books if I were you guys. Hearing her explain for a long time was fatiguing in of itself" he said, and we complied by studying..For 10 minutes..Then 30 minutes…Then an hour..What the fuck is she doing in there? After another 5 more minutes, Yaoyorozu finally arrives back with us, looking as fresh as we first saw her. "Ok you three, mind getting a discussion going when I was gone?" she asked, "Well before that….Creati..Really?" I asked, "Then what would you suggest?" Momo asked, "Hmm..Cant be 'Force of -Insert Name Here-'. That's my shtick" I reply, "Hmm..I say it should be something that goes with her being royalty" Tsu suggests, "So probably…Madam Deviser? Madam Maker?" I suggest, "Madam Maker..It does have a nice ring to it, but come back to me if you have anymore. I like the way you think" said Yaoyorozu, "{Same for you eue}" I teased at her mentally, "*hides blush* A-anyways where were we? Ah yes, discussion time!" she gathered and reminded herself, and we all sighed. Without boring you guys as well, let's say I learned about rockets, trackers, automatons, various sea creatures, medicines, cybernetics, planes, psychosis, magnets and how all that shit works. The foundation of what my primary quirk can achieve have never been so broad…All in the span of two more hours of studying e e. In the middle of the several last things Momo wanted to discuss, I brought up "Damn, it's like 8:30pm, Yaoyo. We gotta get home now", "Oh…Sorry about. Well with everything I taught you all, let's be sure to practice. 'Applied knowledge is acquired knowledge' as they say. Bye now!" Momo farewells. All three of us wave goodbye as she sees us off through the door. "*turns around* Oh and you must've missed the G-spot alot. Did you do so on purpose?" Frops asked, "*blushes* I..Rather not talk about it" she replied, closing the door on her. "I can get home on my own now. That food did wonders for me and Im fine now. You guys go ahead and jet outta here" Todoroki told us. "Suit yourself. Let's go, Tsu" I said to Frops, leading us out of the Mansion's grounds. Jet…Hmm I wonder. This time, I made a cyborg Eagle that was bigger than us (12ft) with three jets in it's wings, looked really sick too. Todoroki watches us as we took off faster than before, seeing us struggling to hang on it then I gave it handle bars on it's back for us to hold onto, and he shook his head at us. He then turned around to Yaoyorozu's door, knocking on the door. Once she opened the door, "Hey, what're you still doi-" Momo was gonna ask but stopped herself when she saw her hand being laid on by his and began blushing. "Really soon..I'll be going on this dangerous mission with him.. Even though he himself is very formidable in battle, anything can still happen to me. *rubs thumb across her's* I can get hospitalized..or worse" Todoroki said to her, "W-where're you getting at?" Yaoyorozu asked, "If any of that happens to me..I have to know….Do you have actual feelings for me?" he then asked, making her heart skip a beat, and shyly look away, "(I've seen that he always goes through so much..Despite what happened earlier..I know my feelings are there…Still..) How about this..Since we have a day or two to ourselves, let's see about spending time together first, but..I'll tell you when you return from your infiltration" Yaoyorozu proposed, "(I see..A little condition)" Todoroki thought to himself, stroking her hair, "*sees him slowly puckering his lips but he retracts them* T-Todoroki?" she asked, "It's a deal then. *points to the closed gate* Also mind opening the gate?" he then asked, "O-oh yeah, sorry" she replied. "…One more thing" Todoroki began in a serious tone, prefacing the situation about Katsume.

"Did ya still want to search for the girls?" Tsu asked, reminding me, "Oh shit that's right. Well if we can't find them before my parents call either of us, we'll have to make our way home" I answer, affirming our detour. I can now make a tracker but I can't just keep tabs on anyone that comes to mind..So it seems that I'll have to stick to insects for this job. And which kind you ask? Well let me ease on the jets of this mecha Eagle, take our asses to the city, and throw out some Dragonflies. We searched throughout the city, jetting from square to square. I soon sensed the feel of ripped cloth in no time from one of my parasitic companions. "(I got your little ass now)" I thought, making the tracking device which connected to where our subject was, even showing us her face and so we zipped to where she was. "*sees us flying above her from a top a convenient store, looking angrily at us and the two of us dropped down* Hold it right there! *lands, feels a bone snap in my leg*….Probably..Should've descended first.." I said, starting to heal and made my creation descend, "What the hell do you want?" Katsume asked, "We just need you to be at a remote location, so we can call you up and bring you in whenever go up to Toyokami's fortress" I brief, "Well where do you have in mind?" she asked, "…..I actually not sure" I reply, "My parents can take her in" Tsuyu suggests, "But Tsu! She may try to kill them" I interject, "I only kill quirk users, remember?" Katsume reminds, "(Hmm..She'd most likely try to kill off my parents since their's are decent) *sighs* I guess, but if you try anything funny, it's you and me!" I warned her, "*looks down then looks away* Fine, you beat me. Make room for me" she replied, walking over to our ride as all three of us got on. "*stands on the head of the big Eagle* (I guess this goose chase has gotten old for me..If only I didn't have to take the lives of some many..Maybe with them, I can…Start saving others fo-) *feels lifted* W-what're you doing?" Katsume asked, feeling bent over while on my knee, then she blushed, her small ass exposed. "*starts spanking her ass* And this is for avoiding us all the damn time, stupid brat!" I yelled, making her get teary as Tsuyu laughed at the scene, "Her butt's almost as cute as mine" she comments, "Shut it! D-dont look at my butt, you freak!" Katsume said while blushing and wincing, "And don't you insult her like that!" I shouted, spanking her faster and making her flail her legs, Tsu still chuckling. After a minute of all that, we went back to our aerial cruising, to Tsu's place this time.

Before we got close to her place, she told me, "Aww man. My parents want me to come home now. Saying I've been staying out for too long. Oh well", "Dam- Wait what do you mean 'Oh well'? I thought you wanted to have fun tonight" I asked, "There's always tomorrow night. Oh and they also reminded us that we're gonna go to this waterpark to swim tomorrow. I think we should give Katsume a swimming suit too. She may look real cute in it" she replied with a smile, "I…Never swam before.." Katsume mentioned, still rubbing her red cheeks, "Im sure my girl can teach ya. No one swims better than her" I assured. The three of us descended down to Tsu's house, and the two of them get off. "Later hot stuff. I got her at least for tonight" Tsu said, waving me bye before I left. "Wait…Does that mean your parents look like you too?" Katsume asked, "Mostly. You'll have to sleep with them" she replied, "…Gross" she comments. I went back home, feeling a bit tired once I entered inside. Today was…..Interesting to say the least. There's still finding Reiya and..Oh! Wonder what Kiriya's doing now. Maybe after we find Reiya, we can see about going out with Kiriya, busting some Villain ass and maybe get some more money in the process. Hmm..I'll see about fitting all that after school too. Well, I'll think about all that later. Haven't jerked it in like what, a week now? And so I masturbated for the rest of the night..And..Yeah, the end. Y'all know what that's like. You're done reading now.

Stay tuned for Chapter 14, readers!


	14. Chapter 14: The River Battle

Hey there readers, sorry it's been a while but good to be back! As I said at the start of the previous chapter, I wanted to spelling and grammar errors, so I didnt wanna bitch out on it, though i do blame myself for not doing it as i went along each chapter going up. Now im sure yall know what's coming, and we're aaaaat- Good God, 14300 VIEWS! Last month was a bit crazy, with over 2600 views and this month has 1700, so we'll c about getting over that. Anyways, i'll try to be short here, but just know this has a bit of a surprise at the end. Before I leave, i did gew a few request to continue the Renamon fanfic, and it looks ppl r anxious to c more of that, so i'll put that out along with this Tsuyu fanfic, and do one for the Rouge fanfic. A good possibility that this has 2 chapts left. I'll try my best to put in some sex next time, so this chapter is pretty story-driven than lemon-driven.

Anyways enjoy eue

Chapter 14: The River Battle & The Sour Return

—

The night was darker, the skies brimming with stars and felt still. However, only one person could feel such stillness. "(...'Are you saying you're ready for her?'...'What about against me then?'...'Do I really have to answer? You had trouble with me last time.'...'That's what my victims say all the time, then they find themselves beaten.'...I didnt forget. I cant..) Katsume thought to herself. She got out of bed, unawakening Tsuyu. As morning approached, I feel..Grass..? What the hell?! I stood up, seeing trees around me, near a river and a few of the wildlife scamper about. "What the hell am I doing in a forest?! I was in my damn bed!" I complained, "I took you here" I heard, turning behind me to see Katsume. "The fuck're you doing?! Do you have any idea about how pissed I am?!" I yelled, "Good" she commented, "Huh?" I reacted, "Get angry. We're finding out who's stronger. Here and now" Katsume said, getting the talons ready. "...Heh. And I thought I was impatient. Alright.. Looks like you have me all to yourself" I said, and she flinched, looking shocked for a moment..Oh no..Dont tell me... If Im gonna beat her, it'll probably have to be a one-shot, but I dont wanna kill her. Freckles gave her some food so it might be the first time I've seen her look healthy..A moment later the brat kicked up water from the river in my face, which was massive splash that hit me, obscuring my vision as I whipped myself clean of the wave of water. "Gotcha" Katsume said, and I looked down, seeing her talon already plunged in my stomach, making me cough blood. I grabbed her wrist, the impact making a puff of smoke blow in her face from my palms, making her cough violently, and she backs away. I see the chain from the talon stretched from her as Katsume leaped to the other side while covering her mouth with her cloth. Before the kid could yank me to her by grabbing the chain, I made a bunch of razor-headed hornets from the wound, and they zip around the chain, cutting it up with ease. The moment she witnessed this, Katsume casted her gravity on me, "*legs buckle to the ground, bleeding upon contact* Whoa, shiiit! *feels the bones cracking* DRRRRGG! Cant..! Move..!" I grunted, trying my best to get back up, and I then see that she's flying straight towards me. Gotta make something! Quick! I made a very solid, tall brick of metal in front of me. "That should stop-" I was about to say then heard a loud TINK as her gravity blade stabbed through the tall brick, the tip inching to me by the second. The gravity pressure loosed significantly on me, so I dodged back in time, and see her chop the whole thing in half. "You really trying to kill me this time?" I asked, "Who said I wasnt?" she replied. Hmph, should've guessed after she saw the things my quirk can do. I then see her start to curl the gravity sword into a dark ball, "Abyss Cannon" she called out, sending it at me, which turned invisible when it was launched, and I knew it launched, cuz the shit hit me right in my gut at an ungodly speed, punching the detached talon through me while knocking me back on my ass. "*coughs blood on my shirt* W-what type of shit?!" I said before she charged another at me. I put up a steel wall, "You'll have to do better than that" Katsume said, shooting the invisible at the wall anyway, "Well I did, redhead!" I replied, the wall forming a sphere-shaped socket that emitted energy, which absorbed the blast. The wall then transformed [insert Transformers SFX here] into a robot, similar-looking to those Sentai mechs, then it bursted from the aftermath taking in such power. "The hell'd you do?" she asked, "It turns out whatever you shot was consumable energy. Time to put it to use!" I replied, "We'll see about that..Hmm!" Katsume said, her eyes becoming sharper for a second, charging another black shot, "Abyss Bomb!" Katsume called, shooting it into the bot's hole. It had an internal explosion, then caved into itself into a small dice-like figure. "W-what the fuck?!" I exclaimed, "Now you know not to get by that too" she warned..."Can I forfeit?" I asked, "Did you die yet?" she asked, making me grow silent. She leaped at me with great speed, trying to strike me down with her gravity blade, which i rolled out of the way of, then blocked the next swing with my white Sovereign Sword, which got overwhelmed easily, "That pencil-dick of a sword isnt a match for mine" Katsume commented, looking progressively angrier, "Pencil-dick eh? How 'bout this! Broadsword Of The Sovereign Beast!" I said, blackening and broadening the energy blade, matching her tremendous power, hearing her grunting and her hands starting to bleed as we start to be on equal standing ground. Our blades dance and trade blows with each other, I draw another Broad Sovereign Sword from my other hand, making my exchanges with her faster, sparks flying everywhere, burning some of the trees around us, some bloody scratches appearing on her face, "AHAHHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT'S WRONG CLOWN?! HUH?! HUH?!" I taunted while the crazy power tries to take over my mind, "Shut..! UP!" Katsume yelled back, evading a dual-swing, and kicking me away in a split-second, knocking me into a tree behind. Knocking me back into my senses, then she knees my face into the tree, then kicking my healing stomach against the tree with many fast front-kicks, eventually flying me through it. She catches me by the foot while flying backwards, but the grab stopped my momentum, "*feels the snapping of my leg's joints* GAAAAAH!" I hollered, then she dug her second talon into my right arm, pinning it to the ground. "Now hold the fuck still!" Both of us said, shocking her in surprise, "(I didnt mean to say that)" Katsume thought, trying to refocus, giving me enough time to stand up and kick her. She blocks my kick, only to get a nasty scar on her leg, making her fall with a grunt, but the power of her kick blew off a part of my pants, revealing that the leg was wrapped in metal, holding it together. "*pants* Good thing I turn the blood into metal there. Time to finish you off. Your running low on energy now" I said, then finding myself on the ground from her sudden cast of gravity, "Abyss Canno-" she was about to say but was gripped from behind by a pair of muscular reptilian arms from the ground, which quickly pulled her to the ground and hardened into black rocks, locking her down. Her gravity was still crushing me and I still couldn't move for shit. She had little energy. Trying to use her gravity pulse on her body, but it was too weak to get out of the grip. After a few more uses, the gravity that was on me finally gave up, but it was hard to stand up.

After several moments of us resting there, it gave me more than enough time to rest and heal up. I stood up, and so did Katsume, finally able to break out of the rocky arms, but looked tired, breathing heavily. She thrusted herself at me to throw a punch, which I caught. I yawned to taunt her, but before she could get any angrier, I gave her a quick kiss on the lips, making her hair stand up in shock and I put her into a sleeper-hold. "*rapidly backward-headbutts my face* Let go!" she ordered in frustration, "Dont think so, kid!" I replied, turning the sweat on my arms into airs of chlrophoric gases, slowly knocking her out. Phew..It's over. "Abyss...Cannon" she said before going into unconsciousness, blasting her palm into my face, flipping me away, landing me several meters away from her. "(YOU'RE REALLY BAD AT ENDING FIGHTS)" Suirra commented from within, "(Man shut up! Im trying not to kill her and take her home with me..Dont take that out of context)" I replied, "(HEH. AS IF YOUR LADYFRIEND WASNT CHILD-LIKE ENOUGH)" he commented. I fixed my jaw, took another moment to heal, then walked to her as she laid on the ground, still unconscious. The wind blew her cloth to the side, revealing her child-pussy, making me jump back for a second, and I tied it up quickly down there, to p-prevent anyone from seeing it as well. I put her on my back, wrapping her soft arms around my neck and held her legs. We weren't too far in the forest. The buildings were seeable from where I am. Since I have plenty of time to get to my place, might as well dig into her mind for a bit...Ouch! I keep getting bombarded by her painful memories. I tried a few more times, same headaches. What ev. There's always asking when she wakes up. I jump, then make big mecha Hawk below me, and I land in the cockpit of it as the rocket in it's ass blasts us into the air. "*wakes up* Where...Am I?" she asked, sounding a bit drowsy, "Well you lost for one, and Im taking you to my house" I answered, "Tch..So your reward is to kidnap a little girl?" she replied, "*spanks her lil' ass* It's better than you running around everywhere, brat!" I yelled, "OK OK! Just stop spanking me!" Katsume ordered, rubbing her cheeks afterwards. After a few more moments of calming down, I asked "Hey redhead..You dont like me by any chance..Do ya?", "Hell no" she answered, "If you say so, damn 10 year old" I responded, "Im 11, fuckwad" she corrected. "Did that kiss really get to you?" I asked with a smirk, and rolled her eyes away, scooting away from me, looking out the window angrily while blushing.

Tsu wakes up, "Alright kiddo. Time to-" she was about to say but didnt see her. She looked around the room in her pajamas (which was a long shirt), "Oh no. She somehow got away..Looks like I'll have to let him know" Tsu said lowly, getting dressed in some shorts and a gray shirt, beginning her venture to my house. I see Tsu from the cockpit of my mech, and descended down to her. She sees us descending, a reluctant smile comes to her face as she stops in the middle of the street as the bystanders stir clear of my landing. "Good thing you got the kid with you. I was real worried for a second" Tsu says to me with a smile, "*makes the mecha Falcon disappear, drops to the ground with the kid* I shouldn't be surprised that it'd happen. Kids are quite a handful" I replied. "*reads my mind* Umm..I thought you said you didnt like kids" Tsu abruptly brought up, "I-I dont! It was part of my strategy to shake her up" I replied, "I bet you want me to shake myself up. and down on your penis" Katsume said in passive-aggression, "Well gee, speak for yourself, kid. You didnt react that well to my remotely intimate joke before we fought. I saw your lil' ass blushing for me" I reply, then the bystanders overhear our conversation, starting to give me looks, "They should watch since you're a big child-predato-" I shut her mouth and carried her out of the area, running from the situation as Frops followed. "We cant just talk about that sort of thing in publi- OUCH!" I said with her biting my hand as I ran with her in my arm, "Look..You can do whatever you want with me, just as long as I get my hands on my sis" Katsume lowly said while looking away with a blush, "Bet you'd like that too" I replied then got another bite to my hand, reacting with a "GNN!", "Dont worry you two, you'll get a room soon" Tsu said jokingly, "You're not helping!" I shouted. Several nuggies later, we got to Frops' house and she unlocked the door with her key, then we preceded inside. "*closes the door and lets go of Katsume* So what's the plan today?" I asked, "Well first off it is Saturday" Tsu began, "Damn, Saturday already? Time sure flew us by, and look how much stronger I got since then" I comment, "My parents have some floaties for us, so we can go to this waterpark today or train with the guys, or take on the fortress" Tsu plots to me, "I say the last one" Katsume suggests, "Of course you'd say that. Let's try by tomorrow, but today? Hmm. I'd say train with the guys first and then the waterpark" I answer. "Im not going.." Katsume protests, "Why not?" I asked, "Cuz you'd get excited from seeing me in a swimsuit.." she said, "Look that's Tsu's job, and be grateful you have a home now. Yeah Im pretty much you're babysitter, but still" I reply, "Not for long..I'll have nowhere else to go after we're done killing her" Katsume comments, making Tsu look worrisomely at both of us. "*holds her* Tsu...I remember what you said in that one fight.. I'll see about not killing her, but if things get too hairy...I may have to drop her. For good" I try to assure to her.

"Actually wait. Didnt I hear that Deku said the pros were fighting crime?" Tsu asked, "Oh yeah. I didnt spot anything going down. *turns to TV* But you can't be too sure.." I said, walking up to the TV and turned it on. "The incidents from yesterday have dissipated due to the efforts of our Heroes, but we are seeing two more Villain occurrences in the North sector of the city and one happening outside the mall" the broadcaster informs. Great, looks like trouble reared it's head, and now it's up to us beat ass. "Remember, Pickle-skin" Tsu began, "Yeah yeah, take backseat. *hears door knocking* Who the hell?" I said, opening the door. "I..Really need you guys" Kiriya said, "Oh Kiri, is it about what's goin' down?" I asked, "A bit more than that..*sees me look puzzled* It's...about my permission being declined" Kiriya informs us, "W-what the hell?!" I reacted, "The pros said they'll give it back if I do well enough with these incidents..But it'll be riskier with you guys tagging along" she lowly said. We all come outside, I close the door. I then look hesitant as my eye stare back at Katsume, "...We can do it! No one's dying on my watch!" I reassured, patting her shoulder and she looks up at me. "...Im putting alot of trust in you guys" Kiriya responded, snagging my hand, with Tsuyu grabbing her other hand, gusts of wind flying around us as Katsume watched. "..I'll get there on my own and be support" Katsume said, "We're counting on you" I replied as we floated further up, and quickly leaped ahead of us. The mall the channel showed was towards the middle of the city, so we flew there. I wanted us to go faster with a throttle I can create, but I wanted us to have a more discreet approach. We soon saw a...huge dark red stag beetle going towards the mall. Sticking out like a sore thumb on this one. "Hmmmmm, where to start with this one" I said to myself, "We have to stop it from reaching th- *sees a person standing on it, in an insect theme suit* I'll do my best to stop with my wind. You two do your best to take down our culprit" said Kiriya, tossing us atop the beetle a moment later. "Green-thumbs, I know this looks tough but stick to the plan" Frops reminds. I rather that I don't cause any damages with a huge-ass attack, cuz there's nothing I can do about massive amounts of bug-guts from a 600ft Stag.

We then landed on the very wide shell of the Stag, and our Villain turns around. "Ah! Looks like I have some visitors! Tell your names, young challengers!" he said enthusiastically with a big grin under his mask, "(let's try this) Im uhh, I dont have a Hero name yet. Im just a moderately strong-ass guy" I lied as Tsu stepped ahead on all fours, "*waves to him* Hey, call me Froppy. We're gonna take you in" Tsu to him, "pfffft..W-what a Name! What language! I see. *waves cape with a spin* Colony King, Insecticide is the name! Be prepared for a thrashing! Good thing you are a quirkless Hero or this would get tedious and wouldnt be as intriguing to spectators" he said in a triumphant voice, flexing his muscles. "Y-yeah, good thing, right?" I played along, "{I would say it's low, but any advantage helps}" Tsu rung in my head, "{Glad we're on the same page}" He wouldn't hit Tsu, would he? Well if he does, totally gonna kill him. Sounds like he's one of those "Hero turned Villain" kind of guys. Surprisingly he dashed forward with a shoulder attack, which Tsu dodged easily with a jump, then continues his charge at me, which I held his hulking size with both hands upon his massive impact on me. I felt every muscle in my body contracting and tearing just from trying to hold the guy, "Ha! I see that you're stronger than I expected! Good show boy, good show!" he oddly encouraged, like what's he planning? For a split-second I heard flutters behind my head, but couldn't check it out cuz a big bastard is trying to push me off! I think felt a sting, making my body tense up and lock in place as he stands upright, looking down at me. "{G-green-thumbs? What's happening? What do I do now?}" Frops mentally asked me, "{H-he p-paralyzed me! I need you to do something here! Fast!}" I mentally replied. Before he tried to flick me off, he stopped when he felt her tongue around his leg, giving it a strong tug to the side as he fell on it, shocking her in pain with her hair jumping up. My inner being had many bursts of rage from what I saw, then she quickly retracted her damaged tongue in pain, her mouth now bleeding. "DRRRRRRRGGGHHH!" I growled loudly, "Oh my apologies little one. *sees me angered* (He seems to be quite aggressive with his temper)" he said, "{C-calm down man. I still got this}" Frops mentally thought to me. Seeing me still paralyzed, Insecto got hesitant and decided to fight Frops from where he stood. The guy opened up his shoulder compartment to release a hoard of black, multi-legged bugs, each one-eyed and coming out of their balled up positions. To try to help, I pop open one of my arms bloodily from flexing it as hard as possible, now seeing green and white oozes coming out of it, distracting him as I formed creatures out of it, a few bug creatures of my own. Making three razor mantises, but Insecticide steps on them, "Ha, you lied to me! Nice trick, young-buck!" he said with that dumb grin on him, "Just as..planned! {Use it now!}" I replied then called out to Tsu, who spat several energy darts from her mouth, pinning the bugs down, and grew a tail, preceding to sweep them away. "Hmm, your companion is really interesting" me and him both said, surprising him for a second, and Frops took the instant to act, hopping on his shoulders, then threw up on his face, "AAAAAUGGGH!" he screamed in pain as his eyes were starting to burn and his neck, covering his face after Frops hopped off of him. We then heard Kiriya blowing a massive amount of wind at the giant beetle, pushing it back with her huge aero torrents, the impact knocking everyone off their feet. "Restrain him now!" Tsu urgently ordered, "*squeezes arm to make more blood come out* On it!" I quickly reply, regaining more control to my limbs, able to finally create a blanket in my hand. I tussled around with him forcefully til I completely wrapped him in the blanket, head and all. After tying it up on him, he started to flail around like a fish, "Tch, how you like my bugs for a change? Getting sleepy?" I taunted with a grin, then he eased up, falling unconscious and the beetle poofs out of existence. I was able to get a hold of the Villain with a sturdy cloth I made, wrapping it around my fist and arm. Despite her damaged tongue, Tsu wrapped it around me, then took her shirt off, and sprouted wings under her arms, slowing our descent to a comfortable 4mph.

"Since when were you able to do this?" I asked, "Believe it or not, there's quite a number of flying lizards out there. I looked up a few when I was at the library the other day. Even before then, I practiced hard on this. I can only glide like this" she explained herself as she puts on her shirt. Soon Kiriya guided us down with her gusts, with Katsume arriving rather late, landing on a drug store nearby. "Dammit kid! Wish you could've shown up sooner" I complained, "Im just getting hungry is all.. Just tell me where the next place is at!" she yelled back. An apparent explosion occurred a mile head, which Katsume saw and hurriedly leaped that way. "How much you have left in you, Kiriya?" I asked, "Not much..I don't know if I'll be helpful in the next fight.." Kiriya said lowly, making me think about what to do. "...*sighs* You'll have to be 3rd backseat with me, but only act when asked. You need your energy back. Let's move out" I commanded, putting my hands out to make a 15ft mecha Sparrow with five rockets on it, two for the wings, two on both sides of the head, and one in it's ass (cockpit's gotta be on the back). Kiriya gusts us upwards to land in the opened cockpit, and we take off when it closes. We watch the head-rockets' propelling beams flying over us. I put both hands on Frops' head, healing her tongue, making her wince as she gripped both my hands. "Sorry Tsu..Really wished you didnt get yourself hurt" I said, "D-dont..Beat yourself up..I had to act quickly, even if it meant risking to get hurt" Tsu replies. A minute of flight passed as we also watched the clouds zip pass us in seconds. By the time we got to the north coast, aside from normie folk retreat to their homes, we couldn't see anyone other than Katsume and Deku. I directed our mech to land where they were. "Where the fuck is our troublemaker, guys?!" I shouted after hopping out of the cockpit. I then see something fly across the wing of the mechanized avian, cutting it right off, which gained the attention of everyone.

"Get down!" Deku shouted, and I did as advised, along with making the ride disappear so Kiriya and Tsu could do the same. Katsume decided to take the high ground by jumping atop a building. "He's in the ocean up ahead. We have to draw him out" he said, making me think to myself. Alright, let's try this..I slam my arm on the ground to make an open wound, making a few panthers come out of it, and they ran to seas ahead. Hearing them come at him, his eyes and head popped out of the waters for a moment. He had long spiky and a dark blue face, almost mouthless and noseless. The instant he dove back in, he rained blue fragments on his running opposition. "Are those...Scales?" I said, seeing the fragments upon closer inspection, though hard to see since they were digging deep into the concrete. My mind transfers into the two surviving panthers, though wounded, made it into the seas and I transform then into piranhas. We heard an audible grunt from him and he decided to jump out of the water, cutting the piranhas as he soared and while they were grinding against his sharp skin, walking towards us. Just as I thought, he had gills. "So it is a bunch of small-time Heroes now? Then none of you will escape!" he said threateningly, "Wonder what your Villain name is" I said, "Carnage Cray..It'll be the last name you know before you die" he replied, "Yeah yeah, just don't make this too easy for us" I said confidently. I say that, but he could be tougher to pin down than the last guy. "{Sure you wanna take be the lead here, babe?}" I asked her telepathically, "{Uh huh, but I know it'll be tricky}" Tsu replied mentally, "*hops forward, hardening the skin, regrowing a tail* Cover me, Deku" Tsu said, putting on a serious face. He punches down on her (he's 6'3), but misses, getting his arm stuck in it. Frops then swings her tail at his face, barely making him flinch, so she does it several more times before grabbing the tail with the other hand, "Delware Smash" we heard as he fired a shockwave from a flick of the fingers from the side, sliding him away to left by a few meters. He bats his head at Deku, thinking about going after him, but waves his arm at him, sending the sharp scales his way. Acting quickly enough, Tsu yanks him out of the way with her elongated tongue, seeing him charging at her, ducking under his swing from his now finned arm, doubling as a razor. Her counter to this was a swing of the head after making a horn, which broke upon contact with his body, surprisingly her, "(How many things does this brat have at her disposal?!) Im getting tired of this!" he yelled, "You and me both, so Im gonna finish it now! Flash Buster!" I shouted from behind him, shooting my stored energy from the hand, unleashing a beam of light in his face as he turned to me, hearing him scream in agony as his eyes were now burning from the strong light. "DUURAAAAAHHH! MY EEEEYES!" he hollered in pain, unable to open them while holding his face. "{Care to do the honors?}" I asked Tsu mentally, "{Yup, but you follow up}" her reply echoing in my brain, proceding to mule-kick him, almost putting the scaly on his back, then Kiriya floored him with a strong wind current slamming down on him. "{Good, now get back for this one}" I commanded her from my mind, and she did as ordered, "...HAH!" I forced out with my hands out, making a bunch of heavy objects pile on him, metal girders, stone-filled boxes, a few beds, elevator doors, a drawer set and a washing machine, while locking it all down with several layers of chains that hooked into the ground. Making that many varied dense things, I couldn't breathe easy, my arms were shaky. My eyes drift to the ground as everyone looked relieved, and I see a sewer lid between my legs. "Abyss Cannon" Katsume said, sending a shot at his seemingly unassociated accomplice, who had a big bag of money, and she jumped down on him when the dark ball struck him down. We all turned behind backwards, seeing our redhead have a good grip on the crook, "So he caused that explosion we saw. Good work, brat" I said to her. I walked up to the goon, cracking my knuckles and punched his lights out, "And that's for bringing us all the way out here! Alright, crime fighting's done here" I said, then I see Kiriya growing faint, but Tsu catches her.

Now we can get home. I try to make something, but nothing happened. Huh? "(I CANT LET YOU HAVE ANYMORE, KID. AN OUNCE MORE OF MY POWER AND YOU WILL PASS OUT LIKE YOUR FRIEND ALMOST DID)" Suirra echoed inside my body, "(Dammit..How'll we get home now?)" I said in my head. ""Looks like we'll nave to call a cab this time, guys" I informed the group. "Good work out here, guys!..I mean, he could've been held down better, but I'll take it from here" said Izuku, "Then let's go, girls. Wished Tsu and me could've had our Hero costumes on, and it's a weekend" I said as we walked away from the situation. I called up cab's number and told him the nearest street we were at. "Phew, I thought you were a goner a few times" Tsu comments, leaning against a nearby stop light with Kiriya, "I could say the same for you. Makes me wanna have Katsume's position up there" I said, noticing her looking the other way. A few wondering civilians notice the area is now safe, as well as Kiriya's Hero costume, walking up to her. "Thank you so much, Sky! We're in your debt!" one of them said, shaking her hand. I would interject and correct them on how me and Frops more than her overall, but I understood that she needed this now; With her permission of being a Hero getting revoked and shit. I could tell that Frops understood first, and I nodded a "no" to Katsume.. Oh damn, she's out in the open like this. Hope no one recognizes her since she's killed quirk-users. "{Dont draw attention to yourself}" I mentally said to Katsume, and I hear her stomach growing, "{*sighs* and I'll feed when we get home}" I then added, scratching my head. The cab finally arrived within minutes, I walk up to the driver, "Hey hey, you got three girls with ya?" he asked, "*looks back at them* Yeah. We just need you to get to the other side of the city from here. I'll hold the kid" I replied, taking out 2000Y, "*sees Kiriya in fatigue* Dont worry 'bout the pay, come on in" said the driver. I then opened the door for my girlfriend first, "Heheh, thanx pickle-skin" Frops said happily, "Where am I gonna sit?" Katsume asked after seeing Kiriya get in the passenger seat, "You'll be on my lap, of course" I answer and she blushes, looking away. "(D-doesnt he know im still naked under this thing?)" she thought, and I get in the cab next to Tsu. She was hesitant, but Katsume then stepped in, and landed her small ass on my lap, pretending this isnt happening.

"If you try anything funny..I swear I'll kill you" Katsume whispers to me, "Relax, I aint a damn pedo" I whisper back. "Heheh, feels like our first date again. I think this is the first time we've been in a car together" Tsu said with a smile, holding my hand, "Yeah..It's nice taking things slow for a change" I reply. She had a sexual joke waiting to be brought out but felt awkward (what a rarity) when noticing that Katsume can hear us. "U-ummm..W-wouldnt you agree, redhead? Hey look at the city just pass us by" I said to her, and she watches, with her eyes rather glued to the window. We had idle chitchat and Katsume ended up falling asleep, her head falling back into my chest. "Awww doesn't she look so cute when she's sleeping on you?" Tsu said with a smile, "(You didnt have to add that last part) Y-yeah..Sure" I reply lowly. Tsu looks through the window on her side herself. I eventually decide to try and look into Katsume's head during her slumber, hoping for a better attempt in this state. Easier said than done. I didnt stop after a few tries this time. I tried for 30 minutes straight, having little luck as we edged the other side of the city. Damn, I had an easier time once before too. "*hears me breathing heavily with my eyes closed, turns, and then sees sweat dripping down my face* Are you getting hard? Maybe you are a bit of a pedo" Frops asked, "W-what- Of course not!" I replied, "*wakes up* Hey..Why do I feel something hard?" Katsume murmured, making me stare at Frops with a triggered face, seeing me vibrate in pint-up rage, "...Are you that hard now?" Tsu asked, "...*points a talon in my face* I warned you...!" she said in anger. "Look she mentioned it! That's kinda how I work, it's not you!" I yelled, "...Let's see about that" Katsume replied, grinding her ass on me for a few seconds, making me lift her up before I risk looking sus, "C-can you have her, Frops? ^^;;;;;" I asked, "I was wondering when you'd ask. Besides I should've had her on my lap in the first place" said Tsu, "THEN WHY THE- Ugggh, im not even gonna ask..*looks at her tits* (...Only one to feel on those jugs is me, but I think it'd be a bit awkward for her anyway. So in that case..) Why don't you sit on my lap instead, Tsu?" I proposed, "That was my first thought but I forgot" she replied, and I try not to feel mad. On the bright side, she can feel my boner instead, and if Im lucky, I dunnoooo...Maybe sneak in some backseat, Car Sex eue. I put Katsume down on her feet in front of me, but she had to make room by bending over slightly as Tsu scoots in to get on me. The car bumped up and lifted her cloth up in front of me, and I force myself to not look. Katsume rolls her eyes and moves over to where Tsp was at. The traffic holds up at where we were. Katsume falls asleep on her side while me, and Tsu look at the same window together.

"Oh yeah I forgot. You still have a bit of the Sovereign energy huh? Let me have some of it back."

"Not yet."

"Huh?"

"I wanna see something about it when we get to your place."

"If you insist.."

"We may need Reiya to..Yknow.."

"Yeah..It was what I had in mind."

"I thought it was just me. You may not have this for long" Tsu said to me, making me realize Suirra's end may be more apparent.

"So what were you trying to do with lil' red?"

"Look into her mind. It's the hardest thing I've done mentally with anyone."

"Even harder than hiding your sexual fantasies from Ochako?"

"Ok that wasnt a huge thing at the time..*blushes looking, looking away* I mean, it was still there and Im sure she really knows.."

"I have a feeling she knows about you and me doing it."

"Yeah, I came across that thought with a few scans of the mind."

"I'd guess as much" Frops said with a giggle. But yeah I dont think Reiya's attempted to make a wish come true on a quirk entity before, so whether it works or not is up in the air. Before we got to our stop, I happened to see police cars pass by, with the Insecticide guy in back in cuffs. Not putting on that dumbass grin anymore, aren't ya? "Alright you four, furthest I can take ya. Keep up the good work" said the cab driver, and we all got out of the car before he drove off. "*stretches* Nice to not always jet around skyhigh" Frops commented, "Sorry, Im usually in a rush these days. Slower transportation is relaxing. Plenty time to talk too" I said as we walked to my place, "Oh hey Kiriya, I got a bunch of good-ass food at my place. You gotta try some! It'll make you feel alive again after all that crime-fightin' " I said to her in slight excitement, "I have quite a bit back at my place, but Im curious so sure" she replied. A moment later, it hit me. A ball, no, that.. I may need to tell her that her Dad died on me a week ago..Pretty much in a murder-suicide attempt. "Have you seen my Dad anywhere by any chance?" Kiriya asked. Dammit, already?! "*takes a deep breath* He..Have you seen me or your Dad use any weird-looking attacks?" I asked, "I never see him home or anywhere anymore, so I dunno..Are you saying that you...?" she hesitantly asked, "No..He..Fought me..Then tried to kill himself while I had a good hold on him..He exploded both of us..." I answered with a strained face. Kiriya was momentarily at a loss for words, with Tsu feeling bad for her too. "Im sorry, Kiri..There was nothing I could do, especially when my quirk was finally budding.." I said, "It's just..Even before he turned Villain, I never knew much about him..Now he's...Dead" she said lowly..Seeing her like this brought me down too.."I should've guessed and I..Did have a feeling this would happen. At least I know you didnt kill him, and Im glad about that much.. To remember him, I'll try even harder to uphold my Hero duties" Kiriya said, trying not to cry. "Not sure if you hea-" I tried to inform but Frops holds my shoulder, "{Dont..Not after telling her that, and we dont wanna get her involved..Not when she's like this}" Frops told my brain, "{...Fine}" I complied, "Heard about what?" Kiriya asked, "(Dammit she actually listened to me. Hmm) Thaaaat uhh.. *pulls Frops to me* Me and Frops are having a baby! ^^;" I lied (or am I?), "*brushes hair, smiling* Guess I got another citizen to protect. Have any names?" she asked, "We said Kuroki, but only if it's a girl" Tsu answered, "Let's see..If it's a boy, Im thinkin' Kichiki" I answered, "I hope it's a girl then. The boy name's not nearly as good" Frops bluntly said, making everyone laugh, my self-esteem damaged. A few minutes later, I bring up "After we eat at my place, wanna play that Leap Frog game? I think you mentioned it a while ago, so I kinda owe ya", "Squirrel-girl, lil' red, you two up for that? Could be fun" Frops asked, "Im good. Got homework anyway" Kiriya answered, "...What's Leap Frog?" Katsume asked, "Just a game where you hop over the other person while crouching. It's a pretty simple game" I explain, "Over..? About that.." she said, looking away, playing with her dark cloth. "Crap, we need to get her some actual clothes. Damn thought slipped my mind" I said, "Didnt think you'd have short-term memory loss" Tsu said to me, "Hey chill baby. Alot happened today" I said back, making Kiriya giggle, "{We also need to talk in private about something. It's really important}" Tsu said in my head, "{Anything for you, Tsu}" I complied. A minute away from my house, I smell fire, "...What the.." I turn the corner and see my place engulfed in flames, with my parents hung on the fences, "O O...NOOOOOOOOO!" I howled in anger, running towards them and stop when I see Toyokami, "Heheheh, sorry. You guys were taking it easy for too long for me, then I had this fun idea ^u^" she said with a malicious, evil smile. I dashed over to her as fast as I could, threw a punch, only to feel nothing due to her warping away, making me crash into the ground. "*runs to me* N-nature boy, u ok?" Frops asked sincerely and urgently, "NO IM FUCKIN' NOT! MY PARENTS! THE HOUSE!..DAMMIIIIT!" I yelled some more while slamming the ground with my fists while crying. "They arent dead" Katsume said, picking them off of the front fences, making me bat my head to her. "Quick, we have to put the fire out" Frops said urgently, bringing me closer to reality. She puts the fires with my help (with streams of water, instead of the shot variant) and I restore the house within 2 minutes, meanwhile Kiriya was tending to my parents. Tsu held me in her arms harder than she ever had, making sure I calmed down. I would heal them, but...I rather not make them go through the great pain. My face panned to Kiriya and see her nodding a "no", so she felt the same. "You three get inside..I'll make the call" Kiriya insisted. I'd fuss about it, but..I wasnt in the mood, and I came to appreciate her help, so me, Tsu, and the kid stepped inside.

Me and my girl laid on the couch with her on top of me, staring at the ceiling, and Katsume stayed on her side, with an angered face. I should've known this would happen.. It was the perfect timing and everything.. If only I came home sooner..If only.. "Do you think she can keep track of everyone in the city?" Tsu asked,

"...Looks like it" I replied, "Im scared then.."

"I dunno..she said she knew where I lived in that mail I mentioned..Not gonna rule out how she has tabs on everything..She timed this attack."

"..Im so sorry for what happened, man..I really am.."

"...Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Later..It'd be a bad time now..I want it to be private too."

"...Is it about you being...yknow..Potentially bloated?"

"Nah..Maybe after two more times it'll happen, but it's something else" Tsu said a bit lowly. Wonder what'd it be. I'll make it a surprise for myself this time..I still cant believe what this whore did..Frops wipes my tears...I think she really wants me to kill her. Either way, Im really tired of her being at the back of my head...Only one way to find out..Tomorrow.

Stay tuned for Chapter 15, readers!


	15. Chapter 15: The Dangerous Roundup

Hello once again, yall! My (hopefully) dedicated viewers! Let me say that I am really really really really sorry I seemingly havent been active recently, and i know yall have missed my perverted ass. I recently flew out, started living with someone for a while and have been adjusting to when I have time to work some fanfics (as well as eat, sleep, jerk it and touch myself). The person im living with for a bit has depression and it's contagious (so my sex drive hasnt been as consistent). As far as the views...Im gonna cry...We broke 20000 Views! \^o^/ (With July being the best with 2K views, then everything else having 1000+) And last time i checked we were at 14K views, so damn, interest has been outstandingly consistent! I honestly havent had this kind of support before...ANY WHO.

Before anyone asks "is this the last chapter?", go ahead and scroll to the very bottom of this page. A bit cliffhanger-ish, but I will try my damnedest to get it out before Halloween. I would make this the last chapter, buuuuuuuuut...Already pushing 8100 words. I may work on the other fanfics here and there too, cuz i honestly really miss continuing in them. In fact, I'll do yall a solid before I close, if I can get the next chapter done, I'll go ahead and work on another fanfic so I can probably put out two chapters this month. Sound gud? Ok. Is this chapter still dirty as usual? Hell yeah. The start's a bit rocky, but yall can make it. Anyways, without further ado

Enjoy eue

Chapter 15: The Dangerous Roundup

—

The three of us stared at the ceiling until Katsume stood up, walking outside. Upon opening the door, we saw the ambulance taking my parents in on a stretcher..How long were we just sitting there...? An hour? Two hours? It was hard to..Watch says..32 minutes?...Katsume jumped up to roof. Me and Tsu got up to follow her, stepping outside in seconds. "I'll carry us up there" Frops said, "Do whatever..." I replied lowly, and had an uneasy frown. Tsu then gave me an embrace, "Im really sorry, man..You need some time to yourself? Im ok with that.." she suggested, "I...Just being close to me is fine.." I respond. We drifted to the wall of the house after a few minutes, her face buried into my chest.. I notice her trying to look up and away as I looked down blankly, so I allowed her to turn around, and we eventually looked up at the sky.

"I know alot's just happened, but look..Imma need you to learn to calm down when we fight up there."

"Not now, Tsu..Not now..."

"I cant have you always panicking when something doesn't go your way.. Not this time."

"...I know."

"I cant save you all the time when things get thrown our way. Didnt All Might give you a lecture too?"

"He said..somthin' like..I need to know how I wanna end a fight.. before I attack.."

"Have you been doing that?"

"...Not..Exactly..It's hard to do so when things always change on me in a battle."

"Sounds like you forgot that you can do more than just make things.. You can place them in people, I've seen. Like with me even, but we cant depend on that tactic forever."

"Ok.."

"I dont care if you have to take a few hits, you need to think in the middle of that. If you cant, not only will you never beat Toyokami, but you'll end up winning fewer fights than you think. "

"...*sighs* Maybe havin' you is too good for me.. Im such a tard at times."

"Well, just so you don't slack off..What you feel is normal for this sort of situation" Tsu began, before she walked out of my grasp, "Let's have a small spar in the back. Ribbit" she later said, bringing my senses back to reality. "Dont give me that face. Aint this for your parents?" Tsu said sincerely, trying to pick my spirits up, "Right. I'll try not to jam a pole in your ass" I replied, "That's the guy I know. [I can tell that you're joking, by the way]" Tsu also replied before we went in the backyard. Setting foot outside, I heard a sling, moved my neck and saw a dart fly pass my head. I turned around, seeing her smirk. "I see you trying to have a bit of fun with that bit of Sovereign power in ya. Sure you don't wanna give it back?" I asked, "I planned for this. Lucky you, cuz I was thinking about having the others join. *looks at Katsume watching from above* Let's see how good you do against your own power-up" Tsu said. A bit sneaky of you, Frops. Should've figured she'd have something planned before going toe-to-toe with that skank. Hmm, let's think.. Before I could think far enough, Tsu's tongue was already wrapped around my leg and I was lifted into the air in no time, "W-wait, Im not ready!" I said hurriedly, then was plummeted into the ground, face first. "*coughs* Hey! I thought this was sparring!" I complained, "Remember what I said, think while taking a beating. Better think fast, cuz this power is growing in me. Im getting stronger and more aggressive by the second. Who knows how far I'll go" she explained herself, giving me a wide-eyed expression. D-did she think this far? Im a bit more scared of her now.. Well I would've been if she wasnt upside-down on her head while slamming me into the ground, "[If you want a hint, try to have some fun with what you make]" Tsu echoed in my mind. How the hell can I...? It's not like I make propellers come out of her...Well actually. I proceed to make her head grow some propellers, lifting her into the air after inflating them, then made them steel and they span to keep her into the air, making her flip right-side up. She spat a few Sovereign darts out of her mouth after letting me go, scratching my arms as I dodged them. I know! I made an empty washing machine, hopped in it, shielding me from the other darts. Tsu crossed her arms as the propellers disappeared, and she landed after a 60ft fall, absorbing all of the shock in her limbs. I made a window in front of it after a few seconds, not seeing her at all, "Cant hide in there forever. Ribbit" Tsu said, who opened the lid, "Uhh...Hey" I shyly said, then she opened her mouth for a tongue-jab but I made a big block of styrofoam in her mouth, jumped out, made a fishing rod, got a snag of the foam and reeled her in. Tilting the rod to the side, I then uprooted a tree between us to slam her into it, which she landed on with her feet, then shot the fishing line with her darts from the mouth, piercing through even the styrofoam. She also quickly shot a dart through the tree, trying to hit me in my forehead, which I bended backwards for, seeing it zip an inch from my face, then felt Tsu's tongue wrapping around my torso, and she yanked as the washing machine disappeared. I was flying forward towards the tree as she jumped backwards, so I made it disappear, though I landed my face into her big boobs to cancel the momentum.. We stayed like that. "Uhh..I think you're getting the hang of it. May need to adjust your fun and serious switches more" Tsu said with a blush..."Yknow..We do have the house to ourselves.." I brought up, "I know it's tempting..I mean, trust me, I wanna make you cum on me and all, but we should focus. An hour doesn't sound too bad, doesn't it?" she asked, "Ok but..how 'bout a break?" I asked back, "Breaks are i-important too..Sure" she complied.

Our stomachs reminded us that we needed to get some grub, so we waltz into the house, hunting for our well-deserved foods. I grabbed myself some big pizza slices, spring rolls, and meatballs, cuz i was like, that fuggin' hungry. My Tsu had a not-as-greedy meal, consisting of a turkey sandwich (grained bread, even), fish, a few crackers, bunch of steamed peas and pineapple slices. "You goin' on a diet, babe?" I asked, "I always ate like this" she replied, "No you haven't" I replied, "You dont know that" she retorts, and I roll my eyes. What ev, 'least I finally got some food! All that training and depression really worked up my appetite. Smelling the food upon entering, Katsume walks in on us, hesitant to ask for a bite. Frops stepped up and grabbed the brat's hand, showing her what she can eat. Well...I kinda- no, I reeeeally wanted to eat alone with my girl, but this may be the last time we get to eat together with her, so guess I'll make an exception. MMMMM! Holy fuck! "These meatballs are FUCKIN' DELICIOUS!" me and Katsume simultaneously said, making us bat our eyes at each other, "...So you like balls, eh?" I asked more mockingly than pervertedly, "oxo...I saw you eating more than me earlier. Dont go around touching little boys', you pedo oVo" she replied backhandedly, "Im sure he knows how much I like his. His mind really goes blank when I keep him busy like that" Tsu mentions, making Katsume blush and quickly get to her plate, as if the conversation didnt happen. Heheh, that's right baby-girl, that's a score for us ^uo. Granted, she may've scared a kid in the process, but hey, I take those.

After we all got done eating, we all stood up at the same time for a moment. Cutting the silence, Tsu says "You're still having trouble with getting into Katsume's mind, huh?", making me look away, "Dont worry, nature boy. I'll help you out" she reassuringly added, surprising me a bit. I nod, then our hands were placed on Katsume's head, and we began the brutal venture into her psyche. An indefinite amount of time passed as me and Frops focused intensely into this brat's mind, feeling as if we were breaching a Dam bare-handedly. The two of us were sweaty, and soon got weak-kneed. That is, til Tsu gripped my hand, and we continued our mental endeavor...We saw blackness, cries of dying people echoed to us, and memories of lonely nights came to us too. A bit cliché'd but a light at the end of the tunnel came to us, becoming brighter and brighter, and what we now saw was...A dude in a Tux, and a wedding dress, who had long green hair...I wanted to stay there, but we had to keep moving. I looked at Tsu's transparent body, seeing some tears falling down on them as we glided along this now-darkening space.. "Im sorry, babe..We..Hmm?!" I said as we were sucked into a vortex that became a black hole to our surprise. When we came into an even more unfamiliar territory of her mind, Tsu's etherial body floated there, fading by the minute, and unaware. I heard giggling from above me, and I looked up, finally seeing her memories unfold on a screen as if Im in a theatre..I saw a brown haired man with his two daughters, and so came the mom, who...Looked much older. "*coughs* How are the kids?" she asked, "Im not a kid anymore! Im a big kid!" the older one said, "Easy now, Toyokami. My fortress needs to be repaired" said the father. Huh, he made that big ass fortress? Looks like it's been up and running for a while. Speaking of that, time sped up for several weeks, and among those weeks, the fortress crashed a multitude of times into the city...? ...He was..Stealing many power sources too? Of course, eventually he gets caught and..Yup he got kicked out. I can understand why Toyokami's mad at so many of us, but..How is it that these girls are the only quirk killers when their parents are quirkless? Ok I see a lab...No...He found out how to..So he was trying to make quirks with these experiments..Then look what happened. "*runs to the mother, who was on her bed on life-support* Saira! I did it! Our daughter, Toyokami! She now has a quirk!" he said excitedly. Oh shit, the place is falling into the seas! Dont tell me! "*embraces the kids and Saira, pants after the big impact happens* A-are..Are you ok? *opens eyes to Saira, seeing her head bleeding, shakes her arm* Saira, no! Wake up, wake up!" he urged, and she opened her eyes for a moment, "Im...Still here, hon-" she said, but was stabbed by Toyokami's bone-claws that suddenly ejected into her mom's chest, blood splatting on everyone. WHAT THE HELL?! "Toyo, Nooo!" said the father, and to even my surprise, the kid had a psychotic smile, "Daddy? Is mommy ok now?" she said somewhat sadistically, widening my eyes and my heart began to shudder, mirroring her father. Upon witnessing this and hearing baby Katsume's loud crying, I quickly got taken out of Katsume's psyche.

As I fell back into reality, I dropped to my knees, holding my head with an intense migraine while my body went into a big traumatic shock. "*looks down at me, cries*...You saw...You saw, didnt you?" said Katsume, trying to hold herself together but the tears overflowed and dripped down to the floor. Her fist thudded on the table, "ANSWER ME!" she urged with fully opened eyes, snapping Tsu out of her unconsciousness. "What happened here, lil' red? You look awful now. Food aint sitting well?" she asked, "You saw that too, didnt you?!" Katsume asked back, "I-I dont know what you mean" Tsu replied sincerely. Catching my breath with some deep gasping, I finally said "Yes..I saw...Alot of it", then Katsume zipped me to the wall with her.

"HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW?!"

"C-chill dammit! Let me talk! *gets pushed into the wall, coughs* I saw..What happened to your mom..Now what about your pops?"

"He..Wait, what happened to my mom?"

"You dont remember? Well she...She's gone. Your sister killed her..and she was about your age.."

"...*stomps the ground* THAT'S FUCKED UP! T-THERE'S NO WAY!..Dammit!"

"Look look, now answer me. What happened to your dad?"

"*holds face, crying* ...*hic* He..He died too!"

"He did?! B-but how?"

"How else, dumbass?! That's...That's just not fair!..All this time and I.." she was gonna say, but Tsu hushed her after a hug. There's no way he could've been killed too..When I first got on the fortress..It was faint, but I felt the presence of two people...Or rather one and a half. "(Did you feel someone other than that Toyo bitch on that fortress too?)" I asked Suirra, "(THAT WAS THE OPERATOR. EVEN I AM NOT SURE WHAT IT IS, BUT THE FIGURE WAS FEMALE. NOW THIS OTHER PERSON..IT WAS A GUY. HOWEVER, HE SEEMS TO NOT KNOW OF THE GIRL'S EXISTENCE. AT ALL)" answered Suirra, making me ponder very hard. I mean, then what the fuck? Katsume said daddy went bye-bye and shit, so how's this even possible? Is the bitch making Fathers now? That's not even possible. Great, something I gotta know by asking this whore. I really can't fuckin' believe this! As Tsu was holding Katsume, I felt that she was as confused as me. I rather not worry Deku and the others about this.. We walked Katsume to a coach to rest, cuz she wasnt in a state to talk or do anything..Guess we really do need to do the attack by tomorrow. "Your parents should be at the hospital by now. Wanna go?" Tsu asked, holding my hand, and I concur with a nod. Opening the door, rain poured, seeming to liquify the ground with droplets, so I went ahead and construct hoodies for us. "Looks..." I had a hard time starting, "Cute on me? Yeah..Hospital's this way" she said, and we began our walk to the place.

"(I AM NOT HELPING THIS TIME. THE FAST FLIGHTS HAVENT BEEN TOO THRILLING LATELY)" Suirra informed from within me. I wasnt in the mood for that anyway..After a lengthy walk with a too familiar depressing figurative setting upon me, the two of us approached the building. We entered. Asked around. And followed. Soon enough, we saw 'em. White patient attires, with almost pale faces to match. I knew they weren't gonna die, but it felt like they were going to anyway. "Son.." weakly said my Dad, making me and my girl inch to him, "...Im sorry..For always bein' an ass" he apologized, which slapped a surprised face on me. Thought I'd never hear it so..Sincerely. From pops, of all people. "..Tch. Took ya a near-experience to do that?" I replied, making Frops faintly giggle, "Now.. just cuz your old man's down.. Dont mean you can screw whenever. Not under my roof" he said back to me, "Heh. Gotcha ol' man" I said conversely. My gaze then went to mom, "The doctor said..We'll be here for a while. At least a week.." she said to me. That bad eh?...Hmm? Mom's pulling me in, "Im rusty at it but..I will try to heal myself and your father" she discreetly informs me, "Wait, so you can heal others too? You never.." I replied, "My healing will still take alot of time. I cant rush it or else it will hurt" she further informs...So that's where I've been fuckin' up? I'll have to use a bit at time to heal others, instead of "rushing it". That means...I still cant help my parents out here, without compromising their comfort.. "[Think we should get going, green-thumbs?]" asked Tsu, "[Yeah. Guess so]...*turns to dad* I got a battle coming up with a big-time crook, pops. Wish me luck" I said as a farewell, "Hmph..Alright, but dont be the one that's gonna die on me. Whoever it is, bring some *COUGH* ...Yknow what, beat their ass for me" he said to encourage me. Before I exited, "[...It's the person who messed you two up]" I said to my dad with a brainwave, feeling his shock as a feedback..

I might as well be like "Fuck it" and beat her ass down as quick possible. I was soooo fuckin' done with her shit long ago anyway. "*steps outside of the hospital (with me)* My parents said to come back home. Alone" my bae informs, "*sighs* fine..If that whore jumps your ass-" I started, "Then run to ya asap. I know the game plan as far as that" she finished for me, "Huh? Thought only I can..You must've read my mind" I said, "You're getting predictable. I know quite a bit's happened, but if you dont keep it together, you may even lose that beast guy inside you" Tsu says, making me look away, "Just keep yourself out of harm's way too. *touches my chest and gives back the red and white energies* We need you to be at 100% more than ever tomorrow" she said before giving me a kiss and leaves. I dunno what it is, but the depart stung for some reason. As if she left a leech on me...It always feels out-of-place when I dont sleep with her..Anyways, I need to go and at least try to sleep.

On my way back to the house, Todoroki comes out of a corner we just happened to turn both take. "What're you doing out this late?" I asked, "..Just patrolling to help take my mind off things. Never know when our main adversary is gonna strike, let alone other villains" he answered. Like to see the bitch try. I'll send out a ton of my creatures out to get Deku, and Bak if I have to. But Im curious... "Say..Where'd you get that scar from?" I asked him, then he touched his face, "None of your business" Todoroki replied seriously, "I beat you in a fight and you cant tell me where you got a lil' bruise from? I rather we dont duke it out now. Aint everyone else sleeping?" I told him, in order to coax out a proper answer, but he stayed silent. "Hmm..I remember your dad had fire powers. So did he...?" I asked, "No..It was my mom. She snapped on me while she was cooking.." he unveils, "Then..What made it get that serious?" I tried asking, "Enough. Get out of my way" he said with a deeper voice, "Your pops didnt seem like he likes how things are. What's his agenda?" I asked some more, "He's not settling at being #2..and he wants me to be #1. Im leaving it at that, now go away" he said while walking pass me, "but-" I tried to say, "I SAID NOW" he uproared to me with a burst of fire coming from him, blowing me back into a nearby house. "*coughs* (Damn, what's with him? Was it really that intrusive or what? Wasnt jokin' when he said he wanted to take his mind off things) Well fine then. Be like that!" I reacted, standing up. Continuing my venture home, I was thinking about his situation. I peeked into his mind, but only before he blew up on me. His life's a big Endeavor alright.

I arrived at my place, feeling as empty as ever. Parents being hospitalized and all. I swear, Imma fuck the hell outta Tsu after all this shit's taken care of tomorrow. My room soon invited me into a cold breeze, wanting me to rest in the embrace of the covers, which I did. Then I rested. However...Not even an hour into my slumber. "How's that dick holding up?" I heard, making me straighten my back quickly, but I felt a person drop her ass on my pelvis, blinding me with the lifted covers that flopped from the impact. I felt my body freezing, 20 times the cool of the air I met when I first stepped in; I was immobile. Then, the blanket settled, showing no other than the bitch herself: Toyokami, smiling maliciously at me as I stared angrily. "The fuck're you doing at my house?!" I asked, "Im hear to take what's mine. *jerks me off from behind, red-white energies seeping into the stroking hand* And imma have fun doing it!" she said lustfully. Dammit, What am I gonna do to help myself?! Move..! "*breathes down my neck* heheheee, ya like it when I start pumping you down there?" Toyokami asked seductively while still jerking me, "(YOU'RE OUT OF LUCK HERE. I CAN GIVE YOU ENERGY ALL DAY, BUT YOUR BODY WONT LET YOU USE ANY OF IT, QUIRK-WISE)" Suirra internally informed, making me think, trying not to moan. Cmon man, think! THINK! ...Think..I got something! As I was beginning to pre-cum from her tight, cold grasp around my cock, I started "using" my head on her. "(That's right..Just a bit...more..? I heard something. What's- SADDBGERWFGREBDEVB FGBERGBGBEG VAWFGFERVBF) AGGGGGHHH! WHAT'RE THESE VOICES IN MY HEAD?!" she loudly hollered, scratching her head while holding it with both hands, falling off. I watched as her eyeballs were rolling backwards as she slobbered, giving me a devious smile. "*puts pants back on* What's wrong? Too much information?" I taunted, then, in a split-second, she lunged herself at me, pinning me into the wall with a burst of power. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER...! I've had it wit-" she said, but was interrupted by my headbutt, making her back away. I quickly caught my breath, and surprising both of us, a claw came firing through the wall behind me, lodging itself into Toyokami's chest, missing her heart but left a nasty wound. "AAAAH! What the fuck?!...*sees the chain, looks at the wall as it blew open and realizes that Katsume is now next to me* ...Ooooh, I see now. So you got yourself a new girlfriend in my little sister?" she joked, "Shut up. You know what I came here for. I am not here for him. I am here to kill your ass" Katsume coldly said, "..Pheh. Aint happening. Not without me having this" she said, engulfing herself in the sovereign red energies, teleporting away with a malicious, uneasing laughter filling the room. I was able to catch that she had a plan in mind, but trying to fry her brain with mine was super taxing on me... "Need me to cuddle up to you or what?" Katsume asked, "Tch. Getting used to the thought of us being together?" I jokingly asked back, "Not even on your life" she said seriously, "..But wait, what the fuck're you doing in my house again?" I asked. The runt of the night looked hesitant. "Well say something dammit. I needa rest after all that shit" I told her, "...I dont know" Katsume replied lowly, confusing me..Damn..Just when I thought it was only Bak..Now I cant read her mind either. Cant get shit out of a confused mind. She looked down with a strained face.. I had a feeling but..Fuck it. "Lift your clothes up" I ordered, "*blushes, still looking serious* W-what?!" she reacted, "You might've came for me to satisfy you..I just wanna be sure" I said, looking away with an annoyed face, "...Even if I did, I said before that I wouldn't care..I meant it" she replied, "Just do it if you dont care then. What is it? Is you a pussy?" I taunted, "{I know what you're doing}" she thought to me, backing me to the wall as I fell on my ass, giving me a chill down my spine. "*sighs* Fine" said Katsume, showing me her wet, underaged vag, "...Damn, I feel like some teacher in a porn. I aint satisfying a ten year old!" I said in frustration, "Well fuck you! Im 11! Maybe Im too much for you" she said with her nose in the air, and I put her on my shoulder, rapidly spanking her ass. "IS THIS TOO MUCH FOR YOU, BRAT?!" I angrily shouted, still spanking away at her, "Ok Ok! Just put me dow- AUGH~" she then moaned, making me drop her and quickly scurry to the wall, staring at her. D-did..she just moan? What did I- Huh? I..Got her wetness on my fingers?! "*sits down on hands, staring at me with a blush* B-be...Be careful with where your hand goes" Katsume said, softer than usual, rubbing her ass..Am I really having sexual tension with a kid? "...A-anyways! I aint sleeping with you! I pretty much have an arrest warrant cuz of you!" I yelled, "...Fine. If I survive all this, I know where not to go from now on" replied Katsume, turning away from me, "*Puts hand on her shoulder, stopping her* Look..You can come by anytime. You look like one of those people that needs a place to stay..I've been there..*sees her eyes look more sincere* I mean..Just yknow..Plan it out with me outside first, and...None of this underaged sexual shit, or Imma have to kick your cute ass out, ok" I informed her, with her hand reactively placing on mine, and her face draws to mine, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek with her eyes closed. Katsume backs up, paused. Several blinks later she then ran, through the hole she made and made another through the roof, that she then used to leap into the night. I would think about what just happened more, but this paragraph's kinda long as it is, and I needs my rest. So I hopped into bed aaaaand..Yeah, slept like a baby.

My consciousness succumbed to the void, time no longer being a part of me. Suddenly, a voice, "How's lil' Tim, hon?", which I turned to, but was hesitant to respond to. "He's good. Just sleepin', right?" said another voice, who turned out to be an older me passing me by, going to a child in a bed, and my older self hugged the assumed mother. "He has your face. Doesn't he, Katsume?" shockingly said my older self...WAIT WHAT?! Many rings pass through my head. Where the hell...? I see this couple moving their mouths, but the ringing overpowers their volume..Stop...Stop..I said..! "STOP THAT DAMN RINGING!" I yelled, exhaling with a heavy body. "Ding~" I heard from the door.. So that's where that ringing's came from.. Get a hold of yourself, man..Today's the day after all. I went down the stairs in my jammies, to see none other than my beloved Tsu. Opening the door, her lovely face was notably low in spirits.

"Not happy to see me?"

"I am, but..Are you sure you're ready to go toe-to-toe with her?"

"As long as we have the gang with us, we can totally do this."

"Any ideas for if something major happens to the city?"

"While we're up there? Huh, good question.. Im thinkin' we'll send one or two of us down...Oh wait."

"Before we think that far, we have to test the limits of Reiya's quirk. Im sure she cant give all of us a temporary teleporting capability, whether it is back or forth."

"Then why bring it up?"

"To see if you had any good ideas, aside from over-relying on Reiya."

"W-well..(Damn, dont wanna look too dumb..uhh) I could try to make several strong birds who can guide our friends down to the ground. Flying them back up would be the hard part."

"Without Reiya, you mean."

"Y-yeah.."

"Think you can start making dragons?"

"A D-dragon?! That's..Possible?"

"You can make basically anything you want, and give it one or two abilities, right? Just make one that can fly."

"Hmm..I can do that, cant I?...Oh, I have an idea that includes the more basic side of my primary quirk. Say it somehow gets shot down, right? Well, I have a fail-safe in mind for just that."

"That's what I like to hear. Looks like you aren't that much outta ideas after all" Tsu said with a smile...Thanks..? "We'll more than likely have a more solid plan when we bring the others together" Tsuyu also says, and I nod affirmatively before we began our sizable round-up. Speaking of that. "Let's go down the list. We have us two, Deku, Bak, Todoroki, 'Chako, Reiya, and the brat. So eight" I brought up, "We'll put Kiriya in the picture, but let's have her deal with whatever happens down here first" Tsuyu plots with me, "And if she needs help, we always can call each other" I told her, "I have mine too. In case, your's dies" she replied...I check and see mine being at 12%..Cmon phone, dont pick this story to fail me. Frops' is at like 95%. Guess all that green makes her quite the lucky ass. I morphed my jammies into my hero costume. Anyways, while me and my gal were walking down the street, I spread my small critters, from spiders, to mice, to hummingbirds, so I can scope out Reiya's location. Haven't seen the emo in like, forever. Oh and Tetsu-tard. Cant forget. He's formidable, so we'll have him as second line of defense, but lemme look for him too. Let's see..15 critters are out at once, and we got...Reiya being at an abandoned factory. I'll have the others rendezvous there.

My eyes, along with the other scouting creatures I made, caught a glimpse of Deku, Bakugo and Katsume. "You saw them, didnt ya?" Tsu asked, "Yeah, and they seem to've caught on to something. They seem really cautious..And I am too" I alluded, and she tilted her head in confusion, even after reading my mind. My head couldn't help but look onto the skies. Apparently being the closest, Deku was my first choice, who was two blocks from the right of us. In no time, our eyes met, "H-hey there" nervously said Deku, "Sup freckles. What's gotten you tensed?" I asked, "Well..I've noticed that the cars around here have been acting strange, so Im keeping an eye out on them" he briefed, "That's not it" I said, surprising him, "You've been thinking about this second quirk I have" I continued, making him look away. I sighed as Frops slightly frowned. "Anyways, let's stick together and find the others" I told him, and he nods, starting to walk with us. During our search for Bakugo, we heard a roar gradually getting louder towards us, making us stop, and it turned out to be a car, zipping pass us. For a split second, I felt the driver's panic..He must not be able to stop the damn thing! Thinking fast, I initially ran with Sovereign power, created thick metal bars in the tires to slow it down, and Deku followed up by springing in front of it in a green, static glow, holding the thing with both arms to slow it down even more. He skid backwards for 10 more seconds as drivers in the area were panicking about what's been happening (I sensed those guys too). In branch of minds I strung between a dozen of upcoming drivers, saying "{We're stopping a stubborn car, so watch the fuck out!}" and said drivers knew to slow down for a few minutes in advance. Pheeewie. Gotta watch out for all these unaware people. "Sorry I couldn't help for a sec. I'll try my best on the next highspeed incident" Tsu said, "It's ok. You're doing just fine with keeping lookout. We need each other after all" I assured, looking around cautiously.

With the area situated, we heard yet another loud-roaring vehicle, this time, a railed train above us, with screams of terror in it, batting everyone's eye to it. "It should be alright for around 7 more minutes, but we should cut it off by dashing upw- *gets scooped up by a big cyborg, jet Condor that I made*..Or this" Deku said urgently, but is found a bit dumbfounded at what I made. After soaring above the buildings, we flew to the train, which had Katsume and Bakugo in the same area ahead.

"*walks down the street* (These guys need their cars repaired or what? Somethin' really fishy is happening) *hears a speeding train from 30 meters away* Hmm?! Why's it so damn fast?" Bakugo wondered out loud, then started planning, but didnt think too hard after seeing Katsume on top of the train. "(The hell's that kid gonna-)" he thought, but was surprised to see train suddenly being weighed down by a massive amount of gravity around her, actually crushing and segmenting the train, with one part flying towards Bakugo. "(Shit! I cant just blow it up! What if people are on it? Screw it, I'll just have that nature guy heal them up)" he thought to himself, throwing a punch at the part of the train, making most of it explode in a big bang, and sees five people fly out of it, catching on fire, along with a sixth person in a similar cloth as Katsume's. Stunned to see people in pain, and screaming, Bakugo doesn't notice that he suddenly couldn't breathe, let alone the sixth person. "Oh no...What do I...NNNHGMPH" Bakugo said, finding himself unable to breathe, dropping to the ground, vision reduced to blurs, "(What...What the hell's wrong with me...? I can't...)" he then said as his mind slipped away from scrumming to cardiac arrest. "(Good, my quirk has everyone gasping for air. I can now carry out Toyokami's plan)" thought the clothed assailant. Katsume watches what the user's quirk is doing and stands back for a moment, charging her gravity ball. "(My Abyss attack is rather loud, he'll see it coming a mile away. Even from up here, Im feeling out of breathe myself)" Katsume pondered, wanting to assassinate him. When me and Tsu looked down on the area, I see people graveling upon the ground. "I see a field from here. Looks like they're not able to breathe with it up. That guy in the middle must be using his quirk on them" Tsu said, looking concerned, "And the brats far away..Hmm...I got something. Wont be too effective but it'll do the job" I alluded to, smiling dastardly.

I needed a distraction, soooooo.. "{Shoot your claw-chain thingie}" my voice echoed in Katsume's head, which she was unsure of but I mentally told her my plan, then she shot it out. Unfortunately (but only marginally), he turned around then looked up, seeing the chained, launched talon coming then jumped back, making it get stuck into the ground. Before he could cut the link with his arm-razor, he finds his sides clawed simultaneously by two sharp, single-pronged appendages, "HUH?!" he exclaimed, then feeling weighed down by the strange stabbing from the creature behind. Trying to pull it off of him, he grunted loudly in pain, using so much energy that his grip on his quirk was destabilizing, and eventually pulled himself away, losing some blood in the process. He fell on his knees, finding it hard to breathe, then turned around, seeing a green creature with the body of a panther but composed of a multitude of ivy coils, with a head of a bloomed rose, which frightened him. "W-w-what...What the hell is that?!" he shouted, not believing what he was seeing, then saw a shimmering light from the hole of the head (looking like an eye), "{You should, since I am a Toxoid.}" it echoed in his head, scaring him even more. "{Now you're wondering how I am able to breathe in your anti-oxygen zone. I simply live off of the poisons in my body, instead of oxygen. Your heart..It is beating in terror. LET ME HAVE IT}" it echoed more in his head, then he started running away. Couldn't get far though, cuz it shot him down with a photonic laser, giving his back a 3rd degree burn as he fell. Quickly, he found himself pinned to ground from the Toxoid's pounce upon him. The thing spewed a different set of pedals from the hole in it's head, which had some big sharp teeth, then it proceeded to bite down on his shoulder, "AAAAAAGHHH!" he howled in agony, immediately taking down the huge anti-oxygen field around him, "(What The? It should still be up!) What are you...Doing to me?!" he asked, still very much scared, "{Fortunately, I cannot last too long...Once my poison hits your veins..Hashi}" It said inside his head, and making his eyes widen in complete anguish. With one last scream as the Toxoid disappeared, Bakugo punched down on his head, knocking him out, "All that..Damn..Hollerin'..." he said before falling down tiredly.

"Phew, now we can come up to him and- *looks at deku* Really?" I said, "*Peeks between fingers*...Is it over now?" Deku asked, trying not to look scared, as I gave everyone parachutes. Me, Deku and Frops descended down to the situation. "That was quite a bit, man. I felt what he was thinking.." Tsu said lowly, Deku nodding affirmatively, "..Wait you can? Then lemme try something" I reply, looking into the depths of his mind, then I get faint voices, "(Kill them except...)", "(I'll give you...To finish..)", "(Watch out for my lil'..ter)", "(-one, then head back to me and..port)" were all I could gather, but sounds comprehensive enough, I guess. But why all this? It's aggravating, that's for fuckin' sure...Oh shit. "We really should get the rest together before something else happens" Deku urged us, looking at Bakugo with tightened fist, "I'll heal him as we go" I suggest, "Dont forget about everyone else. They look real bad as well" Tsu reminds, "...I knew that" I replied, casting my hands on the few dying people around us. The process was much slower than usual, with my face becoming more and more agitated at the pace, "Remember, take your time, as your mommy said" reminded my girlfriend, making me sigh. "If it's getting to you that much..yknow the drill, " Tsu suggests, "*rolls eyes* fine..*sends out many scouting insects from my body* But wait, this'll take a while, dont y'all still need me?" I asked, "*sees Katsume walk to us* Three. She'll be our other powerhouse, ok?" Deku tries assure to me, giving a trustworthy smile... "..If I find out my baby-girl's hurt, Im making a B-line to you" I warmed him, "If things get too hard, I'll be able to escape to you" Tsu said, "Alright, just..Hmm? *sees Katsume go to the assailant after retracting her talon* where's the brat going?" I asked, "Just gonna kill him is all" Katsume bluntly said, "Wait, you cant just do that!" Deku shouts, "*turns to him* Why not? He didnt care about these civilians anyway" she replied, "Even so...We lock up people like him" he replied, "A guy able to take away air from many people?" she asked snarkly, "Our jail disables people's quirks" he said back, making her look back at Tashi for a second. "If I see him out and about, I will kill him. He's associated with my damn sister..I have to" Katsume seriously said, lowering Deku's spirits. "Reiya's with Todoroki, five buildings to the right of here. Hurry" I urged, and the three headed off as I called up the police. The new trio heading out.

Deku noticed that Katsume looked more down than before, "W-what..What's wrong?" he asked, "I wanted to be..Hmm? None of your business, freckles" she replied, "He even called me freckles at first" Deku remarked, making Katsume jump and look at the ground as they walked. "*giggles* Didnt think you had a thing for older guys. That's kinda cute" taunted Tsu, as the girl's heart made an audible beat with briefly widened eyes, clinching her chest in reaction, and clears her throat. "[Deku, can you hear me?]" asked a familiar voice in his head, "Todoroki? How're you...?" Deku asked, "[Reiya briefly granted me telepathy. Do we have a meeting point set up?]" he mentally replied, "Are you at this factory place? He said we should all be there" Deku questioned, turning the girls' heads, "[Me and her just came from there. We'll head back]" he replied, his conscience no longer present. "*stops* We can head back. Todoroki and Reiya are in that building. She gave Todoroki telepathy" informed Deku, "Now there's only Ochako" Tsuyu reminds before the group heads back, also as did a looming figure from an astray building. Before they could pass the 2nd-to-last building, the stalker drops in front of the three of them, sticking his tongue out, reading "Come at me, cowards!". "(W-why's he doing that? We'll have to watch out for him) Hey Katsume, can you...? Huh?" asked Deku, but he sees Katsume in a sort of stupor as she seems oblivious to her surroundings, then sees his tongue out, "Huh? Ok then! RAAAWR!" she screamed, charging at him with her talons out, then he holds her head back with one hand. "Katsume! What are you doing? S-she's...Uhh" Deku grew hesitant to comment, "He seems to have made her stupid. Maybe from making her mad for sec?" Tsu hypothesized, "(Damn..She caught onto my plan)" he said in his head, "I knew it then. Well that's our cue" Tsu quickly said before gripping him with her tongue, and they run away together, but find their path block by a towering wall of spikes ahead, stopping them. "Not so fast!" said the watchful enemy, tipping his big brown hat downwards. The guy sees them nodding several times for a moment, peaking the man's curiosity, and as he stepped forward once, Deku throws Tsu into the air, seeing her fly onto a building, "Hmm?!" he reacts. "You're fighting me now" Deku said while turning to him, and he holds the stupored Katsume in a sleeper hold with one arm, the other arm with a gun-like gadget aimed at Deku. "Put her down!" Deku ordered, "Or else what?" he asked, "I can hit you all the way from here" Deku replied, "Try it" he replied. Getting his hand ready to flick, he got on one knew, "Delware...!" Deku said, as the opposition started sweating. Not taking any chances, he launched his poison bomb at him, and before the bomb landed on the ground, Deku sprinted passed it with his Full Cowl, then passed him up as well, running on a building on the side where Katsume wasnt on (his left side), and by the time he saw where Deku was, "SMASH!" he yelled, shooting a powerful shockwave, diagonally downward at his right shoulder, then getting blown back by it when the wave made the ground in front of him burst into a big smoke, making his lose grip of Katsume. "*slides backwards, wiping his face with the other arm, realizing he lost the kid* Wait! Where's the-" he reacts, then finds himself kicked across the head by Deku, making him flip in circles with his hat flying off. Katsume regains her intellect and consciousness back, then sees Deku looking dumb himself as he spun around, imitating how he was downed. Katsume then hold Deku, slapping him back to his usual self, but to no avail, so she carried him on her back to where I am.

-A Minute later- "*raises head* Huuuh?...Nature boy..?" Bakugo said sluggishly, hardly standing up, "Dont move too much. It'll take even longer to properly heal you. Been out for 9 minutes now" I told him, making him lay back down, frustrated as usual. I then see my girl climbing down a building building me, "What kept ya? Are the others in danger?" I asked,

"*jumps off and lands in front of me* They're having a hard time against this guy and- *sees the two of them come around the corner* Oh, never mind."

"*reads their minds* He just had to do that last move, huh?"

"I was going to get you, cuz I know you'd probably beat him with moving a muscle."

"Hmm? Uhh oh, y-yeah, yeah! I'd just scare him to death, almost like the last guy."

"*walks up to Tsuyu, passing me, then rotating shoulders* Anyways, where're the others?"

"Huh? You're already healed up?"

"10 minutes' plenty."

"Reiya and Todoroki should be in the factory by now. All we need to do is get Ochako, and we're all set to take on Toyokami."

"The cops already took in that Tashi guy before y'all came back. What of that other guy, babe?"

"...Lil' red? Were you guys able to take him in?"

"I never used a phone..Leave me alone."

"Oh boy."

"Haaaaah..I'll get to him. I know he couldn't have gotten far."

"Use your bugs on this."

"Way ahead of ya...*sees what the many bugs see* Hmph. Our guy's got it covered."

"Who?"

"Tetsu-tard. He picked up on a few new skills apparently. That guy was apparently playing dead" I replied, knowing that Tetsukai would kick ass, even without his sis. The group nods with me, i patch up the bystanders and our team heads forward. "Going to Rendezvous already?" Tsu asked, "Yeah, Ochako is nowhere so I might as well get her myself. Y'all hold the fort" I plotted, "If you insist" Frops replied. Once we set foot at said rendezvous point, I kissed Tsu's cheek before I ventured out to get Ochako (who I probably should've brought with us first) in my usual mecha-avian-something jet. Little did we know, a certain asshole just stepped on my closest friend's doorstep, awaiting to see her pretty face, and licking her lips maliciously with a creepy smile. Feeling her unquestionable presence, Ochako hugs against the wall, thinking about how to escape from this villain's clutches (and she didnt even wash her hands, how dirty can you get?)

Find out in Chapter 16, readers! The last chapter!


	16. Chapter 16: Suirra's Last Day

Look, this is the longest chapter (11.3k words), so i'll put my thoughts at the very bottom of the page. (but real quick, those who are complaining about no chapters, quit bitching. This one's out now, aint it?)

Chapter 16: Suirra's Last Day

—

Punching through the door, Toyokami steps inside the house, beginning her search for Ochako. "Heheeeeh~, This'll be so fun" she said to herself, going up the stairs. Ochako's heart rate increased dramatically, only solution was to jump out the window, "(I-if..If I do that, who knows what type of quirk she has to bring me down..I don't know..I...)" she thought to herself. Hearing her footsteps on the floor they are both now on, Ochako knew she didnt wanna stay there, then opened the window. "(Im still n-not that g-good at floating above the ground, but if I can just..Float away..)" Ochako also thought, placing her feet on the rim of the window, holding her tensing chest for a moment. The instant the doorknob turned, she leaped into the opening, feeling a brief moment of relief, then remembered to focus to keep herself afloat. After holding herself up for 10 seconds while closing her eyes, her anxiety got the best of her, so she looked back to see if she was there, seeing no one. "(Phew...Lost her. I should be good til-)" Ochako thought, but there Toyokami was, in front of her, floating up in front of her and pressed against her tits face-first, when she turned her head and Toyo held her for a surprising embrace. "EEEEK!" Ochako screamed, then jumped on her when Toyokami squeezed her exposed ass, "Your pants and undies are inside your house now. *looks behind, smacks her ass and sees it jiggle* This is some ass you have. Imma enjoy you" she said to Ochako, giving her a wink. She sees that Ochako was trying to push herself away, but brings upward into the air, "I wouldn't do that. We are above 50 feet of ground. No one wants to see a bottomless attractive girl on the pavement, would they?" Toyokami prefaces, making her look down, then felt woozy from vertigo.

"No one also wants to be fondled in the air either!" I yelled, punching down Toyokami's face, making her shoot into the ground. I got a hold of Ochako, "Put your fingers together!" I ordered her, "But I-" Ochako tried to say, "Just do it!" I interjected, then she did as told, now having no trouble floating us down to her surprise. "I gave you a bit of Sovereign energy, so your potential for your quirk can come out more" I told her, "So it rose up my barf cap or something?" she asked, "...Something like that, sure" I replied before we landed, then I took back the energy. Toyokami fell on the ground hard, forming a big cloud of smoke upon impact. As suspected, she's more durable than we expected. When the smoke cleared, she was gone. That bitch better go away too. I hear some whistling, "Hmm? Why'd they- *sees Ochako covering her privates while blushing in embarrassment* O-oh, well let's f-fix that" I said, making pants seemingly appear on her, "And..Sorry she did.. 'that' earlier" I try to empathize, "Just get me home please.." she said in passive frustration. On our way to her house, I catch her up on today's events. "Oh, good. Just let me get dressed and we'll meet everyone there" Ochako said before running into her house.

Meanwhile, over at Tetsukai's location. Him and his opponent are 10 meters away from each other. "I have you right where I want ya!" Tetsukai shouts, "(What's he got up his sleeve? All the way from there, he cant do anything. I thought that with the last guy, and it didnt work out though, so I'll close in on him)" thought the opposition, who decides to run in on Tetsukai, then saw him throw a thunderbolt into his body, he guarded himself while closing his eyes, but felt nothing. "...Guess Im good" he said to himself, "I dont think so. Check this out" Tetsukai said, then his opponent suddenly felt paralyzed when he tried to move again, and his legs gave out. "*points to the head* The brain has electrical charges in it all the time, and since I can control the electricity around me, I can control those charges as well, so I can practically do anything to you" Tetsukai explained, making the electric chain linked between them visible. The crook suddenly felt able to move, then he rushed in with his poison bomb gadget, but is unable to pull the trigger, so he went in and threw a punch instead, the swing missing him and making the fool fall. "I can also screw up your motor skills. Even disable your quirk" added Tetsukai, grabbing his collar, and began giving him many punches to his face with one hand, til he was knocked out. Preceding to call the cops from his phone.

Now, a minute away from the others, me and Ochako converse.

"So..What's with you and Deku, exactly?"

"*blushes and looks away* W-what're you talking about? We're just good friends is all."

"Dont play dumb. You might as well say 'Omg Deku, I really want you to fuck the hell outta me! Plz I want it!' "

"*Blushes red, and sweats* D-dont make it seem like Im that desperate! Gosh!"

"It really feels like you have some deep feelings for the guy. 'Sides, you pretty much admitted it to my parents."

"Well...I do, but.."

"But what? I dont get why you two aren't steady like me and Tsu."

"*sighs* Look, I really do like him, but..I dont want to go into it if we break up during our school years. I think he knows how I feel about that possibility, and how bad that'd be for both of us. The girls picked up on it too, and they understood. We're close, but we're also drawing the line. Ya see?"

"Hmm...(Makes me wonder if Tsu thought about that. I mean, I dont see us breaking up, but..) Alright 'Chako. If you two wanna put it on the backburner, then that's fine."

"Thanks, nature boy. ^^"

"Just dont be too jealous of me and my gal in the process, k?"

"Oh What ever. I know you two are practically made for each other, heheh. ^ ^;"

"(Even without my mind reading capabilities, she's an open book to me)" I thought to myself during our descent upon the factory grounds. I enter into the place, greeted with a kiss from Tsuyu, glad to see me and 'Chako come back unscathed.

"Everyone's here so let's get down to business."

"Yup. Reiya, you're able to send all of us up there, right?"

"I dont know about everyone. Maybe five, but that is it. Not everyone has as much energy as you."

"Say no more. *touches Reiya's shoulder with my hand, giving her some Sovereign energy*"

"! I..This feeling."

"Just 20%. Make it snappy."

"But what'll you do with the rest?"

"Deku has a point. You need as much as possible to ensure Toyokami goes down."

"(DONT THINK MY POWER CAN BE SHARED ALL WILLY-NILLY. IF I GIVE OUT MORE THAN 50% OF MY POWER, YOU DIE. YOU HAVE 68% LEFT, WITH THAT TOYO GIRL HAVING THE 12%.)"

"(Damn, math sure is a bitch. I have to get that energy back as well.) We'll be fine, Todo. We'll just have to be that much more careful."

"There's also how she got some of his energy off of him. Only he can really fight her at this point."

"What the hell?! How could you give her any of it, you stupid bastard!"

"Look hothead, I didnt see her coming. She can teleport and can apparently do a bunch of other shit, energy draining included."

"Tch!"

"Do we have a plan for getting back down?"

"I personally got a solid idea."

"Without using that buddy of your's."

"...Yall got any other ideas? *sees everyone shake their heads at me*"

"It'd be risky, but if we can steer the whole thing into the waters, we'd be able to get to ground level."

"I know Im a great swimmer but even going that far out is much for me."

"I'd say we should find the control room to make life easier on us, because we can lower the whole thing at that point."

"(Is Deku having all the good ideas or what? Dont wanna look too dumb here.) That's step one if anything.. *everyone looks at me, I start sweating* Uhh uh, s-so we'll have to have a team that'll search for the control room."

"You saying we need to split into two teams, one with four and the other has three?"

"We'll more than likely have to."

"But..Doesnt the operator control the whole thing?"

"We'll have to see for certain, babe."

"That isn't reassuring. The search party should look everywhere else for the controls before going after the operator."

"Then let's set the teams up."

"Alright, me, Tsu, Bakugo and Deku. Then Todoroki, Katsume, Ocha-"

"Switch me into the search party. You take Katsume."

"Fine by me. I aint teaming up with this damn loser."

"Uhh..I guess it'd make more sense. But wait, lil' brat, dont you know your own place in and out?"

"I haven't lived in it for years, dumbass."

"*sighs* What ev, it should be just fine. It doesn't matter too much. *makes a bunch of small gadgets on them, putting it on various parts of their bodies*"

"And these are?"

"Trackers. If any of us get into trouble, we can just call each other on our phones and even meet up after our jobs are done, then all we have left is 'you-know-who'. "

"What if they break?"

"I can only be at one place at a time, so yall better do your best up there."

"Yeah yeah, let's get on the ship already!"

"Will it hurt ya to be patient? We're goin'. *turns to Reiya* Ready to grant?"

"..Sure. *writes a line down all of our eyelids*"

"Oh yeah, so does the ability go away if we wipe off the markings?"

"Hmm..I never tested that idea. You'll have to see for yourselves.."

"(Hmm.. Having a possible trump card like that will really help if she can read our minds too. Even if we need to plan a way to get off.) Alright..I wish for all eight of us to warp into the fortress!" I then ordered, and our team warped into the fortress after a bit of focusing. Reiya looking heavily exhausted and sweaty, despite the piece of Suirra's energy being inside her.

Reappearing, I found myself in a barren, gray hallway. "Wait..Where the hell is everyone?" I asked myself, wondering. I then started dialing their numbers, and...No signal? An intercom speaker comes out of the wall. "Heyya there, bunch of jackasses! Think I'd let you guys just use your phones? Well too bad, I had a signal jammer for years. Good luck trying to find me..Let alone going anywhere. Oh and I thought it was stupid to have my 5 elite guards to have just their own dedicated quirks, so I'll make them switch a quirk, or add one or two to them. If you need help identifying, just ask me, k?" Toyokami said through the speaker. Aint it a bit dumb to..? What ev. I suppose everyone heard that too. BUT! What she probably didnt count on is my wide telepathy. Putting my fingers to my head, I focused as hard as possible..Let's see...Im seeing..That these walls are super hard and I am scanning through 1000ft of distance radially, yet Im sensing only two people? What also sucks is that I aint sure if it's my team. They had to be on different floors too? Shit..Well imma look everywhere..As fast as I can! Imbuing some Sovereign energy into my legs, I took off running at 50mph or so.

Over at where Todoroki is, he finds himself in a room full of large boxes, then the room fills up with water in seconds, making him and the boxes float to the surface. "Hmm? I didnt see anything that could cause a flood. If the boxes are floating, they should be empty" Todoroki surmises, then was about to freeze the waters, but wanted to use the boxes, so his opponent could bump into them. He then saw a speaker on the ceiling. "Toyokami, what am I dealing with?" he asked to the speaker, "As of now, he can liquify to the point where he can fill a room with water, AND if you see him, you die" Toyokami explained, shocking Todoroki. "(If I see him, I die..Hmm)" Todoroki thought to himself, then hears a person raise from the waters, trying to drop down on him from behind, "(In that case...!)" he then thought before making his fire arm make an all-encompassing flame that burned everywhere around him, turned the boxes into ashes, and evaporated the water into steam in a flash of brilliant light that followed. Once the flash was over, he stood in the middle of the room, preceding to freeze the room over, including his opposition. "You'll have to do better~~" Toyokami said through the intercom, making Todoroki turn around, and sees a hole, "Now he's unable to be seen, and can be a silent drill human" she later informed. Running to the hole, he sees that there's a sandy underground. Many drills shot through the hole, making Todoroki back away, and the opponent lunges at him, piercing his shoulder with his drill arm; Todoroki spits out a mouthful of blood as he's then pinned to the frozen wall, staring down the craze-faced opponent with long hair. Putting his other foot on his chest, he thrusters him off by channeling a strong wave of fire from said foot, making the opponent retreat in the ground, with punctured hole appear elsewhere. Acting fast, Todoroki sent a wave of ice in that direction, and when the opposition began his lunge from that hole, the drill man froze in a static position, and before he touched by the damaged todoroki, the Hero builded a makeshift ice armor on himself. The frozen opponent's arm flew off as he fell in front of Todoroki after bouncing backwards from poking the armor, finally defeated. The victor exited while holding his shoulder as he covers the hole in ice.

In a room filled with marine life and water, Tsuyu swims in the rather spacious place. "(Looks like she's making an aquarium here. Cant imagine why)" she thought to herself, making her way to the surface. Once she lands on the rocky floor, she sees Ochako come into the room, notices that she's blushing, and turns away. "Hmm? What is it, Ochako?" Tsu asked, "U-ummm..It's just that..yknow...Y-you..Your clothes..They're gone!" she answered, making Tsuyu blush as well and cover herself, then her breasts started to suddenly grow to a F-cup size, widening both of their eyes. "*sees a speaker above the door* Hey, uhh..Why'd all this happen to me?" Tsuyu asked, "The elite guard here can make your clothes disappear, and your tits grow if you stand on the floor he's on. He's good at hiding too~~" Toyokami informed. "This'll be the first time I've..Fought naked" Tsuyu comments, "*covers self* D-dont take my clothes away too!" Ochako yelled, then her upper body's clothes disappear, revealing her big boobs under a bra, making her yelp. The two heard a "Nyeheheheee" come from behind a tree. They check behind the tree, and see a guy, in a long t-shirt, laughing to himself. "G-give us our clothes back, so we can fight normally!" Ochako ordered, and he runs away, going to some bushes. From his spot, he fired rocks at them with his string shot, but Tsu was able to fling them away with her tongue, and the opposition was enjoying his view. "[Tsu, you go right, and I'll go left]" Ochako mentally told Tsuyu, and she did as planned. Tsu went for a 10 meter tongue strike, but missed due to suddenly seeing things turn upside-down, screwing up her perception. "Yknow~~~, you could use those marine animals from the water and fling them at him" Toyokami suggested, making Ochako weigh her options, and as she was deciding, she became naked, making her cover herself too. Then suddenly, they both found themselves vibrating, their tits bouncing up and down as they blushed even more while feeling uncomfortable, "He can now mess with your perception and vibrate your bodies from afar" Toyokami informed. Trying to ignore the vibrations, "[Keep stay-ying on-n yo-our s-i-i-ide!]" she ordered mentally, then she turned around, blocking her ass as she took the barrage of shots from the guard's slingshot, her back beginning to have many bloody scratches. The person then felt a wrapping sensation on him, and looked behind, then sees Tsuyu as she flings him into the air. Ochako sees this, and debates to save him or not, but realizes that she'll risk revealing more of herself, so she decided to look away with her eyes closed. Before they knew it, the two of them found themselves flinging at each other at high speed; Their boobs then pressed against each other for second before they bump their heads into each other, knocking them out. They both lie there, in the nude, both foreheads bleeding. The guy falls onto the hard ground in a bloody splat, away from them. "Hehehe, may I mention that I lied? The ground was the thing that was vibrating, and that his other quirk was human magnetism. Whoops" Toyokami very lately informed them, after their hollow victory.

Meanwhile at Katsume's location, she cuts off her opposition's arm and he punches her away before holding his stump of an arm. He then grew in size, and looked ox-like. "Need some help there, sis?" Toyokami taunts from the intercom, which Katsume destroyed and contorts with her gravity. The guard then breathed fire on Katsume, which she shot through with her gravity ball, forcing out the guard's guts on to the ground, guaranteeing his death. "I know you can hear me.. Im going to make sure you end up like him" Katsume said, then seeing him stand back up. "(I guess he has more lives..Fine by me)" Katsume thought to herself, then made her gravity blade bigger and swung, but he steps on the flat side of it, pinning it to the ground. Dashing to the side quickly, she shot another gravity ball at him, making him implode before the gravity sword disappeared. As he was on the ground, dying a few more times, she ensured official death by crushing him with a massive amount of pressure. Seeing him finally become a bloody mess, Katsume kicked the door down, preceding to begin her search for the others.

Sprinting down the halls some more, I felt a mental presence of someone coming up. Finally! About time I ran into someon- SHIT, it's fuckin' Bakugo! v:c. "Hey! You seen Deku anywhere?" I asked him from a distance away, "Huh? Oh you. (Damn, I definitely aint excited to see any of these guys. They should just let me face this Toyo bitch alone) I didnt see that loser anywhere. If you're going to look for him, count me out" Bakugo replied, "What ev, just remember we're on the same team and we're looking for the bitch herself" I reminded, which he bats his eyes away as a response, "What's your deal with Deku again? I didnt really like him at first too, but you seem real dickish towards him" I asked, "It aint none of your business! Now focus on these guys!" Bakugo told me, pointing to the lowly artificially made people. We blew through them and continued our search as I discreetly go into his mind. I also sent out my insects to fly ahead of us, using their minds to nexus with bugs' psyche and memories to help scout everyone else out...Damn, cmon! Oh! Deku's on the highest floor..and so are the last two elite guards, and everyone else is on lower floors..."Bak! Go up the elevator that's ahead! I'll catch up later" I ordered, "And why's tha- *is told by a voice, explaining the situation*..Fine!" Bakugo replied, going into the elevator, ascending and I went down the stairs. Briefly being in his mind as he stepped in..It could only go upwards.

Few minutes pass, and I get to Tsu and Ochako's location. They were knocked out...and naked..Did their t-tits grow too? "Oooo, looks like you found them. They don't seem to be waking up any time soon. That elite they were fighting, I switched out his quirk again before he fell, and with it, if their foes get knocked out when he fights them, they have to be pleasured in order to wake up, get their clothes back and return to normal. Who knows what would've happened if they really lost to him" Toyokami explained. I turn to them...Does..This mean I have to fuck Tsu and 'Chako?!...I have to think of something for Ochako, but for now..My sexy homegirl (of course). I wet my hands with my spit, wiping the blood from both of their foreheads. Kneeling down, I took my pants off, and brushed my cock on Tsu's firm vagina while staring at her enlarged titties. I liked her previous size more, but I aint saying no to this omo. My lips started sucking on her huge boobs, and I made sure I had a mouthful of them delicious udders, even burying my whole head them while sucking. Slobber coming down my mouth, I grasped the other melon, feeling really squishy to the hand. Mmmmm! Damn, Really wish I could have this guy's quirk..And Ochako's..I mean..Wouldnt hurt to squeeze them too, right? I reach over to Ochako's huge jugs..Damn, they were so round too. It was hard to get my hands off 'em, but I returned to Tsu. Heheheeee, there's somethin' exciting about fucking on an enemy's aircraft, especially when your girl's nude and bustier than usual eue. Said bye-bye to the undies, then began my insertion into her pussy, hearing a big gasp from Tsu, making us both sweat and my heart accelerated. "Cant believe she's still asleep..Well maybe a bit of a knock up will wake her!" I said to myself, put her legs over my shoulders, securely locking my privates into her's, slamming my pelvis into her's as fast as I could to nut, her croaky moans echoing throughout the whole area. Jeez, I hope no one hears us. Our bodies became redder as I was getting close to climaxing, "Y-ya like that, home-girl? Imma make you cum so fast that...Oh yeah she's still asleep..Hmm" I said, then connected our minds, "[M-make it quick..you stud, you]" she said to me mentally and I nodded, her juices splashing on my clothes. Eventually, after pounding her pussy practically inside out, my pasty liquids finally sprayed all over her insides, which made her open her eyes, but they rolled backwards with her mouth open, "AUUUUUUGGGH~" moaned Tsu, waking up to me cumming inside her. She held my shoulder blades while catching her breathe, "*pants* M-maybe that was a bit rough for me..*feels me unplugging* Still really good..*tits shrink to their original size and clothes return* Well, 'least im back to normal. If I didnt know any better, I would've guessed this whole scenario was made by some pervert" she comments, "Y-yeah..Good thing that's not the case...?" I replied in uncertainty. Yeah, and doing it in my Hero costume made all this the more normal, right?

Now that Frops is back..That leaves one more thing: 'Chako. "*looks at Ochako with Frops, blushing* If..That was the only way I could wake you up..Well, guess Im sorry, Deku" I said, trying to get my thingie back up with some handy stroking, licking my lips. "I know what you're thinking, but try to do that mentally. *sees me look lost* When we were in lil' red's mind, we all had our own bodies, kinda virtually. Im sure you can do it in her mind too" Tsuyu explained, "I guess you can call it...A Mind Fuck" I said with a perverted gaze, "...*Slaps me with a tongue-jab* We got friends in danger. Make it snappy" Tsu said, "*rubs face, spitting out a tooth* S-sorry..Couldnt help it..Anyways..." I replied, sealing my dick into the confines of my clothes, connecting my mind with 'Chako's, and saw her, dormant in a darkening space. I touch her ethereal breasts with my ethereal hands and she immediately slaps me, "[YOU DONT LEARN, DO YOU?!]" she hollered angrily, "{LOOK! I cant have you front me now. We have to fuck! So you can wake up and shit!}" I replied, "[I can wake up on my own just fine! Watch]" Ochako said back to me. I floated there, my arms and legs crossed, watching her look constipated for a moment. Is this how she wakes herself up? "{If you need any help, my penis' right here}" I remind her, "[...So we have to..Do it?]" shyly asked Ochako, "{Gotsta}" I reply, making her look away with a blush..Didnt know someone can do that in here. Anyways, as soon as I grab her arms and land her crotch on mine, spreading her open on me with my dong on her pussy, she closes her eyes, "[THIS..THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE SEEN IT UP CLOSE! EEEEEK!]" panicked Ochako. Spoken like a true virgin. I lift her up by the arms and put my tip to her vagina, then inserted, inch by inch, "[H-H-HUUUUAAAGH~! I-It's Too Big!]" moaned Ochako, before I made her pussy take my dick for a joyride, and I did the same by making her go up and down on me, "{Should come to no surprise that I always wanted to fuck the hell outta you. Eh! You're really tight, aren't you?}" I comment before her insides squeeze on me some more, "{*grunts, gritting my teeth* Your cunt's got a mind of it's ow-}" I said, "[FUCK MEEEE!]" yelled Ochako, suddenly hugging me, and humping me back, starting to enjoy herself during our intercourse, "[MMMMM! Feels so..Goooood~]" she also said with a smile, her crotch now slamming against me while Im locked into her. OxO...Never saw this coming..Honestly, Im a bit scared..But damn is there something really hot about this. "[*slaps me across the face* Cum already!]" she demands of me, "{O-ok!}" I replied, tilting her downwards so I can plummet into her faster, "[FASTER!]" she demands even more, and I ejaculate into her tightening cunt faster, making her round tits jiggle up and down wildly to my brief amusement, both of our eyes rolling backwards and biting our bottom lips, "{[FUUUUUUUUUUCKK!]}" we both hollered before we climaxed together, giving an elongated, ecstatic moan as our vision whites out...By white out, I mean my cum did overflow her love tunnel, then splat down on her eyes.

Back to reality, Tsu heard a squishy noise coming from Ochako, signifying her climax, surprising and taking her aback. "...*opens eyes* PHEEEWIE! What a tough customer she was" I said upon waking up, scratching my head with an embarrassed blush on my face, staring at the ground. Ochako's Hero outfit return with her tits returning to their old size before she woke up. Her eyes turn to me and she instantly turned away, huddled up, looking more red in the face than me. "Yeeeeeah...Let's..Keep whatever happened in there between you and me.." I said, "Was it that bad?" asked Tsu, "...Very bad" I replied, sucking my lips in my mouth, looking away with some shame. "We cant stay here forever. Deku and Bakugo might be fighting. All these guards have been pretty tricky too" Tsu reminds us. Yeah...My..Our shame aside, we cant let them off on their own for long..Especially...If they meet that "thing".

"Ahem...You two, find and meet up with the others! Bakugo's going up to the top to fight with Deku, and they're dealing with the last of the guards."

"What'll you be doing, green thumbs?"

"Imma help them fight, and after we get rid of them, we'll find you guys. If you guys find the operator, do not confront it and wait for the rest of us to get to y'all. You'll be looking for a deep, dark hallway. Just hang there for the rest of us, ok?"

"That sound good, Ochako?"

"R...Right.."

"If all of us manage to fight it and we're all alive, we can focus on finding public enemy #1."

"You got it" Tsuyu agreed, running out of the room with Ochako, the two holding each other's hand. That's right, everyone. It's Go Time!...That sounded cooler in my head.. On the way out, I went the way Bakugo did, going back up the nearby stairway, and I got up the elevator. Awaiting the peak of my ascension, I banged on the railing impatiently, looking upwards.

Bakugo stumbles on the door that Deku was undoubtedly inside of, hearing a bunch of explosive noises and banging from the other side. "Heh. Having trouble there, Deku? Well. Time for me to beat some ass!" Bakugo said excitedly, blowing open the door. After the smoke settled, he sees a tattered Deku, staring down his opponents. One was 6'9ft, bulky, shirtless and had jeans on, and the other was nowhere to be seen. "Cmon Deku! What's the matter?! Cant handle a big blockhead like him?" Bakugo said, excitedly rushing into the bigger opponent, throwing a punch but misses and the opponent throws him down on the ground after quickly gripping Bakugo's face. He presses down on him, preventing him from getting up. "Kacchan!" Deku cried out, "You two have a lucky break with these guys. I couldn't make them switch abilities around, but the big guy has two rather physical quirks, automatic reflex AND speed manipulation. The other has a disappearance and needle spitting quirk. Really watch out now!" Toyokami said on an elusive speaker, sounding like she's entertained. "How would you like to deal with them, brother?" said a creepy voice, "I'll just beat them all down. You know the plan" said the bigger man. Bakugo tries to blow himself off of the ground with an explosion but the big guard keeps him down with many stomps of the heel in one second, making him cough up blood. "Dammit...!" Bakugo grunts, "(I need to get him off of Kacchan. Maybe his explosions are the types of attacks that he can land..) Delaware...*sees him looking back* SMAAASH!" Deku yelled, flicking a powerful shockwave at the guard, making him block the attack, and slides back from the impact. "Kacchan! Just use your quirk, dont bother hitting him with punches!" Deku plots out loud, "*hops back on both feet* Right! *uses explosions from hands to close in and puts another hand in front of him, pulls the gauntlet's pin and sends off a massive explosion on him* Gotcha!" Bakugo exclaimed with a big smile, "*walks backwards from the explosion before the full brunt of the explosion could be felt in a split-second, suffering minor burns* Or so you thought. *speeds behind Bakugo, punching him across the face an accelerated fist, sending him flying without him knowing, then bats an eye at Deku* You had yet another trick up your sleeve, eh?" he said before doing the same to Deku, but crashes him into a wall and puts out the fire on his shoulder and chest. "*gets needles shot into the left arm, starts bleeding out* DRRGH!(It's like they're..A perfect counter for brawlers like us. It'd take us forever to take them down, and even then Im not sure if the two of us can win this..We'll really need that nature guy for this sort of figh-) *gets cheek punched and kicked against the wall by the big guard at lightning speeds* GUUGH!" Deku grunts, and the big guy then grabs Deku by the arm, starting to bend it with one hand, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAUHHH! (No! If he breaks that arm, I cant ever be a Hero! I cant let him do this!) USE AN EXPLOSION TO MASK YOURSELF!" Deku yelled out to make Bakugo help, but was briefly in vain due to the muscular man already being at where Bakugo was and started thrashing him around at high speed, to where the assailant was unseeable. "(Nature boy...Come on...!)" Deku thought to himself.

Then suddenly, a tongue is slapped across the guard's face, throwing him off. "Good one, Tsu" I said, "?! And who did that?" said the brutal guard, "Your Seasonal Hero, Tsuyu. But you can call me Tsu. Raoken" Tsuyu replied, approaching Raoken, and they notice how she has two big black striking lines are coming down her serious face. "What's with the tattoos?" asked Raoken, "I dunno, maybe that's what happens when I give her 15% of my power" I said with a smirk on my face, "I assure you, you'll need more than 15% to contest with-" said Raoken, "With your speed manipulation and reflex? Yeah, I know what Im doing. You can do it, Tsu" I interrupt. Tsuyu then gives him another tongue strike, which he dodges, and races to Tsu with against his punch, but she evades it by hopping on his arm, surprising him. [You're not the only one with impressive reflexes. Seems you're running out of juice] Tsu echoes into Raoken's head, surprising him. She then makes three large horns come out of her head, and slams them down on him, which he smacks away with the back of his hand, flying her off then Tsu flings her tongue at him from 30ft away. Raoken tries to grab it, but not only was it really quick but it was really slippery to grip, so it bypasses his hands easily, then wraps around his body, which she precedes to yank him off the ground with her and flips with him quickly, doing a massive seismic throw, slamming him down into the ground after gathering so much momentum in seconds, making a big crater upon his impact to the ground. "(And to finish it off)" I thought to myself, spawning water into her stomach, and she spits many heavy water shots down at Raoken as she fell down, deepening the crater with each shot. "Whooooah..oxo" Deku comments, feeling the rain of the of shots that were landed. After landing rather gracefully on all fours, Tsuyu began to pant. "(15% did all that? Makes me think of how much he really used when I fought him back then)" thought Bakugo, looking stunned, "Alright man. I think I got him taken care of, so here's your- *hears some fast footsteps, bats eyes to where Raoken was* Huh? *Ducks a hook from him and looks up to him* You're still up after all that? *spits dark darts upwards, making them stick in his chin and neck*" reacted Tsu, backing away. Despite this maneuver, he lands a punch on her head, but the impact was absorbed by her sturdy horn, though made her head bleed. I manually take back the Sovereign energy from a distance. "GRAAAAH! Cant..Lose!" Raoken grunts, still going after my girl as she hops away, "*gathers Sovereign energy to my hand* (Sword..!) Big Mistake (Of The Sovereign Beast!)" I said, before lunging at Raoken with great speed, followed by a swing from the energy blade, which he dodged, but I grab his wrist and threw him to the wall, surprising him. With the bit of energy he had for his quirk, he gave me a punch when I was a foot away from him, which I took, then gave him a crazed stare, "IS THAT IT?" I said before pushing him back on the wall, then started gathered the energy in my fists, "(Fist of The Sovereign Beast!)" I triggered, punching all over his body with blinding speeds, blowing holes in his body, "Your body is hard as hell but it's nothing to me as you can see! *notices him matching fists with me* Desperately using the last bit of your quirk? Too bad!" I said with my smile getting bigger. I dodge his head kick by swaying, make my fist engulfed in pitch black embers, and give him a final punch, making the wall behind him form a 50ft crack, then watched him fall to his knees, then on his face. "Now your brother.." I said, still grinning, "{I CAN SEE YOU. NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE}" I echoed in his head, then he closed his eyes. "Hmph. *jets to him, crashing him into the hard wall, killing him* Would've been cleaver, but nice try. You dont move much" I said, seeing him uncloak himself as my teeth bare a set of big fangs. Before I turned away, he lands a bunch of needles in my arm, "Aren't you supposed to be dead? Ok then" I turned back to him, but Bakugo lifts him and blows him up, finishing him off for me. "Those were my points yknow" I said, "I couldn't let you have all the fun" he said with a beaten smile, "But uuh...Are you ok? You're starting to look different" Deku points out. Do I now? I took a few deep breaths and my fangs return to look like normal teeth.

"So..Do you know where everyone else is?"

"I gave y'all trackers for a reason. Everyone else seems to be on the same floor, below us. 'Chako was with Tsu, but looks like she wanted to branch off. If they were smart, they'd be looking for the operator."

"We should too. Cmon Kacchan."

"Stop callin' me- *falls* Gaaah!"

"(Must've taken some heavy hits.) I may have to heal him."

"..Make it quick."

"It'll hurt like hell."

"Listen...Before I came up here, I knew it was gonna suck, so hurry the hell up!"

"...(Him and Deku may be more alike than they think) *starts making strands of flesh to restore his damaged insides* You asked for it."

"GAAAAHH!"

"(Sorry you have to go through it too..) So you're saying everyone else is just a search party?"

"Pretty much."

"Isn't she telepathic now? Im sure she told them to met up on the same floor she's on", replied Deku, ensuring me of her reliability. We took a minute for me to finish healing Bakugo and Deku, then we exited the room. "Dont...Walk..Away!" Raoken ordered, "*turns back to him* You still aren't dead? These elite homunculi really are something. Fine. Let's see how you fair against this" I said with an evil smile on my face. My hand casts to his direction, making a big (25ft) rock monster arise out of the ground, having three rock arms it flailed, a few vines coming from the bottom of him that it also flailed, and even had a set of sharp teeth from it's mouth. It may not have eyes but it knew where Raoken was, "{You may have those quirks, but your strength is that of a normal body builder. Good luck with that abomination}" I echoed in his head, striking fear into his soul as I shut the reconstructed door I made, then he began to grow even more fatigued from the poisoning, leaving him to fight an impossible fight without the others knowing I did this. Last thing I felt of him was him being dangled in the air above the thing's mouth. Yep, good as dead.

The three of us progress downwards thanks to a set of long stairs, with me taking the lead. "Oh I forgot to ask. You said these little devices on us are trackers, but we don't seem to be able to use them" Deku brought up, "Never said you guys could use them. They're specifically designed for me to keep track of y'all. Notice how I was able to know that the rest of the group was on the same floor below us. The scope of my telepathy isn't that big. It's big enough to know where I can look into the minds of most people in UA, but this fortress is really massive" I explain, "You must think you're the boss or something" Bakugo comments, "I did gather y'all to do all this with me, so I might as well try my best to make sure everyone doesnt die on me" I respond. We got to the floor everyone was at, and I explain the thing about the trackers I put on everyone, "Now, despite that..I don't know where the hell that dark path is.." I said, trying to think hard. "No one even saw Toyokami anywhere?" Todoroki asked, "Nope. I had nothing. Anyone else?" Tsu asked, and everyone asked. "If she's not on any of the floors...Maybe she could be in the center" Deku hypothesizes, "These hallways aren't too spacious so you might've hit the nail on the head" Tsu agreed, "Then again we haven't scouted 100 percent of all the floors" Bakugo pointed out, "Say no more" I said, taking a seat where I was. Many insects come out of my body and everyone made way for them as some went on various elevators. "Wow! You're able to make that many bugs from your body?! That's amazing!" Deku excitedly said, "Yeah and I can see what they see. I have a fair amount of control over each and every one of them" I reply, "*takes note* Even more amazing!" Deku said, "(I wouldn't jot this down. Who knows..Could be the last day I'll be able to use this type of power..)" I thought to myself. The gang converses with each other trivially as I scower throughout the entirely of the non-core floors of the fortress, which became a bit daunting since my visions through some of the insects' eyes began to become blurry, so I had them communicate with the other bugs for answers...Ok...I see..Two floors..There. "Just two floors down and that'll take us to that thing I met" I said to them, and we ran down the lengthy hallway, taking us eight minutes to just go down to said floor (floor 6, just go with that). So after a frustrating stroll to our destination, I see the oh so familiar "There is nothing here so turn your ass around", making me sweat. We follow the direction that the sign told us not to go, down a dark hallway, and it didnt take my telepathy to know we were all getting a bit frightened.

Todoroki made a fire that lit the room aside from the one that was on the..."thing"..Which looked different this time. It looked...Prettier? This time looking more human in the face. It also seemed to have a barrier-like field around it. "Hehehehee..Good luck with this one. I made a being capable of blowing up whatever gets close to it! And guess what, there is no control panel anywhere! It's all this thing's doing! It controls the whole damn fortress for me!" said Toyokami from an intercom..Huh?! T-that shouldn't be even possible!..."Tell us what it's other quirk is" I demanded, then got no response..Should've saw that coming. I looked to everyone, seeing what they want to do. Deku charged his Delaware Smash attack and Todoroki charges his fire arm up, then they launch their attacks, but when they hit, not only do the attacks to not phase her at all (it looks like a girl), but their arms seem to have turned to glass, with the inside looking hollowed out, shocking everyone...Da fuck just happened? "That's what happens to you guys if you attack it, my experiment's practically invincible! Now how'll you stop me from crashing this thing into the city? It can only listen to me" Toyokami taunts, and we all seem to be stumped, out of ideas as Deku and Todoroki's arm cannot seem to move. "I have something" I said, making a frog in my hand. "Heh, is that it?" Toyokami said from the intercom. When I threw the frog, the thing left a golden, glittery trail behind it, instead of it being blown up, our opposition got it's insides blown up, making it flop backwards, making it take down it's dangerous field. "HUUUUUH? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY..! MY..!" said Toyokami over the intercom, stunned, "I simply put a counter ability on that frog. Really wished I thought of it sooner for other fights" I reply. The thing was able sit straight back up, but we see that there was alot of static in it's glass sphere around it's head...And most of it's head was gone, with the middle of it being occupied by a big black, pearl-like ball floating in the middle. I extend my hand in it, receiving an intense shocking after gripping the globby sphere, making my hair stand up, "DRRRRRRRRR!" I loudly grunt as I then proceed to pushing it forward, making my hand and arm bleed in the process. Deku and Todoroki's arms are now restored. "*puts hand over mouth, trying not to cry from seeing me suffer so much* G-green thumbs..Please stop.. *feels a tremendous amount of motion, gasps* Did..Everyone feel that too?" Tsu asked, "Yeah. Could..The fortress be moving now?" Deku said with hope filling his eyes and a smile, "WHAT?! *Feels a great amount of motion as well*...No..*hears a loud squishing sound, then from a distance, feels me killing the great experiment by destroying the softening sphere in my hands*..DAMMIT! How...DARE YOU RUIN MY BEST CREATION! After all those damn years.." lamented Toyokami, feeling the whole aircraft cease functioning, causing it's slow fall into the seas, and a door opens for us. We all braced ourselves, only feeling a big thud. Then.. I felt it...This is the door to the path to our main threat. Finally..I can get some answers to her actions. "{This is it guys}" I mentally informed everyone as they heard Katsume's talons rattling on her hands.

The seven of us walk forward, stumbling into her main lair, the apparent core of the whole damn thing. There she was, hunched over her keyboard, "Before we fight for one last time..What's your damage?...Why me? I thought you killed your daddy, so who else is on here? Why cause so much shit like this for everyone?! What're you trying to fuckin' do?!" I loudly ask, "...Hehehe...If you wanna know so bad..Ok then..Throughout the years, I grew tired of killing..With each of person I take the life of, I can still hear their voices in my head..But as far as you..You've killed before, yet look at you..Trying to have a relationship and found a way to live with yourself, unlike me...Not only am I jealous but Im intrigued by you, of course I couldn't stop thinking about you..But most of all..That quirk of your's" Toyokami said, "Tch. Think I don't get that enough as it is?" I reply, "Not only that...But between you and me...I want you to kill me" she said to me, surprising everyone, "...*blinks* Excuse me, what?" I react, "You...You could live with yourself after what you did..I cant..I didnt want to kill myself..That's not thrilling enough for me..I would use the Pros but they're too much of pussies to do it" said the disturbing tongue of Toyokami. "Dont you dare badmouth All Might!" said Deku and Bakugo, "Heheh *inhales* I could give a damn about that guy. *looks to me* It's all about you now. Dont you wanna kill me the worst way you can?" Toyokami asked me with a crazed, excited stare..."It's the least I can do for a maniac like you. Besides..You can warp out of prison. I cant let you walk around with something like that" I said with some confidence as I got more serious, "Oh and that reminds me..You still haven't figured it out? My core quirk" she began, making everyone's brows jump for a second, "It's to take not only the strength of the person I kill..but their quirks as well, and add them to my own...!" she finished, widening everyone's eyes...I definitely cant let her live after hearing that oVo. "Then..What was with you...Wanting us like that?" I asked, "..Im sorry our funs are different" she said with a villainous smile. "How are you able to make these homunculi?" I asked, "When you have as many quirks as me, just about anything's possible...However I needed dead bodies to use them..*looks to Katsume* Including our dad" Toyokami revealed.

"...Let's see you handle this!" I said, making the giant rock monster I used on Raoken, but this one was so big that it blew through the ceiling of the entire fortress, "*looks behind, seeing the mountainous monster* Are you about all this?" Toyokami asked, "Bring it on, BITCH!" I shouted, throwing my fist at her, and I clash with her steel-knuckled gloves that she wore, enjoying every second of this battle. "Dont forget about me!" Bakugo shouts, dropping from the giant rock monster, trying to strike down at Toyokami with an explosive touch, but she grabs me and makes me take the explosion on my back, "GGK!" I grunted, suffering from a deep burn from the explosion, making me falter for a second. "*lands* Your turn!" Bakugo hollered, throwing his hand at her, "*steps back from getting hit by his palm, but gets blown back by the followed fiery bang* Dammit!" she reacts, then out of the smoke, "Delaware Smash!" Deku shouts, causing a powerful shockwave come out of said smoke, pushing her back even further as she blocks it. To keep up the pressure I made the rock monster slam it's gigantic rocky arms down on Toyokami, who could barely clash with them, seeing as her hands were bleeding from each strike, "I cant believe she's really fighting it off!" said Todoroki, then sees Katsume jet to Toyokami, stabbing her in the back with her talons, "You're dying today! I've had enough of you!" Katsume hollered in anger. Toyokami kicks her off, breaking her arm in process, then launches her chained talon at her, which she could've caught if she weren't suddenly pressured, then the claw gets lodged into her shoulder, blood flying out of the wound. The two exchange a tired gaze while panting, "You've gotten alot better...Havent you, lil sis?" commented Toyo, then feels herself floating, and bats her eye at Ochako, who held her hands together. Angered by this, Toyokami howled and made a shockwave generate from her body for an instance, blowing everyone back, hit the wall painfully as she drops back down to the ground. Toyokami also healed most of her wounds after taking the talon out of her body. "[YOU KNOW..I CAN COME OUT AND TAKE CARE OF HER FOR US. LETTING ME TAKE OVER YOUR BODY IS ALWAYS ON THE TABLE TOO]" Suirra suggested in my head. "(...And you'll promise that you can give control back to me?)" I asked him, "[THAT IS...IF I DONT KILL HER IN THE PROCESS]" Suirra replied...Sounds like it's worth a shot to me. Everyone tries to stand up, but they are unable to, then I stood up with all of my teeth sharpened and my hairs growing out. My irises become a glowing red. "Oh? Finally letting the beast take hold?" asked Toyokami, who felt her Sovereign energies seep from her body to enter into mine, "I...no.. We are now..FORCE OF DEATH!" I said in a deeper voice that sounds like Suirra's gritty yet playful voice. I quickly put my hand to my head with a crazy smile, then ran up on her wildly, "J-just what're you..HUH? *sees my jaw unhinge with a big set of fangs, a long slimly tongue twirling around and looking almost exactly like Suirra himself with my body gaining his red, spiky furs as my Hero costume is torn by them* (H-has he completely morphed into hi- FADVEA FDAFAF GADFADGSRG GDSGAFGE SDAFGETGTE GDASDFSAFAG GRGRARGTE SRFGEGTHWWERGWWGWE SDFGAADSGA) AAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Toyokami then screamed pained in intense pain, "YOU'RE MINE NOW, BITCH!" I shouted before I started cutting her body with my Sovereign swords, which made sparks fly everywhere when she tries desperately to swipe the slashes away with her hands, but they break her skin, causing her blood to leak out in no time. The blades morph into big, broad Bastard Swords with saws at the end, oddly stretching back with every swing (for fun usage) and her blood was flying everywhere each time the fast swings hit her body, "*backs away from the blood splatters, heart races in surprise* W-what's happened to him?" said Deku, backing up against the wall, scared of the onslaught that was before everyone. I then pushed her on the wall, grabbing her shirt, ready to wail on her with my fists, "Y-you wouldn't hit a girl, would you..? *feels my long tongue slide down a side of one cheek then down the neck, turns away* K-KEEP THAT BIG TONGUE AWAY FROM ME! (AGASBGRSHETNGTEGBHHDTBGFREVRFEGBR) AAAAAAAGGHHH!" she then screamed some more, holding her head in terror and anguish as Toyokami's eyes started bleeding, "(Good god..What's she mean by long tongue?...He's making her see things)" Todoroki thinks, catching on to Suirra's mental warfare. My winded fist amasses a large amount of Sovereign energy, covering it, then I grabbed her spiky hair, "Kiss that pretty face of yours goodbye!" I shouted before punching the her face into the wall, while still overloading her head as everyone watched in fright at the brutality. "(...I wanna stop him but..There's nothing I can do about his mental attack..)" Deku thought to himself while looking away, and Tsuyu backs into a corner, watching the scary scene while crying, seeing Toyokami scream in pain before each punch. "AAAHAHAHAHAHAAA! *turns to the others* What's wrong, Heroes? Are you not entertained?! *sees Tsuyu tearing up* (...You've done enough) Huh?" I said before regaining control as my opposition fell. Toyokami looks up at me with one eye bloodied up, seeing that I've "changed back", then she climbed up on me weakly, "Heh..Heheheh...*wheezes* Are..You...Feeling..Bad for m-me?" she asked, "No..*throws her in front of the rock monster without looking* He made my girl cry..I fuckin' hated that" I replied.

I turned back to her, then gave everyone 5% of my Sovereign energy, "*Starts overloading her mind* Quick! Give her everything you got guys! She's submitting here and now!" I ordered, starting the attack by having my rock-zilla give tremendous slams down on her with it's large stone tendrils while howling, while the others followed with their quirk attacks. "Tsu!" I ordered, who gave Toyokami several tongue jabs, "Bak!" I ordered, "Here I come!" he said before making explosions in front of himself, all hitting her, "Deku!" I ordered, giving her a Delaware Smash wave that bumps her into the giant rock monster, "Todoroki!" I also ordered, who was able to make the freezing ice laser thing out of one hand then followed with a big wave that he uses to swing her upwards into the sky, and Katsume stabs her down to the ground with gravity blade. I strongly flex my arm I have practically planted on my head to still mentally overload Toyo, but grew more and more difficult with my head showing visible big veins popping out all over as I sweated profusely. Eventually I fell to knees, gasping heavily, then Toyokami kicks off her sister, "D-deku, again!" I tried to order, making Deku hesitant, "WAIT!" Toyokami shouts, making everyone stop and look at her in surprise as her whole body bleed, her former upright red and black spiky hair is now flopped down over one eye. "I..I can help you..." Toyokami proposes, "...With what?" I asked, "Your problem with that..Beast guy you have in your body.." she said, "?! (She..Can she really do that?)...How so?" I asked, still catching my breath, "*makes a gray and purple ball with big spikes on it in one hand, shows it, hunches over, looking paler* You see this? It's an Anti-quirk Entity. One hit from this and it'll take away everything you got! I haven't done it this whole time since it can deplete all of my energy as well" she explains with a tired evil smile, seeing me think it over, "It'll definitely destroy that Sovereign thing inside ya..I know of your deal with it..and Im telling you..No one's gonna be able to beat him. May I mention how he used to tango with Endeavor back then?" she finished...After reading her mind, she aint lying either.. "Fine..(Being overpowered...It was fun while it lasted) *looks to Tsu* Im ready to start over" I said before opening my arms, then Toyokami makes the entity enter my body, which makes it burst briefly and the two of us fall over, face first. The rock monster disappears.

"[SO THIS IS HOW IMMA GO OUT, HUH?...FINALLY]" Suirra said from inside me, "Green thumbs!" worriedly said Tsu, running over to me and kneeling over, shaking me to wake me up. "*weakly turns my head to her, gives a faint smile* I...Cant move, Frops..You guys..Have to..Take it...From here" I said before going unconscious and she holds me tightly, "*steps pass me and Tsu* No. I'll take it from here" Katsume said. "But wait-" Deku tried to stop her, "Shut it! *pressures down Deku* Im killing her whether you all like it or not" Katsume said while walking forward, "Heheheh..I planned all of this...It was either you..or that boyfriend of yours, sis.." said Toyokami, making Katsume even more angered, "Make your jokes while you can..They're gonna be your last" she replied, charging her Abyss Ball in one palm, which she soon felt the touch of my hand on it, confoundedly looking at back at me, "We're both sharing this kill" I said, still very tired. "But...I thought you wanted to be Hero like us.." Tsu said, "I aint a Hero right now. 'Least not a typical one. Im 'Force of Death' for only this one instance. If she doesn't think Im letting you kill her, she better think again. Not after all this shit she pulled!" I yelled as our main threat stood, astonished, and she lets go of the ball, blowing a hole through her body, making her fly to the end of the seas. Me and Katsume check on her, seeing that she's still breathing, then I pick her up, "DIE!" me and Katsume said, both of us simultaneously punching her into the waters in front of us and we see her fly into the ocean as I put my whole body into the punch, falling over. Katsume stares off, then looks up into the skies with her eyes closed, "It's...finally over" she said to herself with a faint smile for a moment. The kid looks down at me and sees me give a somewhat clichéd thumbs up, then gives me a thumbs up as well, despite my face being in the ground. "(I cant breathe..Even making my body more superhuman..Even after all those breathing exercises..At least...My story ended better than..Expected...Thank you...Sis..Force of..Death...)" Toyokami said in her mind, which was the very last thought she had before dying. Her body soon being one with the seabed, suffering an extremely slow death.

Katsume hangs me around her shoulder, bringing me to our group while dragging me on my legs. I struggle to lift my head to face them, "We...Did i-" I said but Ochako punches me off of Katsume's shoulders, "I CANT BELIEVE YOU KILLED SOMEONE IN FRONT OF US! What on Earth were you thinking?! A Hero doesn't go around killing the Villains!" complained Ochako, "It's..It's better this way. At least she we don't have to gather like this again, just to try and take her down again" said Todoroki. Ochako thinks it over for a moment, then starts crying, "*walks up and hugs her* Im..Sorry it ended up like this too...If anything..We need to get that much better as Heroes..So something like this doesn't happen again..We're still in UA, so we still have alot to learn.." Deku comforts, trying to ease Ochako's tears in his arms, with Bakugo staring at their scene with some jealousy, but felt sincere he failed to be a Hero AND have the pleasure of beating her ass (this makes him pretty angry later on). Tsuyu then walks up to me, crouching in front of me on her toes, "Well..You know what that means, right?" she said, "We're...gonna break up for a week, huh?" I answer, "Nah. Just for a day..At least you gave her what she wanted, and didnt entirely do it in cold blood" Tsu said, heh..Even after all this, she doesn't cease to surprise me...I know that she's a bit hurt that things turned out like this too. Everyone took a moment to lament over the situation, then Deku brings up "So...How're we gonna get back?", making everyone then think...Shit, I actually don't know. "How much can you do now?" Tsu asked me, "*puts a hand to my head*...I can kinda read your mind, but not your memories..What about...*Makes a rat come out of my hand for a second* Damn..." I said lowly, "I'll take us all back" volunteered Katsume, bringing a hopeful smile to our faces. And so, one by one, Katsume leaps over the seas with the aid of Ochako's Zero Gravity to increase the height of each leap's ascension while we're on her back, making it back to the shores each time as well. Within a good 20 minutes of returning each of us, we all find ourselves waiting for the rest of us at the shores, with a few Pros watching as well, including none other than All Might (in his weak form), who all smiled to Katsume's feat. They all gave her a thumbs up in gratitude, seeing it as an elaborate rescue mission. Then after everything was finished, they had Katsume explained the whole situation to them, but twisted the end of it a bit, saying that only she killed the main threat, her sister. The Pros scratched their heads for sec, but Katsume proposed that she'll help out whenever the city needs help, and if she kills anyone in the process, she'll openly go to foster care or Juvy, which they agreed to. Katsume was finally able to smile again, despite having to need to be in the outskirts of the city from now on. After all this was settled, we all went back home, preparing for class the next day. However...An hour later, Raoken shows up on the shores with a missing arm. Soon going into hiding before wanting to search for me.

By the time I got home with Tsu's help, I flop my ass on the bed and slept after a very full day. Next day comes and I packed everything up. Took the bus for once, reflecting on all the crazy shit that happened yesterday, and silently laughing about it all by myself. Then I remember.."(Holy shit, Reiya still has the remnants of his Sovereign energy..Like how'd that work exactly? Dammit! Wish I asked him before he went bye-bye)" I thought before I set foot on UA. The day went as normal as it could for us, with the exception of me and Tsu meeting Mineta. "That's that guy I told you about. He's pathetic, ignore 'im" Tsu whispered, "Yeeeeah, he's super short" I whisper back, "Are you actually with her?! You're such a lucky basterd, you know that?! So did you guys do it yet! HUH? HUH?!" he annoyingly asked, "...Yeah" I plainly answer, and he froze in place for a while in disbelief, then we walk past him to continue outside. "Alright, soooo remember me giving Rei some of my Sovereign power yesterday? I think we should try and find her" I brought up, "How? Im not good at finding" Tsu asked, "Oh yeah...Welp, hope she has fun with that. She wouldn't be in the same place, would she?" I reply, "It's abandoned so I'd say it'd be worth a try. Remember how to get there? I forgot" she also asked, "...Later. Let's hang at my place" I suggest and Tsu nods. We did have some homework on us, but nothing an hour's worth of notes couldn't steamroll through. After getting done with each other's homework, Frops started touching my thigh, "How's about a bit of a reward?" she asked, "I thought we weren't together the rest of the day" I remind, "Not the case anymore. Im not your girlfriend right now, Im a friend with benefits. *looks at me with a pervy squint* and I want all them juicy benefits I can get out of you" she replied, stroking a finger down my chest sexually, "Heheh. Dont need no overpowered entity to do you, and you know im always game to tap" I said with smile, proceeding to some sex...Ok I'll into detail. I proceeded to get on top of her and lustfully kiss her on her stimulating, wide lips, gripping her wrists. After some slobbery kissing, she insists to pin herself to the wall then grinds her ass on my stomach and chest while looking back at me lewdly with her skirt still on. I lower her panties and I inserted my hard member in her pussy while holding the wall as well, then let my waist go to town by pounding in her ass cheeks while giving me some familiar groggy moans as I looked down on her, with her long tongue squeezing my upper ballsack. We banged in several other positions from there til midnight hit (i came in her three times) and not caring about the consequences, "I'll...sleep in with you for tonight, hon" she said, "Hon? What gives?" I asked, "Well..It's 12am now, so it's the least I can do for my boyfriend, right? Besides..Im really happy I got to have you back" Tsu answered with a sincere smile, "...I love you..Homegirl" I reply, "Love you too..man" she replied before we had our last kiss of the night and we rested, my arms wrapped around her...Though I wonder...If I didnt meet Tsu...Would this mean I'd try to get with a kid that killed her sister for vengeance?...Yeah, I think that's dumb to think about as well...Oh, almost forgot. The day after me and Tsu meet up with Tetsukai on our way back from school. "So you said you'd be able to beat me with no problem, eh? Let's see it" Tetsukai asked, fronting me, "You said that? Well that's between you and him them" said Tsuyu, looking away, ignoring his fists being full of electricity. Uhhhhh.

That's all folks! Stay in school, and make friends!

THE END

HELLO! Glad to be back..Again! Sorry that this took a while, still living with this other person and it's still been a bit hard to find time to write fanfics (ESPECIALLY FOR SHIT THAT'S THIS LONG). Anyways, super glad I was at least able to finish this fanfic...So let's see what ou- HOLY SHIT, Woah! 22000 total views...ON FanFiction?! 49 followers too? We did great last month with about 2000 views (which was my birth month btw). There's 11k on Wattpad, and I remember reaching 9k on it a week or two ago too lol. Sounds like everyone told their friends that this fanfic's not ded after Chapter 15 came out. Yall sure love yall some Tsu, I know I did too ^^. Unfortunately that's how the main story's gonna have to end for now, but wow, cant believe this is the 2nd fanfic I ended. Well all things must end at some time, right? Though, like a certain other fanfic I ended, this is up for getting extra chapters too, but dont expect them to come out often (...Maybe unless I open a ? idk).

Now BEFORE YOU GO, I am actually gonna try to put out one chapter at the same time for the two separate fanfics Im working on. I already got a request for doing an Ochako lemon so that's on the table, but I wanna finish the fanfics I've already put out (which the new main fanfic being the Rouge one).

Hope yall like this ending too, cuz I put alot of thought into it. I know there might be a few unanswered/unresolved things, but I wanted to do this for the extra chapters. Well, all that being said done, looking forward to those other fanfics and hopefully yall will too!

Thank for reading!


End file.
